Le destin d'un sorcier
by Hissha
Summary: Une vengeance peut changer bien des vies, et c'est justement ce que Draco va découvrir. Après avoir été frappé de plein fouet par un sort, il va se retrouver avec un tatouage en forme de phoenix dans le dos. Mais le jeune sorcier redoute la signification
1. Prologue

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 6. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Prologue**

Au commencement de la vie, Othniel, le Père Universel, créa par sa pensée quatre Thaumaturges ou " Sorciers ", Eurus, Zéphyrus, Aquilo et Auster et les dota d'une partie de sa propre magie. Un jour il leur proposa une idée grandiose que les Thaumaturges développèrent en une harmonie merveilleuse, ils créèrent alors le monde; Or voilà que Aquilo, le plus savant des Thaumaturges, y mêla des thèmes venus de ses propres pensées, il voulait créer des êtres vivants, des hybrides, et des animaux. Ses idées furent acceptées, mais alors que Aquilo et Auster souhaitait créer des êtres sans magie de peur qu'ils se rebellent contre eux quatre, Eurus et Zéphyrus voulaient que la magie soit perpétuée dans chaque être vivant. Alors une discordance s'éleva entre les quatre frères et l'harmonie dégénéra en une orageuse cacophonie. Othniel se contenta d'abord de rester à l'écart de leur querelle, persuadé que ses enfants sauraient rester unis et diplomatiques ; Cependant, il finit par mettre fin à la querelle et dit :

« - Ces querelles n'ont pas lieu d'être. Vous êtes frères, vos idées doivent se rejoindrent et non s'opposer. Moi, Othniel, Père de tout être que vous créerez, décide que des êtres sans magie et avec magie seront crées. »

Eurus, Zéphyrus, Aquilo et Auster cessèrent alors leurs querelles et se soumirent à l'idée de leur Père. Les Premiers-Nés furent les être magiques où sorciers, les Seconds-Nés furent les êtres non-magiques ou Hommes. Mais les querelles qui avait déchiré Eurus et Zéphyrus à Aquilo et Auster, furent transmissent dans les êtres qui furent créées. Les Hommes avaient peur des Sorciers, et les Sorciers tuaient les Hommes. Afin de remédier à la situation Othniel ordonna alors à ses quatre fils de créer un monde où ces deux races pourraient vivre.

C'était à eux maintenant d'accomplir l'ordre de leur Père ! Ils entreprirent donc d'immenses travaux dans les déserts infinis, creusèrent des vallées, édifièrent des montagnes, formèrent des océans... Mais cela ne résoudraient pas la haine qui s'était éveillé entre les deux races. Les quatre frères décidèrent alors de couper le monde en deux. Les Hommes vivraient entre eux, coupé des Sorciers, et ces derniers idem.

Othniel fut fier des ses quatre enfants pour avoir accompli leur tâche. Il leur donna alors pour rôle de veiller au bien-être de leurs créations. Ce fut alors que Eurus devint le gardien de la Terre, Zéphyrus devint le gardien de l'Air, Aquilo devint le gardien de l'Eau et Auster, le gardien du Feu.

Bientôt, les jours devinrent des mois, les mois devinrent des années, et les années devinrent des millénaires, et vint bientôt le temps où les quatre frères durent céder leurs dons. Othniel demanda alors à chacun de ces quatre enfants de choisir parmi ces deux mondes l'héritier qui serait à la hauteur de leurs idéaux.

C'est ainsi qu'à chaque génération, quatre Élus Élémentaires étaient choisis pour apporter paix et prospérité au monde humain et magique, faisant la promesse de ne mettre leurs dons qu'au service du monde et de ne pas céder à la tentation du Pouvoir absolu.

À suivre…

* * *

Voici ma première fic Harry Potter avec un prologue quelque peu bizarre, mais j'espère que vous aurez apprécié et que vous souhaiterez lire la suite. Laissez-moi vos impressions avec une petite review.

Shali M


	2. chapitre 1

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 6. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**_Mairylulu_:** Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie de voir que tu trouve prologue bien. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

_**Mifibou :**_ Je suis ravie de voir que ce début de fic te plait, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à trouver ce prologue pour qu'il fasse mythologique, et je suis contente de voir que l'effet est réussit, lol. Par contre, je ne connais pas la BD dont tu me parles, mais elle a l'air très intéressante et rassure-toi, tu verras la fin de ma fic, lol. Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments sur mon style d'écriture, ça me fait plaisir, et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attends de moi.

_**Onarluca :** _Je suis contente que tu trouve ce début intéressant, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Et rassure-toi, les chapitres ne seront pas aussi court que le prologue, loin de là, ils seront même un peu plus longs que ce que j'écris normalement. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

_**crystal d'avalon:** _Et ben, je suis impressionné de voir que tu vas même jusqu'à combattre la fatigue pour pouvoir lire mes chapitres, lol. Une chance pour toi que le prologue était court, en tout cas, grâce à toi, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait une belle erreur à propos du spoiler, ce n'est pas du tome 6 mais celui du 4 et 5, et à vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore lu le 6 car moi aussi j'attends sa sortie en français. Enfin bref, quand tu te mettras à la lecture de ma fic, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 1**

Un sombre matin d'octobre, dans une plaine verdoyante, des dizaines de silhouettes vêtues de noir des pieds à la tête, et une cagoule dissimulant leur visage, étaient réunies en un large cercle au centre duquel se tenait une silhouette plus imposante et plus grande que les autres et qui inspirait la peur et le respect parmi les personnes présentes. L'homme s'adressa alors à ses fidèles :

« - Plus les jours passent, et plus nos forces s'amoindrissent au profit de l'Ordre du Phœnix ! Dumbledore a réussit à déjouer plusieurs de nos plans, mais plus pour très longtemps. Moi, Lord Voldemort va redonner toute la puissance de notre armée et bientôt, nous jouirons de la mort de tous ceux qui ont osé se dresser contre nous, à commercer par les Potters et les Londubats. »

De nombreuses acclamations s'élevèrent parmi les mangemorts et le cercle se brisa à un endroit pour laisser passer un homme lui aussi vêtu de noir, seul ses yeux gris étaient distincts. Le mangemort s'avança vers son maître, retenant prisonnier à l'aide d'une chaîne en or une jeune fille à la beauté impressionnante. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient un visage pâle et serein malgré la situation. Son corps était recouvert par une étoffe verte, de la même couleur que l'herbe, et comporté ici et là, des morceaux de feuilles de chêne.

« - Tu as réussi ta mission mon cher Lucius, cette nymphe fera l'affaire. »

Lucius Malfoy, car tel était son nom, s'abaissa devant son maître et lui remit le bout de la chaîne qui entravait la nymphe. Voldemort s'adressa alors à quatre autres mangemorts :

« - Bellatrix, Dolohov, Rookwood et Nott, tenaient vous prêt. »

Les quatre mangemorts citaient se détachèrent du cercle. Lord Voldemort retira alors de sa longue robe de sorcier noire un poignard à la lame toute aussi sombre que ses vêtements. Puis d'un geste brusque, il planta son arme dans le corps de la nymphe, qui surprise, lâcha un râle de douleur. Sans aucune pitié, le seigneur des ténèbres replanta une seconde fois le poignard dans le corps de sa victime et la laissa tomber à terre. Les mangemorts restèrent silencieux et immobiles de longues minutes, regardant cette pauvre créature mourir, puis soudain, apparaissant du sol en lui-même, une jeune femme fit son apparition. Elle était d'une grande beauté avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses prunelles vertes émeraude, elle portait sur son front un talisman en forme de soleil, elle était habillée sobrement dans les couleurs de l'élément dans lequel elle venait d'apparaître, le marron. Son haut ne couvrait que les parties intimes, et se composait seulement que deux morceaux de tissus sur ces globes de chair reliés entre eux par une fine liane. Sa jupe ressemblait plus à un voile jaune attaché à la taille par une ceinture marron foncé, elle laissait voir une partie de sa jambe droite, et devenait plus longue au fur et à mesure de telle manière à ce que la jambe gauche soit dissimulée. La nouvelle venue s'agenouilla alors près du corps de la nymphe et leva la tête en direction de Voldemort et lui lança un regard empli de haine.

« - Comment osez-vous vous en prendre à cette créature ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire sonore avant de déclarer :

« - J'ose de la même manière que je vais oser te voler tes pouvoirs ! »

« - Vous ne pouvez pas me voler mes pouvoirs ! La seule façon de les obtenir est de devenir mon héritier et pour cela, je dois vous choisir ! »

« - Et c'est précisément ce que vous allez faire ! Maintenant ! » Cria alors Voldemort à ses serviteurs.

Ces derniers s'exécutèrent et posèrent autour de l'Élu de la Terre quatre cristaux qui se lièrent entre eux et qui formèrent un dôme argenté semblable à une cage, empêchant ainsi à sa prisonnière de disparaître ou d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. L'Élue de la Terre ne fit par d'aucune de ses émotions, elle de se relever calmement et darda sur Voldemort un regard noir.

« - Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi. »

« - Au contraire. Vous allez me proclamer futur Élu de la Terre, et ainsi j'aurais assez de puissance pour m'approprier les pouvoirs de vos condisciples. »

« - Jamais vous n'y arriverez. De plus, mon héritier a déjà été choisi. »

« - Alors je vais vous tuer, et j'irais directement m'adresser à lui. Mais je pense, que ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaiter, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que vous avez le droit de revenir sur votre décision si celui que vous avez choisi ne s'avère pas être…… le bon. »

« - Ma réponse est non. »

« - Vous me voyez alors dans l'obligation d'abréger les souffrances de cette pauvre nymphe. Et étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une créature mystique liée à la terre, vous devez ressentir sa douleur n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Élu ne répondit pas. Son regard se porta alors sur la nymphe qui agonisait, puis sur Voldemort, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de ce genre de sorcier qui ne renonçait devant rien pour avoir ce qu'il désir, quitte à tuer tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin. L'Élu prit alors sa décision, son rang et ses origines magiques datant depuis des millénaires l'obligeaient à en arriver là, elle n'avait plus le choix, et elle savait que les siens protégeraient celui qui lui succéderait. Elle leva les yeux fièrement et fixa Voldemort d'un regard hautain.

« - Nombreux sont ceux qui ont tenté, tout comme vous, de voler les pouvoirs élémentaux, et nombreux sont ceux qui en sont mort. Quel que soit votre nom, votre puissance et le nombre de vos fidèles. » Fit-elle en désignant les mangemorts « Vous n'arriverez jamais à nous corrompre, ni moi, ni les miens. Votre manœuvre est un échec. »

Entre temps, elle fit apparaître dans sa main une sorte de liane épaisse qui prit peu à peu la forme d'une lame. Elle la leva au niveau de sa poitrine.

« - Moi, Azarielle, Élue de la Terre se sacrifie au nom de la magie blanche. Qu'elle soit votre pire ennemie ! »

« - Empêchez-la ! » Hurla alors Voldemort.

Mais avant que les mangemorts purent esquisser un geste en direction de l'Élu et désactivé le champ de protection des cristaux, Azarielle se planta sa propre lame dans son cœur. elle tomba noblement à genoux, avant de s'écrouler complètement à terre. Un silence pesant s'établit alors parmi tous les sorciers présents, tandis que Voldemort voyait son plan partir en fumée. Il poussa alors un cri de rage qui fut interrompu par l'arrivé des trois autres élus qui avait ressenti la mort de leur sœur. Devant eux se dressèrent alors l'Élu de l'Air, fièrement vêtu dans une sorte d'armure alliant métal et tissu de couleur blanc, il portait un anneau d'argent autour sa tête, avec sur le front un diamant, signe de légèreté, et de pureté, duquel pendaient deux plumes. L'Élu de l'Eau avait une couronne de perles sur la tête. Le haut était identique à une brassière bleue et ne couvrait que sa poitrine, et deux filaments de perles reliées ce dernier à une longue jupe dont la couleur changée au gré de ses déplacements, passant d'un bleu clair à un bleu plus foncé, de telle manière qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle était habillée de son élément. Quant à l'Élu du Feu, sa robe était un appel au crime, à la luxure, et à la perdition. Les couleurs tout comme pour l'eau changée au grès de ses déplacements, passant du rouge sang, au rouge bordeaux puis au noir. Sa robe couvrait sa poitrine, la partie gauche de son ventre, et sa jambe droite. La partie droite de son ventre et sa jambe gauche étaient à l'air, on pouvait aussi apercevoir deux longue botte de cuir remontant jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

En voyant le corps sans vie de l'une des leur, les trois Élus se mirent en position de combat et l'Élu du Feu s'approcha d'Azarielle. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés au moment où le corps s'évapora, laissant un tapi de fleurs là ou avait gis l'Élue de la Terre. Celle du Feu releva alors les yeux vers Voldemort alors que les mangemorts s'était pétrifié de terreur. Le seigneur des Ténèbres quant à lui, évaluait la situation, se demandant si il pouvait réussir à les capturer tous les trois. L'Élue du Feu fit alors apparaître dans sa main une boule de feu de taille conséquente et la lança avec précision sur Voldemort, mais un des mangemort qui se trouvait à proximité, se plaça rapidement entre la boule et son maître et se la prit au niveau de l'épaule. Sa cagoule et sa cape commencèrent rapidement à s'enflammer, et il les retira d'un geste brusque et les jeta à terre.

« - Sonia, partons ! » Fit alors l'Élu de l'Air.

La dénommé Sonia acquiesça d'un vague mouvement de tête et regarda une dernière fois le mangemort qui s'était placé entre elle et sa cible. Elle détailla ses longs cheveux blonds très clairs, son visage anguleux et ses deux yeux gris.

« - Je me vengerais de vous ! » Fit-elle avant de disparaître dans un brasier de flamme.

Les esprits de l'Eau et de l'Air ne tardèrent pas à la suivre, et tandis que la première disparaissait en se liquéfiant, le second se transforma en courant d'air.

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

_didinette207 :_Salut, merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que le début te plaise. Merci de constater que ma fic n'est pas comme les autres, au moins ça ne fera pas une impression de déjà lu alors, lol, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

_crystal d'avalon:_ Merci pour ta review, et ne t'en fais pas, le spoiler est déjà changé, je ne ferais plus l'erreur, lol. Contente de voir que tu la trouve sympa et prometteuse, j'espère que ton opinion ne changera pas pour la suite.

_Luffynette:_ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

_Mairylulu:_ Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes bien cette fic. Où je tire mon imagination? C'est une question que mes proches me posent souvent, mais je suis incapable d'y répondre, lol, ça comme ça repart. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

_echizen D luffy:_ Hé oui, je change un peu de registre, Gundam Wing ça me lasse un peu, mais je ne lâcherais pas mes fics pour autant. Je suis désolé que le spoiler t'as incité en erreur aussi, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais quand j'ai mis ça, sûrement à la prochaine sortie du livre, lol. Au fait, je rendrais très bientôt les pierres à Piper, promis, lol. Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

_Onarluca:_ Merci pour ta review et ton compliment, je suis contente que tu trouve ça génial. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 2**

La nuit venait de tomber, plongeant les plaines et les rues enneigées de Londres dans l'obscurité. En cette nuit d'hiver 1986, la vie était dure entre le froid pénétrant et le règne de Voldemort. Cependant, dans un somptueux manoir éloigné de Londres, un couple ne se plaignait d'aucun de ces deux contretemps. Le manoir Malfoy était l'un des plus grands et des plus somptueux du pays, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy se tenaient dans une chambre richement décorée et l'homme blond plaçait délicatement un nourrisson dans un couffin bleu clair en soie. Lucius eut un sourire en voyant son fils s'endormir.

« - Dors mon fils, profite de ces moments insouciants, car notre maître a de grands projets pour toi. »

Puis Narcissa et Lucius se retirèrent en fermant la double porte les reliant à leur propre chambre. La nursery fut plongée dans l'obscurité, et les seuls bruits furent le son d'une boîte à musique servant à endormir l'enfant. Mais la quiétude de la chambre fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une personne inattendue. Apparaissant dans un brasier de flamme, Sonia, l'Élue du Feu, se tenait près du berceau. Elle fixa avec un sourire victorieux l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna brusquement et aperçu dans un recoin sombre de la pièce une petite créature, habillée d'une taie d'oreiller. Un elfe de maison ! Sûrement une sorte de nourrice. L'elfe en question, poussa un couinement de peur en voyant cette femme devant le lit de son futur maître et se mit à crier.

« - Maître, maître ! »

« - Tais-toi stupide bestiole ! »

L'Élue ne perdit pas de temps, d'un mouvement rapide de la main, elle fit apparaître dans sa main une boule de feu et le jeta sur l'elfe. Ce dernier se consuma dans un brasier de flamme avant de ne rester qu'un petit tas de cendre. Sans aucun remord face à ce meurtre, elle se tourna à nouveau vers le berceau dans lequel se trouvait le bébé. Elle devait faire vite, les cris de l'elfe avaient sûrement alerté les parents. Elle fit apparaître une lumière rouge fluorescente qui entoura le corps du bébé avant de s'estomper. Sonia eut un sourire diabolique et disparut dans un brasier de flamme au moment où Lucius Malfoy se précipitait dans la chambre, baguette en main. L'homme scanna des yeux la chambre avant de remarquer un petit tas de cendre, il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le berceau. Son fils y dormait toujours paisiblement, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Scipy. Narcissa arriva en courant à son tour.

« - Que se passe-t-il Lucius ? »

« - Quelqu'un est entré ici. »

« - Mais le manoir est protégé ! »

« - Il ne l'est plus ! »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son fils, que le tumulte avait réveillé et entreprit de le bercer doucement, jetant autour d'elle des regards méfiants. Lucius quant à lui, fit disparaître d'un geste de baguette le tas de cendre d'un geste dédaigneux et appela d'une voix forte :

« - Mily ! Mily vient ici tout de suite. »

Aussitôt, une elfe de maison apparût et se courba à genoux devant son maître.

« - Le maître désire quelque chose ? » Fit Mily d'une voix peureuse.

« - Reste ici cette nuit, et veille sur mon fils ! »

« - Oui monsieur. »

Puis il se tourna vers sa femme.

« - Va-t-il bien ? »

« - Oui, il n'y a aucune blessure apparente. »

« - Bien. »

Puis, il ordonna d'un signe de tête à sa femme de sortir de la chambre. Cette dernière s'exécuta à contrecœur, et après avoir reposé son enfant, elle le suivit. Mais tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers leur chambre à coucher, elle remarqua que Lucius prenait une autre direction.

« - Lucius, où vas-tu ? »

« - A la bibliothèque, il faut que je trouve une formule pour renforcer les barrières magiques du manoir. »

Puis sans ajouter un autre mot, il disparut au détour d'un couloir, laissant sa femme seule.

_**/88888888888888888888888888888/**_

Sonia était en pleine méditation, l'atmosphère autour d'elle était chaud et invivable pour n'importe quel être humain, mais l'Élue du Feu n'avait pas l'air le moins de monde incommodé. Après tout, l'Enfer lui-même était son élément. Soudain, une flaque d'eau se forma et Annabelle, l'Élue de l'Eau apparut. Si l'Élue du Feu était connue pour son caractère impulsif et dynamique, l'Élue de l'Eau était tout le contraire. Elle fixa Sonia un long moment avant de s'exclamer :

« - Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? »

« - De quoi parles-tu Annabelle ? »

« - Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Sonia, je te parle du choix de ton héritier ! »

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est dramatique ? Je l'ai choisi, comme n'importe quel Élu le ferait. »

« - Tu ne l'as pas choisi parce que tu le considère comme apte à devenir Élu, mais par vengeance ! »

« - Et alors ? Cela revient au même non ? »

« - Non ! C'est différent et tu le sais très bien ! Ta folie risque de tous nous faire disparaître ! » S'écria alors Annabelle.

« - Au moins, ma sœur sera vengée ! Malfoy ne supportera pas de voir son rejeton devenir un puissant emblème de la magie blanche ! »

« - Encore faut-il qu'il accepte de se tourner vers la magie blanche ! Je prie sincèrement pour que rien n'arrive à notre héritage. »

« - Je suis certaine que le moment venu, tu le conduiras sur le droit chemin ! » Répliqua Sonia d'un ton confiant.

« - Mais ce Lucius Malfoy n'est pas responsable de la mort d'Azarielle, pourquoi t'en prends-tu à lui, et non à ce sorcier noir ? »

« - Malfoy m'a empêché de le tuer, il s'est mit en travers de ma route, il va en payer le prix. »

« - Tu te trompe de cible. »

« - Peu importe. Qu'en est-il du nouvel Élu ? »

« - Elle s'adapte à ses nouveaux dons rapidement. Elle a dû mal à accepter sa mort, mais je pense qu'elle deviendra très vite une bonne représentante de la Terre. »

« - Une chance pour nous qu'Azarielle ait choisi son héritier avant de mourir. »

« - Allons, la tristesse ne doit pas nous affaiblir, et nous ne devons pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver. L'essentiel se trouve dans le présent, et non pas dans le passé. »

« - Tu as toujours été la plus sage de nous quatre. Toujours les mots qu'il faut. »

« - Je suis peut-être la plus sage, mais tu es indispensable pour nous, alors s'il te plaît, ne fais rien d'insensé. »

« - Si tu penses à ma futur mort, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai encore pas mal d'année devant moi. J'attendrais le moment propice pour me tuer. »

« - J'ai foi en toi ma sœur, mais j'espère sincèrement que notre futur n'est pas menacé. »

Puis sans rien n'ajouter d'autre, Annabelle se liquéfia puis disparut, laissant Sonia reprendre sa méditation.

À suivre…


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 3**

Lily Potter venait juste de coucher son fils et s'apprêtait à rejoindre son mari dans le salon, quand soudainement, elle fut prise de vertige et perdit connaissance. Elle se sentit alors transporté dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, tout autour d'elle, était bleu et la matière des murs semblait être faite d'eau. Elle remarqua alors qu'une jeune femme se tenait à quelques pas d'elle. L'inconnue était d'une grande beauté, et elle dégageait une telle aura de paix et de sérénité, que Lily ne se sentit en aucune façon menacée.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? »

« - Je me nomme Annabelle, Élue de l'Eau. »

« - Que fais-je ici ? Est-ce un rêve ? »

« - Non, je t'ai fais venir à moi car l'heure est grave et l'ennemi approche. »

« - Voldemort ? »

« - Vous n'avez plus la force de le vaincre, sa puissance augmente, et bientôt, il viendra vous tuer. »

« - Alors nous nous battrons. »

« - Vous mourrez. Mais il y a une façon de l'anéantir. »

« - De quelle manière ? »

« - Par un sacrifice! »

« - Un sacrifice… Mais lequel ? »

« - Celui d'une mère, pour son fils. »

« - Je… Je ne comprends pas. »

« - Cette nuit, à l'instant même ou tu reviendras à toi, Voldemort va attaquer ta famille. Ton mari et ton fils vont mourir et toi également. Mais le Seigneur à une grande faiblesse. »

« - Laquelle ? » Demanda Lily d'une voix blanche.

« - L'amour. Il est tellement rempli de colère, de haine, de vengeance, qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'est ce sentiment. Le seul moyen d'anéantir Voldemort est de lui transmettre de l'amour. L'amour d'une mère protégeant son enfant. »

« - Vous voulez que je meurs pour sauver Harry ? »

« - Oui. »

Face à cette révélation, Lily sentit son cœur chaviré. Son fils était si jeune, se séparer de lui, lui briser le cœur. Mais si cela pouvait sauver le monde sorcier, elle ne devait pas hésiter.

« - Co… Comment dois-je m'y prendre ? »

« - Avec ceci. » Fit Annabelle en lui désignant une boule rose fluorescente. « Il s'agit d'une magie ancienne, et très puissante. Cette nuit, quand Voldemort te tueras, le sortilège se déclenchera et ton fils sera protégé et ton ennemi anéanti. »

« - Très bien. » Fit Lily avec résignation.

La boule rose fluorescente se dirigea vers Lily et disparu au niveau de sa poitrine à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. au même moment, la scène changea, et les images se mit à se brouiller, et bientôt, Lily entendit une voix inquiète l'appeler.

« - Lily ? Lily, ma chérie ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les deux prunelles marron de son époux.

« - Lily ? Tu te sens bien ? »

« - Que… Oui, je crois. »

« - Tu t'es évanouie. »

Lily s'assit lentement, et essaya de remettre ses idées en place, puis elle se souvint d'une chose que la jeune femme lui avait dit.

« - James, il arrive ! Voldemort va nous attaquer ! »

« - Quoi ? Mais il ne sait pas où nous nous trouvons. »

« - Il le sait James. Fais-moi confiance. »

« - Écoute, si ça peut te rassurer, je vais joindre Sirius et Remus, et nous allons renforcer les barrières magiques. »

« - Non tu ne comprends pas James, Elle me l'a dit. Voldemort arrive. »

James allait lui répondre que sa fatigue lui jouait des tours quand la porte d'entrée céda grâce à un sortilège et la silhouette de Voldemort se découpa dans la porte.

« - Oh mon dieu. Va rejoindre Harry et fuyait ! »

« - James, non… »

« - Je vais le retenir, fuyez tous les deux ! »

Puis James se releva pour faire face à Voldemort, baguette en main tandis que Lily se précipitait tant bien que mal malgré ses jambes tremblante vers la chambre de leur fils.

« - Potter, cela faisait une éternité que j'attendais ce moment. »

« - Je ne vous laisserais pas faire du mal à ma famille ! IMPEDIMENTA ! »

« - Protego ! » Fit Voldemort en réponse au sort que James Potter lui avait lançait, puis avant que ce dernier ait pu réagir, il prononça « Avada Kedavra ! »

Le rayon vert frappa James qui s'effondra raide mort. Sans se soucier plus de lui, Voldemort enjamba le corps de son ennemi et se dirigea vers la direction que Lily Potter avait prit quelques minutes plus tôt.

La jeune femme s'était précipité vers la chambre de son fils, et le tenait contre elle, pour une dernière étreinte. Ce que lui avait dit l'Elu de l'Eau résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Elle devait mourir pour sauver son fils. À cet instant, la porte de la chambre vola en éclat, et Voldemort s'avança d'un pas triomphant.

« - Donne-moi l'enfant, et j'épargnerais ta vie ! »

_Non_, pensa-t-elle, _il doit me tuer_.

« - Non, je vous en prie, prenez-moi à se place ! Tuez-moi et épargnez mon fils ! »

« - Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une sang-de-bourbe. Avada kedavra. »

Tout comme pour James, le rayon vert frappa Lily de plein fouet, qui s'effondra à son tour au sol. Harry chuta lui aussi au sol, et fixa avec des yeux innocent et curieux l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Voldemort jubilait intérieurement, son heure de gloire était arrivée. Il leva sa baguette magique, et jeta le sort fatal.

« - Avada kedavra. »

Le rayon vert se dirigea vers Harry et l'atteignit, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, car avant que le sort n'atteigne l'enfant, ce dernier fut alors entouré par une lumière rose. Le rayon vert sembla ricoché sur l'enfant au niveau du front, puis repartit en sens inverse. Voldemort, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce retournement de situation se prit le sort de plein fouet. Il sentit une chaleur s'infiltrer dans tous les pores de son corps et bientôt, la chaleur augmenta jusqu'à devenir tellement brûlante que le Lord Noir se mit à hurler de douleur. L'amour que lui avait inconsciemment transmis Harry le détruisait de l'intérieur. Et quelques minutes plus tard, Voldemort avait définitivement disparu.

_**/8888888888888888888888/**_

_Seize ans plus tard._

Assis dans un fauteuil moelleux qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque riche en ouvrage, un jeune garçon de seize ans tout au plus feuilleté un livre, d'un air las. A son âge, ses traits avaient une certaine maturité, agrémenté par une froideur digne des Malfoys. Le teint pâle, le nez pointu, des yeux gris, des cheveux blonds presque blanc plaqué en arrière, le seul héritier de la famille, Draco Malfoy ressemblait traits pour traits à son père. Il reposa le livre qu'il lisait et poussa un profond soupir, le dixième depuis le début de la journée. Il s'ennuyait atrocement en cet après-midi d'août, son amie Pansy, que son père l'obligeait à fréquentait en vue de son soi-disant futur mariage avec elle, n'avait pas pu lui rendre visite car elle faisait des courses sur le chemin de Traverse en prévision de leur sixième année scolaire à Poudlard, et il n'avait pas le moindre elfe de maison sous la main pour se distraire. Il allait prendre un autre livre, quand son père entra dans la bibliothèque. Il darda sur son fils un regard froid et sans émotion avant de déclarer d'une voix glaciale :

« - Tient-toi droit Draco ! Un Malfoy ne se vautre pas comme cela dans un fauteuil comme une personne sans classe. »

Draco s'abstint de commentaire et réprimant un nouveau soupire, il se redressa.

« - Bien. Je venais te dire que j'avais obtenu des places pour la coupe du Monde de Quidditch dimanche prochain. »

Le jeune homme regarda son père avec étonnement. La coupe du monde de Quidditch s'était jouée en Angleterre il y a deux ans, mais des mangemorts avaient fait régner la terreur parmi les sorciers en s'en prenant aux moldus vivants à proximité. Le ministère avait beaucoup hésité avant d'accepter à nouveau à ce que la coupe se joue en Angleterre, mais il avait fini par se plier positivement. Et afin de prévenir de tout accident, les places étaient très chères et selon la Gazette du Sorcier des Aurors étaient dépêchés tout autour du stade.

« - Mais toutes les places ont été vendues, comment as-tu fais pour t'en procurer ? »

« - Sache fils, que l'argent achète tout quand on sait à qui s'adresser et que l'on se montre généreux. J'ai fais une importante donation à Ste Mangouste et Fudge s'est pratiquement mit à lécher les bottes en me disant que j'étais son invité. »

Draco eut un sourire moqueur, avec le Quidditch, le fait d'être riche était l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus. On n'était rien sans argent, et lui, il voulait être quelqu'un.

« - Tu as travaillé tes leçons aujourd'hui ? » Reprit Lucius d'un ton impérieux.

« - Non, père. »

« - Tu devrais être en train de le faire, au lieu de ne rien faire ! »

Comprenant l'allusion de son père, Draco se leva et quitta rapidement la bibliothèque. Il traversa le majestueux hall en marbre noir et blanc, et se dirigea vers un escalier dérobé qui conduisait au sous-sol. La pièce où il se rendait était une salle d'entraînement, protégée par de nombreux sortilège de magie noire de manière à ce que le ministère ne détecte pas l'utilisation de sorts impardonnables ou interdits. Son père l'obligeait à s'entraînait tous les jours durant les vacances scolaires depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Son père lui avait appris de nombreux sortilèges de magie noire, et il devait s'entraîner à les lancer, même les trois impardonnables. Draco était fier de la maîtrise dont il faisait preuve quand il lançait un Doloris ou un Avada kedavra, et il avait hâte que son père l'autorise à s'entraîner sur des créatures vivantes, et non plus sur ce mannequin. Et bientôt, il pourrait faire payer à Potter, le fait d'exister…

À suivre…

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos review, je suis désolé mais ce soir je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, alors j'adresse un remerciement collectif. Sinon, vous avez de la chance que cette fic est avancé d'une dizaine de chapitre, parce qu'après la lecture du tome 6, je me sens tellement démoralisé qu'il va me falloir un petit temps pour me faire à l'idée, lol. 


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**_crystal d'avalon:_** Merci pour ta review, quant à ta réponse en ce qui concerne Harry, je ne dirais rien… A toi de le découvrir en lisant, lol. Je ne sais pas si maintenant, tu as fini de lire le tome 6, mais tu comprendras très vite, même si il est de loin le meilleur des 6 livres. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

**_Roxie-Angel:_** Salut et merci pour ta review, je suis ravie de voir que ma fic te plait. Moi aussi je trouve que c'est de loin le meilleur des 6 livres et tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'on attendra pas aussi longtemps le dernier tome. Sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de ma fic.

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_** Salut toi, et merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé l'incertion de la mort de James et Lily et le rôle d'un Élu. Quant à Draco… J'essai de respecter au maximum son image de digne Malfoy et je trouve que je me débrouille pas mal… (sans me vanter, lol). C'est clair que j'ai fait un grand bon dans le temps, mais je n'avais plus rien à dire sur leur enfance, et les choses vont quelques peu avancées, enfin, c'est à voir dans le chapitre ci-dessus. Ah, toi aussi tu as lu le tome? C'est vrai qu'il ne peut pas devenir Mangemort et je garde espoir en lui et en Rogue aussi. je suis persuadé que tous les deux ne sont pas méchants et c'est pour cela qu'il me tarde le tome 7 pour pouvoir savoir si j'ai raison. Sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**_Onarluca:_** Merci pour ta review, et ravie de voir que tu aimes. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 4**

Dans une petite grotte surchauffée, deux jeunes femmes se tenaient l'une en face de l'autre. La première portait une robe rouge provocante, et la deuxième une robe bleue à la texture étrangère.

« - Alors, tu es toujours sûr de ne pas vouloir revenir sur ta décision ? »

« - Sûr et certaine. Il y a seize ans, tu as fais en sorte que Voldemort soit anéantit, mais je tiens toujours à me venger de Malfoy. »

« - Il n'y a donc plus aucune chance pour que je te persuade de ne pas faire aboutir ton projet ? »

« - Plus aucune. » Fit Sonia, l'Élu du Feu avec un petit sourire.

Annabelle, l'Élu de l'Eau le lui rendit, et la prit dans ses bras pour une dernière étreinte.

« - J'ai été fière de te connaître et d'avoir combattu à tes côtés. »

« - Ta fierté est partagée. »

Elles se séparèrent, puis sur un dernier salut, l'Élu de l'Eau disparut dans une flaque d'eau, laissant Sonia seule. Cette dernière s'agenouilla au sol, puis se concentrant, elle fit apparaître dans sa main une légère flamme qui prit peu à peu la forme d'une lame.

« - L'heure est venue. » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle leva la lame à hauteur de sa poitrine, puis sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle se la planta en plein cœur.

_**/88888888888888888888888888888/**_

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

Draco tentait de retenir l'euphorie qui le contenait alors que lui et ses parents se dirigeaient vers le lieu de la rencontre de Quidditch opposant l'équipe de la Hongrie et celle de l'Angleterre. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses parents, son père ne semblait nullement intéressé par l'activité fébrile qui régnait autour, quant à sa mère, elle ne cessait de se plaindre du chemin de terre boueux qui tachait ses bottines. Ils se dirigèrent vers la loge d'honneur. Aussitôt arrivé, Lucius les entraînèrent vers le ministre de la magie, Fudge.

« - Ah, Fudge » Fit Malfoy d'une voix légèrement hautaine « Comment allez-vous ? Vous vous souvenez certainement de mon épouse, Narcissa, et de mon fils, Draco. Vous les avez rencontré lors de la dernière coupe. »

« - Bien entendu, je m'en souviens. Mes hommages Madame. » Dit alors le ministre de la magie, en s'inclinant devant la mère de Draco.

Ce dernier se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude pitoyable de Fudge, il remarqua alors que trois regards noirs les fixaient. Il retint de pousser une exclamation de colère quant il vit Harry Potter, assit une rangée devant lui, accompagné par Weasley et Granger. Comment ces trois crève-la-faim avaient-ils put se procurer des places ? Enfin Saint Potter avait largement les moyens étant donnés que ses défunts parents lui avaient laissé une belle fortune, mais cela était étonnant de la part des deux autres, sûrement le père de la belette qui avait profité de sa place au ministère pour s'en procurer. Et d'après ce qu'on disait, Potter ne sortait presque plus depuis la disparition de ce Sirius Black, qui était son parrain. Il sentit alors son père l'entraîner vers leurs places, et il lança un dernier regard méprisant au trio, qui lui lancèrent des regards menaçants en retour, avant de s'installer entre son père et sa mère.

Le reste du match se déroula sans encombre, Draco avait complètement oublier la présence de son ennemi de toujours dès l'instant où les deux équipes et leurs mascottes avaient fait leur entrée sur le terrain. Et pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, il admira la dextérité de Kroumir qui faisait parti de l'équipe de la Hongrie pour attraper le vif d'or, et sa redoutable Feinte de Pronskow était splendide ou encore les belles passes que se faisait Monaghan et Boyd, les deux poursuiveurs de l'équipe de l'Angleterre. Finalement, le match prit fin quand Kroumir attrapa le vif d'or, mais cela ne permit pas à son équipe de remporter le match, en effet, l'Angleterre avait marqué cent quatre-vingt-dix points, alors que la Hongrie n'en avait que cent soixante-dix à son actif.

« - Très beau match. » Remarqua alors sombrement Lucius à ses côtés. « Cela faisait un moment que l'Angleterre n'avait pas gagné la coupe. »

Draco approuva d'un signe de tête, et se leva pour quitter le stade, suivit de près par sa mère. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un petit moment, mais avec les lumières magiquement amplifiées du stade, personne ne s'en rendit compte avant d'avoir posé un pied hors de l'enceinte. Alors que son père les menait vers la voiture qui devait les ramener au manoir, ce dernier se tourna vers sa femme et son fils.

« - Restait ici, j'ai une dernière petite chose à faire avant de partir. »

« - Sois prudent. » Lui dit Narcissa. « N'oublie pas que les Aurors surveillent. Tu n'échapperas pas à prison une seconde fois. »

Et Lucius hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Draco haussa les sourcils. Où son père pouvait-il bien aller maintenant ? Il se tourna vers sa mère, et demanda :

« - Ou va-t-il ? »

« - Rappeler aux gens où se trouve la puissance de notre maître. » Répliqua-t-elle avant d'aller s'installer dans la voiture pour attendre plus confortablement.

Draco n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explication, cela signifiait que son père et les autres mangemorts allait offrir un peu de distraction. Il hésita un petit moment entre la suivre ou aller assister à ce que son père ferait, il regarda sa mère qui lisait un livre sans faire attention à lui, et décida de faire demi-tour. Silencieusement, il se rapprocha du stade, où déjà des cris de terreur s'élevaient de partout. Il chercha des yeux un endroit où il pourrait observer la scène tout en étant caché, et il repéra un petit bois. Il fit un léger sourire et s'y dirigea, puis une fois dissimuler derrière un tronc, il regarda vers le ciel et retint un rire. Les mangemorts brûlaient plusieurs tentes sur leur chemin où laissait quelques sorts sur les sorciers, provoquant la panique parmi la foule qui tentait de se réfugier vers les bois, mais le plus drôle était sans aucun doute les quatre Aurors qui étaient suspendus dans les airs et qui se faisaient ballotter dans tous les sens. Draco ne les connaissait pas mais il adorait ce spectacle, Fudge ne se remettrait jamais de ce nouveau scandale. Il était sur le point de quitter son point d'observation pour rejoindre sa mère quant trois silhouettes qu'il connaissait bien couraient dans sa direction. Il se dissimula un peu plus dans l'obscurité quand il les vit s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui après qu'un cri de douleur ait retentit.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Fit alors la voix d'Hermione Granger. « Lumos » Dit-elle et la lumière apparut pour voir Weasley allongé de tout son long à terre.

Ce dernier se releva et s'épousseta piteusement.

« - Cette racine m'a fait trébucher. »

Draco eut un sourire moqueur, puis n'y tenant plus, il sortit de l'obscurité pour se faire voir, et rétorqua d'une voix moqueuse :

« - Avec des pieds de cette taille, c'est difficile de faire autrement. »

Aussitôt, il vit les trois compagnons faire volte-face, et trois baguettes se levaient dans sa direction. Ron le regarda d'un air méchant.

« - Va te faire voir Malfoy. »

« - Surveille ton langage Weasley. A ta place, je me dépêcherais de me cacher, vous ne voudriez pas que les mangemorts vous repère. » Fit Draco.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Hermione avec défi.

« - Granger, je te signale qu'ils sont décidés à s'en prendre à tous ceux qui s'opposent, et Potter est le premier sur la liste. À moins que tu veuilles aller du côté obscur, Potter. »

« - Dans tes rêves ! Moi j'ai un honneur ! » Se récria Harry alors, en dardant sur Draco un regard féroce.

« - Pense ce que tu voudras Potter, mais je ne pense pas que les mangemorts y verront une différence, que tu es un honneur ou pas. Tout comme ils s'en moquaient pour ton cher parrain. »

« - Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! » Fit alors Ron d'un ton menaçant.

Mais Draco éclata de rire, tandis que Harry était retenu par Hermione et Ron alors qu'il allait se jeter sur le blond.

« - C'est vrai que tu es sais beaucoup ! » Fit alors Harry. « Après tout, ton père était au ministère ce jour-là ! Dis-moi, de combien de millions de Galions a-t-il dû verser pour sortir de prison ? »

« - Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire peut-être ? »

Harry allait répliquer mais Hermione intervint en leur disant qu'ils feraient mieux de s'éloigner. Après que Ron et Harry aient lancé un dernier regard noir en direction de Draco, ils continuèrent leur chemin. Avec un sourire mauvais, le blond les observa jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement hors de vue par la nuit noire. Il se détourna alors et entreprit de retourner auprès de sa mère, au bout de quelques mètres, il entendit cependant une brindille craquer non loin de lui. Draco se figea et se retourna pour scruter les environs, mais il ne vit rien.

« - Qui est là ? » Fit-il alors. « Si c'est toi Potter, tu ne me fais pas peur ! »

Pour toute réponse, il entendit une voix rauque qui murmurait puis il vit une lumière verte se dirigeait rapidement droit sur lui. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas pour l'éviter, le rayon le toucha de plein fouet. Il sentit une violente douleur s'emparer de tout son corps avant qu'il ne s'écroule à terre.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva dans une grotte noire et tout autour de lui, un brasier de flamme brûlé, dégageant une chaleur que le jeune ne ressentait pas, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Ce qui n'était en somme, pas vraiment réconfortant.

« - N'ai pas peur. » Fit alors une voix masculine.

Draco sursauta violemment et se retourna, à travers les flammes, il distinguait une silhouette, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? »

« - Mon nom est Auster, Dieu du Feu. »

« - Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle. Et d'abord où sommes-nous ? »

« - Si tu as été amené ici, c'est pour que tu reçoives ton héritage ! »

« - Mon quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Quand mon père l'apprendra, il vous… »

« - Ta mort a signé la renaissance du pouvoir du Feu, tu es l'Élu. »

« - Mais quel Élu ? Espèce de vieux fou ! » Hurla Draco, dont la panique l'envahissait un peu plus.

« - Le chemin sera long, mais tu as été choisi. Tu réussiras. »

« - Quoi ? »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Des flammes partout. Gigantesque. Comme celles de l'enfer ! Soudain, il ressentit une très violente douleur dans le dos, au niveau des omoplates, comme si on lui passé des lames chauffées à blanc. Draco tomba à genoux sous la douleur essayant vaillamment de retenir ses cris de douleur…

« - Ton esprit fait le lien avec ton pouvoir. Tu es lié et marqué comme Élu… »

Puis tout devint noir autour du blond, qui venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

À suivre…


	6. Chapitre 5

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Artemis Trismegiste : _**Ravie de voir que ça te plaît. Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, et j'espère que le chapitre te plaira.

**_Magical Girl Kiki : _**Salut toi, et merci pour ta review, je ne vais rien te dévoiler sur les réactions de Draco, il faudra que tu les découvres toi-même. Tu as raison de garder confiance à Rogue et Draco pour le tome 6, espérons que nous aurons raison dans le tome 7. Sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**_Onarluca : _**Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aime bien. Je souhaite qu'il en sera de même pour ce nouveau chapitre.

**_DuoXheero :_** Lol, mais tu sais que j'ai toujours été sadique sur mes fins avec les fics GW, alors pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même avec ma fic HP? Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

**_Roxie-Angel: _**Merci pour ta review et ravie de voir que tu as aimé, et comme tu l'as remarqué, les chapitres longs qui font une dizaine de pages, c'est pas vraiment mon fort… lol. Sinon, j'espère que ça ne t'empêcheras pas d'aimer la suite.

**_crystal d'avalon:_** Ben ça implique plein de choses que tu comprendras en lisant les autres chapitres, lol. En tout cas, je remarque qu'à chaque fois que je poste, c'est tard le soir, j'essaierai de faire des udaptes plus tôt, mdr. Sinon merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 5**

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, un mal de tête lui vrilla les tempes tandis que la lumière du jour l'aveuglait. Il referma subitement les paupières, avant de les rouvrir lentement quelques minutes plus tard afin de s'habituer au jour. Il remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait dans son lit, dans sa chambre au manoir. Il fronça les sourcils, comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait en mémoire, était le rayon de lumière verte qui se dirigeait vers lui, ensuite, c'était le trou noir. Il se leva doucement de son lit, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, il se posta devant le lavabo et s'observa dans le miroir. Il avait les traits tirés et il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Mais bon sang ! Que lui était-il arrivé ? Cela l'énervait plus que tout de perdre ainsi la mémoire, il n'était pas aussi bête que ce balourd de Longdubat, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. D'un geste mécanique, il se déshabilla et prit une douche chaude pour l'aider à se détendre. Mais alors qu'il se séchait à l'aide d'une moelleuse serviette de bain, quelque chose attira son attention dans son reflet. Il se trouvait de profil face au miroir et il avait l'impression qu'il avait une tâche sur les omoplates. Il se tourna un peu plus afin de voir de quoi il s'agissait et poussa une exclamation de frayeur.

Entre ses deux omoplates, un gigantesque phœnix de feu y était dessiné. Il ressemblait un peu à Fumseck, l'oiseau de Dumbledore, à la différence que celui qu'il avait sur le dos avait les ailes semblables à des flammes. Comment est-ce que cette sorte de tatouage était arrivé là ? Est-ce que c'était lié à sa perte de mémoire ?

« - Draco ! »

La voix froide et impérieuse de son père résonna alors dans la salle de bain. Apparemment, son père avait tenu à lui rendre une visite matinale. Enfilant un pantalon et une chemise qu'il ne boutonna pas, il retourna dans sa chambre pour faire face à Lucius. Ce dernier le regardait sévèrement, et pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda pourquoi son père avait l'air tellement furieux.

« - Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé exactement ? » Tonna Lucius.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, alors son père était furieux à cause d'hier ? Mais le problème, c'était qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

« - Je… Je l'ignore, père. »

« - Tu l'ignores ? Nous te retrouvons évanoui dans la forêt, et tu es incapable de me dire pourquoi ! »

« - Je… »

« - Sache fils, qu'un Malfoy ne s'évanouit pas ! Heureusement que Tinky t'a trouvé et t'a ramené discrètement ! Est-ce que tu imagines ce que les gens auraient dit s'ils avaient vu mon propre fils évanoui comme une stupide fille ? »

« - Je suis désolé. »

« - Tu me fais honte Draco ! »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, et ne rajouta rien d'autre, ne voulant pas augmenter la colère de son père. Ce dernier lui lança un regard méprisant, puis lâcha d'un ton sombre :

« - Pour la peine, tu t'entraîneras deux fois plus longtemps aujourd'hui. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me fasses également honte devant notre maître en ne sachant pas lancer un sortilège. »

« - Oui Père. »

Puis Lucius sortit. Draco attendit que les pas de son père se furent éloignés pour retourner précipitamment dans la salle de bain, il retira sa chemise et s'examina à nouveau dans le miroir. Le phœnix était toujours là, comme voulant narguer le blond, ce dernier eut alors une idée provisoire. Il alla chercher sa baguette magique, puis se repositionnant devant la glace, il lança un sort de dissimulation, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au lieu de devenir invisible, le tatouage reste bien en pace et bien voyant. D'un geste furieux, Draco jeta sa baguette à terre. Il devait à tout prix savoir d'où venait cette marque immonde. Il se rajusta et se précipita vers la bibliothèque familiale. Il se mit en quête de tous les livres parlant de marques mystérieuses et leurs effets, mais aucun livres ne parlaient de tatouages en forme dephœnix apparaissant inexplicablement. Il se releva alors et se mit à chercher un bouquin parlant des phœnix. Après tout, il pouvait quand même espérer que cet oiseau pouvait être aussi un symbole de puissance, ou qui avait un lien avec une magie noire quelconque. Mais ce qu'il lut ne lui plut absolument pas :

_« Le phœnix est un symbole bienveillant, mystique et religieux d'une grande importance culturelle dans le monde entier, qu'il soit moldu ou magique. La mythologie de l'Égypte ancienne comprenait le phénix, un oiseau énorme et magnifiquement coloré qui pouvait vivre jusqu'à 600 ans. À la fin de sa vie, cette créature fantastique construisit un bûcher funéraire et s'immola. Des cendres du feu funéraire, un nouveau phénix tout jeune apparut pour traverser un autre cycle de vie, mort et renaissance. De part ce mythe, Les Phœnix, sont considérés comme l'emblème du Feu. Il est le symbole de la vertu d'humanité, de la conformité morale, de la justice, de la bienveillance et de la bonne foi. On dit souvent que sa tête représente le ciel, ses yeux le soleil, ses ailes le vent, ses pattes la terre, son dos la lune et sa queue les planètes. Le phénix est l'un des plus forts emblèmes de la magie blanche, de même niveau que les licornes, les anges et les sirènes. »_

De colère, Draco jeta le livre à terre avec violence. Il se leva et se mit à arpenter rageusement la pièce. Ce tatouage qui venait de nul part, qui représentait un phœnix, qui était un maudit oiseau de magie blanche, et quel rapport avec lui ? Il était mauvais, il était prédestiné à devenir mangemort et à tuer des moldus, il voulait voir souffrir et mourir Potter, il aimait le pouvoir et tout ce qui se reliait à la magie noire ! Mais alors… Pourquoi au fond de lui, il trouvait ce destin horrible ? D'où lui venait ce sentiment ? Il se sentait perdu et ne savait plus quoi faire. Qui pouvait bien l'aider ? Son père ? Non, il le renierait sûrement s'il avait un lien avec cette magie qu'il détestait tant. Sa mère ? Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle et les futures réceptions qu'elle projetait de faire. Ses amis ? A part Pansy et Blaise, il n'avait personne, et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait leur dire. A moins que… Peut-être que son parrain pourrait l'aider. Oui, c'était la meilleure idée, Severus saurait lui dire comment ce tatouage était apparu, il saurait lui dire ce que cela voulait dire, Severus Snape était un grand connaisseur en magie, il saurait le conseiller.

_**/888888888888888888888888/**_

Peu de chose pouvait surprendre Dumbledore, et encore moins quand il s'agissait des gens, mais les trois personnes qu'il avait en face de lui, l'avait beaucoup surpris. En effet, les trois Élus des Éléments se tenaient devant lui. Peu de personnes croyaient en leur existence et peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de les avoir rencontrés. Dumbledore s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil tout en prenant un bonbon au citron.

« - Alors, je pense que votre visite n'a rien avoir avec de la courtoisie. Je me trompe ?»

L'Élue de l'Eau prit alors la parole.

« - Non, Albus. Vous êtes très connus dans le monde magique, et nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Je me nomme Annabelle, et comme vous l'avez deviné, je suis l'Élu de l'Eau. »

« - Mon nom de Lucas, et je suis l'Élu de l'Air. » Fit alors un jeune homme.

« - Quant à moi, je me nomme Claire, et je suis l'Élue de la Terre. »

« - Je suis très enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » Dit alors Dumbledore d'un ton solennel.

Les trois Élus hochèrent pour lui dire qu'il en était de même pour eux, puis Annabelle reprit à nouveau la parole.

« - Si nous avons tenu à vous rencontrer, c'est parce que nous avons besoin d'aide. »

« - D'aide ? »

« - Sonia, l'Élue du Feu est morte. Son héritier s'est éveillé, mais il est perdu et nous devons le conduire dans le droit chemin. »

« - Mais je pensais que quand un héritier devint Élu, son destin devient clair à ses yeux. » Fit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

« - C'est exact. Malheureusement, l'héritier du Feu n'a pas était désigné pour son coeur, il a était choisi par vengeance. » Expliqua alors Lucas.

Dumbledore fronça alors un peu plus les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop ce que cela voulait dire. Voyant son incompréhension, Annabelle se fit un devoir de lui expliquer.

« - Sonia a subit un affront il y a seize ans par un homme. Cet homme venait d'avoir un enfant, et Sonia a décidé de faire de cet enfant son héritier pour se venger du père. Elle a mit fin à ces jours pour que l'héritier reçoive ses dons et l'héritier est mort pour acquérir son héritage. Mais à la différence des autres héritiers, celui-ci est confronté à sa vie d'avant et à celle qui lui ait destiné. Notre difficulté se trouve qu'il s'agit d'un fervent adepte de la magie noire et si nous n'intervenons pas très vite, il se peut que l'Élu du Feu devienne notre ennemi. »

« - Ce qui provoquerait une guerre parmi nous, et nous devrons alors anéantir nos pouvoirs et plus personne ne sera là pour protéger et veiller sur le monde. »

« - Ce qui serait une catastrophe pour nous si plus personne ne veuille sur la nature, les airs, les océans et les enfers. » Termina alors Dumbledore.

Les trois Élus hochèrent la tête pour approuver.

« - Ce qui signifie que l'héritier est élève ici ? »

« - Oui, en sixième année et nous avons besoin d'intégrer cette école pour être prêt de lui. Si nous tentons une approche directe avec lui, nous risquons de lui faire peur et de le perdre. Nous voulons d'abord gagner sa confiance. »

« - Je vois. Je pense que je peux vous aider, à condition que vous puissiez Annabelle et Lucas modifier légèrement votre apparence. Vous devez absolument vous rajeunir pour que je vous incère en sixième année. Je ferais en sorte que l'un d'entre vous aille dans trois maisons différentes, afin que vous puissiez repérer votre Élu. »

« - Cela sera parfait. J'avoue que nous ignorons dans quelle maison il est. »

« - Très bien. Alors je vous présenterais lors du banquet de bienvenue. Puis-je connaître le nom de votre héritier ? » Demanda alors Dumbledore.

« - Je regrette Albus, mais cela ne concerne que les Élus, vous n'avez pas à être au courant. Bien que je vous soupçonne étant donné votre puissance magique, de déjà connaître la réponse. »

« - Cela va de soit. Petit bonbon au citron ? »

A suivre…


	7. Chapitre 6

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_**__Ca pour être perdu, il est perdu le pauvre. En plus, hérité du symbole du phœnix, on peut dire que je ne l'ai pas vraiment gâté, lol. Et oui, les trois autres élus vont faire leur entrée, et j'espère que ça te plaira. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir ton point de vue.

**_lucy-hp :_** J'espère que la rencontre avec les trois va te plaire. Pour ce qui concerne tes questions, il va falloir être patiente parce que pour le moment je ne peux rien dire, alors tu n'as plus qu'à lire, lol. Je suis ravie que la dernière réplique de Dumbledore t'ai plu, après tout, le bonbon citron est devenu une friandise culte et je voulais absolument la mettre, lol. merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_crystal d'avalon:_** Merci pour ta review, et comme on dit, ça avance doucement mais sûrement… Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu connaîtras très vite la suite. Je suis affligée de voir que je nuis à ta santé et à tes notes, snif, je suis désolée, je te promets que maintenant, j'essaierai de poster mes chapitres plus tôt… Qui me lira après si je tue mes lecteurs? Lol.

**_Roxie-Angel:_** Salut, et merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**_DuoXheero: _**Merci pour ta review, lol, en tout cas, je suis désolé pour les fautes de frappe, et pourtant il y a eut plusieurs relecture, mais l'orthographe n'a malheureusement pas vraiment été mon fort, éè. Sinon, je suis ravie de voir que tu as aimé malgré les courts chapitres et en ce qui concerne les fins sadiques… C'est mon pêché mignon, lol.

**_Onarluca :_** Ravie que ça te plaise, et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 6**

La rentrée était enfin arrivée pour Draco, il avait passé les jours qui avaient précédé son 'accident' à faire des recherches, mais aucune avait abouti. Il avait également remarqué avec effarement qu'il ne ressentait plus la faim et le sommeil. Il s'était forcé à manger devant ses parents, mais le fait était qu'il n'en ressentait pas l'envie, ni le besoin. Quant à ses nuits, il les passait allongé dans son lit, les yeux grand ouvert sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. Il avait placé ses symptômes sous le signe de l'inquiétude quant à son tatouage, et ne préférait pas y tenir cas.

En ce moment même, il se tenait sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ devant le Poudlard express. Ses parents lui faisaient face, pour lui faire leurs au revoir. En effet, maintenant, il ne les reverrait plus jusqu'au vacance de Noël.

« - Passe une bonne rentrée mon chéri. » Fit alors Narcissa.

Draco sentit alors sa mère lui faire un léger baiser sur son front, puis il se tourna vers son père. Ce dernier le prit par l'épaule et le mena à l'écart. Il regarda alors son fils d'un air glacial.

« - Je tiens à ce que tu te fasses bien remarquer Draco. Je ne supporterais pas que mon fils soit second de la classe derrière une sang-de-bourbe. Tu as compris Draco ? »

« - Oui, Père. » Fit Draco d'une voix sans émotion.

Il lui fit un léger salut de la tête, et monta dans le train. Un peu perturbé par tous ces derniers évènements qu'il lui était arrivé, il préférait ne pas s'attarder, il se faufila rapidement à travers le couloir du train et repéra un compartiment vide, il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur une banquette et se prit la tête entre les mains. Les mêmes questions lui revenaient en tête, le harcelant nuits et jours, que lui arrivait-il ? Ce phœnix était un emblème de magie blanche, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il détestait tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à cette magie-là, s'était tellement… naïf ! On ne pouvait pas devenir puissant ainsi. La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement pour laisser passer Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

« - Drake, tu es là ! Oh, mais dis-moi, tu as une petite mine. »

« - Ce n'est rien Pansy, je suis un peu fatigué. »

Pansy eut l'air un peu plus rassuré, et entreprit de raconter aux trois garçons les derniers jours qu'elle avait passé dans la famille du côté de son père. Au bout de plusieurs heures de babillage intensif de la jeune fille, Draco se leva pour sortir du compartiment.

« - Ou vas-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« - Faire un tour, je reviens. »

Il marcha le long des couloirs, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait et se dirigea vers le compartiment des toilettes. Il entra et se dirigea vers un lavabo. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

« - Que m'arrive-t-il ? » Murmura-t-il doucement.

Il s'abaissa et fit couler l'eau, il s'en aspergea le visage. Il resta de longues minutes ainsi, se rafraîchissant, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Draco leva les yeux et vit à travers le miroir Harry Potter entrer. Il se sécha rapidement et lui lança un regard noir. Potter ! Un fervent admirateur de la bonne magie ! Un bon sorcier ! Le héros du monde ! Rien que le fait qu'il soit bon, fit monter un sentiment de haine chez Draco.

« - Alors Potter, ta cour ne te suit pas ? Tu peux te passer d'elle pendant quelques secondes ! »

« - Ferme-la Malfoy. »

« - Saint Potter a parlé ! » Ironisa le serpentard.

« - Ca te va bien de dire ça ! Comment va-t-on mangemort de père ? » Demanda alors Harry d'un ton méprisant.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« - Rien du tout, mais profite bien de sa présence, parce que tôt ou tard, je l'enverrai à Askaban pour tous ses crimes ! »

A ces mots, Draco lui mit son poing dans la figure, puis avant que Potter ne puisse sortir sa baguette, il l'empoigna par le col de sa robe de sorcier pour le plaquer contre le mur. Le voir ainsi sans défense donna au blond l'envie de lui faire mal, de le meurtrir au plus profond de lui-même, de lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Il le plaqua un peu plus contre le mur, puis sans prévenir, il posa sa bouche sur celle du survivant pour un baiser féroce, lui mordant violemment les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Harry tenta de se débattre, mais la prise du blond était trop forte pour lui. Au bout d'un certain temps, Draco le relâcha et sortit sans un regard pour le brun qui s'était écroulé au sol. Harry se releva et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main avec colère. Il s'aperçut alors que celle-ci se teintait de rouge. Il leva les yeux vers le miroir pour voir que ses lèvres étaient en sang, il sortit sa baguette et se jeta un sort de guérison. Ses lèvres redevinrent intactes et il sortit ensuite du compartiment, la tête pleine de vengeance qu'il allait faire subir à Malfoy.

_**/8888888888888888888/**_

Ils étaient tous attablés dans la grande table, la répartition des premières années dans chaque maison venait de se terminer et Serpentard avait accueillit onze nouveaux élèves, Griffondor douze élèves, Serdaigle dix élèves, et Poufsouffle neuf élèves. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, le repas n'apparut pas, les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, se demandant pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas encore manger, de plus, le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas enlevé le tabouret et le choixpeau. Dumbledore se leva alors et réclama alors l'attention de tous.

« - Exceptionnellement cette année, nous allons accueillir parmi nous trois nouveaux élèves de Dumstrang qui entreront directement en sixième année. »

Cette annonce fut accueillit avec surprise de la part des élèves et des professeurs qui n'étaient pas au courant, à l'exception de McGonagall. Sans s'en soucier, Dumbledore reprit :

« - Pour des raisons qui leur sont propres, leurs familles ont dû venir en Angleterre, et j'espère que vous saurez les accueillir comme il se doit. »

McGonagall s'éclaircit alors la gorge et prononça alors le premier nom :

« - Altman Claire! »

Une jeune fille blonde avec d'impressionnant yeux verts entra alors par la porte qui se trouvait derrière la table professorale. Elle s'avança vers McGonagall et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le professeur lui mit alors le choixpeau sur la tête avant de s'exclamer :

« - _Serpentard_ ! »

La table des verts et argents applaudirent tandis que la jeune fille rejoignit sa maison.

« - Brawley Lucas ! »

Un jeune homme châtain foncé entra à son tour. Il avait des yeux bleus clair et un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres qui fit glousser quelques filles. Tout comme pour Claire, McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur la tête du jeune home qui s'exclama :

« - _Serdaigle_ ! »

Imitant les Serpentards quelques minutes plus tôt, les Serdaigle accueillirent en applaudissant leur nouvel élève.

« - Carlyle Annabelle. »

Une jeune fille brune avec de longs cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'en dessous des fesses apparut alors. Elle avait des yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Le choixpeau ne mit que quelques seconde à choisir :

« - _Griffondor_ ! »

Les Gryffondors applaudirent, quoique certains restaient encore méfiant face à cette élève venant d'une école réputée comme étant adepte de la magie noire. Ensuite, une multitude de plats étaient apparue sur chaque table. Mais pour Draco, cela n'avait pas le moindre effet enthousiasme, comparé à ses amis. Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient jetés sur la nourriture qui se trouvait à proximité d'eux, tandis que Pansy mangeait elle aussi avec appétit mais avec plus d'élégance. Elle lança un regard désapprobateur à son ami.

« - Tu devrais te nourrir Draco, tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin. »

« - Je n'ai pas faim. »

« - Rester l'estomac vide, ce n'est pas sain. Force-toi un peu. »

« - N'insiste pas. » Répliqua le blond avec un ton sec.

« - Très bien. »

Après le festin, Albus Dumbledore fit quelques recommandations aux élèves avant que ces derniers ne se dispersèrent en direction de leurs dortoirs respectifs pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

À suivre…


	8. Chapitre 7

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Artemis Trismegiste:**Coucou, je suis contente de voir que tu adores toujours cette histoire, j'espère que la suite te plaira (et j'espère que tu resteras encore de bonne humeur lol) et merci pour ta review.

**Remissia :** Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, c'est sûr qu'ils auront du mal à ralier notre petit blondinet mais je te laisse découvrir leur tactique en lisant, lol. Sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

**crystal d'avalon:** Merci pour tes commentaires et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant et j'espère que tu auras cette fois le temps de lire tranquillement, lol.

**lucy-hp :** Moi aussi j'aime bien cette façon de faire souffrir (ça change de mes GW, lol). Sinon, je ne l'ai pas vraiment indiqué, mais si Draco ne mange plus, c'est parce que d'un côté, il est mort, mais tu comprendras sûrement plus tard. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Onarluca:** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer.

**DuoXheero :** Merci pour ta review. Quant à l'arrivée des trois nouveaux, c'est plutôt pour Draco qu'ils viennent, Harry et l'Ordre du Phœnix n'ont rien à voir avec eux (du moins pour le moment). J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les autres chapitres.

**Magical Girl Kiki** Ben tu m'étonnes qu'il est à cran avec tout ce qu'il lui arrive, qui ne le serait pas ? Ravi de voir que ma petite confrontation entre les deux ennemis t'ait plu, quant à ta question, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire: Franchement, je n'en sais rien, c'est venu comme ça à l'esprit. Donc, pour moi aussi, c'est un profond mystère, mdr. Sinon, quant au rôle des Élus dans la relation entre Draco et Harry, je ne dis rien, mais t'en fait pas, ces deux-là se rapprocheront bientôt…. À ma manière…. Bon sinon, je te mets la suite et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, et je te dis merci pour ta review.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 7**

La première journée de cours débuta par le traditionnel petit-déjeuner. Cette fois encore, Draco ne ressentait nullement l'envie de manger, mais pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Pansy, il se forçait à avaler quelques bouchées. Snape était venu leur donner leur emploi du temps de l'année, et la journée commençait par deux heures de métamorphose et deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques. Ensuite venait le repas et il reprenait avec une heure d'histoire et deux heures de potion. Draco soupira quand il remarqua que trois de ses cours étaient en communs avec les Gryffondors et un avec les Serdaigles. Rien de mieux que le remettre sur pied en le forçant à passer six heures avec ces sorciers si courageux, si studieux et puant la bonne charité à plein nez. Le blond fourra son emploi de temps dans son sac d'un geste rageur et se leva.

« - Tu t'en vas déjà ? » Lui fit Pansy.

« - Oui, j'ai plus faim. On se retrouve devant la classe de métamorphose. »

« - Entendu. »

En passant devant la table des Gryffondors, il reçut quelques regards noirs qu'il ignora, cependant ce qui l'interpella, ce fut la brûlure qu'il ressentit soudainement au niveau de son tatouage, il se figea instantanément sur place. La sensation n'était pas désagréable, ce n'était presque qu'un simple picotement, mais depuis qu'il l'avait, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Pourquoi est-ce que ce tatouage se manifestait ainsi et maintenant ? Cela lui rappelait un peu l'histoire de Potter avec sa cicatrise quant il était en présence deVoldemort! Est-ce qu'on lui avait jeté un mauvais sort à lui aussi ? Cela expliquerait le rayon vert qu'il avait vu et sa perte de mémoire.

« - Hé Malfoy, tu pollues notre espace alors dégage de là ! » Fit alors Seamus Finigan un élève de Gryffondor.

Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut alors qu'il était complètement figé devant la table des rouges et or. Il leur lança un regard perdu, puis sans même répliquer à la remarque de l'Irlandais, il sortit précipitamment de la grande salle, passant une main furtive sur son omoplate gauche. Son départ précipité délia les langues de quelques élèves qui avaient vu l'air perdu du blond et commencèrent à babiller là-dessus, cependant trois élèves de trois maisons différentes échangèrent un regard soupçonneux. Le blond avait eut une attitude étrange au moment même où il était passé devant Annabelle, sans compter de cette main sur son omoplate, et bientôt, Claire, la nouvelle arrivée de Dumstrang se leva à son tour de table pour quitter la Grande Salle. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de la salle, et hors de vue, Claire ferma les yeux et se concentra sur toute énergie nouvelle émanant de l'Élu du Feu. Après de longues minutes de concentration, elle sentit une très faible énergie et la suivit. Elle arriva alors bientôt devant une salle de classe et vit un élève seul appuyé contre une fenêtre et qui regardait l'extérieur d'un air perdu. Elle eut un petit sourire, il s'agissait bien du blond qu'ils avaient repéré. Elle s'approcha de lui avec un air neutre et légèrement timide.

« - Bonjour. »

Draco sursauta en entendant cette voix. Il n'avait entendu personne arriver. Il se retourna pour croiser l'élève de Dumstrang qui avait été admise à Serpentard.

« - Bonjour. » Dit-il d'un air froid et hautain.

Claire ne parut pas le moins du monde affectée ou terrifiée par son ton, au plus grand étonnement du blond. Généralement, quand il parlait avec autant de froideur, personne n'osait l'approcher, mais cette fille se posa à côté de lui et lui sourit.

« - Je m'appelle Claire Altman. Et toi ? »

« - Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. »

_Pas de doute, c'est bien lui._ Pensa alors Claire en reconnaissant le nom de famille.

« - Enchanté de te connaître Draco. Alors, c'est comment les cours ici ? »

Draco se tourna alors brusquement vers la jeune fille.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parle ? Qui es-tu pour te permettre une telle chose ? Je ne suis pas l'ami de tout le monde. »

« - Si je te parle, c'est seulement parce que tu es le seul qui me fait penser à mon chez moi. »

Le blond lui lança un regard perplexe et étonné, et avec un sourire narquois, Claire entreprit d'expliquer l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir :

« - De tous les élèves d'ici, tu es le seul qui soit aussi froid et hautain, et ça me rappelle Dumstrang. Là-bas, il n'y avait que des gens de haute classe et de bonne lignée. Ici, j'ai l'impression d'être… mélangé. Et d'ailleurs, je plains mes deux camarades qui ont atterri à Gryffondor et à Serdaigle. Les élèves de ces deux maisons ont l'air si… gentils… C'est affligeant. »

L'attitude de Draco changea alors, son air froid fit place alors à un air amusé. Et au bout de quelques seconde, il se laissa aller à rire.

« - Toi au moins, tu vois les choses d'un bon œil. »

« - Je sais. Dis-moi, les autres élèves de Serpentard sont également comme toi ? Je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de lier des connaissances, mais je ne tiens pas à fréquenter des personnes… petites. »

« - Malheureusement, non. Ils ne sont pas tous comme moi, mais si tu restes à mes côtés, je pourrais te conseiller. » Fit alors Draco en lui tendant la main.

Claire lui tendit aussitôt la sienne, et ils conclurent leur amitié par une solide poignée de main. Draco se sentait bien au côté de cette fille, il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais l'avoir près de lui le… rassurait. Il ignorait d'où venait cette sensation, mais il préféra ne pas y tenir compte. Quelques instant plus tard, plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard arrivèrent devant la salle à leurs tours, et ils lancèrent des regards surprit aux deux nouveaux amis qui s'étaient engagés dans une autre conversation. McGonagall arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard et leur ouvrit la classe, leur intimant d'entrer. En passant devant Annabelle, Claire lui fit un discret clin d'œil auquel la jeune fille répondit par un petit sourire. Draco l'entraîna vers le coin droit de la salle où les serpentard s'assirent, et ils s'installèrent à un pupitre. Claire, qui avait trouvé le bon sujet de discussion pour mettre le blond en confiance, se pencha près de lui pour lui dire :

« - Même si les professeurs n'ont pas la conception de sang pur, mais je vois que les élèves eux, ils l'ont. Au moins, ils n'ont pas la décence de ce mêlé à ces petits saints. »

« - Jamais tu ne verras un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor. Nos conceptions de la puissance et de la magie sont trop différentes. »

« - Et tes conceptions à toi, quelles sont-elles ? »

« - La magie noire. Il n'y a que cette magie-là qui peut rendre quelqu'un puissant. »

Claire hocha la tête et se tut tandis que le professeur de métamorphose commençait son cours. La jeune fille fit semblant de le suivre, les rudiments de la magie n'étant pas nécessaires pour elle, mais au bout de quelques minutes, Draco se pencha vers elle pour lui parler.

« - A Dumstrang, vous faites de la magie noire ? »

« - Pas durant les deux premières années. Ce n'est qu'à partir de la troisième année que nous pouvons choisir entre magie noire et occlumancie. Un peu comme pour vous avec la divination et l'arithmancie. »

Draco eut l'air très impressionné.

« - Mon père a failli m'envoyer à Dumstrang, mais ma mère ne voulait pas que je sois trop éloigné d'elle, alors ils m'ont inscrit ici. » Fit-il d'un ton presque dédaigneux. « Et sinon, vous avez appris des sorts impardonnables ? »

« - Tu parles du Doloris, de l'Imperium et de l'Avada ? Nous les apprenons en fin de quatrième année et plus approfondi en cinquième. Ils nous apprennent également de puissant sort pour fermer des portes que la magie blanche ne peut pas ouvrir ou… »

« - Monsieur Malfoy, miss Altman, cela ne dérange pas que vous parliez plus fort que moi ? » Fit alors le professeur McGonagall d'une voix sévère.

Draco maugréa dans sa barbe des paroles que le professeur n'entendit pas, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse les punir, Claire dit :

« - je suis désolé madame, mais Draco me parlait du programme de métamorphose afin que je ne sois pas perdue. »

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton un peu brusque qui n'eut pas l'air de beaucoup plaire à McGonagall, mais cela était un lien entre les Élus, ils se défendaient les uns les autres quel que soit le motif. Et Claire avait vu une menace en la personne de son professeur. Elle tenta de reprendre un peu le dessus sur sa façon de penser et adressa un sourire contrit à son professeur qui pinçait les lèvres d'un air mécontent.

« - Que je ne vous entende plus jusqu'à la fin de mon cours où je vous enlèverais vingt points chacun, est-ce clair ? »

« - Oui madame. » Répondirent en chœur Draco et Claire.

Et une fois que le professeur se soit tourner vers une partie de la classe pour leur faire une démonstration, Draco murmura :

« - Merci. Et bien trouvé comme excuse. »

« - Ne me remercie pas, dans quelques temps la notion de protection ne te sera plus étrangère. »

Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Claire lui fit un sourire mystérieux avant de se concentrer sur le professeur qui les regardait avec des yeux noirs. Le jeune homme quant à lui était très surpris par la formule énigmatique de sa nouvelle amie, mais étonnamment, cette phrase l'avait soulagé, presque... Rassuré. Il comprenait de moins en moins ces nouveaux sentiments.

À suivre…


	9. Chapitre 8

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Roxie-Angel: Salut et merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer mon histoire.

DuoxHeero: Je suis contente que tu aimes. Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu apprécieras. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

lucy-hp : Si, c'était l'Avada Kedavra, mais ça sera précisé un peu plus tard…. Quant au picotement qu'il ressent de son tatouage, c'est quand il est en présence des Élus étant donné que son pouvoir ne s'est pas totalement réveillé. Quant aux autres questions, je te laisse lire les autres chapitres afin que tu découvre par toi-même. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

crystal d'avalon: Lol ravie que tu comprennes et que tu aimes de plus en plus, je conviens que c'est un peu difficile de comprendre et j'espère que ça deviendra plus compréhensible. Voilà la suite, alors bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.

Onarluca: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bonne lecture.

Magical Girl Kiki : Alors merci pour ta review ma foi très longue (j'adore ça) et pour répondre à tes questions: ce qu'il a ressentit en passant près de la table des Gryffondors, c'est la réaction de son tatouage en présence des trois autres Élus, car son statut d'Élu n'est pas complètement réveillé et il réagit ainsi pour le moment et c'est seulement en présence des trois autres. Ravie de voir que mon rapprochement entre Claire et Draco te plait, j'ai pensé que comme Draco est un vrai serpentard, cette entré en la matière serait la bienvenue, lol. Je voyais mal les Élus débarquer et dire: «Salut t'es un Élu et tu es bon alors maintenant tu viens avec nous.» Lol, le pauvre Draco en aurait fait une syncope. C'est vrai qu'il réagit bien pour le moment avec Claire, mais ce n'est que le début, lol. Bon, allez, je te laisse lire tranquillement la suite, en espérant que tu apprécieras.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 8**

« - Alors comment cela se passe-t-il avec Draco ? »

Annabelle, Claire et Lucas étaient réunis dans une salle vide de Poudlard. Il était près de minuit passé, mais aucune fatigue ne se lisait sur les visages des trois Élus. L'Élue de l'Eau venait de poser la question, et Claire soupira avant de répondre:

« - Son dialecte n'est composé que de propos injurieux sur tout ce qui se rapporte à la magie blanche. Pour lui, tous ceux qui ne sont pas de Serpentard où de Sang-Pur ne valent rien à ses yeux. Il pense que le seul moyen d'avoir la puissance, c'est avec la magie noire, et rien qu'avec ça. »

« - Je vois. »

« - Il va falloir être très patient avec lui pour lui faire comprendre qui il est, et lui faire admettre qu'il est du bon côté. Je pense que tu as eu raison de ne pas tout lui dire d'un coup Anna. »

« - Si nous le faisons, nous risquons de le braquer et de lui faire peur. »

« - Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait de net progrès ! » Ajouta Claire. « Il vient me parler naturellement, et je pense que j'ai gagné sa confiance. S'il vient me parler de son tatouage, je pourrais l'aiguiller dans la bonne direction et le lui faire admettre. »

« - C'est la meilleure solution. Et une fois qu'il aura accepté son rang, nous nous dévoilerons. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente trahi. »

« - J'ai vu qu'il faisait beaucoup de recherche quand il était seul. » Fit alors Lucas. « Les Serdaigle passent tout leur temps libre à la bibliothèque, donc je m'y retrouve également, et je l'ai surpris plus d'une fois à chercher dans des livres qui parlent de mauvais sort et de marques. »

« - Donc il se pose des questions. » Conclut Annabelle. « Le fait qu'il sache qu'il porte un phœnix a du lui faire tout de suite penser à la magie blanche et il rejette l'idée. C'est pour cela qu'il cherche dans les mauvais sorts. »

« - Je le pense aussi. » Fit le jeune homme.

« - Lucas, la prochaine fois que tu le croiseras à la bibliothèque, essaie de lui parler et de lui proposer de l'aide dans ses recherches. »

« - Entendu. »

« - Si vous voulez un conseil, approchez-le en dénigrant les moldus, les autres maisons ou leurs techniques d'enseignements. C'est comme cela que je l'ai approché, je pense que cela marchera pour vous. »

« - D'accord. Il serait peut-être temps que nous repartions dans nos dortoirs, la nuit dernière, Hermione Granger, la préfète de ma maison, m'est tombé dessus alors que je rentrais. Je ne voudrais pas retomber sur elle. »

« - Allons-y. »

Alors qu'ils allaient se levaient, un miaulement en direction de la porte les interrompis. Il s'agissait d'une chatte grise, légèrement décharnée avec des yeux jaunes perçants.

« - C'est la chatte du concierge. » Annonça Lucas.

« - Il ne manquait plus que lui. »

Miss Teigne les regardait avec un air interrogateur, et alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour pour prévenir son maître, Claire reprit son apparence d'Élu. Sa robe noire d'école fit alors place à un vêtement de couleur de la terre, oscillant entre le marron et le jaune. Son buste était habillé d'un court vêtement sans manche et sa jupe ressemblait à un vêtement de bohémienne avec voile jaune attaché à la taille par une ceinture marron foncé, s'il laissait voir une partie de sa jambe droite, il devenait plus long au fur et à mesure de telle manière à ce que la jambe gauche soit dissimulée et son front était orné d'un talisman en forme de soleil. Elle avait vieillit de plusieurs année, et n'avait plus l'apparence d'une jeune fille de seize ans, mais plutôt de dix-neuf ans. Aussitôt qu'elle la vit, Miss Teigne se figea sur place.

« - Approche ma belle. »

Miss Teigne s'exécuta et une fois devant Claire, elle baissa la tête en signe de soumission. L'Élu de la Terre lui flatta un moment les oreilles avant de dire.

« - Il ne faut rien dire petite créature, c'est un secret entre toi et moi. Va prévenir ton maître que tu as vu quelqu'un et attire-le vers la tour d'astronomie, tu veux bien ? »

Miss Teigne miaula en signe d'accord et fila rapidement retrouver Rusard qui fouinait quelque part dans le château. Claire se releva et reprit sa forme d'élève.

« - Merci. » Fit Annabelle.

« - De rien. » Répondit Claire avec un grand sourire.

Puis les trois Élus quittèrent la salle de classe pour rejoindre rapidement leurs dortoirs.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888/**_

Comme Lucas s'y attendait, Draco se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. C'était l'heure du repas du midi, et tous les élèves se trouvaient dans la grande salle à l'exception de quelques-uns. Comme tous les Élus, Lucas ne ressentait pas l'envie de manger, et de toute évidence, il en était de même avec Draco. Ayant une idée de conversation en tête, il s'approcha de lui, essayant de prendre l'air le plus hautain possible. Le blond était plongé dans un livre intitulait _'les mauvais sorts du XIV ième siècle, Tome II'_ il ne vit donc pas le Serdaigle arriver.

« - Cette bibliothèque n'est pas très abondante en livres de valeurs dignes de sorciers de ce nom, mais tu m'as l'air de lire quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Draco sursauta à l'entente de cette voix et leva les yeux pour voir qu'un autre élève de Dumstrang se trouvait devant lui. Si ces souvenirs étaient bons, il était de Serdaigle.

« - Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de lire ? Tu me dérange ! » Lança Draco d'un ton méprisant.

Mais Lucas eut un sourire. _« Exactement comme Claire nous l'avait décrit. » _Pensa-t-il. Il s'assit en face du blond, et lança d'un ton négligent :

« - J'ai étudié ce livre en magie noire à Dumstrang en cinquième année, et laisse-moi te dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de sorts intéressants là-dedans. À moins que tu aimes retirer un esprit d'un corps ou l'y emprisonner à jamais ou alors relancer une épidémie de fièvre jaune dans le monde moldu, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait te fascinait. Moi, mon sort préféré, c'est celui de la peste ! Il fait beaucoup de dégât chez les moldus, c'est marrant. »

« - Tu as appris à lancer des maléfices d'épidémies ? » S'exclama Draco d'un ton impressionné.

« - Non, en fait, quand j'ai quitté Dumstrang, il nous faisait faire encore que de la théorie à ce sujet, nous ne l'apprenons qu'en septième année. »

« - Oh. »

« - C'est un peu dommage. Surtout qu'ici, il ne nous apprenne rien de vraiment passionnant. »

« - Je suis d'accord avec toi. » Fit Draco avec un sourire.

« - Claire a de la chance d'être à Serpentard, ma maison ne se contente seulement d'étudier et rien d'autre. Un jour je leur ai proposé de leur apprendre un sortilège de retourne-ongle pour torturer quelqu'un, et c'est à peine s'ils ne m'ont pas regardé avec un air horrifié. »

Le blond éclata alors de rire. Décidément, il regrettait beaucoup de ne pas avoir été envoyé à Dumstrang, cette école avait l'air d'être de loin la meilleur.

« - Les Serdaigles ont toujours été contre tout ce qui va à l'encontre du programme scolaire. Je me demande même comment ils ont fait pour pouvoir former une équipe de Quidditch. »

Lucas eut un petit sourire moqueur, puis il ajouta sous le signe de la conspiration :

« - Mais la plus à plaindre, c'est mon amie Annabelle. Elle a atterrit à Gryffondor et tout le monde la prend pour un mangemort. Dès qu'elle fait un geste de travers, tous les élèves de sa maison se retiennent de lui jeter un sort. Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance. »

« - C'est vrai que je la plains, également. Il n'y a rien de pire que de se retrouver à Gryffondor. » Fit Draco sous le ton de la confidence.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire, puis Lucas désigna la pile de livre.

« - Tu cherches un maléfice en particulier ? Je peux peut-être t'aider ? »

À ces mots, le blond eut alors l'air gêné et referma d'un geste brusque son livre.

« - Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne cherchais rien d'intéressant. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'espère que l'on pourra se revoir. Au fait, je m'appelle Draco. »

« - Et moi Lucas. »

Et le blond s'empressa d'aller remettre son livre à sa place avant de quitter un précipitamment la bibliothèque sous l'œil calculateur de l'Élu de l'Air.

_**/888888888888888888888888888/**_

Draco marchait d'un pas vif à travers les couloirs, sa robe de sorcier fouettant furieusement l'air à chacun de ses pas. Il avait encore une bonne heure avant que le repas se termine et que les cours de l'après-midi reprennent. Il se décida à aller du côté des dortoirs, peut-être que Claire ou Pansy s'y trouvaient. Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs, une voix qu'il reconnaissait bien l'arrêta.

« - Alors Malfoy, tu es à la recherche de pauvres petits premières années pour les torturer ! » Lâcha Harry d'un ton moqueur.

Draco se retourna pour faire face au survivant. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus en tête-à-tête, cela en était venu aux mains, et puis il y avait eu le baiser… un baiser fait dans la douleur. Le blond avait apprécié ce baiser, le goût du sang de Potter dans sa bouche, et ses gémissements de douleurs alors qu'il lui faisait mal. Autant être auprès de ses amis pouvaient lui apporter un sentiment de calme, autant se retrouver face à Potter réveillait ce sentiment de haine à son encontre.

« - Et toi Potter, tu es encore dans ton coin à te plaindre de Voldemort et de la mort de Black ? »

« - Je ne pleurerais plus la mort de Sirius, pas temps que ta tante et ton père seront vivants. »

« - Et tu comptes faire quoi Potty ? Les tuer ? »

« - Oui. » Déclara Harry d'un ton déterminé.

Cependant, la lueur de haine et de douleur qui s'alluma dans les prunelles vertes de Potter n'échappa pas à Draco. Lui aussi avait cette même lueur parfois. Perdant un peu de sa colère, il s'avança vers Harry, il avait soudain envie de le détruire d'une manière plus violente. De lui faire du mal physiquement mais en y prenant plaisir.

« - Alors comme ça, le Potter national est empli de haine et de vengeance. Et il serait prêt à tuer quelqu'un. »

« - … »

« - Tu sais Potty, j'ai l'impression que toi et moi nous avons des choses en communs. »

« - Va te faire voir Malfoy, je n'ai rien à voir avec toi ! » S'écria Harry d'un ton colérique alors que le blond ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

« - Détrompe-toi Potter, détrompe-toi. Toi, tu es la belle petite marionnette de Dumbledore. Quant à moi, je suis celle de mon père. Nous ne pouvons pas choisir nos destins, parce que ce sont eux qui l'ont choisi à notre place. »

« - Qui te dit que je n'apprécie pas mon destin ? » Demanda alors le survivant, touché par les paroles du blond.

« - Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, ton destin a été néfaste avec tes proches. Si tu avais pu choisir de ne pas combattre Voldemort, ils ne seraient pas morts. »

Draco avança son visage un peu plus, de manière à ce que de minuscules centimètres ne les séparent.

« - Tu es empli de colère, et cette colère c'est sur moi que tu veux la décharger. C'est exactement pareil pour moi. »

« … »

« - Je peux t'aider à te débarrasser de ta colère avec un moyen plus agréable pour nous deux. » Fit-il d'une voix suggestive.

« - Va te faire voir ! »

« - Toi d'abord Potter. »

Il lui lécha furtivement les lèvres puis quand il vit que le brun n'avait aucune réaction il se pencha un peu plus en avant vers son oreille et lui mordilla le lobe avant de lui murmurer :

« - Si ma proposition t'intéresse, tu sais où me trouver. »

Puis le blond s'éloigna en direction des cachots, laissant sur place un survivant choqué, étonné et surtout frustré.

À suivre…


	10. Chapitre 9

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Roxie-Angel: _Salut et merci pour ta review. Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécie, et j'espère que la réaction d'Harry face à Draco te plaira. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te dis à la prochaine review.

_crystal d'avalon:_ Et oui, j'suis méchante de le laisser dans cet état ce pauvre Harry, mais bon…. Sadique jusqu'au bout, lol. Merci pour tes commentaires et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

_Egwene Al' Vere:_ Ah ! Une nouvelle lectrice, bienvenu à toi, lol et je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plait à ce point. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste. Quant à ta question, je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre (secret d'auteur oblige) mais tu auras ta réponse dans une vingtaine de chapitre, lol. Sinon, merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que tu aimes.

_DuoxHeero:_ Oui, ça devient intéressant, et pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer et si Harry va accepter, il faut que tu lises la suite. Merci pour ta review.

_Onarluca:_ Ravie de voir que mon passage avec Harry et Draco te plaises, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

_lucy-hp :_ Oui, c'est un démarrage violent et ce n'est pas encore fini, lol. pour le tatouage, il ne sera pas révéler pour la simple raison que notre petit blondinet prendre quelques précaution si tu vois ce que je veux dire (il dominera Harry et fera en sorte qu'il ne soit pas vu) Merci pour tes commentaires et je dis souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que tu aimes.

_Magical Girl Kiki :_ C'est clair que pour les Elus, ce n'est pas gagné surtout avec cette tête de mule de Draco. Ravie de voir que tu as aimé l'apparition de Miss Teigne, lol, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'elle aide les élèves, mdr. Sinon, je suis contente de voir que la confrontation entre Harry et Dray t'ait plu aussi, lol, et j'espère que tu trouveras la suite alléchante, mdr. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture en espérant que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 9**

Halloween avançait à grand pas, et les décorations commençaient déjà à être installé dans la grande salle. Ce matin encore, Draco était attablé à la table des Serpentard et regardait d'un air morne la nourriture qui se trouvait devant lui. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il ne mangeait presque plus et ne dormait quasiment plus, à ce stade-là, il aurait dû tomber malade, être faible, mais non, au contraire, Draco se sentait en parfaite santé, comme si ne plus subvenir à ses besoins n'avait aucun effet sur son organisme. Soudain, une part de gâteau au chocolat apparu dans son champ de vision. Relevant les yeux, il vit que Claire avait déposé l'assiette devant lui, il fronça les sourcils et allait dire quelque chose, mais la jeune fille le devança.

« - Les filles du dortoir commencent à se poser beaucoup de question à force de ne pas te voir manger, alors je me suis dit qu'avalait un peu de sucre ne te ferait aucun mal. »

« - Merci. »

Draco prit le gâteau et commença à le manger doucement. Son regard dériva alors vers la table des rouges et or et regarda Potter qui déjeunait tranquillement, écoutant ses deux amis se disputer une nouvelle fois. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux semaines qu'il avait croisé Potter dans un couloir et lui avait fait cette déclaration non-équivoque. Mais le survivant ne s'était pas encore manifesté. Une sorte de sentiment de colère l'empara alors, il avait besoin de se défoulé, et c'est sur le corps de Potter qu'il voulait le faire, une manière de le faire souffrir qu'il trouvait à son goût, il voulait que le Survivant se haïssent au plus profond de lui-même. Claire, qui sentit l'aura de Draco changeait, suivit des yeux la direction que le blond fixait pour tomber sur un garçon de Gryffondor, Harry Potter, si elle s'en souvenait bien. Elle se demanda pourquoi Draco le fixait avec intérêt, mais elle décida d'intervenir.

« - J'en ai marre de rester ici, je n'ai pas très faim. Ça te dit qu'on aille attendre le prochain cour ? »

« - Oui. »

Draco laissa tomber sa part de gâteau à moitié mangé et s'empressa de se lever, imité par Claire.

« - Ou allez-vous ? » Fit alors la voix de Pansy.

Le blond se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Depuis quelques temps, Pansy avait l'air de voir en la personne de Claire une éventuelle rivale à ses yeux. Bien que Draco lui ait expliqué plusieurs fois qu'aucune des deux filles l'intéressait, la brune continuait à croire en son amour.

« - Nous avons fini de manger, alors nous sortons. »

« - Et vous allez faire quoi ? » Lança alors Pansy d'un ton aigre.

« - Nous allons nous bécoter dans un coin sombre jusqu'à ce que les cours commencent. » Répliqua alors Claire d'un ton narquois.

Puis empoignant le blond par le bras, elle le tira hors de la salle, sans remarquer que les prunelles vertes du survivant suivaient toute la scène. Une fois le couple hors de vue, Claire lâcha un petit rire.

« - Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça, mais Pansy commence sérieusement à m'énerver à tout le temps croire que nous nous fréquentons. »

« - Il n'y a pas de mal, recommence autant de fois que tu veux. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour deux heures de potion.

_**/88888888888888888888888888/**_

Les cours de la journée étaient finis depuis quelques heures déjà, et les élèves attendaient l'heure de manger. Draco reposa un énième livre dans la bibliothèque avec un soupir rageur. Il avait pratiquement étudié tous les livres susceptibles de l'intéressé, mais aucun ne parlait de tatouage apparaissant subitement. Il pensait sérieusement à allait voir du côté de la réserve, mais pour cela il lui fallait l'accord d'un professeur, et le seul à qui il pouvait demander sans crainte, c'était le professeur Snape, mais il lui poserait des questions et comme il s'agissait d'un ami de son père… ce dernier risquerait d'être au courant, et Draco ne voulait surtout pas penser à la réaction qu'aurait Lucius quant il apprendrait que son fils était victime d'un sort. Il sortit de la bibliothèque sous le regard suspect de madame Pince et se dirigea vers la grande salle, quand il entendit des pas derrière lui, et avant même qu'il puisse réagir, il se sentit pousser vers une salle de classe vide. Il se retourna pour voir Potter refermer la porte derrière eux, et eut un sourire narquois.

« - Alors Potter, on voulait me parler ? »

« - La ferme Malfoy ! »

« - Quelle politesse ! Personne ne t'a jamais appris à rester poli ? C'est vrai, suis-je bête, tu n'as pas eut de parent pour ça ! »

« - J'accepte ! »

« - Pardon ? » Fit Draco, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir une expression victorieuse.

« - J'accepte ta proposition de l'autre fois. »

« - Es-tu vraiment sûr de toi, Potter ? » Demanda alors le blond en s'approchant du brun avec une démarche féline. « Réfléchis bien à ta réponse, car avant, je veux que tu sache que je te ferais atrocement souffrir, le baiser dans le train, ce n'était qu'un avant-goût. »

« - La douleur ne me fait pas peur, et j'ai besoin d'elle pour me sentir vivant. » Répliqua alors Harry.

« - Très bien, alors ce soir à vingt-trois heures dans la salle sur demande. »

Puis sans attendre la réponse de son ennemi de toujours, le blond sortit de la pièce. Il reprit le chemin vers la grande salle sans encombre et vit que Claire s'y trouvait déjà. Il se dirigea vers elle qui le vit arriver.

« - Alors Draco ou étais-tu passé ? »

« - A la bibliothèque. »

« - Ok. »

« - Dis-moi Claire, samedi prochain, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? Je te ferai voir les meilleures boutiques. » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« - Avec plaisir. »

Puis ils commencèrent à parler des devoirs que Snape et McGonagall leur avait donné pour la semaine, échangeant quelques informations tandis qua la Grande Salle se remplissait au fur et à mesure. Pansy vint s'installer en face d'eux en leur lançant un regard noir, suivit par Goyle et Crabbe. Le repas se déroula aussi ennuyeux que tous les autres repas, mais Draco mangea quand même quelques aliments quand il remarqua que comme Claire lui avait dit le matin que quelques regards semblaient épié ses mouvements et son assiette. Il allait se lever de table au bout de quelques minutes quand Snape vint le voir.

« - Monsieur Malfoy, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau. Suivez-moi. »

« - On se retrouve tout à l'heure. » Lança-t-il à l'adresse de Claire, puis il suivit son professeur hors de la grande salle.

Ils traversèrent silencieusement les cachots, et Snape lui ouvrit la porte de son bureau, Draco y entra. Le bureau de Snape n'avait absolument pas changé depuis ses années, à chaque fois que le blond y venait, il trouvait les mêmes objets à leurs mêmes places. Les murs sombres étaient recouverts d'étagères contenant de gros bocaux en verre et plusieurs objets indispensables pour la réalisation de potions. De nombreux ingrédients s'y trouvaient également, répandant dans la pièce des effluves de plantes. Snape s'assit à son tour et regarda Draco d'un air légèrement anxieux.

« - Draco, j'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps, tu semblais préoccupé. »

« - De quoi parles-tu Severus ? »

« - Tu as perdu l'appétit, tu passe ton temps dans la bibliothèque et tes notes ont considérablement baissé. »

« - Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, Severus, ce n'est rien. »

« - Est-ce que tu dors bien la nuit ? »

« - Oui. » Mentit alors le blond.

« - J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse, tu veux m'en parler ? »

Draco hésita un instant, il avait vraiment besoin de se confier car il sentait que son secret commençait à l'étouffer, mais malgré toute l'estimation qu'il avait pour Severus, pouvait-il réellement lui faire confiance ? Ne risquait-il pas d'aller en parler à Lucius ? Et le fait que son père soit au courant était l'une des plus grande crainte de Draco. Il secoua la tête.

« - Je n'ai rien Severus, je te le jure. Quant à mes notes, je me ressaisirais. »

« - Très bien, je vais faire semblant de te croire pour le moment, mais je t'ai à l'œil Draco. »

Le blond hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et s'apprêta à sortir du bureau quand Severus le rappela une dernière fois.

« - Fais attention à toi Draco. »

« - Promis. »

Puis il sortit définitivement du bureau, et se hâta vers sa salle commune pour pouvoir commencer ses devoirs, en attendant d'aller retrouver Potter.

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans la salle commune des Serpentards._

Claire se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe au centre duquel se tenait Pansy, elle était installée à une table et attendait patiemment le retour de Draco, son presque frère. Elle se demandait ce que le maître de potion avait à lui dire, Draco lui avait confié que Severus Snape était son parrain et que c'était également le meilleur ami de son père. Mais malgré cela, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Claire fut tiré de ses réflexions par Pansy. Cette dernière la regardait d'un air menaçant et Claire haussa les sourcils.

« - Tu veux quelque chose ? » Lui demanda alors Claire.

« - Oui, je veux que tu laisse Draco tranquille. Tu crois que je ne remarque pas ton manège depuis ton arrivée ici ? »

« - De quoi parles-tu ? »

« - Tu essayes de me voler Draco ! Mais sache une chose, il est à moi ! A moi et rien qu'à moi ! »

« - Mais tu divagues ! »

« - Oh non, son père et le mien ont passé un accord, et Draco et moi nous marierons à la fin de notre septième année pour préserver le rang des Sangs-Purs, et je ne te laisserais pas ruiner ma relation avec lui. »

« - Mais Draco t'as déjà dit qu'il n'était que mon ami, il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, tout comme il ne s'intéresse pas à toi ! »

« - Son père l'obligera à s'intéresser à moi, et quant à toi, je te conseille de garder tes distances avec lui. »

Claire se leva alors brusquement et darda alors sur Pansy un regard menaçant, la brune vit alors que les prunelles vertes de l'Élue étaient pailletées par endroit par un vert plus clair, ce qui rendait son regard incroyablement impressionnant.

« - Écoute-moi bien Pansy, j'aime Draco comme un frère et je ne laisserais pas une vipère dans ton genre l'empoisonner. Laisse-nous tranquille où je ne serais plus du tout gentil avec toi. »

Incapable de parler face à cet élan de colère venant de la jeune fille, Pansy se contenta de hocher simplement la tête, et une fois que Claire l'eut lâché, elle battit en retraite vers son dortoir, se disant de se venger rapidement de cette fille.

À suivre…

* * *

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de conclu. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et laissez-moi vos impressions, ça me fera plaisir. Sinon, j'ai quelques petites pub à faire, tout d'abord : 

" - Pour le blog de ma petite soeur de coeur : www . mystique01 . skyblog . com (sans les espaces) il est entièrement consacré à Devil Devil, alors ceux qui aiment bien ce manga alors y faire un petit tour, cela lui fera plaisir.

" - Et ensuite, pour une fic que Yami ni hikari m'a fait découvrir, elle s'appelle "Enfant de la nuit" et c'est une originale qui ressemble beaucoup à l'histoire de Dracula mais version yaoï. Elle est très très belle et vraiment émouvante et je vous la conseille, mais malheureusement elle n'est pas posté sur Ffpress mais sur un site nommé "Le palais de l'oiseau Rouge" et l'adresse est http / karuraoh . free. fr (section Dracula) et si vous avez un problème avec l'adresse ou qu'elle ne s'affiche pas, le lien est sur le site de Mimi Yuy


	11. Chapitre 10

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

**ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON, ÂME SENSIBLE S'ABSTENIR ;**

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 10**

Draco s'était directement rendu dans la salle commune des Serpentards, bizarrement, Pansy n'était pas en vu, et quand il en avait demandé la raison à Claire, cette dernière avait eu un sourire mystérieux et avait refusé de répondre. Le blond n'avait pas insisté et s'était plongé dans un bouquin. Au fur et à mesure que les heures avancées, la salle commune se vidait, ne laissant que quelques élèves. Bientôt, Claire souhaita bonne nuit au blond et s'éclipsa dans son dortoir. Draco regarda l'heure, il était presque vingt-trois heures, il devait y aller. Refermant son livre, et rajustant sa robe de sorcier, il se dirigea vers la sortie, sans se soucier des élèves présents, il savait que personne ne le dénoncerait de sortir après le couvre-feu.

Draco marcha silencieusement dans les couloirs, prenant garde de ne pas attirer l'attention de Rusard, Miss Teigne ou Peeves, qui se mettait à caqueter dès qu'il croisait un élève, ce qui rameuterait immédiatement le concierge. Quant il arriva devant la salle sur demande, il l'ouvrit pour constater que Potter était déjà là en train de l'attendre, assis dans un fauteuil, il remarqua que la salle sur demande s'était meublé d'une table basse entourée de deux larges canapés. Il referma la porte derrière lui et sourit ironiquement tout en s'avançant vers le brun.

« - Je vais devoir faire une croix dans un calendrier Potter, tu as réussi à être à l'heure pour une fois. »

« - Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir pour vérifier mon timing. »

« - Effectivement. »

« - Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me baiser ? » Demanda directement le brun.

Le blond ne répondit pas mais réduisit la distance que le séparait du Survivant pour écraser violemment ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le baiser était tout aussi agressif que celui qu'ils avaient échangé dans les toilettes du Poudlard Express. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciaient, ils s'étaient rejoint pour baiser, et non pour faire l'amour, ce qui était différent. Puis, se séparant l'un de l'autre, Draco repoussa le brun vers un des canapés présents, l'impact fut si violent que Harry trébucha et tomba lourdement. Il essaya de se relever pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable, mais Draco ne vit pas les choses comme ça et entreprit de le faire savoir à Potter. Il le voulait dans cette position, totalement soumis et impuissant. Il le prit par l'épaule et lui intima d'un regard de ne pas bouger. Harry lui sourit lubriquement et se rallongea, montrant clairement sa soumission au blond. Ce dernier se jeta alors pratiquement sur lui. Il s'assit sur son ventre, lui bloquant les poignets à hauteur du visage et le regarda avec rage. Il se pencha sur lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« - Ce soir tu es à moi Potter, je vais te faire hurler ! Je vais m'enfoncer si profondément en toi que tu me supplieras d'arrêter. »

« - Dans tes rêves Malfoy. »

Si pour Draco, il avait besoin de faire mal à autrui pour se sentir bien, Harry avait besoin de ressentir cette douleur au plus profond de lui-même pour oublier. Il souhaitait ardemment oublier l'espace de quelques heures l'existence de Voldemort, la mort de Sirius, sa haine envers Bellatrix Lestrange, la culpabilité que lui faisait ressentir Dumbledore, il voulait oublier tout ça, et souffrir, avoir mal pour se sentir vivant. Et plus que tout, il voulait oublier ce que le blond provoquait en lui. Il voulant expier ce sentiment par la violence.

Draco saisit le t-shirt de Potter, et avec un geste rageur, il le déchira, satisfait par le sursaut que cela provoqua chez le survivant. Ce dernier le fixa, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. On aurait presque dit de la reconnaissance. Draco secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées de la tête, ce n'était pas le moment. Pour l'heure, il allait lui montrer ce qu'était le sexe sauvage, il allait lui faire regretter d'avoir accepté ce marché, car à partir de maintenant, Potter deviendrait sa chose à lui. Draco eut un rictus satisfait à cette pensée, puis prenant les deux poignets de son captif dans une main, il les maintint au-dessus de ce dernier, tandis que son autre main descendait sur le corps soumit pour s'attaquer aux boutons qui fermaient le jean bien trop large, tandis qu'une partie de son esprit d'une lucidité presque effrayante reconnaissait qu'il aurait pu enlever le vêtement sans défaire les boutons en utilisant la magie. Mais aux yeux du blond, c'était tellement plus jouissif de voir son amant gigoter sous lui pour essayer vainement de faire activer les choses…

Il réussit enfin à ôter le pantalon, retirant le caleçon dans le même mouvement. Il resta un instant à contempler le corps qui s'offrait à son regard. Un corps magnifique, comme une victime d'un sacrifice, pure mais n'attendant rien d'autre que d'être dépossédée de cette pureté. Il eut un petit sourire lubrique, il transformerait Potter en être dévergondé, il lui montrerait le plaisir à l'état brut.

Il se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier d'un mouvement vif suivit bientôt par le reste de ces vêtements. Ils se retrouvèrent alors nus tous les deux, se délectant de la vision de l'autre. Draco caressa le torse du jeune homme, se délectant des petits frissons qu'il déclenchait. Il saisit les hanches minces du brun et sans la moindre préparation ou avertissement, il prit brutalement possession du corps qui s'offrait à lui.

Harry se raidit sous la douleur, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas laisser sortir un hurlement de douleur. Satisfait de sa réaction, Draco se mit entrer et sortir violemment du corps de son amant, enivré par l'étroitesse et la chaleur soyeuse qui l'enveloppaient. Il vit que Potter avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses cris et il intensifia la violence de ses coups, le survivant enfonça profondément ses ongles dans la chair tendre des épaules du blond en laissant sortir un cri sonore, tandis que Draco l'attirait un peu plus à lui pour pouvoir le pénétrer plus profondément. Il se pencha en avant, sans cesser ses coups de boutoir et mordilla la peau sensible du cou du survivant, laissant des marques rouges de dents. Le rythme de ses mouvements s'accéléra. Plus fort, toujours plus fort. Il voulait se perdre dans ce corps délicieux et soumis, se repaître de cette chaleur qui l'enivrait. Aucun des deux amants ne remarqua alors que l'air autour d'eux devenait invivable et incandescent, un vase en inox posé sur la table basse se mit alors à fondre lentement sous la chaleur qui envahissait la pièce.

Draco continua ses va-et-vient violent, puis au bout de quelques minutes, une de ses mains lâcha les poignets d'Harry pour se diriger vers le membre de ce dernier et de le masturber avec violence. Le brun finit par se libérer dans un cri bientôt imité par Draco qui libéra sa semence au plus profond du brun dans un râle de jouissance.

Comme privé de ses forces, il s'écroula sur le corps inerte en dessous de lui. Ils restèrent un petit moment sans bouger, reprenant péniblement leur respiration, puis Draco se souleva légèrement pour sortir du corps de Harry et de s'écrouler à ses côtés. Le blond observa de longues minutes le plafond. Son 'entrevue' avec Potter l'avait quelque peu soulagé de la pression qu'il ressentait depuis maintenant de trop nombreux mois, il se tourna vers le brun qui s'était relevé et qui entreprenait de rassembler ses vêtements, Draco se souleva sur un coude et l'observa durant quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

« - Tu as un corps tout à fait bandant Potter, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre rencontre se déroule aussi bien. »

« - Je prendrais ça pour un compliment. »

« - C'en était un. »

Draco l'observa un instant encore alors que Harry enfilait son pantalon, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre de vive voix, le blond devait remarquer que le survivant avait un corps magnifique, les entraînements de Quidditch avait développé sa silhouette qui restait quand même un peu maigre. Il eut un sourire appréciateur.

« - Et si on faisait de ça une habitude ? »

Harry se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur, n'ayant pas bien saisit le sens de la question.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - J'ai encore envie de te posséder et je sais que toi aussi tu veux encore être pris avec cette brutalité qui t'a fait jouir. Alors faisons en sorte de nous soulager ensemble de façon régulière. »

Potter sembla réfléchir tout en finissant de s'habiller, puis se tourna vers le blond.

« - Entendu. »

« - Alors demain soir à la même heure et au même endroit ? »

le brun acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de sortir, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et dit :

« - Merci. »

Et avant que Draco ait pu lui demander pourquoi il le remerciait, Harry était déjà sorti de la salle. Le blond se leva à son tour et entreprit de s'habiller et avant de quitter la pièce, il jeta un coup d'œil étonné au vase en inox qui avait complètement fondu, mais n'y tint pas vraiment compte et quitta la pièce. Puis tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu, il réintégra son dortoir. Avant de se coucher, il alla prendre une douche, et observa un instant son dos, le tatouage était toujours à la même place et il distingua en prime sur ses deux épaules quatre sillons rouges parallèles, résultat de la douleur qu'il avait fait ressentir à Potter. Puis il se glissa dans son lit, anticipant déjà sa prochaine rencontre avec le brun.

À suivre…

* * *

**_Bon alors normalement, vous avez du recevoir les réponses à vos reviews via le nouveau système d'Ffnet, si ce n'est pas le cas, prévenez-moi. Pour ceux qui m'ont reviewer sans utiliser leur compte ou qui n'en n'ont pas, les réponses sont sur mon blog (l'adresse est dans ma bio) donc allez y faire un tour pour voir vos réponses. Et si cela vous arrange au lieu de laisser une review ici, vous pouver laisser un commentaire sur le blog. C'est comme vous voulez, mais quel que soit votre système, ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous répondre._**

**_Bisous_**

**_Shali Maxwell_**


	12. Chapitre 11

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 11**

Noël était déjà passé, avec l'aide de Severus, Draco avait demandé à son père de rester à Poudlard durant les vacances scolaire prétextant vouloir passer son temps libre à rattraper ses lacunes. Lucius n'avait pas émit d'objection, étant très peu satisfait des résultats de son fils. Pour Draco, le temps filait à toute allure, et il voyait déjà arriver avec effarement le mois de février.

Il en était sûr à présent en entrant une énième fois dans la bibliothèque, il avait lu tous les livres présents. Il ne restait plus que ceux de la réserve, mais il n'avait toujours pas d'autorisation signée d'un professeur, alors, il avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et il se retrouva un soir à frapper à la porte du bureau de son parain.

« - Entrez ! » Fit la voix froide de Severus Snape.

Il le trouva assis derrière son bureau, en train de corriger rageusement un tas de copie. Il leva les yeux sur son filleul et d'un signe de tête lui désigna le siège en face de lui. Il ratura encore quelques annotation sur un parchemin avant d'y mettre la note finale et de le poser sur une pile. Puis reposant sa plume sur le bureau, il lança un regard interrogateur au blond.

« - Tu voulais me voir ? »

« - Oui Severus, j'ai un service à te demander. »

« - Je t'écoute. »

« - Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas me poser de questions. »

« - Et je te réponds que tout dépendra de ta demande. »

Quelque peu dépité par la réponse de son parrain, Draco décida quand même de formuler sa demande.

« - J'aurais besoin d'une autorisation pour pénétrer dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - C'est personnel. »

« - Tu te rends compte que je ne peux pas te procurer une telle autorisation si je ne suis pas au courant de ce que tu y cherches. Dans la réserve, il y a des livres peu recommandables. »

« - Je m'en doute, mais ces dans ceux-là que je trouverais mes réponses ! » Dit alors Draco d'une voix désespérée.

Il ne remarqua que trop tard qu'il en avait trop dit et Severus lui lança un regard soupçonneux. Il croisa les bras sur son bureau et se pencha un peu plus en avant.

« - Pourquoi veux-tu lire ces livres ? »

« - Je ne te le dirais pas Severus. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est une autorisation, si tu ne veux pas me la donner, je me débrouillerais autrement pour avoir accès à ces livres. »

Severus le fixa encore un long moment avant de se saisir d'un parchemin vierge et d'une plume. Il griffonna avec une écriture saccadée l'autorisation que son filleul convoité tant, et la lui tendit. Draco la saisit d'un geste fébrile.

« - Si tu as le moindre problème Draco, je veux que tu m'en parles, ne m'oblige pas à te surveiller de près et à fouiner dans tes affaires pour le découvrir. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Sev, il n'y aura plus aucun problème. »

Puis le blond quitta la pièce sous le regard perplexe de son parrain.

_**/88888888888888888888888888/**_

Draco soupira d'un air las alors qu'il marchait dans les allées de la réserve. Il lui faudrait au moins des mois pour pouvoir trouver les livres qui seraient susceptibles de l'intéresser. À moins que… il lui faudrait de l'aide, quelqu'un qui connaissait par cœur tout les recoins de la bibliothèque et de la réserve, il lui fallait Hermione Granger. D'un pas saccadé, il sortit de la réserve pour retourner dans la pièce principale de la bibliothèque et repéra la personne qu'il lui fallait, seule dans un rayon de livres. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit l'épaule, Hermione se retourna brusquement et lui lança un regard noir.

« - Lâche-moi Malfoy. »

« - Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Granger, je ne suis pas venu t'insulter. »

Hermione parut quelque peu choqué par la phrase du blond, jamais il n'y avait eut autre chose entre eux que des insultes échangées, elle lui lança un regard méfiant et lui demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« - J'ai besoin de ton aide. » Lâcha Draco avec les dents serrés.

Si Hermione avait été choqué quelques seconde auparavant, ce n'était rien à ce qu'elle ressentait à présent. Peu sûr d'avoir entendu, elle lui demanda de répéter la phrase et Draco eut l'air exaspéré.

« - Tu as parfaitement entendu Granger ! J'ai besoin de toi pour trouver un livre dans la réserve. »

« - Un livre sur quoi ? » Demanda la jeune fille d'un air intéressé.

« - Je ne sais pas précisément, et c'est pour cela que je veux que tu m'aides. »

« - Très bien, mais à une condition. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et soupira longuement.

« - Laquelle ? »

« - Je veux que tu cesse de me traiter de sang-de-bourbe. »

« - Entendu. » Répondit tout de suite Draco.

Au fond de lui, Draco sentait que cette insulte n'avait pas à être dite de sa bouche, il ignorait d'où venait ce sentiment de pacifisme, mais il préférait l'ignorer. Satisfaite par sa réponse, Hermione le précéda donc dans la réserve.

« - Tu cherche un livre qui parle de quoi exactement ? »

« - D'un tatouage qui apparaît subitement et qui représente la forme d'un phœnix. »

« - Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'on en ait parlé en classe. » Demanda-t-elle alors surprise.

« - Ce sont des recherches personnelles. »

« - Mais si ce sont des recherches personnelles, comment as-tu eut l'autorisation ? » Fit-elle.

Draco eut un sourire ironique.

« - Le professeur Snape a gentiment accepté de m'aider. Maintenant toi, peux-tu m'aider aussi ? »

« - Et bien ça dépend… J'ai lu dans un livre une histoire qui parlait de ça, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. »

« - Quel livre ? »

Hermione se dirigea vers le fond de la réserve et sortit un épais livre noir intitulé _'Héritage divin'_. Elle le tendit à Draco qui l'ouvrit. Ce dernier consulta la table des matières et alla alors à la page qui l'intéressait et lit.

_« En l'an 142 de la création de monde Moldu et sorcier, Eurus, Zéphyrus, Aquilo et Auster, les fils légitimes du tout puissant Othniel, et détendeurs des quatre pouvoirs élémentaires l'eau, l'air, la terre et le feu, décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de se retirer dans leur eden. Afin que leur pouvoir ne soit pas perdu et que la prospérité du monde continue, ils décidèrent de faire en sorte que leur pouvoir serait transmit de génération en génération et que l'héritier de chaque élément serait choisi par l'Élu lui-même. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir rencontré un Élu, mais certain racontent que les quatre Élus étaient reconnaissables grâce aux tatouages qu'ils portaient sur leurs corps représentant l'animal sacré qui leur était propre. L'Élu de l'air avait donc le dessin d'un aigle royale, l'Élu de l'Eau d'une sirène, l'Élu de la terre d'une licorne et l'Élu du Feu d'un Phœnix. Un Élu ne pouvait le devenir qu'à la mort de son prédécesseur ainsi qu'à la sienne et qu'il revenait à la vie après avoir reçu son héritage…… »_

Draco eut l'impression de recevoir un doloris tant le choc de cette révélation lui faisait mal. Ce n'était pas possible… Il ne pouvait pas être… ça. Et pourtant, le tatouage du phœnix en était la preuve… Des images lui revint alors en mémoire, des images qui jusqu'à maintenant, ne s'en souvenait plus :

Une grotte sombre et un brasier de flamme.

Une chaleur que le jeune homme ne sentait pas.

Une silhouette au visage caché, à travers les flammes.

Une très violente douleur dans le dos au niveau des omoplates.

Puis le noir complet.

La voix d'Hermione le fit alors sursauter.

« - Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant le livre qu'il tenait.

Draco le referma d'un geste sec, et déclara d'une voix froide.

« - Non ! Merci quand même ! »

Puis, après avoir reposé le livre, il sortit d'un pas précipité de la bibliothèque et marcha d'un pas pressé à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Des pas se fit entendre derrière lui, mais il ne ralentit pas pour autant.

« - Draco, pourquoi marches-tu si vite ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda alors Claire.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas et continua son avancé. Il finit par atteindre les grandes portes et sortit dans le parc. Se doutant de ce qui aurait pu mettre Draco dans cet état, Claire continua à le suivre et remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Forêt Interdite, mais cela n'arrêta pas le blond, et ils s'enfoncèrent profondément dans les bois. Au bout d'un moment, il stoppa sa marche rapide et se retourna vers Claire, le regard vide.

« - Un Avada Kedavra. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Le rayon vert était un Avada. Je suis mort. »

« - Draco… »

« - Je suis un monstre. »

« - Calme-toi, tu n'es pas un monstre. »

« - Je… » Commença le blond, mais une flèche siffla très près de son oreille et alla se planter dans l'écorce de l'arbre derrière eux.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent d'un coup pour voir qu'un centaure les menaçait de son arc. Ses yeux étaient menaçants et il frappait le sol de ses sabots.

« - J'avais prévenu Hagrid de ne plus envoyé ses élèves dans ma forêt. Vous êtes sur mon territoire ! »

« - Qui es-tu ? » Demanda alors Draco qui avait retrouvé ses esprits et se mettait devant Claire pour la protéger.

« - Mon nom est Bane, mais cela n'a pas d'importance car vous allez mourir. »

Et il décocha une autre flèche qui manqua de peu les deux adolescents, Draco allait tirer sa baguette de sa poche quand l'attitude de Claire le figea sur place. Cette dernière n'était plus habillée de sa robe d'étudiante mais d'un vêtement de couleur marron-jaune dont un haut sans manche et une jupe de bohémienne avec voile jaune attaché à la taille par une ceinture marron foncé. Son front était orné d'un talisman en forme de soleil, et elle n'était la jeune fille qu'il connaissait, car devant lui se tenait une jeune femme d'environ la vingtaine d'année.

« - Claire… » Murmura Draco, mais cette dernière l'ignora et fixa le centaure d'un air sévère.

« - Ceci n'est pas ta forêt mais la mienne ! Tu me dois obéissance Bane alors je te conseille de repartir d'où tu viens avant que je ne me mette vraiment en colère. »

Bane, ayant reconnu le talisman de la Terre, s'inclina bien bas avant de se fondre dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Une fois le danger écarté, Claire se retourna alors vers son ami.

« - Draco… »

« - Tu en es une ? »

« - Oui. Je suis l'Élu de la Terre. »

« - Tu m'as menti. Tu m'as délibérément menti en te faisant passer pour ce que tu n'es pas ! »

« - Si nous avons fait ça, c'était pour mieux t'aider. »

« - C'est vous ? Alors ça veut dire que Lucas en est un aussi, ainsi que ta copine de Gryffondor ? »

« - Nous sommes les trois Élus de l'Eau, de la Terre et de l'Air. Et toi tu es l'Élu du Feu. »

« - Non ! Non, je ne suis pas ce que tu dis ! Je suis seulement Draco, un mauvais sorcier ! Je ne veux pas être un monstre comme toi ! »

« - Nous ne sommes pas des monstres. » Répliqua calmement Claire. « Nous avons été choisis pour un destin bien plus meilleur que les mortels. »

« - Mon destin à moi, c'est de devenir un mauvais sorcier ! J'aime faire du mal autour de moi, je ne suis pas un gentil ! »

« - En es-tu si sûr de toi ? »

Draco ne sut que répondre sur le coup. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite et laissa un sentiment de colère l'envahir.

« - Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Repars d'où tu viens. »

« - Nous ne repartirons pas sans toi. »

Ses paroles ne firent qu'accroître la colère de Draco, il se sentait trahi alors qu'il croyait que Claire était son amie, alors qu'en fait, elle ne faisait que l'espionner. La jeune femme fit alors un pas dans la direction du blond pour l'approcher, mais ce dernier fit un mouvement de recul, et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, une boule de feu apparut dans sa main et fonça droit sur l'Élu de la Terre. La boule l'atteignit au niveau de l'épaule, et Claire laissa échapper un cri de douleur alors qu'elle tombait à genoux, tenant sa blessure avec son autre main. Elle lança un regard triste à Draco qui n'y tint pas attention.

« - Ne t'approche plus de moi, où je te ferais brûler ! » Menaça-t-il avant de partir en courant en direction du château.

Claire resta seule à terre, impuissante. Elle priait de tout son cœur pour que Draco ne ressente pas éternellement ce sentiment de trahison qui pourrait le conduire dans la mauvaise voie.

À suivre…


	13. Chapitre 12

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**_Le Destin d'un Sorcier _**

**_Chapitre 12_**

« - Est-ce que cela te fais encore mal ? » Demanda alors Annabelle alors qu'elle déposait des petites bulles d'eau sur la blessure de sa sœur.

« - Non, elle est en train de guérir. »

Effectivement, sa blessure faite quelques heures plus tôt était déjà en train de cicatriser. Après la réaction plus que violente de Draco, Claire avait rejoint les deux autres Élus et elle leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé.

« - Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? » Demanda alors Lucas.

« - Notre plan a failli fonctionner, il ne nous restait plus qu'à mettre notre frère en confiance » Fit Annabelle. « Mais les choses ne sont pas aller dans le sens que nous voulons. »

« - Merci, nous l'avons remarqué. »

« - Mais une rivière peut facilement être détournée, tout comme nous pouvons à tout moment faire changer un courant d'eau dans l'autre sens. » Fit alors avec philosophie l'Élu de l'Eau.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » Questionna Claire.

« - Draco se sent trahi parce que nous ne lui avons pas dit qui nous étions réellement, c'est donc à nous de lui montrer que nous n'avons jamais voulu lui faire du mal, et lui indiquer la bonne direction. Le fait qu'il sache maintenant qui il est pourra nous faciliter la tâche. »

« - Tu penses que cela pourra marcher ? »

« - Je l'ignore, mais c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire. » Fit remarquer Annabelle.

Les deux autres Élus acquiescèrent silencieusement, et reprirent leurs rôles d'élèves au sein de Poudlard.

_**/888888888888888888888888888/**_

Draco volait rageusement avec son balai. La scène de la veille le hantait encore, et la trahison de Claire lui faisait mal. Pour se calmer, il avait décidé d'aller s'entraîner étant donné qu'aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas cours. Il fit faire à son balai une descente en chandelle avant de remonter à la dernière minute, et il continua ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures, à faire des figures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Quand il posa pied à terre, se fut avec fatigue qu'il se dirigea vers les vestiaires afin de prendre une bonne douche pour lui enlever la sueur.

« - Tu es énervé à ce que je vois. »

Draco se tourna vers la direction de la voix pour remarquer qu'Harry était appuyé contre les gradins, son éclair de feu poser près de lui. De toute évidence, le brun avait voulu lui aussi profiter de leur journée de repos pour s'entraîner.

« - Tes lunettes te servent au moins à quelques chose ! » Fit alors sarcastiquement Draco avant de se détourner, mais Harry le retient.

« - Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à te calmer. » Fit-il d'une voix suggestive.

Draco se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le Survivant et le fixa quelques seconde avant de foncer vers lui. Il le plaqua violemment contre les gradins et l'embrassa férocement. Le brun ne se plaignit pas du baiser, et y répondit avec autant de hargne que son amant, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Draco avait remarqué que coucher avec Potter le calmait énormément, et il appréciait leurs étreintes, même si elles étaient faites sous le signe de la violence. Et le blond pensa l'espace d'un instant que bientôt Potter agirait sur lui comme une drogue dont il ne pourrait bientôt plus se passer. Il devait mettre un terme à cette drôle de relation… mais pas maintenant. Il se détacha de son amant et le regarda d'un air hautain.

« - Suce-moi. »

Harry se mit alors à genoux devant le blond et écarta les pans de sa robe pour atteindre le pantalon qu'il déboutonna pour se saisir du membre de son amant. Il le caressa un moment pour le faire durcir, puis débuta les choses sérieuses alors que Draco commençait à gémir. Le brun fit sa glisser langue le long du membre tandis que le blond s'appuya un peu plus contre le mur derrière lui pour ressentir plus de sensation. Mais, après avoir lécher plus plusieurs fois l'organe sans l'avoir pris en bouche, Harry le délaissa pour remonter un peu plus haut au niveau du nombril. Il avait compris durant leurs nombreuses étreintes que Draco adoré qu'il joue avec son nombril, cela le faisait encore plus gémir. Après s'être suffisamment diverti avec cette zone-là, il redescendit vers le désir du blond et le prend cette fois, entièrement dans sa bouche. Il débuta un mouvement de va et vient et bientôt, il sentit les mains de Draco dans ses cheveux, lui intimant l'ordre d'accélérer le mouvement. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco jouit dans la bouche de Harry dans un cri étouffé. Ce dernier se releva alors et s'essuya la bouche tandis que Draco refermait son pantalon, il se tourna alors vers le brun et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser très différent de ceux qu'ils avaient échangé, celui-ci était fait de douceur et cela perturba énormément Harry, de recevoir une telle marque de son amant, mais déjà celui-ci se dirigeait vers les douches, et le brun renonça à le suivre, et prenant son Éclair de Feu en main, il se dirigea vers le terrain ou Ron devait normalement le rejoindre.

Draco ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps alangui. Beaucoup de chose venait le perturber ces temps-ci. D'abord ce tatouage, ensuite Claire et les autres, et maintenant Potter. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé ainsi, mais sur le coup, il l'avait voulu. Il avait voulu donner de la tendresse à son amant. Pourquoi ? Bien qu'il couchait régulièrement avec Potter, il le détestait toujours autant, du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait, mais il avait beau se remémorer aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, il n'avait plus ressentit le moindre sentiment de haine à l'encontre du brun depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Est-ce dû à son tatouage et sa condition d'Élu ? Devenait-il gentil à cause de ça ? Non, il ne voulait pas devenir gentil, ce n'était pas une vie faite pour lui ! Il ferma les robinets d'eau et se saisit d'une serviette posée à proximité pour s'essuyer. Une fois sec, il l'attacha autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers son sac pour s'habiller. Il entendit alors la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrir et il vit avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que de Pansy. Il se détourna d'elle et commença à chercher ses sous-vêtements.

« - C'est un vestiaire pour homme Pansy, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. »

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de la jeune fille. Il la regarda alors pour remarquer qu'elle semblait figée sur place et qu'elle le regardait avec choc.

« - Quoi ? » Aboya Draco.

« - Ton dos. »

A ces mots, Draco pâlit, totalement perturbé par les derniers évènements, il n'avait pas prit le soin de dissimuler son tatouage à la jeune fille. Complètement choquée, cette dernière continua :

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un phœnix sur le dos ? »

« - Ce n'est rien. » Fit le jeune homme d'une voix sec.

« - Tu… Tu ne travaille quand même pas avec Dumbledore ? »

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? » S'écria alors le blond avec fureur. « Pourquoi es-tu ici d'abord ? »

« - Il faut que nous parlions. »

Étonné, Draco se tourna une nouvelle fois vers elle pour lui demander plus d'explication, et c'est alors qu'il vit que Pansy s'approchait dangereusement de lui et le regardait avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

« - Pansy ? »

« - Nous allons nous marier dans un peu plus d'un an Draco, nous allons annoncer nos fiançailles cet été. »

« - Écoute, ce mariage… »

« - Ton père veut que nous nous rapprochions. Il veut rapidement avoir un petit-fils, et je ne suis pas contre l'idée. »

« - Pansy ? »

« - Consommons notre union, Drake. Maintenant ! »

Pansy tenta alors de l'embrasser, mais Draco se saisit des poignets de la jeune fille et la fixa avec colère.

« - Tu arrêtes tout de suite ! » Fit-il.

Le visage de la brune se transforma en une grimace de douleur tandis que les mains de Draco la brûlaient là où il la tenait.

« - Draco… Lâche-moi… »

« - Je ne consommerais rien du tout avec toi ! Maintenant, quitte ce vestiaire et ne m'approche plus ! »

Puis il la lâcha. Pansy quitta alors rapidement les vestiaires en larmes, tandis que des traces de profondes brûlures apparaissaient sur ses poignets. Mais la jeune fille ne comptait pas abandonner si facilement son fiancé, aussi, après être allée voir Pomfresh pour se faire soigner, elle entreprit d'écrire une lettre au père de Draco afin de lui faire part de l'attitude étrange de son fils.

À suivre...

* * *

Alors je voudrais faire une petite dédicace rapide : Je voudrais adresser un grand **merci** à Cora, alias Yami ni hikari, car c'est grâce à sa motivation qu'à ce jour 41 chapitres de cette fic sont écrit. Alors merci ma puce. 


	14. Chapitre 13

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 13**

Lucius était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner quand une chouette lui porta une lettre. Il reconnut bien vite une des chouettes de Poudlard. Un peu étonné, il prit la lettre et vit qu'elle était fermée par le sceau des Parkinsons. De plus en plus étonné, il l'ouvrit et entreprit de la lire.

_« Cher Monsieur Malfoy,_

_Si je vous écris cette lettre, c'est que l'heure est grave. En effet, depuis quelques mois déjà, j'ai remarqué que Draco se comportait de manière étrange, il ne mange presque plus, passe beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque bien que ces notes continuent de chuter, sans compter qu'il m'évite constamment. De plus, hier matin, j'ai fait une bien étrange découverte alors que je lui rendais visite dans les vestiaires pour un 'rapprochement en règle', hors je me suis aperçu que Draco portait dans le dos un tatouage en forme de Phœnix. Cela m'a tout de suite mit la puce à l'oreille, et je lui ai alors demandé s'il travaillait pour Dumbledore, mais il a heureusement nié. Cependant, il s'est montré plus violent que d'habitude et m'a même blessé accidentellement en me brûlant les poignets. Étant donné la gravité des choses, j'ai préféré vous avertir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, espérant que vous pourrez faire quelque chose pour Draco._

_Amicalement,_

_Pansy. »_

Lucius fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Qu'arrivait-il donc à son fils pour agir de la sorte ? Et qu'est-ce que signifiait cette histoire de tatouage ?

« - De bonnes nouvelles ? » Fit alors Narcissa qui était assis en face de lui.

« - Draco a encore fait des siennes. »

« - Ce n'est pas vrai ? Cet enfant va mal depuis notre retour de la Coupe de Quidditch. » Remarqua alors la blonde. « Il agit différemment. »

Lucius leva les yeux vers sa femme, analysant les paroles qu'elle venait de dire. Quelque chose au fond de sa mémoire le travaillait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Puis les mots 'Phœnix' et 'brûlures' dansèrent dans son esprit, ainsi qu'une phrase prononcée il y a bien longtemps par une jeune femme :

_« Je me vengerais de vous ! »_

Le puzzle commença alors à s'assemblait dans l'esprit de Lucius. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette femme qui le regardait avec haine, et il se rappelait également que quelques jours plus tard, son elfe de maison qui était chargé de surveiller Draco alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé avait mystérieusement disparu, ne laissant qu'un tas de cendre sur place. Et si l'Élu du Feu était venu tuer Draco et que c'est sur l'elfe qu'elle était tombée ? Non, cela n'expliquait pas la présence du tatouage. À moins que… Draco soit devenu lui-même un Élu ? Cela semblait absurde, mais ça coïncidait avec les attitudes étranges de son fils. Si ces suppositions étaient vraies, alors son maître aurait enfin la chance d'avoir à disposition la puissance qu'il convoitait, et il pourrait enfin se faire pardonner sa bévue de la prophétie, et c'est son fils qui l'y aiderait. Mais pour cela, il devait absolument le récupérer et l'éloigner de Poudlard et de Dumbledore avant que Draco se détourne de lui.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888/**_

Draco était resté seul toute la journée, il avait évité Claire et ses deux amis, ainsi que Pansy. Apparemment, la jeune fille n'avait pas compris la menace de la veille. Il se trouvait actuellement dans la bibliothèque à faire un devoir pour son cours de métamorphose quand une ombre se projeta sur la table.

« - Je t'ai attendu hier soir, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? »

Draco ne releva pas les yeux vers son amant, et continua d'écrire tout en disant d'un ton normal :

« - Je n'avais pas envie de te voir. »

Harry parut un instant décontenancé par les paroles du blond, mais continua quand même.

« - Et ce soir, tu viendras ? »

« - Écoute Potter, tu aimes bien écarter les jambes en ma présence, mais je me suis lassé de toi, alors tu me lâche maintenant. »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Tu es bouché ou quoi ? » S'exclama alors Draco en levant les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation vers son amant. « Je me suis trouvé un autre corps plus bandant que le tien à posséder. Alors tu peux partir, je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! »

Harry regarda d'un air blessé le blond qui venait de se replonger dans son parchemin, et il sentit sa colère arriver, les abat-jour des lampes en verres ainsi que les encriers explosèrent alors et Draco leva des yeux surpris vers le brun qui le fixait d'un air furieux. Puis d'un geste violent, il envoya les livres, parchemins, plumes et encrier du blond valser à terre.

« - Sale putain de fils de mangemort ! » Cracha alors Harry avec haine avant de se détourner pour partir.

Quelques élèves qui étaient présent dans la bibliothèque avaient assisté à l'échange entre les deux jeunes hommes, et regardèrent le survivant quitter la salle d'un pas furieux, puis observèrent le blond qui semblait choqué par sa réaction.

Draco, qui remarqua qui faisait l'objet de nombreuses interrogations, lança un regard menaçant à tous ceux qui le fixaient, et entreprit ensuite de ramasser ses affaires au sol. Dire de telles paroles à Harry lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, surtout qu'à ses yeux, personne ne valait le brun, mais ses sentiments le perturbait plus qu'autre chose, surtout ceux concernant Potter et il n'avait pas envie de compliquer plus les choses. Il allait se réinstaller à la table, quand le professeur Snape entra alors dans la bibliothèque et marcha droit sur lui.

« - Monsieur Malfoy. »

« - Professeur Snape ? »

« - Venez avec moi, Malfoy. »

« - Où allons-nous ? » Questionna alors Draco avec étonnement.

« - Je vous accompagne à votre dortoir pour que vous puissiez récupérer toutes vos affaires. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Votre père est venu vous chercher, il vous attend dans le hall pour partir. »

« - Mais pourquoi ? »

« - Je n'en sais rien, mais il vous à retirer de Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

« - Mais c'est impossible. »

« - Malheureusement si, Draco. Dumbledore n'a rien pu faire. Dépêche-toi, il t'attend. »

Draco suivit son professeur et parrain hors de la bibliothèque et c'est en silence qu'ils rejoignirent les cachots pour que Draco fasse sa valise. Le blond ne cessait de se porter des questions, qu'arrivait-il à son père pour le retirer de l'école à trois mois de la fin de l'année scolaire ? Snape quant à lui restait pensif et fixait son filleul prendre son temps pour plier son linge et le déposer dans la malle d'un air distrait.

« - Draco, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, peut-être que se serait le moment, je pourrais peut-être intervenir auprès de ton père. »

« - C'est gentil à toi Sev, mais tu ne pourras rien faire. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond était près à partir et il rejoignit son père qui l'attendait dans le hall au côté de Dumbledore. Quand il se stoppa près d'eux, Lucius n'adressa aucun signe d'affection à son fils, quant au directeur, il se contenta d'un sourire navré en direction du blond, puis il se tourna vers son père.

« - J'espère monsieur Malfoy que je reverrais Draco en septembre prochain, n'oubliez pas que ses études ne sont pas terminées. »

« - Je le conçois tout à fait, Dumbledore, mais ne vous en faites pas, mon fils sera pris en charge pour que son… avenir soit assuré. »

Puis il clôtura la conversation en tournant les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas conquérant et Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre après avoir adressé un signe de salut aux deux hommes.

_**/888888888888888888888888/**_

Dans la grande salle, le repas avait depuis déjà commençait, Claire remarqua avec dépit que Draco l'avait évité depuis leur mésaventure dans la forêt interdite. Pansy quant à elle, semblait ravie de voir que le blond ne parlait plus à la jeune fille, de plus, elle avait reçu une lettre de Lucius qui lui assurait que Draco retrouverait une attitude décente d'ici quelques temps.

Soudain, comme un pressentiment venant de son cœur, Claire sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Draco. Le blond était en train de s'éloigner, il était en train de se tourner vers la mauvaise direction. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres tables, et d'après les mines inquiète, Annabelle et Lucas avaient eut aussi ressentit ce sentiment. D'un même mouvement, les trois élus se levèrent et sortir précipitamment de la Grande Salle sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves. Les trois élus virent alors Dumbledore et Snape dans le hall, tandis que Lucius Malfoy et Draco se dirigeait vers la sortie. Ils s'élancèrent en courant, manquant de renverser le professeur Snape au passage qui se mit à vociférer sur eux, mais ils n'y firent pas attention.

« - Draco ! » Appela Claire.

Mais Lucius avait attrapé le bras de son fils et se hâtait vers la sortie.

« - Draco, je t'en pris ne fais pas ça ! Ne te détourne pas de ta voie ! Il y a du bon en toi ! Tu es amené à faire de grande chose, ne te noircie pas l'esprit par les gestes de ton père ! » S'écria alors Annabelle.

Mais alors qu'ils continuaient à s'approchait du blond, une barrière invisible se dressa entre les Malfoys et eux, et ils se sentirent rejeté en arrière. Et c'est avec dépit qu'ils virent leur frère de cœur, Élu du Feu, sortir de l'enceinte du territoire de Poudlard pour transplaner avec son père.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au manoir, Draco se tourna alors vers son père.

« - Pourquoi m'avoir ramené ici ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Ne continue pas à me mentir Draco, je suis au courant de ta 'différence'. »

A ces mots, Draco pâlit affreusement, et lança à son père un regard incertain.

« - Comment as-tu su ? »

« - Ta charmante fiancée m'a écrit pour me faire part de ton attitude étrange, puis j'ai fait le lien avec les éléments du passé, et j'ai deviné. »

« - Je… Je ne voulais pas le devenir Père. »

« - Mais je ne te blâme pas Draco, je suis même heureux que tu ais reçu ses dons. »

« - C'est vrai ? »

« - Tu n'imagines pas à quel point notre maître sera heureux de te compter parmi ses serviteurs. À partir de ce soir, nous ferons de toi un mangemort. »

_**/8888888888888888888888888888/**_

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Annabelle, Lucas et Claire avaient demandé de plus ample détail au directeur quant au départ de Draco. Ce dernier leur avait simplement dit que Lucius devait absolument récupérer son fils pour régler un problème familial.

« - Ainsi donc, nous ne devons pas éloigner la possibilité que Lucius Malfoy ait découvert la vérité. » Déclara Annabelle d'un air sombre.

« - Dois-je en conclure que Draco Malfoy était le quatrième Élu ? » Interrogea alors Dumbledore.

Les trois autres hochèrent simplement la tête, et l'Élu de l'Eau se leva pour faire les cent pas.

« - Si son père est vraiment au courant, il va tout faire pour que Draco se rallie à Voldemort. Nous l'avons définitivement perdu. »

« - Draco n'est pas un si mauvais sorcier, il nous reste encore une chance pour qu'il se détourne de son père et revienne vers nous. »

« - Une chance très infime, Claire. » Commenta alors Lucas. « Nous devons envisager la possibilité que dans un avenir proche, nous devrons affronter Draco. »

« - C'est impossible. »

« - N'avez-vous pas une autre possibilité pour empêcher cette bataille entre vous quatre ? » Demanda alors le directeur.

Ce fut Annabelle qui répondit.

« - Si, il y en a une. Nous pouvons annuler les pouvoirs des quatre Élus si nous rendons à Othniel les dons de ses fils. Bien sûr, nous redeviendrons alors plus que de simple mortel sans aucun pouvoir, mais cela détruirait la menace que représente Draco. »

« - Et cela détruirait également l'équilibre du monde. » Remarqua Dumbledore.

« - J'ignore ce qui se passera si nous avons recours à cette méthode, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, chaque Élu acceptait sa condition, mais pour Draco, cela est différent du fait qu'il n'a pas été choisi selon les règles. » Expliqua alors Annabelle.

« - Attendons encore un peu avant de prendre de telle extrémité. Je suis certaine que Draco nous sera fidèle. » Déclara Claire. « Je suis celle qui a passé le plus de temps avec lui, je sais qu'il ne suivra pas les traces de son père. »

« - Claire, nous ne pouvons pas attendre indéfiniment, je donne une semaine à Draco pour revenir parmi nous, sinon, je retirais nos pouvoirs. »

Les deux autres Élus hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord, et tout ce qui leur restait à faire maintenant, était d'attendre et espérer.

À suivre…

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et laissé une review ainsi qu'à ceux qui lisent mais qui reste anonyme. Je vous souhaite à tous un JOYEUX NOEL et j'espère que vous passerez de bonnes fêtes.**

**Shali Maxwell**


	15. Chapitre 14

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 14**

Draco se trouvait dans une salle entièrement plongée dans la pénombre, si ce n'est les torches qui éclairaient sobrement les silhouettes des mangemorts, Voldemort se tenait en face de lui, assit sur un siège pareil à un trône, seul ses yeux rouges étaient visibles à travers sa grande cape noire à capuche, tandis que son père se tenait à sa droite arborant un air froid et supérieur. Draco quant à lui se tenait au centre du cercle, torse nu et tout le monde observait d'un air curieux et craintif le tatouage qui ornait le dos du blond. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient tenté de lui jeter des sortilèges afin de s'assurer que le phœnix n'était pas un leur, mais ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence : Le fils de Lucius Malfoy était un Élu du Feu et donc un précieux allié pour eux.

« - Et bien, et bien… Tu m'étonneras toujours Lucius. Dis-moi, comment as-tu fais pour que ton fils devienne en Élu. »

« - Je n'ai fait rien fait Maître, cela s'est fait tout seul. »

« - J'ose espérer pour toi que tu feras le nécessaire pour qu'il reste de notre côté, je n'aimerais pas le perdre maintenant qu'il est là ! » Fit Voldemort en désignant Draco.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas maître. Il est sous mon entier contrôle. » Répliqua alors Lucius.

Draco fronça les sourcils aux paroles de son père. Il n'était sous le contrôle de personne, il ne voulait plus être dirigé par une personne, il voulait agir de sa propre initiative. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, deux mangemorts vint le saisir au niveau des bras et le fit avancer vers leur Maître et firent en sorte que le bras droit du blond se tende vers l'avant. Voldemort se saisit alors de sa baguette et la pointa vers le bras de Draco. Ce dernier ressentit une violente brûlure à l'endroit où pointait la baguette, et bientôt il vit apparaître une marque noire, la marque des Mangemorts, une tête de mort avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche. Puis, le Lord Noir se redressa légèrement vers Lucius et lui dit d'un ton satisfait :

« - Très bien, alors installe ton fils dans une chambre d'invité, et fais en sorte qu'il soit confortablement établi et qu'on s'occupe convenable bien de lui. »

« - Oui, Maître. »

Lucius alla alors s'incliner devant Lord Voldemort et lui baissa le bas de sa robe. Puis ils se redressa et s'avança vers son fils.

« - Suis-moi. »

Draco obéit, et une fois qu'ils furent sortit de la salle, Lucius retira sa cagoule de mangemort et le conduisit à travers des dédalles de couloirs lugubres.

« - Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda alors le plus jeune.

« - Dans la demeure familiale du Maître. Dans un petit village qui s'appelle Little Hangleton. »

Draco enregistra l'information et resta silencieux. Mais son père ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et reprit d'une voix où un soupçon de fierté se faisait entendre.

« - Le fait que tu sois un Élu est une chance pour nous. Dumbledore sera fou de rage quand il sera que tu lui es passé sous le nez. »

« - … »

« - Tu feras de grandes choses Draco, grâce à toi, nous asservirons les Moldus et Potter et l'Ordre du Phœnix ne seront bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

À l'entente du nom de son amant, le blond sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Quel était ce sentiment ? Mais avant qu'il puisse se poser d'autre question, Lucius se stoppa devant une porte et l'ouvrit et intima à son fils d'entrer. Draco se retrouva alors dans une chambre sobrement décorée d'un lit à baldaquin aux voilages vert foncés et aux draps noirs, les tapisseries étaient usées jusqu'à la corde, mais on pouvait encore distinguait les emblèmes de Salazar Serpentard, et une grande fenêtre éclairait la chambre, Draco se tourna alors vers son père avec un air étonné.

« - Pourquoi m'as-tu conduit dans cette chambre ? »

« - C'est ici que tu résideras à partir de maintenant. »

« - Pourquoi ne retournons-nous pas au manoir ? »

« - Parce que c'est ainsi. Peu de fidèles mangemorts peuvent se vanter de résider dans la demeure du maître. Tu es un privilégié, de plus, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que tu sois près de Poudlard, merlin sait ce que Dumbledore pourrait te faire. »

« - Alors vous m'enfermez ici ? Comme un prisonnier ? »

Son père lui lança alors un regard agacé.

« - Tu n'es pas un prisonnier Draco. Voldemort est toute ta vie à présent, c'est ton maître, et si tu le satisfais avec tes dons, jamais tu n'auras à t'inquiéter d'être prisonnier ou pas. »

Puis, sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de répliquer, il sortit de la chambre, abandonnant son fils à ses questions. Draco se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas, depuis qu'il savait pour cette histoire d'Élu, il se sentait entièrement perdu, et il se sentait encore plus perdu depuis qu'il était ici, et cela ne faisait que quelques heures. Faisait-il le bon choix ? Il se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais cette dernière était incontestablement fermée à clef, et il n'avait plus sa baguette, son père la lui avait prise. Soudain, une flaque d'eau se forma sur le sol, et Draco leva brusquement la tête au moment même où l'Élu de l'Eau apparut devant lui. Le blond reconnut alors la jeune fille qui avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, cependant, il n'avait pas une élève de seize ans devant les yeux, mais une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans avec dans le regard une grande sagesse.

« - Que fais-tu ici, toi ? » Demanda agressivement Draco. « La demeure est protégée, personne ne peut apparaître ou transplaner. »

Annabelle lui fit un sourire narquois et lui dit d'une voix moqueuse :

« - Tu apprendras vite que nulle barrière magique ne peut nous arrêter. Nous pouvons apparaître ou disparaître à volonté à n'importe quel endroit, Poudlard lui-même ne fait pas exception à la règle. »

« - Et tu es venu pour quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? »

« - Pas pour le moment. »

Draco haussa les sourcils à cette information. Mais Annabelle n'y tint pas compte, elle était venue dans un but précis sans prévenir les deux autres, et elle devait aller jusqu'au bout de son idée.

« - Alors, que me veux-tu ? » Demanda Draco.

« - Je suis seulement venu te dire que nous étions sincèrement désolés. »

« - Désolé ? » Répéta le blond étonné.

« - Quand mon ancienne sœur spirituelle à fait de toi un Élu, elle ne t'a pas laissé le choix, nous nous sommes rendu compte que faire de toi un Élu et t'obliger à nous suivre n'était pas fait selon ta volonté. Nous n'avons pas le droit de te forcer à faire des choix dont tu n'as pas envie. »

Draco fronça les sourcils à ses mots-là, mais Annabelle reprit, sentant qu'elle touchait en point sensible :

« - C'est ton destin, ta vie, c'est à toi, et toi seul de faire les choix que tu penseras être les bons. Je suis venue te dire que quelle que soit ta décision nous la respecterons, même si cela doit signifier le début d'une guerre entre nous. »

Puis tout aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, elle disparut, laissant Draco perplexe. Jamais il n'avait put faire ces propres choix, son père avait toujours décidé à sa place, son entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch et le poste qu'il occuperait, les matières secondaires qu'il choisissait en troisième année, la femme qu'il devait épouser, la date de son mariage. Jamais Draco n'avait eut son mot à dire, et aujourd'hui, quelqu'un lui donnait le choix, mais encore une fois, son père avait décidé à sa place et il se trouvait du côté de Voldemort, mais est-ce bien ce qu'il voulait ?

L'entré d'un mangemort le tira de ses réflexions, il portait une cagoule sur la tête, mais Draco le reconnut grâce à la main d'argent , son père lui avait longuement parlé de ce peureux de Queudver qui avait passé près de treize ans à se cacher jusqu'à ce que Potter et Black le démasquent. Queudver tenait un plateau sur lequel se trouvait un verre contenant un liquide bleu foncé et légèrement fumant. Draco regarda d'un air méfiant le verre.

« - Bois-ça. »

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - Quelque chose qui t'aidera à te sentir bien. » Répondit Queudver.

Draco se saisit du verre et but d'une traite son contenu pour ensuite reposer le verre sur le plateau. Puis sans demander son reste, le mangemort quitta la pièce, refermant à clef la porte. Draco se dirigea alors vers une petite pièce attenante à la chambre et qui se trouvait être une salle d'eau et recracha la potion qu'il avait toujours gardait dans la bouche sans l'avaler. Il ignorait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas bu, mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui avait conseillé de ne pas avaler, et il remercia Voldemort d'avoir confié cette tache à Queudver qui n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier si la potion avait bien été ingurgitée. Pour Draco, c'était déjà une petite victoire sur lui-même, il avait fait un choix, certes, il était minime, mais il avait fait le choix de ne pas boire ce liquide. Mais la question principale était : Pourrait-il faire un choix concernant son destin ? Ou devrait-il suivre et obéir à Voldemort jusqu'à sa mort ?

À suivre…

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Bon exceptionnellement j'udapte avec un jour d'avance parce que mon week-end va être très chargé, donc c'était soit aujourd'hui soit lundi, alors je me suis dit que vous ne seriez surement pas mécontent que je sois un peu en avance, lol.**

**Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et m'ont envoyé des reviews et aussi aux anonymes et j'espère que pour les réponses, je n'ai oublié personne, si c'est le cas faites-le-moi savoir.**

**Bref avant de vous quitter, je vous souhaite une BONNE ANNEE 20006 en espérant qu'elle sera très bonne pour vous.**

**Shali Maxwell**


	16. Chapitre 15

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 15**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées à présent, et Draco était toujours enfermé dans cette chambre, avec comme seule distraction la visite de Queudver le matin et le soir, lui apportant ce qui était devenue sa potion quotidienne, et que Draco faisait semblant de boire avant de très vite recracher le contenu. Cependant, un matin, Lucius était venu rendre visite à son fils pour lui donner des nouvelles de sa mère et lui parler des futurs projets que Voldemort avaient, puis Queudver était arrivé à ce moment-là et lui avait donné la potion sans un mot. Son père avait alors observé chacun de ses faits et gestes, et Draco, ne voulant pas attirer les soupçons de son père avait pris d'un geste machinal et habituel le verre et avait en avait bu le contenu, bien entendu, la présence de son père l'avait obligé à avaler, mais il n'avait ressentit aucun effet, aucun changement et ce ne fut que quand il se retrouva à nouveau seul que Draco avait senti monter en lui un sentiment de colère, de haine, de destruction, et il avait alors ravagé le mobilier de la pièce et s'était acharné contre la porte, ne supportant pas le fait d'être enfermé, et il n'avait qu'un seul mot à l'esprit:

_Tuer _

Une étrange chaleur s'était alors propagée dans chaque fibre de son être, et bientôt, une boule de feu se forma dans sa main sans que Draco ne le veuille vraiment. Il contempla un long moment cette boule avant de la lancer avec toute la puissance qu'il avait contre le mur, il renouvela durant un long moment cette opération, faisant ainsi évacuer la tension de son corps. Cette étrange sensation avait duré pendant encore de nombreuses heures avant qu'elle ne s'estompe enfin, laissant le blond plus déboussolé que jamais, puis il avait compris. Il avait enfin compris les raisons qu'avait Voldemort de l'enfermer à longueur de temps et de lui faire boire cette potion. Le Lord ne voulait pas prendre le risque que l'Élu qui sommeillait en Draco s'éveille et se rebelle, il voulait avoir le blond et ses pouvoirs sous contrôle et pour cela, il déclenchait chez lui un sentiment de haine et une attitude sanguinaire. Le jeune homme sentit un sentiment de révolte l'envahir et bientôt, les paroles d'Annabelle lui revint en mémoire:

_«C'est ton destin, ta vie, c'est à toi, et toi seul de faire les choix que tu penseras être les bons.» _

C'était lui seul qui devait faire ses choix… Il se leva et alla se poster près de la seule fenêtre de la pièce et regarda le village de Moldu ravagé qui s'étendait à l'horizon, et il sut ce qu'il voulait faire, il voulait faire ces propres choix et le premier choix qu'il voulait faire, c'était sortir ici et choisir son camp seul. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, personne ne le sortirait de cette chambre à moins qu'il ne montre qu'il est à l'image de ce que tout le monde attend de lui, c'est à dire haine et violence. Draco esquissa un sourire narquois, après tout, il était un serpentard, il savait parfaitement mentir et jouer le jeu. Il jeta un œil sur sa chambre, elle était en sale état, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, elle devait être plus délabrée que ça, elle devait refléter la rage qui l'habitait. Se prenant au jeu, il se mit alors à parcourir la pièce à la recherche du moindre objet à briser. Puis, satisfait de son travail, il fit la seule chose qu'il faisait depuis maintenant de nombreuses semaines: Attendre Queudver.

Le second de Voldemort, ou plus précisément son valet arriva un peu avant la tombée de la nuit, portant son habituel plateau. Draco, qui l'avait entendu arrivé se posta près de la porte, et à l'instant même ou Queudver fit un pas dans la pièce, il se retrouva collé au mur, une main sur la gorge et menacé par une boule de feu, le plateau et le verre contenant la potion ayant été chaviré au passage. Jouant le jeu à la perfection, Draco lui lança un regard menaçant et lui dit d'une voix froide:

«- J'ai envi de tuer, et je vais faire de toi ma première victime.»

Queudver se mit alors à bégayer fortement, le suppliant de n'en rien faire. Estimant que son hameçon serait parfait, il relâcha le pauvre mangemort et le jeta violemment en direction de la porte.

«- Dégage, et vite avant que je ne te transforme en saucisse à griller.»

Queudver ne demanda pas son reste et courut en direction de la porte, qu'il referma avec rapidité derrière lui, ayant peur que le blond ne l'attaque de dos.

**_/888888888888888888888/ _**

Voldemort était assis seule au centre du salon de la vielle demeure, son serpent, Nagini était enroulé à ses pieds et semblait dormir. La sombre quiétude de la pièce fut interrompue par l'arrivée quelque peu précipité de Queudver. Il s'empressa de s'agenouiller devant son maître et lui baisa le bas de sa robe.

«- Il est prêt, Maître.»

Voldemort émit alors une sorte de grognement satisfait, puis il dit de sa voix quelque peu caverneuse.

«- En étais-tu sûr, Queudver? Ou bien est-ce ta peur qui te fait dire ça?»

«- Je… Je…» Le mangemort bégaya, incapable de répondre avec justesse à la question.

Le Lord noir perdit alors quelque peu patience et jeta le sortilège du doloris sur son serviteur. Queudver se tordit alors de douleur durant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

«- Je… J'en suis sûr… M… Maître.»

«- Bien. La prochaine fois, tu répondras tout de suite à ma question, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps avec toi, et tu le sais.»

«- O… Oui Maître.»

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à deux autres mangemorts. Queudver se releva rapidement et s'effaça dans l'ombre, laissant la place aux nouveaux venus qui vinrent s'agenouiller et baiser le bas de la robe de leur Maître.

«- Quelles sont les nouvelles Bellatrix?» Interrogea alors Voldemort à l'un des deux personnes.

Bellatrix Lestrange, parce qu'il s'agissait d'elle, s'agenouilla un peu plus bas.

«- Nous avons accompli notre mission Maître.»

«- Ou l'avait vous mis?»

«- Nous l'avons enfermé dans l'un des cachots du sous-sol, Maître.»

«- Bien.»

**_/88888888888888888888/ _**

Une autre journée venait de s'écouler depuis son petit manège avec Queudver, mais cela n'avait absolument rien changé. Il était toujours enfermé dans cette fichue chambre et cela l'énervé grandement. Bien sûr, il avait continué à jouer le jeu, il avait cassé d'autres objets ou meubles et avait multiplié le lancé de boule de feu, son inactivité commençait à lui peser sur les nerfs et cela se faisait ressentir au niveau de son nouveau pouvoir. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et son père fit irruption dans la chambre, il promena son regard dans la pièce et parut satisfait de l'état du mobilier, il se tourna vers son fils qui s'était relevé. Il lui fit un sourire moqueur.

«- Alors Fils, comment te sens-tu?»

Draco sut que les paroles de son père ne voulaient pas faire référence à son état de santé mais plutôt à son état psychologique qu'aurait dû lui donner la potion que Queudver lui apportait chaque jour.Le blond lui lança un regard menaçant et déclara:

«- Je me sens très frustré Père. Je déteste être enfermé et si tu tente de refermer cette porte alors que je suis encore à l'intérieur, je te tue.»

Lucius eut un sourire satisfait face aux paroles du blond.

«- Le Maître veut te voir, fils.»

Draco ne dit et ne demanda rien d'autre, il se contenta seulement de suivre son père à travers les couloirs sombre et ils arrivèrent dans le salon où Draco avait était reçu le jour de son arrivé. Beaucoup de mangemorts étaient présents, et Draco cacha son étonnement face à ce regroupement. Apparemment, Voldemort semblait attendre leur arrivée pour commencer la 'réunion'.

«- Comme vous le savez sûrement tous, deux de mes fidèles mangemorts ont accompli leur mission que je leur avais demandé. Et grâce à eux, nous allons pouvoir mettre Harry Potter à genoux.»

Draco s'empêcha de froncer les sourcils à l'évocation de Potter. Contrairement aux autres personnes présentent dans la pièce, son visage n'était pas dissimulé sous une cagoule et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser transparaître ses sentiments pour ne pas se trahir. Ne se doutant pas de son trouble, le Lord Noir continua sur sa lancée.

«- Nous allons descendre immédiatement voir notre prisonnier et commencer à mettre notre plan à exécution. À l'heure qu'il est, Potter a dû prévenir l'Ordre et doit être dans un état de panique dont nous pourrons tirer avantage, comme lorsque nous lui avions fait croire que nous avions capturé son parain.»

Les mangemorts approuvèrent les paroles de leur Maître à grand renfort d'acclamations plus ou moins discrète.

«- Malheureusement, seul cinq de mes plus fidèles mangemort pourront descendre en bas, dont notre très précieux Élu qui vient de se rallier à notre cause.»

Le blond sentit alors tous les regards convergeaient vers lui et il s'enferma dans un masque de froideur, attendant la suite.

«- Malfoy, Dolohov, Rookwood et Nott, descendez aux cachots et faites ce que vous avez à faire.»

«- Oui Maître.»

Les quatre mangemorts désignaient hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord et s'empressèrent de sortir de la pièce, Draco sur leurs talons. Le blond était très perplexe face aux propos qu'avaient tenus Voldemort. Qui les mangemorts avaient kidnappé pour pouvoir blesser Harry?

Dans un silence pesant, les cinq hommes traversèrent de nombreux couloir sombres, délabré et humides avant d'arriver devant un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la maison et qui devait sûrement mener aux cachots. Ils descendirent, toujours dans ce même silence pesant qui gênait légèrement Draco et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois épais. Lucius s'avança d'un pas conquérant et supérieur et entra dans la cellule, suivit par ces congénères et son fils. Ce dernier se figea quand il reconnut la personne qui était enchaîné au mur et qui les regardaient à la fois avec crainte et une petite once de défis.

À suivre…

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, si c'est le cas, signalez-le-moi et je réparerais ma faute, lol.

Pour les reviews qui n'ont pas de compte ou d'e-mail, voici les réponses :

**Miss°DiAs : ****Salut et merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que mon histoire te plaise. Voici la suite et j'espère que tu apprécieras.**


	17. Chapitre 16

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Réponses aux review anonymes :

**lolo : Tes désirs sont des ordres! Lol; voilà la suite.**

**Miss°DiAs : Lol, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre alors. Voilà la suite qui te permettra de répondre à tes questions et de savoir qui est le prisonnier. Merci pour ta review**

**Paprika Star : ****Et oui, Draco est un sacré comédien mais bon c'est un Malfoy doublé d'un Serpentard, lol! Je suis contente de voir que ce chapitre t'a plu et j'espère que la suite en sera de même. Pour savoir qui est le prisonnier, il ne te reste plus qu'à lire, lol.**

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 16**

Lucius s'avança d'un pas conquérant et supérieur et entra dans la cellule, suivit par ces congénères et son fils. Ce dernier se figea quand il reconnut la personne qui était enchaîné au mur et qui les regardaient à la fois avec crainte et une petite once de défi.

------------------------------------

Draco était vraiment choqué, devant lui, Hermione Granger était enchaînée au mur. A la vue des vêtements déchirés et des traces de coups et de griffures qu'elle portait au niveau des bras et du visage, Draco devina qu'elle s'était débattue. Hermione fixa chaque mangemort avec hargne et dégoût, mais quand elle regarda Draco dans les yeux, le blond eut la surprise d'y voir de la colère et de… la déception ? Draco se sentit profondément troublé par ce regard, Granger était déçu qu'il se trouve ici ? Pourquoi ? Qu'espérait-elle d'un fils de mangemort à part devenir mangemort ? Soudain, une petite voix résonna dans sa tête _« Mais tu n'es plus un fils mangemort, tu es un Élu. »_ Il ferma les yeux en espérant oublier cette petite voix et se concentra sur les paroles de son père.

« - Alors sale Sang de bourbe, j'espère que tu as peur. »

Hermione lança à Lucius un regard noir et gardant sa dignité pour elle, elle ne répondit pas. Malfoy Senior sourit face à ce comportement.

« - Crois-moi, quand nous en aurons fini avec toi, tu regretteras toute ta vie d'être née de parent Moldus. Draco, approche. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, et Lucius lui fit par de sa demande.

« - Utilise ton pouvoir pour lui faire des brûlures. Mais surtout ne la tue pas, enfin, pas pour le moment, nous allons nous amuser un peu. »

« - Pou… Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je la brûle ? »

« - Mais pour la faire souffrir voyons ! » Répondit Lucius comme si cela était évident.

Mais cette réponse ne parut pas satisfaire le jeune homme.

« - Si tu ne veux pas lui soutirer d'information, pourquoi la faire souffrir ? »

Cette fois, Lucius lui lança un regard furieux et agacé. Il fixa méchamment son fils et siffla d'un air menaçant.

« - Fais ce qu'on te dit. »

Alors, ne voulant pas provoquer la colère de son père, il se tourna vers Hermione qui le regarda avec appréhension. Draco fit alors apparaître dans sa main une petite boule de feu et s'apprêta à la lancer en direction de la jeune fille, mais il retint son geste.

Au plus profond de lui-même, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, qu'il n'était pas destiné à faire ça, il n'était pas destiné à faire souffrir les gens. Non, il ne devait pas faire ça. La boule de feu qu'il avait invoqué disparut alors et il ferma les yeux.

« - Draco ! » Appela Lucius d'une voix froide.

Mais Draco n'y tint pas compte, les yeux toujours fermés, il sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir, prendre possession de tout son être et lui faire ressentir un soulagement. Le soulagement d'avoir résolu son problème, d'avoir trouvé des réponses à ces questions, d'avoir enfin trouvé sa voie.

« - Draco ! Brûle-la ! » Ordonna son père d'une voix féroce.

« - Non ! »

Il sentit également la magie l'envahir, une magie ancienne et très puissante et quand il rouvrit les yeux, tous ceux présent dans la pièce pouvaient voir dans ces prunelles grises des reflets rougeoyant, semblable à de petites flammes.

« - Je t'ai ordonné de la brûler ! » Hurla presque Lucius.

« - Non ! » Répondit Draco sur le même ton que son père. « Je ne la brûlerais pas, parce que c'est mal ! »

Ces paroles semblèrent choquer les quatre mangemorts présents dans la cellule, mais le plus choqué fut sans aucun doute son père. Ses yeux se firent plus menaçant et il tira sa baguette.

« - Très bien, puisque tu ne veux pas le faire, je vais la tuer ! Avada kedavra. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra douloureusement à l'entente du sort que lui jeta Lucius, et se fut avec résolution qu'elle vit le rayon vert se diriger vers elle, mais au moment où il allait l'atteindre, un corps se colla contre le sien et reçut le sort à sa place.

« - Draco ! » Hurla-t-elle quand elle vit le blond tomber à genoux.

Mais à la plus grande stupéfaction de tout le monde, le sort mortel ne tua pas Draco. Ce dernier tomba à terre sous l'horrible souffrance que cela provoqua, mais il était toujours en vie et haletait de douleur. Puis, doucement, il se releva, les yeux menaçants et avec un réflexe rapide, il fit apparaître une boule de feu et la lança sur le premier mangemort qui se trouvait à proximité de lui. Nott prit feu instantanément et il hurla de douleur tandis que les flammes le consumaient et quelques seconde plus tard, il ne resta de lui qu'un petit tas de cendre. Tout aussi rapidement, il lança une seconde boule de feu vers un second mangemort, mais ce dernier réussit à l'éviter de justesse, il dégaina sa baguette et lança un autre avada, mais le sort n'eut pour effet qu'une simple douleur tel un Doloris. Draco ne se laissa pas envahir par la douleur et fit apparaître une autre boule de feu, mais les trois mangemorts ripostèrent avant qu'il n'ait pu la lancer et Draco se reçut les trois Avadas en même temps tandis que les mangemorts se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Le jeune homme serra les dents sous la douleur qui devenait plus violente et sentit le sang commençait à couler du nez, au bout de quelques instant, la douleur cessa et il se retourna péniblement vers Hermione qui le regardait avec ébahissement.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Oui. »

« - Je vais te détacher. Nous devons sortir au plus vite d'ici, ils sont partis chercher du renfort et la maison est remplie de mangemort. »

Il s'avança d'un pas et posa sa main sur la première chaîne. Il tenta de se concentrer très fort, et bientôt il sentit une chaleur émanait de sa main et faire fondre le métal. Il recommença son opération avec la seconde chaîne, et bientôt, Hermione fut libre, bien que ses poignets étaient toujours entourés par les menottes.

« - Tu es un Élu ? Tu es un de ceux qui sont dans le livre que je t'ai montré ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Le blond hocha positivement la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie, tenant Hermione par la main. Le couloir qui menait à l'escalier était vide, nul doute qu'ils devaient les attendre à l'étage supérieur.

« - Quoi qu'il arrive, reste derrière moi. Ils ne peuvent pas me tuer, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. »

« - Je sais me défendre. » Riposta la jeune fille avec indignation.

« - Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas de baguette. » Fit remarquer Draco.

Silencieusement et discrètement, ils remontèrent l'escalier, et comme Draco l'avait deviné, les mangemorts les attendaient en haut. Dès qu'ils furent à découverts, les sorts commencèrent à fuser et comme seule riposte, le blond se contentait d'envoyer des boules de feu sur tout ce qu'il voyait bouger.

« - Court. » Intima-t-il à la jeune fille.

Ils partirent en courant dans la direction opposée aux mangemorts, et traversèrent les différents couloirs, Draco faisant en sorte de faire bouclier afin de protéger Hermione, mais même si les sorts ne le tuait pas, ils le faisant atrocement souffrir, et cela le fatiguait aussi car ces boules de feu se faisait moins puissante et plus petite, surtout qu'il ne contrôlait pas vraiment sa magie. Arrivé à un croisement, il se dissimulèrent dans l'obscurité, profitant de la légère avance qu'ils avaient sur leurs poursuiveurs.

« - Tu sais comment sortir d'ici ? » Demanda la jeune fille, essoufflé.

« - Non, je passais mes journées enfermées dans une chambre. C'est la première fois que je sors. »

« - Alors tu ne sais pas où se trouve la porte de sortie. » Commenta Hermione.

« - Exact. »

Ces mots firent un déclic dans l'esprit de Draco, et il se rappela alors les mots que lui avait dit Annabelle, le jour où elle était apparue devant lui :

Nulle barrière magique ne peut nous arrêter. Nous pouvons apparaître ou disparaître à volonté à n'importe quel endroit.

Si cela était vrai, alors lui aussi pouvait disparaître d'ici. Les barrières magiques que Voldemort avait sûrement du installer pour que personne ne transplane dans la demeure ne pourraient pas l'arrêter. Mais le problème était qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment disparaître, et encore moins disparaître dans un autre endroit pour en apparaître dans un autre. Il entendit les pas des mangemort résonner à l'autre bout du couloir, ils étaient fichus. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

« - Écoute, continue à courir, essaye de trouver une sortie, je vais rester ici et les retenir. »

« - Non. » Fit la jeune fille d'une voix paniquée. « Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça. »

« - Il le faut. Considère ceci comme une dette d'honneur pour vous avoir fait du mal à toi, à Weasley et à Harry. »

« - Draco, pas question. Je reste avec toi. »

« - Alors reste à l'abri ici. »

Puis sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répliquer, Draco sortit de leur cachette et fit face aux mangemorts qui approchaient. En première ligne se trouvait Voldemort lui-même, ainsi que son père et sa tante Bellatrix.

« - J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne boirais pas cette potion. À priori, j'ai surestimé la confiance que tu avais pour ton père. » Déclara Voldemort.

« - Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en mon père. » Fit Draco en faisant apparaître une boule de feu.

Il la lança de toutes ses forces, tandis que Voldemort lui lançait un sortilège dont il ignorait le nom. La boule de feu atteignit l'un des mangemort en même temps que le sort l'atteignit. Cela lui provoqua une énième douleur qu'il tenta d'oublier alors qu'il invoquait une autre boule pour la lancer encore, tandis que plusieurs mangemorts continuait à lancer eux-aussi des sorts. Il ignorait combien de temps il pourrait tenir avant de s'effondrer, mais à aucun moment il ne baissa les bras, continuant de riposter comme il le pouvait, mais les mangemorts étaient trop nombreux, et leurs sorts le blessait et le fatiguait en même temps. Son nez saignait abondamment, et du sang coulait de son oreille droite, et sa vue commençait à se brouiller quand tout à coup, il sentit une brise s'élever de derrière lui. Il entendit à travers un brouillard quelqu'un l'appelait tandis que les mangemorts étaient repoussé en arrière par une force invisible.

_**/888888888888888888/**_

Ayant ressentit la douleur que Draco ressentait, les trois Élus se concentrèrent sur le jeune homme pour apparaître à ses côtés. Le premier arrivé fut Lucas, et tout de suite, il vit son frère d'arme sur le point de s'effondrer, faire face à de nombreux ennemis.

« - Draco ! » Cria-t-il, effaré par cette vision.

Puis sans perdre un instant, il leva le bras et une gigantesque et puissante rafale de vent propulsa tout les mangemorts en arrière. Puis ne perdant pas de temps à se battre inutilement, il se dirigea vers Draco et s'agenouilla à ses côtés tandis que Claire le rejoignait. Annabelle était apparue près d'Hermione et la tenait contre elle tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'eux.

« - Il ne faut pas traîner ici. » Ordonna Annabelle.

Elle prit les mains d'Hermione et lui intima de fermer les yeux, et bientôt, elles disparurent dans une flaque d'eau. Claire se fondit dans le sol, tandis que Lucas prenait en charge Draco. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq à Poudlard ou visiblement Dumbledore les attendait. L'infirmière du collège, madame Pomfresh prit alors en charge Draco, qui était encore inconscient, et força Hermione à prendre du repos. Les trois autres Élus suivirent celui qu'ils pouvaient à présent considérer comme leur frère, et attendirent patiemment à ses côtés qu'il se rétablisse.

À suivre…


	18. Chapitre 17

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Paprika Star : C'est sûr que se serait pratique qu'il apprenne à le faire, mais t'en fait pas, il sera bien prit en charge... Non, en fait les Élus ne peuvent pas mourir, car ils sont déjà morts (comme tu l'as compris avec Draco) donc ils ne peuvent pas mourir avec les sorts ou même les armes moldus, mais ils peuvent se faire tuer par les pouvoirs des autres Élus, ou en invoquant leurs armes personnelles (comme dans le chap. 2 avec l'ancien Élu de la Terre) à ce moment-là, les corps disparaissent et ils rejoignent l'au-delà.**

**

* * *

**

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 17**

Hermione était couchée dans un des lits de l'infirmerie et somnolait tranquillement. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux heures que Draco l'avait aidé à s'échapper et qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard. Apparemment, le blond était encore inconscient, mais d'après les dire de Pomfresh, les différentes blessures qu'il avait se guérissaient d'elles-mêmes. Hermione sentit alors une présence à ses côtés, elle tourna la tête vers la gauche pour voir Annabelle, l'élève de Griffondor.

« - Tu te sens mieux ? » Interrogea l'Élue.

« - Oui. Merci d'être intervenue. »

« - Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, mais Draco. Si nous sommes intervenus, c'est parce qu'il a décidé de choisir de se dresser contre le mal. »

« - Je comprends. »

« - J'ai une faveur à te demander, j'aimerais que tu ne parles à personne de notre intervention, ni que Draco est un Élu. »

« - Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Annabelle inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation et s'éloigna vers le fond de l'infirmerie ou Draco se reposait. Hermione se recala dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux quand cette fois, ce fut la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant le passage à Harry et Ron. Aussitôt, les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers elle.

« - Comment tu vas ? » Lui demanda Ron.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » Fit Harry à son tour. « Ils ne t'ont pas blessé, j'espère. »

La jeune fille leur sourit doucement.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils n'ont rien eut le temps de me faire. »

« - J'ai cru devenir fou quand j'ai appris que Voldemort t'avait fait enlever. »

« - C'est vrai, tu aurais dû le voir 'mione, il a même menacé Rogue et Remus parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il intervienne. » Rajouta Ron, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son ami.

« - Ils ont eut raison, ton intervention n'aurait servi à rien, Harry. J'ai eut de l'aide intérieur, et ils m'ont sortit très rapidement de là. »

Ron et Harry froncèrent les sourcils aux mots de la jeune fille.

« - De l'aide intérieur ? Qui parmi les mangemorts à part Rogue travaille pour l'Ordre ? »

« - Je ne peux rien dire, cela risque de le mettre en danger. » Fit Hermione d'un air buté.

Les deux garçons comprirent et n'insistèrent pas, ils savaient qu'un mangemort espionnant pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phœnix prenait énormément de risque. Harry eut un sourire.

« - Alors qui qu'il soit, je le remercie de plus profond de mon cœur. » Fit le survivant, puis il redevint sérieux. « Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

« - Je ne sais pas trop, tout s'est passé très rapidement. J'étais parti m'acheter un livre dans une librairie près de chez moi, et quand je suis rentrée, deux mangemorts m'ont stupéfixés par derrière. Je n'ai rien vu venir, heureusement que mes parents n'étaient pas à la maison. »

« - Mon père est allé les chercher chez ta tante et les a ramené au Q.G pour qu'ils soient en sécurité et plus rassuré. »

« - J'espère qu'ils vont bien. »

« - Ils sont un peu inquiets, mais on est tous rassurés maintenant que tu es de nouveau parmi nous. » Fit Ron.

« - Quand pourras-tu quitter l'infirmerie ? » Demanda alors Harry.

« - Miss Granger peut partir maintenant. » Fit alors la voix de Dumbledore derrière eux.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et le saluèrent. Puis ils aidèrent Hermione à se lever, mais au moment ou Harry allait se détourner pour sortir, un lit dissimuler par des rideaux blancs attira son attention. Juillet était déjà arrivé et les cours à Poudlard étaient finis jusqu'en septembre, alors pourquoi y avait-il une seconde personne ici ? Il se dirigea vers ledit lit pour voir de qui il s'agissait alors que l'école était vide d'élève et de professeur, mais Dumbledore l'appela.

« - Harry, il est temps que tu partes. »

« - Professeur Dumbledore, qui est-ce ? »

« - Disons qu'il s'agit maintenant d'un très bon ami. » Fit le vieil homme avec un air malicieux.

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis lançant un dernier regard interrogateur vers le lit caché, il sortit rejoindre ses deux amis.

_**/888888888888888888888888/**_

Il n'y avait aucun bruit autour de lui, et il était confortablement installé. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais il se sentait en sécurité. Lentement, Draco ouvrit les yeux pour voir un plafond blanc au-dessus de lui.

« - Te voilà enfin réveillé. » Fit alors une voix douce à ses côtés.

Le blond tourna la tête sur sa droite pour voir le sourire soulagé de Claire. Draco lui fit un petit sourire en retour.

« - J'ai dormis longtemps ? »

« - Quelques heures. Ton corps était faible, tu avais besoin de régénérer tes forces.

« - Mais tu as l'air d'aller mieux maintenant. » Fit une autre voix de l'autre coté de lui.

Draco tourna la tête vers sa gauche et vit que Lucas se trouvait aussi à ses côtés, quant à Annabelle, elle était assise sur une chaise au pied de son lit, cette dernière se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? »

« - En paix avec moi-même, mais très fatigué. »

« - C'est normal, tu as utilisé une grande quantité de ton énergie alors que tu ne contrôle pas tes pouvoirs. Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu. »

« - Que s'est-il passé exactement ? » Demanda le blond en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

« - Nous avons ressenti l'éveil de ton pouvoir ancestral. Nous avons alors su que tu avais décidé de rejoindre notre cause, puis ensuite, nous avons ressenti une très grande douleur venant de toi. » Expliqua Annabelle.

« - Nous nous sommes donc éclipsé jusqu'à toi et nous t'avons trouvé en mauvaise posture. Nous t'avons aidé et ramener ici ainsi qu'Hermione. » Termina Lucas.

A ces mots, Draco eut un mouvement brusque.

« - Granger ? Comment va-t-elle ? Les mangemorts l'ont blessé ? »

« - Calme-toi, tu l'as protégé jusqu'au bout, elle n'a rien. »

Draco laissa échappé un soupir de soulagement, puis leur lança un regard étonné, et posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« - Comment avez-vous sentit ma douleur ? Et comment avez-vous fait pour me localiser exactement dans le manoir de Voldemort ? »

« - C'est parce que les quatre Élus sont liés entre eux. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Les quatre premières personnes qui ont eut ces pouvoirs étaient quatre frères, donc ils étaient d'une certaine manière reliés entre eux. Quand ils ont transmit leur pouvoir, ce lien a également été transmit. » Expliqua Claire.

« - Est-ce que moi aussi je peux ressentir vos émotions ? » Demanda alors Draco.

« - Bien sûr, mais pour que tu réussisses à le faire, tu devras suivre un entraînement, tout comme pour utiliser l'étendu de tes pouvoirs. »

« - Un entraînement ? » Répéta-t-il.

« - Bien sûr, tu crois vraiment que l'Élu du Feu ne sait que jeter des boules de feu ? Tes pouvoirs sont plus grands que tu ne le crois, et nous allons t'aider à le découvrir. »

« - Mais… Vous n'avez pas peur que je… vous trahisse ? » Demanda le blond d'une petite voix.

« - Non, sinon, l'Élu en toi ne se serait pas éveillé. Tu n'aurais pas ressentit cette vague de magie t'envahir et t'aider à déterminer ton choix. Nous avons confiance en notre cœur, et il nous dit que tu es bon. Tu es notre frère. »

« - Votre frère ? »

« - Nous sommes ta famille à présent. » Fit Claire avec un sourire.

Un sourire auquel Draco y répondit avec joie. Puis il remonta la manche de la chemise qu'il portait et examina son avant-bras droit. La marque que Voldemort lui avait fait, des semaines plus tôt, avait entièrement disparu. Signe qu'il était bel et bien un Élu à partir de maintenant.

À suivre…


	19. Chapitre 18

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes

**Paprika Star : Merci pour le compliment, et de rien pour les précisions. Maintenant, Draco va devoir baver pour devenir plus fort, lol. C'est vrai qu'il est mieux avec les Élus qu'avec les Mangemorts, mais la menace n'est pas encore éloignée….

* * *

**

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 18**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Draco était revenu à Poudlard. S'étant mis d'accord avec Annabelle, Lucas, Claire et Dumbledore, ils avaient décidé de rester au collège durant la septième et dernière année afin de permettre au blond de s'adapter à son nouveau statut. De ce fait, Dumbledore avait mis à disposition une sorte d'appartement aux quatre jeunes gens, comportant quatre chambres, deux salles de bains et un salon. L'appartement était situé près de la tour d'astronomie, l'entrée étant gardée par un tableau représentant la forêt de Brocéliande. Draco avait été ébahis par la beauté de l'appartement, les meubles anciens et la décoration étaient somptueuses, et le directeur leur avait dit qu'il s'agissait des anciens appartements des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. En cet après-midi de juillet, Annabelle et Draco étaient installés dans le parc de Poudlard, assis face à face à même le sol.

« - Reste concentré sur ma voix. »

Draco retint un soupir exaspéré mais fit ce qu'Annabelle lui conseillait. Depuis maintenant une semaine, Annabelle aidait Draco à découvrir et contrôler ses pouvoirs.

« - Ne pense à rien, fais le vide dans ta tête. »

Le blond s'obligea alors à chasser toutes ses pensées et Annabelle reprit alors :

« - Laisse la magie envahir chaque fibre de ton corps, devenir qu'une avec toi. C'est bien Draco, maintenant, je veux que tu te mettes en condition de danger et faire apparaître autour de toi une protection. »

Draco s'exécuta et pensa très fort à une protection. Il avait déjà apprit à faire apparaître dans la semaine un poignard et à faire sortir de ses mains des chaînes de feu, aujourd'hui, il devait faire apparaître la protection d'un mur de feu. Il se concentra fortement, et bientôt la chaleur significative de son pouvoir l'enveloppa et il sentit bientôt une aura de protection autour de lui.

« - Très bien Draco. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant. »

Le blond obéit, mais ne distingua pas Annabelle. Il était entouré et isolé par un haut mur de feu. Il esquissa un sourire vainqueur et se concentra pour le faire disparaître.

« - Tu fais d'énorme progrès, d'ici quelques temps, tu seras parfaitement capable de manier tes pouvoirs. »

Draco lui fit un sourire sincère puis il regarda son amie dans les yeux.

« - Depuis combien de temps es-tu une Élue ? »

Annabelle le regarda un instant puis ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague tandis qu'elle répondait :

« - Cela fera presque vingt ans. »

« - Vingt ans ? Mais… Cela ne te lasse pas depuis tout ce temps ? »

« - Non, j'aime ma condition d'Élu. Je trouve que c'est la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé. »

Draco resta pensif un instant, réfléchissant à ces dernières trouvailles au sujet des Élus. Puis relevant la tête, il lui fit part de sa pensée.

« - J'ai lu dans un livre que les Élus sont immortels et ne peuvent être tués que par la main de l'un des trois autres ou par sa propre lame. Est-ce vrai ? »

« - Oui. Les légendes nous concernant sont peu nombreuses, mais elles sont véridiques. » Fit Annabelle avec un petit sourire.

« - Alors, je resterais un Élu pour toujours ? »

« - Non, si un jour, tu estimes que tu dois léguer tes dons à ton héritier, tu as le droit d'abandonner ton statut d'Élu sans te donner la mort, mais tu reviens à un niveau d'existence très bas. »

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - Que quand ce jour viendra pour toi, tu n'auras plus aucun pouvoir ! Tu redeviendras ce qu'on appelle communément un Moldu. »

Draco parut scandalisé à cette nouvelle.

« - Mais je suis un sang-pur. La magie coule dans mes veines depuis que je suis né, elle ne peut pas m'abandonner comme ça. »

« - Sauf que tu es mort Draco ! C'est ton statut d'Élu qui te permet encore de garder tes pouvoirs ainsi que ceux du feu, mais si tu y renonce, tu n'auras plus rien. »

« - Je vois. »

« - Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais maintenant, tu devrais aller voir Claire. Elle va t'apprendre à être en contact avec nous et a transplaner. »

Draco acquiesça et se leva pour rejoindre son amie qui l'attendait dans leur petite salle commune. Sitôt qu'elle le vit, Claire se jeta pratiquement sur lui.

« - Ah, te voilà ! Alors, tu es prêt ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Alors, installe-toi sur le canapé, mettons-nous à l'aise. »

Draco s'exécuta et Claire s'assit à ces côtés. Tout comme avec Annabelle, Claire lui conseilla de fermer les yeux et de faire le vide dans sa tête.

« - Ok, maintenant, il faut que tu saches que les quatre Élus sont liés entre eux. Nous ressentons les sensations de douleurs de chacun, ce qui nous permet d'intervenir. »

« - Pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressens rien de vous alors ? » Fit Draco en rouvrant les yeux.

« - Parce que tu n'es pas connecté avec ton pouvoir. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Et bien tu vois, pour faire plus simple, chaque Élu est connecté à son pouvoir ce qui lui donne une apparence bien distincte. Prend-moi par exemple, là, je suis normale, mais quand je me lie entièrement à mon pouvoir, je prend ma véritable apparence, comme je l'ai fait dans la forêt interdite. Tu comprends ? »

« - Je crois. »

« - Aujourd'hui, je vais t'aider à te lier. Et pour cela, je veux que tu te concentre sur toi-même, que tu prennes conscience de ta magie, et que tu l'isole. »

Draco fit ce qu'elle demandait et ce concentra sur chaque fibre de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son pouvoir et l'isola de sa propre essence vitale. Claire vit alors Draco être entouré d'un halo rouge et petit à petit, son apparence se modifia. Sa robe de sorcier noire fit alors place à un haut en cote de maille noire avec des reflets bordeaux et rouge, les épaules et les poignets étaient recouvrés de métal dont les motifs étaient des flammes, la tunique tombait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et le pantalon était en cuir noir simple, par-dessus lequel se trouvaient des bottes. Draco avait tout de l'apparence d'un guerrier mais aussi d'un ensorceleur, un être qui appelle à la luxure, comme sont désignés les Élus du Feu. Clair fit un petit sourire satisfait.

« - Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant. »

Draco s'exécuta et remarqua alors sa nouvelle apparence en tant qu'Élu. Attrapant sa baguette magique, il invoqua un miroir à pied et s'examina sous toutes les coutures avant de sourire d'un air enchanté.

« - Je suis très beau. »

« - Vantard. » Fit Claire en rigolant.

Le blond se joignit à son rire et ils rigolèrent pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Lucas entre dans la salle commune.

« - Dites, j'ai besoin de me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter quelques ustensiles pour la formation de Draco. Vous m'accompagnez ? »

« - Oui, avec joie. Bien que Poudlard soit très accueillant, j'étouffe un peu ici. » Fit Draco.

« - Je viens avec vous aussi. »

« - Alors c'est parti. »

Lucas commença à disparaître, mais Claire le rappela à la dernière minute.

« - Lucas ! Draco ne sait pas disparaître. »

« - Oh ! J'avais oublié. Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à y aller par cheminette, alors. »

Ils se mirent alors en route tous les trois en route vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour utiliser sa cheminée. Le directeur la leur mit alors à disposition, ne leur posant aucune question, ce qui étonna beaucoup Draco. Lucas et Claire passèrent devant lui, puis quand vint son tour, il lança une poignée de poudre en criant :

« Le Chaudron Baveur ! »

Puis il rentra dans l'âtre, sous l'œil amusé du directeur. Son arrivée dans l'auberge ne passa pas inaperçu, et quelques sorciers observèrent sans discrétion le fils du plus célèbre mangemort quitter l'établissement accompagné de deux amis à lui. Sûrement d'autre mangemorts, pensèrent les sorciers.

Une fois dans la rue bondée de monde, le blond se tourna vers Lucas.

« - Ou dois-tu aller exactement ? L'allée des Embrumes ? »

« - Non pas du tout, ce que je cherche, je le trouverais chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. »

« - Quoi ! » S'écria Draco. « Tu plaisantes là ? »

« - Non, pas du tout. »

Draco observa son ami comme s'il était fou, mais ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire confiant. Et Claire et Draco se résolurent à le suivre, mais en passant devant le magasin de Quidditch, le blond voulu faire un arrêt. Lucas décida alors de se rendre chez Weasley, et les deux autres le rejoindraient là-bas. Draco rentra avec joie dans le magasin, et commença à regarder les différents accessoires, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un Éclair de Feu. Il observa longuement le balai, plusieurs pensée lui traversant la tête.

« - Il a l'air de te plaire ce balai. » Commenta Claire à ses côtés.

« - C'est vrai, c'est pour le moment, le plus rapide. »

« - Et tu voudrais en avoir un. »

« - Non, pas spécialement. Mon Nimbus 2001 me convient tout à fait, c'est seulement que… »

« - Que ? »

« - Ce balai me fait beaucoup penser à quelqu'un que j'aime bien. »

« - Harry Potter ? »

Draco lui lança un regard très étonné, avant de détourner la tête en rougissant légèrement.

« - Comment le sais-tu ? »

« - Et bien, c'est le seul à Poudlard qui possèdent un Éclair de Feu, alors c'était plutôt facile de faire le rapprochement. »

« - Hm. »

« - Alors comme ça, tu es amoureux d'Harry Potter ? »

« - Non ! Enfin… Je n'en sais rien… J'ai cru le haïr, mais en fait… Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me plait, et je ne parle pas de sa cicatrice ou de son destin lié à Voldemort, mais… Il a traversé tellement d'épreuve et il a encore la force de continuer son chemin. Ses parents sont morts pour lui, son parrain est mort pour le défendre… A sa place, j'aurais depuis longtemps baissé les bras. »

« - Je pense que si il ne les a pas baissé, c'est uniquement pour rendre justice à ces morts qui le touchent. »

« - Et c'est ce qui me plait. Il est tellement mature, droit et honnête. »

« - Tu es amoureux d'un héros. »

« - Mais il me déteste. Je l'ai traité comme un moins que rien. Je pense que maintenant, le seul sentiment qui s'éveillera en lui en me voyant, ce sera de la haine. »

« - Ne sois pas défaitiste. Qui pourrait ne pas t'aimer ? Ne dis-tu pas toi-même que tu es un Malfoy ? » Fit Claire sur un ton ironique.

« - C'est ça, marre-toi ! »

La jeune fille éclata de rire, et continuèrent à fureter un peu dans le magasin. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent Lucas dans la boutique des Weasley, mais alors qu'ils entraient, Draco se figea sur place, regardant un point droit devant lui. Étonnée par cette brusque immobilité, Claire regarda ce qui semblait tant choqué Draco et vit alors l'objet de leur dernière discussion, Potter, dans les bras d'un jeune homme roux, ils s'embrassaient doucement, mais en entendant la sonnette de la porte, ils se séparèrent pour regarder les nouveaux arrivant. Le visage de Potter se ferma brusquement quand il reconnut Draco et lui lança un regard noir. Claire remarqua aussi que l'attitude du rouquin était également hostile envers le blond, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle posa alors une main réconfortante sur le bras du blond, ce dernier baissa le regard vers elle et lui sourit.

« - Lucas ne doit pas être loin. » Fit le blond.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? »

« - Oui. Tiens, il est là-bas ! »

Puis, il se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui se trouvait dans le fond du magasin, Claire soupira légèrement et alla rejoindre les deux jeunes hommes.

« - Feuxfous Fuseboum ? » Lut-elle. « Que vas-tu faire avec ça ? »

Lucas eut un petit sourire.

« - Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Draco. Mais vous verrez à quoi ils serviront en temps et en heure. » Déclara le jeune homme en s'éloigna vers l'un des deux Weasley pour payer les feux d'artifice qu'il venait de prendre.

« - Je ne supporte pas cet endroit, je sors ! J'ai besoin d'être seul » Déclara Draco.

« - Fais attention à toi. » Fit Claire.

« - Oui. »

Le blond lança un dernier regard en direction de Potter et Fred Weasley qui avaient recommencé à s'embrasser, et sortit dans la rue. L'air de l'extérieur lui fit du bien, et il s'éloigna de la boutique de quelques pas. Il secoua la tête d'un air navré, il aurait dû sans douter, après tout, il avait traité Harry comme un prostitué, il aurait dû se douter que le brun ne l'attendrait pas. Et puis, pourquoi l'aurait-il attendu ? Il ne lui avait laissé aucun espoir, aucun indice lui disant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Harry avait le droit de vivre heureux, qu'est-ce qu'un fils de mangemort, Élu du Feu pourrait-il lui apporter de plus que Weasley ? Il était mort, ne pourrait plus vieillir, ni profiter des joies de la vie, comme la nourriture, il condamnerait Harry s'il restait près de lui. Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à l'oublier, et commencer sa nouvelle vie.

C'était la seule solution.

À suivre…


	20. Chapitre 19

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Un très grand merci pour leurs reviews à : **Ayuluna**, **lucy-hp**, **crystal d'avalon**, **la-shinegami**, **lapin bleu sans patte**, **jadeeeeeeeeeee**, **onarluca**, **Nemesis.drake**, **ali angel**

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 19**

Harry atterrit quelque peu normalement sur le tapis qui ornait le devant de la cheminée. Depuis quelque temps, il arrivait à contrôler ses atterrissages par voie de cheminette. Il s'épousseta et levant les yeux, il vit que le salon était seulement occupé par Hermione qui était tellement absorbée par sa lecture, ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. D'ailleurs, il remarqua que depuis que la jeune fille avait été ramenée saine et sauve, elle passait beaucoup de temps plongeait dans ses livres, se coupant presque de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il s'approcha et fit savoir sa présence en toussant bruyamment. Hermione sursauta et le regarda approcher en refermant d'un geste brusque son ouvrage.

« - Salut Harry. Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà rentré. »

« - Je suis arrivé à l'instant. » Fit le brun en s'installant près de la jeune fille. « Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ? »

Hermione parut un instant décontenancé par la question de Harry.

« - Un livre quelconque. »

« - Vraiment ? »

Elle lui lança alors un regard hautain, et elle lui déclara d'une voix sans intonation joyeuse :

« - Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, va jusqu'au bout de ta pensée au lieu de chercher sans discrétion à savoir. »

« - Je ne cherche rien du tout Herm, seulement, j'ai remarqué que depuis quelque temps, tu sembles intrigué par quelque chose et j'ai la désagréable impression que tu me cache une information. »

« - Je ne cache rien du tout ! » Répliqua Hermione sur la défensive.

« - Alors de quoi parle ton livre ? »

« - Depuis quand ma lecture t'intéresse ? »

« - Depuis quand nous fais-tu des cachotteries ? »

La jeune fille eut un soupir excédé et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux d'un air déterminé.

« - Je ne vous fais pas de cachotterie, je cherche seulement à me renseigner sur une chose que j'ai découverte. Mais cela n'a aucun rapport avec Voldemort ou autre. »

« - Tu me promets que ce n'est pas dangereux ? »

« - Promis, sur la tête de Merlin. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire amusé, mais la sensation qu'elle lui dissimulait volontairement quelque chose ne le quitta pas. Mais il décida pour le moment de changer de sujet.

« - Tu devrais passer voir Fred et George à leur boutique, c'est fou comme ils ont du succès. »

« - Leurs inventions ne m'intéressent guère. Et puis, ça n'attire que des gamins ce genre de chose, je me demande qui aurait assez de jugeote pour acheter leurs articles. »

« - Malfoy ! » Fit Harry sombrement.

Hermione sursauta imperceptiblement, mais Celui-qui-a-survécu n'y fit pas attention.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Malfoy est venu acheter quelque chose dans le magasin avec deux des élèves de Dumstrang, tu sais, celui qui est à Serdaigle et celle de sa maison. »

« - Et qu'a-t-il acheté ? »

« - Des feux d'artifice. J'avoue que c'est bizarre de sa part. »

Hermione eut un petit sourire en coin, se doutant bien de ce que pourrait faire Draco avec ces achats. Elle leva alors les yeux vers son meilleur ami et vit son air triste.

« - Harry ? Tout va bien ? »

« - Oui, tout va bien, tout va très bien. »

« - A chaque fois que l'on évoque le nom de Malfoy, tu te mures dans un douloureux silence. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? »

Harry se figea à cette question et lança un regard menaçant à la jeune fille avant de répliquer entre ses dents :

« - Il ne s'est rien passé ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? »

Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant une Hermione quelque peu choqué et étonné par cette réaction. Harry monta quatre à quatre les marches menant jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et alla s'affaler sur son lit. Depuis son départ avant la fin de l'année, Harry avait été intimement persuadé qu'il ne reverrait plus le blond, sauf avec une cagoule et un masque aux côtés de son père et de Voldemort, mais voilà… Il fallait que Draco se promène en toute liberté sur le Chemin de Traverse, qu'il entre dans la boutique où il se trouvait et que le voit avec Fred… à cette pensée, Harry secoua violemment la tête, jamais il ne s'était engagé avec Malfoy, et ce dernier c'était cruellement chargé de le lui rappeler, en aucun cas il n'avait le droit de se sentir coupable de sortir avec une autre personne … Bien que le regard que le blond lui avait lancé quand il les avait surpris, l'avait touché au plus profond de son âme. Pourtant, Draco n'avait rien à envier à Fred, c'était lui qui l'avait rejeté comme un moins que rien, qui lui avait laissé une impression de vide et d'être qu'un objet. Il se souvenait encore très bien de cette journée-là, qui s'était gravé au fer rouge dans son cœur.

**Flash-back**

_« - Tu es bouché ou quoi ? » S'exclama alors Draco en levant les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation vers son Harry. « Je me suis trouvé un autre corps plus bandant que le tien à posséder. Alors tu peux partir, je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! »_

_Harry après avoir entendu ses mots, ressentit un grand vide en lui, un vide qui fut bientôt comblé par toute la haine qu'il pouvait à cet instant ressentir à l'égard du blond. La haine envers ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais aussi parce qu'après toutes ses nuits passées ensemble, Draco n'avait pas comprit que ses sentiments avaient changé, et il lui en voulait pour cela. Pour continuer à le prendre pour un garde-fou est rien d'autre._

_Sa magie s'unifia alors à sa colère, mais il ne remarqua même pas les dégâts qu'il causait, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le blond qui maintenant, le regardait quelque peu étonné._

_« - Sale putain de fils de mangemort ! » Cracha-t-il avant de se détourner pour partir._

_Il avait ensuite marché à travers les couloirs, ignorant les regards surpris ou les appels inquiets de ses amis. Il avait continué droit devant lui et ne s'arrêta pas quand il passa les Grandes Portes, et encore moins le portail qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Il n'avait plus idée de ce qu'il faisait, et ce n'est que quand son nom fut appelé par une voix qu'il ne pensait pas entendre dans ce lieu qu'il se retourna pour voir Fred Weasley à deux pas de lui, et c'est ainsi également qu'il remarqua qu'il avait quitté l'enceinte du château._

_« - Fred ? » Fit-il en regardant autour de lui, complètement perdu._

_« - Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry ? »_

_« - Hein ? Euh… Oui, oui ça va très bien. »_

_« - Tu es sûr ? Tu ne devrais pas quitter le château en pleine nuit. »_

_« - … »_

_« - Je vais te raccompagner. »_

_Harry hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route dans un petit silence. Puis, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, le brun demanda :_

_« - Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Pré-au-Lard ? »_

_« - George et moi prévoyons d'ouvrir une seconde boutique ici, à proximité de Poudlard, les affaires marcheront bien grâce aux élèves. J'étais venu visiter un local. »_

_« - Je vois. »_

_« - Avec un peu de chance, nous aurons ouvert pour la rentrée en septembre. »_

_« - C'est une bonne nouvelle. » Fit Harry avec une joie feinte._

_Mais cela n'échappa à Fred, et ce dernier le regarda de manière étrange._

_« - Tu sais Harry, cela va faire bientôt presque sept ans que nous nous connaissons, alors j'ai appris à reconnaître tes émotions, et là, je vois que tu n'es pas du tout dans ton assiette. »_

_« - Je vais bien Fred. »_

_« - Tu veux en parler ? »_

_« - Il n'y a rien à dire. »_

_Ils arrivèrent alors devant le portail qui délimitait l'enceinte de Poudlard._

_« - Je serais là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un. » Fit le roux._

_« - Merci. »_

_Puis Harry prit le chemin qui menait au château et vit le professeur McGonagall l'attendait devant l'entrée, l'air sévère._

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Revenant à l'instant présent, Harry sourit en se souvenant du savon que lui avait passé sa directrice de maison, il se souvint également que se fut la dernière fois qu'il vit Draco, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et depuis sa rencontre avec Fred, ils s'étaient mis à se voir plus souvent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent officiellement ensemble.

Mais au fond de lui, Harry savait que même s'il aimait Fred, ça ne restait qu'un très bon ami à ses yeux, et que c'était Draco qui avait une grande place dans son cœur. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'entrée de son meilleur ami, Ron. Ce dernier alla s'avachir à son tour sur son lit, et scruta le plafond.

« - Fred et George m'ont dit qu'ils avaient vu Malfoy. » Fit-il d'un ton hargneux.

« - Je sais, je l'ai vu aussi. »

Ron soupira avec fatalisme.

« - Et moi qui croyais qu'on serait définitivement débarrassé de lui après son mystérieux départ. Je me trompais. »

« - Hum… »

« - N'empêche… Je me demande ce qu'il a fait après qu'il ait quitté Poudlard au début du mois de Juin. »

Harry ne répondit pas, il préféra garder le silence et ne pas penser au fait que peut-être le blond était parti avec son père pour qu'il soit emmener devant Voldemort pour recevoir sa marque. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser que peut-être, celui qu'il aimait était son ennemi.

À suivre…


	21. Chapitre 20

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

J'adresse un merci pour leurs reviews à: **Beautiful-Dray**; **fantasy112**; **crystal d'avalon**; **lucy-hp**; **Nemesis.drake**; **onarluca**; **la-shinegami**; **lapin bleu sans patte**; **macatou**; **Paprika Star**; **ali angel**.

**nami : Salut et merci pour ta review. Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes autant mon histoire. J'espère que tu continueras à l'aimer et pour la réconciliation entre Harry et Draco… sans commentaire, lol. Bisous.**

**jadeeeee : Lol, ben dis donc, tu adores voir un Harry mou? Remarque vaut mieux un Harry mou qu'un Draco mou, lol. j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. Bisous.**

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 20**

Draco était assis au bord du lac, regardant d'un air perdu les tentacules du calamar géant s'élevaient parfois dans les airs. La rentrée était dans deux jours, et cela faisait presque un mois qu'il avait vu Harry avec ce maudit Weasley. Un mois qu'il avait la sensation de ne plus exister. En revenant du chemin de Traverse, il avait tenté de faire bonne figure, mais sa façade avait fini par s'écrouler, il n'avait trouvé du répit que dans ses entraînements, progressant ainsi rapidement dans le contrôle de ses dons.

Les feux d'artifices que Lucas avait acheté leur avaient servi pour un exercice de contrôle. Et effet, l'Élu de l'Air avait allumé les mèches, et trois dragons fait d'étincelles avaient jaillit dans les airs, et Draco s'était exercé à les contrôler et à en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps et d'artifice pour qu'il y arrive, mais au final, il avait été fier du résultat.

Le sortant de ses pensées, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour en connaître l'identité, il avait reconnu l'aura d'Annabelle.

« - Comment te sens-tu Draco ? » Demanda alors la jeune femme en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« - Je vais très bien, pourquoi cette question ? » Fit alors le blond avec un faux sourire.

« - Claire et Lucas ainsi que moi sommes très inquiet pour toi, et depuis votre dernière escapade sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu sembles… Différent. »

« - … »

« - Claire m'a parlé de Potter. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, avant que Draco ne dise avec une voix faible.

« - Il n'y a rien à dire, Anna, rien à expliquer. Potter et moi, ça a fini avant même que ça ait pu commencer. »

« - Draco… »

« - Je n'ai pas su l'aimer comme il le méritait. Je n'ai fait que me servir de son corps et rien d'autre… Je me dégoûte ! »

Annabelle observa alors son frère de cœur se prendre le visage entre les mains, d'un air abattu.

« - Tu n'as pas à te sentir dégoûté de quoi que se soit. »

« - Peut-être, mais j'aurais voulu faire ce que Weasley fait pour lui. J'aurais voulu le faire rire, faire apparaître sur son visage le sourire rayonnant qu'il avait… mais je n'ai fait que l'abaisser et le faire me haïr. »

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que l'Élu de l'Eau ne déclare d'une voix douce :

« - C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. »

Draco lui lança un regard étonné, et attendit qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

« - Tu n'as plus rien à lui offrir Draco. Le fait que tu sois Élu t'a retiré pas mal de liberté, et notamment celle de vieillir. Au début, ne pas vieillir peut être très agréable, mais toi… Si tu entreprenais quelque chose avec Harry Potter, au bout de quelques années, son corps à lui changera alors que toi, tu garderas cette apparence. »

« -… »

« - Tu serais obligé de toujours intervenir en cas de conflit du côté de ton pouvoir, ne pas prendre part aux problèmes des sorciers et des moldus, restait en dehors de la vie des autres. Votre relation n'aurait eut aucun sens. »

« - Peut-être… » Murmura Draco.

Annabelle lui lança un regard compatissant que le blond ne vit pas. Elle savait que Draco ne renoncerait jamais à Harry, il l'aimait d'un amour sincère et unique, mais hélas qui ne serait pas éternel.

« - Toutefois… » Fit-elle en se levant. « Ce que je t'ai dit n'était pas une obligation, mais une mise en garde. Si tu veux vraiment reconquérir Potter, je ne te l'interdirais pas, pas plus que je viendrais te rappeler ceci. Je t'ai prévenu, alors je pense que ce serait inutile de te le redire plusieurs fois. »

« -… »

« - A toi de mener ta vie comme tu l'entends, et de suivre ce que te dicte ton cœur et ta conscience. »

Puis, tout aussi silencieusement qu'elle était arrivée, elle repartit, laissant le blond dans le même état qu'au début, c'est à dire, fixant d'un air morne le lac. Les paroles d'Annabelle avaient fait mouche en lui, et même si elle lui avait donné sa bénédiction pour reconquérir Harry, il savait au fond de lui-même que jamais il ne pourrait offrir ce que Fred Weasley pourrait offrir. Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Si le bonheur du brun se trouvait dans les bras du rouquin, il ne ferait rien pour le lui retirer, mais il se jura au plus profond de lui de toujours veillait sur la vie de Harry. S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, il protégerait au moins la vie de son aimé.

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

Les élèves entraient dans la Grande Salle quand Draco et Claire descendaient les escaliers pour se joindre à eux. Les premières années n'allaient pas tarder à être répartis. Ils allaient entrer quand une voix les retint. Une voix que Draco redoutait plus que tout.

« - Monsieur Malfoy, je vois avec plaisir que vous êtes à nouveau parmi nous. »

Le blond se tourna alors vers son parrain.

« - Professeur Snape. » Fit-il en signe de salut.

Severus lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et déclara :

« - Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, j'ai à vous parler. »

« - Normalement, l'école n'a pas vraiment repris alors… » Commença Claire, mais Snape la coupa d'une voix froide.

« - Miss Altman, je ne m'adressais pas à vous, alors ayez l'obligeance de vous taire. »

Claire lui lança un regard noir et alla répliquer quand Draco lui posa une main sur le bras. Il lui fit un petit sourire et suivit son professeur et parrain vers son bureau. Ils marchèrent en silence, le blond appréhendant plus que tout cette discussion. Le professeur Snape le fit entrer et alla s'installer derrière son bureau. Draco s'installa confortablement sur la chaise et regarda son parrain d'un air légèrement anxieux, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, le professeur débuta :

« - J'ai été très heureux d'apprendre ton retour à Poudlard. »

« - Merci. »

« - Le professeur Dumbledore m'a interdit de venir te voir plus tôt, il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons. »

« - Je m'en doute. »

« - Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé Draco ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais devenu un Élu ? »

« - Je… Je ne sais pas… Je voulais t'en parler, mais plus les jours passaient et plus je me sentais perdu. »

« -… »

« - … »

« - Voldemort est très furieux de ta fuite. Il a punit grand nombre de ces mangemorts, dont ton père. »

« - … »

« - Je veux seulement te mettre en garde, Voldemort voit en toi, une clé pour accéder à un pouvoir qu'il convoite depuis très longtemps déjà, il ne renoncera pas à toi. Il essaiera de te ramener à lui de toutes les manières que se soit. »

« - Je le sais. Anna m'a dit que nous étions très convoités tous les quatre. »

« - Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, mais si tu as le moindre problème, je veux que tu viennes me voir, je pourrais peut-être t'aider. »

« - Merci, Sev. »

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais au moment de sortir, Severus le retint une dernière fois.

« - Draco ? »

Le blond se tourna vers lui, et vit son air légèrement triste.

« - Pour devenir Élu, il faut mourir. Quand es-tu… ? »

« - Lors de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. »

Puis il sortit, laissant derrière lui un professeur Snape effaré et triste de ne pas avoir su protéger son filleul.

Draco retrouva Claire qui l'attendait près des portes de la Grande Salle, il lui sourit d'un air rassurant, et lui prit le bras pour pénétrer dans la salle. Lucas et Annabelle étaient déjà attablés à leurs tables respectives. Mais au moment où ils passèrent les portes, une ombre surgit devant eux. Blaise Zabini.

« - Salut Blaise. » Salua Draco d'une voix un peu froide.

Il avait remarqué que toute trace d'amitié avait déserté les traits de son ami qui le regardait à présent d'un air menaçant.

« - J'ai un message pour toi Draco, à propos du Maître. Il te fait dire que tu ne lui échapperas pas longtemps. »

Et avant que le blond ait pu riposter, Zabini retourna s'asseoir près de Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle. Claire resserra la prise autour de son bras.

« - Voldemort ne peut rien contre toi. Tu es plus fort et plus intelligent que lui, et nous sommes là également. »

Draco lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent en bout de table des Serpentards pour entreprendre de manger un peu. Le retour du blond avait délié les langues, les élèves étant persuadés qu'il ne remettrait plus les pieds à Poudlard après son départ prématuré au mois de juin.

« - Je sui sûr qu'il est devenu un mangemort ! C'est pour cela qu'il est parti, pour recevoir cette horrible marque ! » Fit Ron dédaigneusement à la table des Gryffondors.

« - Peut-être… » Acquiesça Harry, la mort dans l'âme à l'idée que le blond ait pu s'abaisser devant Voldemort.

À leur côté, Hermione ne prit pas part à la conversation, et se contenta de faire un petit sourire qu'elle seule comprit avant de changer de sujet.

À suivre…


	22. Chapitre 21

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

J'adresse un merci pour leurs reviews à**_ Catirella_**__; **_tama_; _ali angel_; _macatou_ ; _crystal d'avalon_**; **_Nemesis.drake_**; **_la-shinegami_**; **_Drudrue_**; **_lucy-hp_**; **_lapin bleu sans patte_**; **_onarluca_**.

**jadeeeeeeeee : Oui, Draco est moins mou et ça lui va mieux comme cela, lol. Merci pour ta review. La suite est juste en dessous et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Bisous.**

**nami : Pourquoi Annabelle dit cela à Draco? Pour plusieurs raisons, la première est que Draco est immortel et Harry non, ce qui risque de poser problème, et laseconde, ils ne sont plus ensemble et Draco souffre, et comme Harry n'est plus libre…. Ben y'a pas photo (enfin du moins pour le moment). Et Ron qui en rajoute aussi, lol, mais bon, d'un côté il déteste Draco donc il ne va pas lui jeter des fleurs non plus, lol. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.**

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 21**

Voldemort était assis dans son fauteuil habituel, tandis qu'une silhouette était agenouillée devant lui. Le Lord se réjouissait des nouvelles que son mangemort venait de lui apporter.

« - Ainsi donc, notre cher Draco est encore à Poudlard. Cela veut dire qu'il n'a pas encore tout à fait acquis ses pouvoirs et qu'il profite de cette année pour s'entraîner. »

« - Il est souvent avec une jeune fille, et il partage également ses appartements avec trois anciens élèves de Dumstrang. »

« - Un mensonge de Dumbledore pour couvrir les trois autres Élus. Il n'est pas seul, et cela va nous compliquer la tâche. »

« - … »

« - Mais il y a un moyen de le forcer à revenir parmi nous. Il a acquit une faiblesse qui nous sera bénéfique. »

« - Laquelle Maître ? »

« - L'amour. En acquérant les pouvoirs de l'Élu, il a acquit un cœur, il tient à ses trois compères, ou au mieux, il aime quelqu'un. Continu à l'observer Zabini, et fais en sorte de me trouver la personne auquel il tient le plus.. »

« - Oui Maître. »

Blaise Zabini s'inclina une dernière fois et sortit rapidement de la pièce afin de rejoindre au plus vite Poudlard avant que sa disparition ne soit remarquée. Il avait profité du week-end et de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour rejoindre l'antre de son Maître et le tenir informé des derniers évènements. Mais maintenant, il avait une mission spéciale à effectuer, et il aurait besoin d'aide.

Il rejoignit Pansy, Grabbe et Goyle ainsi que Théodore Nott qui l'attendaient au Trois Balais. Sitôt qu'il s'assit à leur table, il entreprit de leur raconter en détail ce que le Lord Noir lui avait dit.

« - Il doit tenir à cette peste d'Altman ! Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble ! » Cracha Pansy avec hargne.

« - Non, je ne pense pas. D'après le Maître, elle aussi est un Élu, peut-être qu'il tient à elle, mais pas autant qu'à la personne qu'il aime. »

« - Et si on exclut Pansy, je ne vois qui il pourrait fréquenter. » S'exclama alors Nott.

Pansy Parkinson eut alors une mine outrée.

« - Et pourquoi faudrait-il m'exclure ? Je suis sûr que Drake m'aime ! »

« - Rêve pas Pansy, tu n'as jamais compté pour lui. » Répliqua Blaise d'un ton dur. « Il faudrait découvrir qui il allait rejoindre l'année dernière ! »

« - Comment ça ? » Demanda Pansy d'un air perdu.

Les quatre garçons la regardèrent d'un air presque désolé.

« - L'année dernière, il allait rejoindre quelqu'un pratiquement tous les soirs. »

S'en fut trop pour Pansy, qui d'un geste rageur se leva, renversant sa chaise et sortir du pub, bousculant au passage Harry Potter, sans y tenir compte.

« - Bon » Reprit Blaise, une fois Pansy partie. « Quelqu'un a une idée de comment on pourrait s'y prendre ? »

Grabbe et Goyle secouèrent la tête en signe de négation, ce qui n'étonna pas Zabini, il se tourna vers Théodore Nott qui dit :

« - J'ai entendu parler d'un sort qui pourrait nous être utile. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du sort Pointe au Nord ? »

Les trois autres garçons hochèrent positivement la tête. Nott reprit :

« - Il y a un sort semblable qui existe pour blesser une personne aimée. Le seul problème est qu'elle doit être à moins de dix mètres. On l'utilise souvent en magie noire pour se venger d'un mari volage ou d'un amant encombrant. »

« - Et que fait-il exactement ? »

« - Une fois le sort lancé, une puissante décharge électrique se dirige vers la personne aimée et le fait souffrir durant de longue minute. »

Blaise eut un sourire mauvais.

« - Avec un tel sort, non seulement nous saurons qui Draco aime, mais en plus, nous le blesserons. Ce qui énervera beaucoup notre cher petit dragon. »

« - Et ce ne sera qu'une petite vengeance de ma part pour avoir tué mon père ! **(1)** » Déclara alors Nott avec hargne, puis il reprit : « Mais il y a un petit problème. »

« - Lequel ? »

« - Le sort marche que si la personne visée boit une potion. »

« - Et alors, quel est le problème ? »

« - Nous soupçonnons toute l'école, alors comment veux-tu la faire boire à tout le monde ? »

Zabini perdu son petit sourire et fixa Nott d'un air perplexe. Un silence de plusieurs minutes s'installa jusqu'à ce que la voix de Grabbe s'élève :

« - Et si on passait par les Elfes de Maisons ? » Fit-il d'une petite voix.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard bovin, et deux regards incrédules.

« - Explique. » Ordonna Nott d'une voix sèche.

« - Et bien, je sais que les élèves peuvent se rendre aux cuisines pour demander aux Elfes de retirer ou ajouter des aliments dans la nourriture. Il paraît que c'est à cause des allergies de chacun. »

Il y eut un autre moment de silence, avant que Zabini ne déclare avec un grand sourire :

« - Vincent, tu es un génie. »

« - Et en quoi trouves-tu ça génial ? » Demanda alors Nott.

« - On pourra se servir des Elfes pour faire boire la potion. »

« - Et tu oublies qu'ils travaillent pour Dumbledore. Que ferons-nous si l'un d'eux va le dire au vieux fou ? »

« - Et toi, tu oublies que ce ne sont que de pauvres petites créatures destinées à être persécutées, et dévouées aux autres. Si tu te montres à la hauteur de ton statut de Serpentard, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils iraient parler. » Répliqua Blaise avec hauteur.

« - Soit, admettons que cela fonctionne. Quand agirons-nous ? »

« - Pourquoi pas pendant le match Serdaigle – Poufsouffle ? Tout le monde sera présent dans les gradins, et nous pourrons nous dissimuler facilement. »

« - C'est une bonne idée, mais ce match est dans trois jours, et la potion ne sera pas prête. Il nous faudra une semaine maximum, le temps de réunir les ingrédients nécessaires, de plus, il nous faudra nous procurer une mèche de cheveu de Malfoy. »

« - Alors nous agirons durant le match Poufsouffle – Gryffondor, qui est prévu pour la semaine prochaine. »

« - Je pense que ce délai suffira. »

« - La potion est-elle difficile à réaliser ? » Demanda alors Blaise.

« - Oui, mais je pense qu'en associant nos connaissances, nous pourrons nous en sortir. »

Nott et Zabini se permirent alors un sourire mauvais, puis, finissant son verre, Nott se leva.

« - Je vais aller faire dès maintenant la liste des ingrédients dont nous aurons besoin. »

« - Tu vas les prendre à Poudlard ? »

« - Es-tu fou ? Non, j'essaierais de me rendre dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

Puis sur un dernier salut, le jeune garçon sortit, laissant les trois autres seuls.

_**À suivre…

* * *

**_

**(1)** Pour ceux qui ne se rappellent pas trop, le père de Théodore Nott est tué par Draco dans le chapitre 16 alors qu'il protégeait Hermione.


	23. Chapitre 22

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 22**

Ce matin-là, Draco et Claire se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle afin de prendre un semblant de petit-déjeuner. Bien que le blond aimait beaucoup la jeune fille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois de la trouver agaçante, en l'occurrence en cet instant, alors qu'elle lui faisait maintes recommandations quelque peu inutiles.

« - Voldemort à sûrement chargé ses mangemorts de te surveiller, vu qu'il n'abandonne pas l'idée de te compter parmi ses fidèles, alors tu comprendras que nous devons passer inaperçus aux yeux des autres élèves, en aucun cas ils ne doivent savoir que tu as changé…… »

Et elle continua son monologue alors que le blond l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Alors qu'ils rentraient dans la Grande Salle, ils virent un spectacle qui déplus fortement à Draco, où plutôt à l'Élu qui sommeillait en lui. En effet, devant les portes, un première année de Poufsouffle avait malencontreusement trébuchait sur une dalle et avait bousculé un septième année de Serpentard qui avait chuté au sol. Voulant laver l'humiliation qui lui avait été faite, le Serpentard s'était relevé et fixé le petit Poufsouffle d'un regard haineux.

« - Sale morveux, tu pouvais pas regarder où tu mettais tes sales pieds ? »

Puis le Serpentard leva la main, prêt à frapper son cadet quand une forte poigne se referma sur le poignet du septième année, empêchant ainsi le coup de partir. Stupéfait, ce dernier regarda alors la personne qui s'était interposé et fut littéralement fusillé par deux prunelles grises.

« - Le fait qu'il t'ait poussé ne te donne pas le droit de le frapper ! » S'exclama alors Draco, tandis que derrière lui, Claire se frapper le front avec sa paume.

« - Mal… Malfoy ? »

« - Ne touche pas à ce gamin ! »

Puis il le relâcha et le poussa afin qu'il s'éloigne. Totalement choqué par l'action de celui qu'on nommait le Prince des Serpentard, le Septième année ne demanda pas son reste et fila rejoindre les élèves de sa table. Draco, quant à lui, se pencha vers le Poufsouffle.

« - Ca va aller Petit ? »

« - O… Oui. »

Puis il quitta la Salle rapidement avant qu'il ne s'attire la foudre d'un autre élève. Claire s'approcha alors de Draco.

« - Heureusement que je t'avais dit de rester discret, quelques secondes avant. »

« - Pardon ? »

C'est alors que le blond prit conscience du silence qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, chose assez inhabituelle au moment des repas. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui dans une expression choquée. Seul Dumbledore continuait joyeusement à manger comme si de rien n'était.

« - Oups. » Murmura Draco.

« - Je sais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des bonnes actions, mais la prochaine fois, fais-les plus discrètement, et en essayant de d'écouter ce que je dis ! » Lui souffla Claire.

Puis elle l'abandonna sur place, allant s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, tandis que Draco n'avait pas encore cessé de faire l'objet de curiosité de tous. Il parcourut alors la salle d'un regard meurtrier et s'exclama d'une voix froide :

« - Hey, le spectacle, il se passe dans vos assiettes. Je suis Préfet et je fais mon travail alors si ça vous gêne de me voir à l'œuvre, dites-le clairement au lieu de me fixer comme des idiots ! »

L'effet Malfoyien marcha à la perfection, car aussitôt tous les regards se détournèrent de lui, à l'exception de ceux de Théodore, Blaise, Pansy, Grabbe et Goyle ainsi que la plupart des Gryffondors de septième année, et des murmures commencèrent à s'élever d'un peu partout. Soupirant, il rejoignit Claire qui était assise en bout de table.

« - Bien rattrapé. » Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« - Merci. » Répondit Draco sur un ton tout aussi moqueur.

Ils ne restèrent pas plus d'un quart d'heure à table, puis ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, pour se rendre à leur prochain court. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs quand une voix féminine appela Draco. Ce dernier se retourna pour voir Hermione Granger arriver rapidement vers eux.

« - Je t'attends un peu plus loin. » Fit alors Claire en s'éloignant.

« - Granger. » Salua le blond.

« - Malfoy, je… Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir libéré… de Voldemort. » Déclara alors Hermione, un peu essoufflée. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te voir jusqu'à maintenant, étant donné que tu étais encore inconscient quand je suis rentrée chez moi. »

« - Ce n'est rien Granger, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui, c'est ma destinée à présent. »

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire, le premier qu'elle lui adressait en presque sept ans.

« - Tu sais Malfoy, tu fais un très bon Élu du Feu. » Fit-elle, sincèrement.

« - Merci. »

La jeune fille allait rajouter autre chose quand elle fut interrompue.

« - Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique avec la Fouine ? » Fit alors Ron, en s'approchant suivi de Harry.

Ce dernier lança un regard noir à Draco tandis que Hermione se tournait vers ses amis avec un air exaspéré.

« - Rien qui te concerne Ron, et arrête de l'appeler la Fouine. »

« - Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » S'exclama alors le roux, éberlué.

« - Il lui prend qu'elle a succombé à mon charme légendaire, Weasmoche. Chose que tu ne peux malheureusement pas te vanter ! » Répliqua alors Draco avec un grand sourire narquois. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice. « A plus tard, ma belle. »

Puis le blond s'éloigna en direction de Claire qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, laissant sur place un roux vert de rage, un brun jaloux et une jeune fille quelque peu gêné.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? » Demanda Ron d'une voix calme. Trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme.

« - Mais rien Ron, tu connais Malfoy, il ne cherchait qu'à te faire enrager. »

« - Pourquoi il t'a appelé '_ma belle'_ alors ? Et pourquoi je ne dois plus l'appeler la Fouine ? T'es amoureuse de lui, c'est ça ? » Cria presque le roux.

« - Ne dis pas d'ânerie Ron, Malfoy me parlait seulement, nous ne faisions rien de mal. Et puis sachez monsieur Weasley, que j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui m'est très cher dans mon cœur autre que Malfoy, et qu'il est grand, roux, borné et avec sale un caractère de cochon. »

Puis sur ces paroles, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, laissant un Ron perplexe, puis ce dernier se tourna vers Harry, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et lui demanda en fronçant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur :

« - A ton avis, de qui parlait-elle ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder son ami d'un air blasé et de secouer la tête de dépit. Décidément, Ron ne comprendrait jamais…

_**/888888888888888888888888/**_

Le match Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor faisait rage, et c'était les rouges et or qui était en tête sur un score de soixante-dix à cinquante. Blaise et Nott étaient dissimulé sous la tribune des Serpentards. Ils furent rejoint par Grabbe et Goyle.

« - Vous êtes prêt ? »

« - Oui. » Répondirent ensemble les deux nouveaux venus.

« - Bon, la formule est _Abraxas Sermascos_ ! » Fit alors Nott. « Zabini et moi, remontons en haut afin de voir qui sera touché. »

« - Attendez au moins cinq minutes avant de lancer la formule. Et n'oubliez de vous éclipser une fois le sort lancé, personne ne doit vous voir. » Fit à son tour Blaise.

« - Oui. »

Ils se séparèrent alors. Grabbe attendit que ses deux amis se furent éloignés pour lancer un regard incertain à Goyle.

« - Tu as compris ce que c'était la formule ? »

« - Je crois qu'il a dit _Abraxas Sermoscas_. »

Blaise et Théodore étaient installé à leurs places, Pansy à leurs côtés, injuriant copieusement les Gryffondors. Blaise lança un regard à sa montre à gousset.

« - Ca fait bien cinq minutes là ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

A peine avait-il murmuré ses mots, que de violents éclairs bleutés se mirent à s'abattre un peu partout sur le terrain, complètement déchaînés et hors de contrôle. Aussitôt, la foule se mit à paniquer vers les sorties tandis que les éclairs frappaient au hasard.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Hurla Blaise.

« - C'est idiots se sont plantés, ils n'ont pas dit la bonne formule ! » Fit alors Nott.

Dans les airs, les joueurs étaient perdus et les Poufsouffles paniquaient tandis que les Gryffondors s'empressaient de redescendre vers la terre ferme, Harry, qui était un peu plus en hauteur que les autres, fit une brusque descente en chandelle, mais avant qu'il ait pu atteindre une hauteur raisonnable, un éclair le frappa.

Dans les gradins, un peu à l'écart, les Élus étaient ébahis par ce spectacle, Lucas avait essayé de contrôler la foudre, mais sans succès.

« - D'où peuvent bien venir ces éclairs ? » Demanda alors Annabelle, soucieuse.

Draco était aussi soucieux qu'elle. Seul un sortilège ou quelque chose dans ce genre aurais pu provoquer ceci vu que l'Élu de l'Air n'avait aucun contrôle, c'est alors qu'il vit un éclair plus violent que les autres foudroyer Harry. Son cœur se serra douloureusement quand il vit le brun chuter de son balai et tomber vers le sol.

« - HARRY ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » Cria alors Draco de toute la puissance de ses poumons.

Comprenant la situation et s'en attendre la demande de Draco, Lucas invoqua une bourrasque de vent qui se forma sous le Survivant, créant ainsi un coussin d'air qui amortit la chute d'Harry. Mais un peu plus loin, deux Serpentard avaient entendu le cri d'effroi, mêlé de peur du blond.

« - Potter ? » Souffla Blaise.

« - Voilà une nouvelle qui plaira sûrement beaucoup à notre Maître. » Fit Nott avec un sourire machiavélique.

À suivre…

* * *

**Coucou, alors je suis désolé mais j'ai plein de problème avec mon ordinateur en ce moment, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je bug à nouveau ce soir. Donc je suis désolée mais manquant de temps, je ne peux pas répondre à ceux qui m'ont envoyés les reviews anonymements et avec leur mail.**

**Donc je vous adresse un grand Merci à tous le monde.**

**Bisous**

**Shali Maxwell**


	24. Chapitre 23

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Merci pour leurs reviews à: **la-shinigami**; **lucy-hp**; **crystal d'avalon**; **Magical Girl Kiki**; **Darkan**; **onarluca**; **lunathelunatique**; **Kaly Nigellus**; **ali angel**; **Love Draco Malfoy**; **Nemesis.drake**; **Ipikou**; **ayuluna**; **Drudrue**.****

**tit' cerise….:** Lol, effectivement je vois que tu es vraiment accro à ma fic, lol. La suite est juste en dessous et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous.

**Jadeeeeee:** Et ben, je crois que tu es la première que je vois dans mes reviews qui est contente que Harry souffre, lol. En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Bisous.

**Nami:** Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé mon nouveau chapitre. C'est vrai que voir Draco défendre un Poufsouffle, c'est mignon, lol, et Hermione n'a vraiment pas de chance pour Ron, ça c'est sûr, lol. En tout cas, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Kiss.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 23**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fut un instant éblouis avant de pouvoir distinguer les murs et le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Il se redressa péniblement sur son lit et tata la table de nuit à ses côtés afin de mettre ses lunettes sur le nez. À cet instant, madame Pomfresh arriva vers lui.

« - Monsieur Potter, ravie de vous voir enfin réveillé. Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur. »

Mais avant que Harry ait eu le temps de parler, elle repartit en direction de la sortie afin de parler à quelques personnes qui semblaient attendre. Il put alors voir Hermione et Ron entrer et se diriger vers lui tandis que l'infirmière était partie chercher une potion.

« - Alors vieux, comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Ron en s'installant près de lui.

« - J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais je vais bien. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire réconfortant. « Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« - Tu ne te souviens pas ? » Fit alors Hermione.

Le brun hocha négativement la tête, et la jeune fille lui raconta l'essentiel des évènements.

« - Des éclairs sont apparus de nul part, et tu as été touché par l'un d'eux. Tu es tombé de ton balai et on a vraiment cru que tu allais te tuer à la vitesse à laquelle tu tombais et à la hauteur où tu te trouvais. »

« - Oui…. Ca me revient…. J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier mon nom et j'ai sentit un vent souffler près de moi, puis ensuite, le trou noir. »

« - D'après Dumbledore, quelqu'un a lancé un sortilège pour faire apparaître les éclairs. Mais on ne s'est pas de qui il s'agit »

« - Ca doit sûrement être un Serpentard ! » S'exclama alors Ron d'un ton mauvais. « Il n'y a qu'eux pour pouvoir faire du mal à quelqu'un sans qu'ils ne se sentent coupable. »

Harry s'adossa plus confortablement contre ses oreillers et fronça les sourcils. Qui aurait bien pu faire ceci ? Et puis, comment un vent d'une telle puissance aurait-il pu amortir sa chute ? Qui l'avait invoqué ? Puis, qui est-ce qui avait hurlé son nom ? Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Mais au fond de lui, son instinct lui criait que cet accident n'était pas une stupide farce d'un Serpentard, et qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais quelles étaient ses véritables intentions ? Le retour de madame Pomfresh l'interrompis dans ces interrogations en lui tendant un gobelet fumant contenant un liquide bleu. Harry fit la grimace en voyant la potion.

« - Cessez de faire l'enfant monsieur Potter et buvez ! » Puis elle se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. « Vous devriez retourner dans votre dortoir monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger. Monsieur Potter vous rejoindra demain matin dans la Grande Salle. »

Ses deux amis lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit et quittèrent l'infirmerie, tandis que Madame Pomfresh lançait un regard sévère à Harry, attendant que celui-ci ingurgite sa potion.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888/**_

Ils étaient tous les quatre réunis dans la Salle sur Demande, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Grabbe et Goyle étaient assis dans un canapé, essayant de se faire discret, tandis que Nott faisait les cent pas devant eux, en criant et gesticulant.

« - Vous n'êtes que des idiots ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez pu faire échouer le plan et réduire à néant une semaine entière de travail pour réaliser une potion qui n'a au final servi à rien ! »

« - C'est bon Nott, calme-toi. » Intervint alors calmement Zabini. « L'essentiel est que nous savons qui est la personne que Draco aime. »

« - Et à quel prix, dis-moi ? Dumbledore se pose des questions maintenant ! Et s'il fait le lien entre le sort et Potter, il se mettra en travers de notre chemin, bande d'imbécile ! »

« - Et comment veux-tu que ce vieux fou comprenne nos intentions ? »

« - Je te signale que notre Maître se méfie de Dumbledore, et je pense que ce n'est pas par hasard. Ce vieux fou comme tu l'appelles, est très dangereux pour nous et notre mission. »

Blaise Zabini se leva alors et toisa Théodore Nott de toute sa hauteur en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

« - Ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas Nott. Arrête de te prendre pour un chef, car tu n'en es pas un. Grabbe et Goyle ont fait une erreur, mais tu t'attendais à quoi en la leur confiant ? Ils sont nuls en enchantement, alors il fallait se douter qu'ils rateraient le sort. Mais on sait l'information que le Maître attend, alors laisse-moi te dire que Dumbledore me passe largement au-dessus de la tête. Demain, je contacterais le Lord Noir et je lui dirais ce qu'il veut savoir. Quant à toi, tu as fais du bon travail, mais ça s'arrête là ! »

Puis Blaise quitta dignement la Salle sur Demande, bientôt suivit par Grabbe et Goyle, laissant sur place Théodore qui écumait de rage, de se faire ainsi rabaisser.

Le lendemain, Blaise revint seul dans la Salle sur Demande, et sortit de l'intérieur de sa robe un miroir.

« - Lord Voldemort ! » Souffla-t-il.

Et son reflet se troubla, laissant apparaître à la place un visage camouflé par une large capuche noir, dont seul deux yeux rouges étaient voyants.

« - Zabini, j'ose espérer pour toi que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles. » Souffla Voldemort d'un ton menaçant.

« - Oui Maître. »

« - Je t'écoute. »

« - Nous avons réussit à découvrir la personne qui pourra nous amener Draco jusqu'à nous. »

« - Son nom ? »

Blaise fit un petit sourire suffisant et s'exclama :

« - Harry Potter. »

Voldemort esquissa un petit sourire satisfait que Blaise ne vit pas et susurra :

« - Parfait. »

Et l'image de Voldemort s'estompa, laissant réapparaître le simple reflet de Blaise.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888/**_

« - Harry tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » S'écria alors Hermione, en trottinant derrière son meilleur ami.

« - Hermione, c'est seulement une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. »

« - Mais n'oublie pas que tu as été électrocuté, il y a quelques jours. Tu es encore un peu faible…. »

« - Hermione ! » Intervint Ron. « Harry va très bien. Il veut seulement aller se détendre entre ami, il n'a pas besoin d'une deuxième McGonagall. »

« - Je le sais très bien, Ron ! » Riposta la jeune fille avec raideur. « Mais c'est dangereux pour lui, et… »

« - Je vais aller retrouver Fred, et il fait parti de l'Ordre. Je serais en sécurité, Mione. »

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres et garda le silence sous les regards victorieux des deux garçons. Ils reprirent tranquillement le chemin jusqu'au Trois balais où Harry devait retrouver son petit-ami. Ils marchèrent en silence, Hermione boudant, et Ron ne voulant pas énerver encore plus la jeune fille, étant donné qu'il passerait toute l'après-midi seul avec elle. En entrant dans le bar, il se dirigèrent vers la table où se trouvait Fred, et s'y assirent.

« - Salut frangin ! » S'exclama Ron.

Fred fit exprès d'ignorer son petit frère, et salua poliment Hermione avant d'embrasser tendrement Harry. Ron se renfrogna.

« - Tu pourrais daigner me saluer, pourriture ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« - Oh pardon, Ronny, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« - Saleté. »

« - Bon allez, nous allons vous laisser ! A tout à l'heure. » Fit alors Harry, avant que la conversation entre les deux frères dégénère.

Le couple sortit alors du pub, et Fred prit la main de Harry dans la sienne, marchant lentement et regardant les diverses boutiques. Puis, le roux brisa le silence entre eux, et dit :

« - Dumbledore à prévenu l'ordre qu'il y avait eu un accident lors du dernier match de Quidditch. »

« - Oui, mais ce n'est rien d'important. »

« - Rien d'important ? Harry, tu as été blessé. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? »

Harry s'arrêta de marcher, et se retourna vers le roux.

« - Fred, je n'ai pas pensé t'avertir pour ceci, parce que pour moi, ce n'était pas important. J'ai été blessé c'est vrai, mais tu sais, chaque année, je me blesse alors… »

« - Mais les années précédentes, je n'étais pas en couple avec toi. »

« - Fred…. »

« - Tu es important pour moi Harry, et chaque fois qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, ça me fait mal à moi aussi. »

Harry regarda alors Fred dans les yeux, ne sachant que dire sur le moment, quand soudain, il vit le roux se raidir et tomber à la renverse. Il venait de recevoir le sort du _Pétrificus totalus_. Mais avant que le brun eut pu faire le moindre geste, il sentit quelqu'un le prendre par la taille et il soudain, une impression bien connue au niveau du nombril lui fit savoir qu'on lui avait fait prendre un portoloin.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888/**_

L'après-midi était déjà bien écoulé quand Annabelle décida de libérer Draco de son entraînement afin de lui permettre d'aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard. Le blond finissait de se préparer quand Claire frappa à sa porte et entra.

« - Draco, je t'attends dans le hall d'entré. »

« - D'accord, à tout de suite. »

La jeune fille sortit, et Draco s'observa dans le miroir une dernière fois. Il était peut-être devenu un Élu, mais il était hors de question qu'il néglige son apparence. Il prit sa baguette qu'il mit dans sa poche et s'apprêta à sortir de sa chambre quand un bruit venant de la fenêtre le retint. Le blond s'y dirigea et fit entrer le hibou de son père. Il remarqua qu'il avait un parchemin à la patte et l'attrapa. Aussitôt, l'oiseau s'envola, et fronçant les sourcils, Draco déplia la lettre et la lut. Le parchemin ne comportait qu'une simple phrase :

_Le fait que tu sois un Élu du Feu ne sauvera pas Harry Potter de mes griffes. Si tu tiens à sa vie, rejoins-nous dans mon humble demeure._

_Lord Voldemort._

Le poing de Draco se referma sur le papier, le froissant. Il savait que s'il rejoignait Harry, Voldemort lui tendrait un piège, mais le fait de savoir que celui qu'il aimait était en danger le fit se décider. Et presque aussitôt, il disparut dans un brasier de flamme.

À suivre…


	25. Chapitre 24

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Merci pour leurs review à : **ali angel** ; **la-shinegami** ; **lapin bleu sans patte** ; **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** ; **Magical Girl Kiki** ; **crystal d'avalon** ; **Nemesis.drake** ; **Drudrue** ; **Kaly Nigellus** ; **macatou **; **lucy-hp** ; **onarluca** ; **la-shinegami**.

**nami: Moi ! un monstre ? Mais pas du tout... Pour répondre à toutes tes questions, tu vas avoir quelques-unes de tes réponses dans ce chapitre-là. En ce qui concerne Harry et Fred, je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même, de même que pour ce qui va arriver à nos deux héros préférés, lol. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisss**

**jadeeeeeeeee : Coucou, merci pour ta review, je te souhaite bonne lecture pour la suite en espérant que ça te plaise. Bisous**

Et ajouté à cela un petit merci spécial à ma petite **Cora**.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 24**

Harry n'avait pas tout de suite comprit ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, dès que le Portoloin l'avait conduit à destination, tout ce qu'il avait pu voir, c'était des silhouettes enveloppées dans de sombres capes et le visage à moitié dissimulé par un masque, entourant la forme massive que représentant Lord Voldemort. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre son, il s'était retrouvé attaché aux murs par des chaînes, bras tendus et à quelques centimètres du sol.

« - Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » Demanda-t-il, ne montrant aucun sentiment de peur.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid et lugubre, tandis que quatre mangemorts se positionnaient à des points stratégiques autour de lui.

« - Harry Potter, quel plaisir de te revoir. Mais rassure-toi, aujourd'hui, tu ne m'intéresse pas. »

« - Alors que me voulez-vous ? »

« - Ce que je veux ? Demande plutôt, qui je veux ! » Et il repartit dans un autre éclat de rire, avant de se tourner vers un de ses fidèles. « As-tu envoyé la lettre Lucius ? »

« - Oui, Maître, à l'instant même où la mission a commencé, mon fils ne devrait plus tarder. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Pourquoi est-ce que Lucius Malfoy devait-il convoquer son fils ? Pour quelle obscure raison ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander de plus amples explications, un brasier de flamme apparu de nulle part et Draco surgit. Aussitôt Voldemort poussa un cri ressemblant vaguement à un ordre et le blond se retrouva bientôt entouré par quatre pierres qui formèrent un dôme argenté tout autour de lui. Le Lord Noir éclata de rire.

« - Ainsi donc, tu es venu alors que tu savais que c'était un piège. »

« - ….. »

« - Vois-tu, il y a seize ans, j'ai piégé l'Élu de la Terre de la même façon que celle-ci, à la différence près que pour toi, il me fallait une personne chère. Je vois que les Élus ne se transmettent pas leurs erreurs passées. Ne t'a-t-on pas appris à ne pas te précipiter tête baissée dans l'action ? »

« - Vous vous croyez supérieur Voldemort, mais vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un petit sorcier parmi tant d'autre. » Fit alors Draco la voix pleine de mépris.

« - Disparaissez tous ! » Ordonna alors Voldemort d'une voix froide, ne supportant pas d'être rabaissé devant ses serviteurs.

Les mangemorts présents dans la pièce ne se le firent pas répéter, et en quelques secondes, il ne furent plus que trois dans le cachot. C'est alors qu'une petite voix se fit entendre. Une voix dans laquelle perçait de l'incrédulité.

« - Draco…. »

L'Élu se tourna alors vers l'endroit d'où venait l'appel, et vit Harry attaché au mur, et la merci de tout le monde.

« - Harry ! » S'écria le blond.

Il fit un pas vers lui, mais la barrière argentée le rejeta alors violemment en arrière. Il se releva fou de rage et se tourna vers Voldemort.

« - Vous m'avez à votre merci, alors relâchez-le ! »

« - Draco, mais…. Qu'est-ce que…. Qui es-tu ? » Demanda alors le brun, oubliant complètement la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Mais ce fut le Lord Noir qui répondit à la place de Draco.

« - Ton cher amour ne t'a donc rien dit ? Comme c'est pathétique ! Vois-tu, notre cher Draco Malfoy est devenu un Élu du Feu, un puissant défenseur de la magie blanche, que je me ferais un plaisir de rallier à ma cause. »

À ces paroles, Harry tourna la tête vers Draco, le fixant avec un regard pénétrant. Mais le blond détourna le regard et s'adressa à Voldemort.

« - Relâchez-le ! »

« - Vois-tu Draco, je me ferais un plaisir de t'obéir mais… Je n'en vois absolument pas l'intérêt. »

« - Si vous avez attiré Harry ici, c'est pour me piéger, maintenant que vous m'avez, laissez-le partir. »

Mais à la place, Voldemort éclata de rire et s'éloigna.

« - Sache que ce n'est pas la seule raison de votre présence ici. Je vous laisse entre vous pendant quelques instants, profitez-en pour vous faire vos adieux parce que bientôt, vous ne vous reverrez plus. »

Et le Lord Noir sortit, laissant les deux adolescents seuls. Un long moment de silence s'installa entre eux, avant que Draco ne se tourne vers son ancien amant, et lui déclare :

« - Je suis désolé Harry, c'est de ma faute. »

« - Est-ce que ce qu'il a dit est vrai ? »

« - Oui, je suis un Élu du Feu. »

« - Alors…. Quand Hermione a été enlevé et qu'elle nous a dit que quelqu'un l'avait aidé de l'intérieur, alors… est-ce que c'était toi ? »

Draco acquiesça en silence.

« - Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

« - Parce qu'au début je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, je ne connaissais rien de l'existence de ces Élus et j'étais perdu…. Puis quand je l'ai appris, j'ai mal réagit. Je t'ai blessé et j'ai laissé mon père disposer de moi. »

« - Quand tu es parti en juin dernier avec lui, je croyais que c'était pour devenir un mangemort. »

« - Et j'en suis devenu un, mais ensuite, j'ai pris conscience de ma nouvelle nature et j'ai laissé mon cœur parler. Et à cause de moi, tu as été entraîné là-dedans. »

Mais Harry nia de la tête.

« - Tôt ou tard, je devrais l'affronter. »

Draco allait continuer à argumenter, quand Voldemort fit son retour, suivit par un mangemort enrobé et tremblant. Queudver. Il tenait dans sa main plusieurs bougies et regardait Draco d'un air effrayé. Voldemort, quant à lui, vint se poster entre les deux garçons.

« - Place-les. » Ordonna-t-il à Queudver en désignant les bougies, puis il s'adressa au blond. « Vois-tu Draco, quand je t'ai proposé de rejoindre mon armée lors de ta dernière visite, j'ai cru que tu suivrais ma voie mais j'ai été affreusement déçu de voir qu'il n'en étais rien.

« - … »

« - Mais le plus triste dans l'histoire, c'est que maintenant que tu as fusionné avec ton pouvoir, tu n'es plus influençable, et par conséquent, même si je te soumets à l'Imperium, tu ne m'obéiras pas. »

« - Que comptez-vous me faire alors ? » Demanda Draco, la voix neutre.

« - J'ai fais plusieurs recherche, et j'ai appris qu'un Élu pourrait perdre la foi en ses idéaux, si tous sentiments en lui étaient détruis. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, ayant un mauvais pressentiment quant aux plans de Voldemort.

« - Et pour arriver à ce résultat, quel meilleur moyen que celui de détruire ton cœur lui-même ? »

« - Non ne faites pas ça, ne le touchez pas ! » S'écria alors Draco, comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à Harry.

Mais Voldemort ne répondit pas, à la place il se tourna vers Queudver.

« - Tout est prêt ? »

« - Oui Maître. »

Voldemort se tourna alors vers Harry et se mit à incanter dans une langue inconnue. Durant de longues minutes, il ne se passa rien, puis peu à peu, une brume noire s'éleva dans les airs et elle s'épaissit jusqu'à adopter une forme tangible…. Puis elle se dirigea brusquement vers Harry et s'infiltra dans le nez et les oreilles du jeune homme qui se mit à hurler de douleur.

« - Arrêtez ça ! » Cria Draco alors que les hurlements d'Harry s'amplifiaient.

Puis tout à coup, Harry arrêta de crier et s'affaissa lourdement vers le sol et fut seulement retenu par les chaînes.

« - Harry ! Noooooonnnnnnn ! » Hurla Draco.

« - Au fait Draco, j'ai un message de tes parents, ils te font dire : Que ça te serve de leçon ! J'espère que tu souffriras énormément. »

« - Allez en enfer ! » Hurla le blond.

Mais seul un éclat de rire froid lui répondit tandis que Voldemort quittait les cachots, suivait de son serviteur. Draco se tourna alors vers Harry et tenta d'approcher, mais la barrière le repoussa une nouvelle fois.

« - Harry ? Harry ? » Appela-t-il.

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse, le corps de Harry restait inerte. Draco se laissa alors tomber à genoux, sentant une grande tristesse l'envahir, quand un léger gémissement se fit entendre. Aussitôt, le blond se releva pour voir Harry ouvrir les yeux et se redresser péniblement.

« - Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« - Je…. Je crois oui. »

« - Que t'a-t-il fait ? Est-ce que tu as mal ? »

« - Non, je n'ai plus mal…. Je…. Je me sens bien, même si je suis faible. »

Draco laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, avant de redevenir sérieux.

« - Voldemort a prévu de te tuer, ce qui veut dire qu'il va revenir pour achever son œuvre. Ce devait être un sortilège d'avertissement pour me montrer qu'il le fera. »

« - Sûrement, même si c'était un affreux sort ! » Souffla Harry, la voix rauque.

« - Nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. »

_**/888888888888888888888888/**_

Dans un charmant appartement de Poudlard, alors que tout était calme, la porte d'une chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, allant claquer violemment contre le mur pour laisser entrer une jeune fille blonde qui visiblement, était très en colère.

« - Draco ! Sale ingrat ! Ça fait plus d'une heure que je poireaute dans le hall ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Claire fit rapidement le tour de la chambre pour se rendre à l'évidence : Draco n'était pas là.

« - Oh ! Le maroufle ! Il est partit sans moi ! Je vais le tuer ! »

Elle s'apprêta à sortir pour retrouver son frère d'arme présomptueux, quand un papier froissé au sol retint son attention. Cédant à la curiosité, elle le ramassa et le lit. Aussitôt, toute fausse colère s'effaça de son visage et elle devint sérieuse.

« - Quel idiot ! Et il partit là-bas sans nous prévenir ! »

Et la jeune fille partit alors à la recherche de Lucas et Annabelle afin de pouvoir porter secours à leur ami trop impulsif.

À suivre….


	26. Chapitre 25

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à : **la-shinigami** ; **Louange** ; **onarluca** ; **Darkan** ; **Magical Girl Kiki** ; **lapin bleu sans patte** ; **crystal d'avalon** ; **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** ; **Drudrue** ; **ali-angel** ; **Ipikou**. 

**jadeeeeeeeee :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture, bisous.

**nami :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que mon chapitre t'a plu, surtout la fin, lol. 'Tention, élu en force ! Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite... C'est clair que pour une fois que Harry et Draco parlaient civilement, Voldemort a tout gaché, mdr, mais t'en fait pas, il y aura d'autres conversations. Mais bien sûr que oui que Ryry est toujours vivant, je sais que je suis sadique mais bon... Quoique... Lol, non, je ne dis plus rien, je te laisse découvrir la suite par toi-même. Bonne lecture. Kiss.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 25**

Claire se mit rapidement à la recherche des deux autres Élus, elle traversa presque tout le château avant de trouver Lucas dans la bibliothèque à aider un Poufsouffle de deuxième année à faire un devoir en potion. Elle se propulsa vers lui et le prit par le bras pour le traîner à l'écart.

« - Lucas, où est Anna ? »

« - Elle doit être au bord du lac à méditer. » Répondit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air paniqué de Claire. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Suis-moi, on a un problème avec Draco. »

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, Lucas planta purement et simplement le Poufsouffle qui n'avait rien compris à ce qui se passait, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'extérieur du château en direction du lac. Annabelle était assise en tailleur, yeux fermés devant l'étendu d'eau quand ses deux amis la rejoignirent. Elle les sentit arriver et tourna la tête vers eux, attendant une explication.

« - Il faut qu'on rejoigne Draco, il a des problèmes. » Fit Claire en tendant le parchemin tandis qu'Anna se levait.

L'Élu de l'Eau prit le papier et le lut rapidement. Puis elle regarda Claire qui piaffait d'impatience.

« - Nous n'allons pas y aller. » Déclara-t-elle calmement.

Claire se figea sur place tandis que Lucas regardait d'un air étonné l'Élu de l'Eau.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Quand Draco a reçu ceci, il a forcément compris qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, et il s'y est rendu en connaissant les risques. »

« - Justement, dieu seul sait ce que Voldemort peut lui faire… » Fit Claire d'un ton presque paniqué.

« - Il faut comprendre Claire, que Draco n'aura une maîtrise parfaite de ses pouvoirs que s'il apprend à agir de lui-même. Si nous intervenons, nous allons l'aider certes, mais en même temps nous allons le faire régresser car il prendra ensuite l'habitude de compter sur nous quand la situation lui échappera. Il doit apprendre à se débrouiller seul. »

« - Pas contre Voldemort ! » S'écria alors Claire. « As-tu oublié que c'est lui qui a tué mon prédécesseur ! »

« - Et je ne l'oublierais jamais Claire, mais Draco doit apprendre à faire face au danger, sinon il deviendra une faiblesse pour nous ! »

Le ton de l'Élu de l'Eau était catégorique. Ils n'interviendraient pas dans les problèmes de Draco. Claire baissa les yeux, admettant intérieurement que Annabelle avant raison, mais Draco était quand même leur ami. Voyant que l'inquiétude submergée la jeune fille, Annabelle déclara :

« - Nous allons tenter de garder un contact psychique avec lui. Dès que nous sentirons qu'il ira vraiment très mal, nous interviendrons. »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, et Annabelle fixa une nouvelle fois le parchemin.

« - Nous devons cependant prévenir Dumbledore de la disparition de Harry Potter, peut-être que quelques Aurors pourront les aider. »

Puis elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction du château, suivi par Lucas. Claire leva les yeux au ciel et adressa une courte prière :

« - Sois prudent Draco. »

Puis elle se résolut à suivre les deux Élus qui se dirigeaient vers le bureau du directeur. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la statue conduisant au bureau, ils trouvèrent deux gryffondors et un grand rouquin, en train de s'escrimer devant la statue qui refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu choisir comme mot de passe cette fois ? » S'exclama Ron Weasley d'un ton coléreux. « Chocogrenouille ! »

Mais la statue ne bougea pas, et le gryffondor s'énerva encore plus, mais il fut rapidement calmé par Hermione Granger. À ce moment, la statue tourna sur elle-même, et Dumbledore apparu accompagné de Severus Snape.

« - Que faites-vous ici, à bloquer le passage ? » Siffla Snape en fixant les deux Gryffondors, prêt à les mettre en retenu.

Mais Hermione et Ron l'ignorèrent et se jetèrent presque sur Dumbledore.

« - Des mangemorts ont enlevé Harry à Pré-au-Lard ! Ils ont figé Fred et nous n'avons pas pu intervenir ! » Expliqua rapidement Hermione.

« - Il faut prévenir le reste de l'Ordre, vite ! » S'écria alors Fred.

« - Calmez-vous jeune gens, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer. » Fit alors Dumbledore. « Severus, vous a-t-on appelé ? »

« - Non. Je n'étais pas au courant de cette attaque. » Déclara Snape en fronçant les sourcils.

« - C'est parce que Potter n'intéresse pas Voldemort. » Fit alors Annabelle en s'avançant.

Tout le monde la regardèrent avec choc, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Dumbledore pour lui tendre un papier.

« - C'est lui qu'Il veut. »

Dumbledore lut rapidement la note envoyée par le Lord Noir et la tendit ensuite à Snape qui blêmit.

« - Y est-il allé ? » Demanda le professeur de Potion.

« - Oui. » Répondit Lucas.

« - Ce satané Potter ! » S'écria alors Snape en froissant le parchemin.

« - Allons, allons Severus, calmez-vous, Harry n'y est pour rien. Je vais tout de suite envoyer Fumsek au Q.G pour…. »

Dumbledore allait se détourner quand Annabelle le retint.

« - Sauf votre respect monsieur…. » Elle s'interrompit et regarda ses deux amis avant de reprendre : « Je pense qu'ils pourront s'en sortir seul. **IL** sera capable de les sortir de là. »

Le directeur de Poudlard hocha la tête et réfléchit rapidement.

« - Très bien, mais si dans trois heures nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'eux, j'enverrais l'Ordre du Phœnix à leur recherche. »

« - Oui monsieur. »

Puis sans plus se soucier de Ron, Hermione et Fred, Dumbledore remonta dans son bureau, Snape rejoignit ses cachots et les trois Elus repartirent.

« - Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Et de qui parlaient-ils ? » S'exclama alors Ron.

« - Ne t'en fait pas, Ron. Harry va bien. » Fit alors Hermione avec un sourire, car elle avait comprit que Draco était allé le chercher.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« - Parce qu'une connaissance commune va l'aider. »

Puis elle s'éloigna, laissant les deux frères, complètement perdu par tous ces évènements.

_**/88888888888888888888888888888/**_

Draco tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa prison magique. Il ne pouvait pas en sortir, et Harry était encore extrêmement faible, bien qu'il reprenait un peu de force. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de briser ce dôme avant le retour des mangemorts et de Voldemort, mais comment ? Son regard tomba alors sur les torches qui servait à éclairer le donjon. Peut-être que……. Il n'avait jamais fait ceci mais……. Est-ce que ça marcherait ? La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de contrôler un feu, c'était un de ses feux d'artifice en forme de Dragon, et le fait qu'ils n'étaient entièrement constituer de flamme avait rendu l'exercice facile, mais là…. C'était du feu à l'état pur. Il tourna les yeux en direction de Harry qui tentait vainement de rester conscient et cela le conforta dans sa décision. Peut importe le résultat, il devait essayait.

Il s'assit en tailleur au centre de sa petite prison et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra au maximum sur les flammes des torches qui étaient disposés sur les murs du cachot, tentant de les rassemblant en une seule et même source.

« - Draco ? Que fais-tu ? » Demanda péniblement Harry, mais le blond ne répondit pas.

Il se concentra au maximum, et bientôt, les flammes qui se trouvaient sur les torches quittèrent leurs supports pour se réunir au centre de la pièce en formant une gigantesque boule de feu. Sentant que la source était formée, le blond se concentra encore plus afin de lui faire prendre la forme qu'il désirait. Bientôt, sous les yeux ébahis du survivant, la boule de feu se contorsionna dans tous les sens et prit presque la forme d'un long fouet. Draco fronça les sourcils, se visualisant l'image et ordonna mentalement à son fouet de feu de venir frapper le dôme au niveau des pierres. Le premier essai ne fut pas du tout concluant et n'eut aucun effet, Draco recommença plusieurs fois la manœuvre avant qu'il ne réussisse enfin à toucher une des pierres magiques, mais celle-ci ne se déplaça que de quelques petits centimètres. Concentrant un maximum d'énergie, Draco ordonna au fouet de refrapper de toutes ses forces au même endroit et bientôt, la pierre voltigea à l'autre bout du cachot, brisant ainsi le dôme magique. Le blond relâcha alors son énergie, et le fouet de feu s'évanouit et les flammes retrouvèrent leurs emplacements d'origine. L'Élu ouvrit les yeux et observa son travail d'un air fier, avant de se lever et de marcher en chancelant vers Harry. Ce dernier avait assisté à toute la scène en silence, ébahis par la dextérité du blond à manier le feu.

« - Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda alors Draco en posant une main sur la joue du brun.

« - Oui. »

« - Je vais te détacher. »

Il apposa sa main sur les menottes et entreprit de les faire fondre, mais cela prit beaucoup de temps et une fois que ce fut fait, Draco manqua de s'écrouler mais Harry le rattrapa. Le blond lui fit un petit sourire penaud.

« - Je n'arrive pas encore à contrôler suffisamment mon énergie, alors je me fatigue rapidement. »

« - Est-ce que tu as suffisamment de pouvoir pour nous faire disparaître avec le même moyen que celui dont tu es apparu ? »

« - Je…. Je ne sais pas, mais c'est notre seule chance de partir. »

Draco referma ses bras autour d'Harry et se localisa sur Poudlard, et bientôt les deux jeunes hommes disparurent dans un brasier de flammes. Mais Draco avait perdu trop d'énergie et ils réapparurent dans un endroit inconnu d'Harry, en pleine nature, sur le bord d'une falaise, et un orage faisait rage au-dessus d'eux, tandis que le blond tombait inconscient au sol. Le Survivant le tint contre lui, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils se trouvaient. Étaient-ils hors de portée de Voldemort ? Et étaient-ils au moins encore en Angleterre ? Un éclair plus violent que les autres le fit sursauter, et il distingua alors à travers ses verres embuaient par les gouttes de pluie, l'entrée d'une grotte naturelle, creusée dans la roche. Il souleva Draco, passant le bras du blond au-dessus de ses épaules tandis qu'il le retenait par la taille et le traîna vers la grotte afin de les mettre un tant soit peu à l'abri, espérant qu'aucune créature ne s'y trouvait.

À suivre…..

* * *

Coucou

J'espère que vous avez aprécié ce chapitre autant que vous avez aimé les autres, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience, mais en attendant, je vais vous soumettre un petit sondage.

Alors voilà, j'ai quelques idées pour une fic, mais j'hésite encore sur le contexte, alors pour remédier à cela, je vais vous demander votre avis et faire selon la majorité l'aura désiré. Donc j'explique, je voudrais écrire une M-preg (je suis revenu dans ma période bébé comme à l'époque à j'avais imaginé New-Type, lol) et j'aimerais savoir si vous aimeriez lire une M-preg HP ou GW, dont les couples seraient respectivement Draco et Harry pour HP dont Harry la 'mère', et Duo et Heero pour GW avec Heero en 'mère' ( on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne) Joignez-moi vos réponses à vos reviews, et je vous ferais part du choix final au prochain chapitre.

Merci d'avance, je vous fait à tous de gros bisous.

Shali M.


	27. Chapitre 26

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Un très grand merci pour leurs reviews à **_Cyzia_** ; **_Agatha Brume_** (pour c'est très nombreuses reviews, vingt-cinq au total, lol) ; ya_**mi ni hikari**_ ; **_Roxie-Angel_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_Nemesis.drake_** ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; **_onarluca_** ; **_Louange_** ; **_Artemis Trismegiste_** ; **_la-shinegami_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_Drudrue_** ; **_ali angel_**et **_Darkan_**. Je vous remercie encore, et les réponses à vos reviews vous ont été renvoyées par le biais du site ou par mail, si ce n'est pas le cas, excusez-moi car j'ai dû faire un oubli (j'suis tête en l'air, lol). 

**_nami_** : C'est vrai que ça peut surprendre au début qu'Annabelle refuse de porter secours à Draco, mais d'un côté elle n'a pas vraiment tord, et puis comme tu dis, ça offre une belle occassion à Draco et Harry de... ah je dis pas ce qu'il va se passer entre eux, lol, va falloir que tu lises le chapitre juste en dessous en espérant qu'il te plaise.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 26**

Queudver poussa d'une main tremblante la porte qui renfermait l'Élu et le Survivant, et pénétra dans le cachot d'un pas incertain, tenant dans ses mains une potion destinée à Draco. Il s'avança lentement et lâcha brusquement son plateau, qui tomba à terre dans un bruit sec. Ses petits yeux de porcin balayèrent alors frénétiquement la pièce quand il remarqua que ses occupants n'étaient pas en vu. Il poussa un petit couinement pathétique quand il comprit qu'ils s'étaient échappés, et que c'était à lui à l'annoncer à son Maître.

La démarche lente, il remonta à l'étage supérieur et se dirigea vers le salon ou se trouvait son maître. À cet instant, Queudver aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas devoir lui annoncer la nouvelle, redoutant plus que tout la colère de Voldemort, qui ne manquerait pas de décharger sur lui. Quant il entra dans la pièce, il ne trouva que quelques mangemorts réunis autour du Lord, et Nagini qui était tranquillement enroulé au pied de son maître.

« - Maî…. Maître… » Couina-t-il.

« - Que veux-tu ? » Siffla froidement Voldemort.

« - Ils….. Eux……. J'ignore comment…… »

« - Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu racontes ! » Fit alors Voldemort. « Fais en sorte d'arranger ton langage ou je te couperais la langue, mais je ne serais pas aussi clément que pour ta main ! »

Queudver gémit de peur, et serra presque inconsciemment sa main en fer dans celle encore en chair, et ne put empêcher ses genoux de se mettre à trembler.

« - Potter et l'Élu, Maître….. »

« - Et bien quoi ? Parle ! »

« - Ils sont……. Partis. »

Les Mangemorts qui murmuraient entre eux sans prêter la moindre attention à Queudver, s'interrompirent alors brutalement, et un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Mais contre toute attente, Voldemort n'entra pas dans une rage folle comme la dernière fois, mais rigola sombrement.

« - Est-ce cela qui te rend si peureux, Queudver ? As-tu peur de moi ? »

« - O… Oui Maître. »

« - Alors rassure-toi espèce de lâche, l'évasion était prévue. Elle faisait même partie de mon plan. »

« - Pardon ? » S'exclama alors Queudver en redressant la tête.

« - Assez ! Ne me pose pas de question à ce sujet Queudver, cela ne te regarde en rien. Maintenant hors de ma vue avant que je ne décide de me distraire sur toi ! »

A ces mots, Queudver poussa un autre couinement pathétique et quitta pratiquement la pièce en courant.

_**/88888888888888888888888888/**_

La première chose qu'il sentit en revenant à lui, ce fut la douleur lancinante qui lui traversa le crâne, puis revenant peu à peu à la réalité, il prit conscience de la dureté du sol où il était allongé, de l'humidité de ses vêtements et d'une main caressant doucement ses cheveux. Il gémit de bien-être à ce contact, mais aussitôt et pour son désarroi, la main se retira. Draco papillonna alors des yeux qui s'ouvrirent sur une semi-obscurité inconnue. Il se rappelait brièvement des cachots de Voldemort et de sa fuite quelque peu précipité avec Harry, mais aussi de sa très grande fatigue magique. Où avaient-ils atterri par sa faute ? Il se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes, et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de grotte et qu'il y avait une présence à ses côtés.

« - Harry ? » Appela Draco, incertain quant à la silhouette qu'il distinguait.

« - Oui, c'est moi. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« - Bien, je commence à récupérer quelques force. »

Il se redressa alors complètement en position assise et vit alors qu'une couverture avait été disposée sur lui, pour l'empêcher d'avoir froid. Mais comment Harry avait-il pu se procurer une couverture ici ? Il posa la main dessus, et à son contact, il sut alors que ce n'était pas une couverture, mais un épais pull, comme celui que portait Potter !

« - Potter ! Pourquoi diable est-ce que j'ai ton pull comme couverture ? » S'exclama alors Draco.

« - C'est la seule chose que j'avais pour te réchauffer ! » Fit alors la voix penaude d'Harry.

L'esprit de Draco réfléchit à toute vitesse. S'il avait le pull d'Harry sur lui, alors cela voulait dire que….. A cette pensée, il fit apparaître une boule de feu, elle était petite de part son manque d'énergie, mais c'était suffisant pour éclairer la grotte. Le blond tourna alors les yeux vers le Survivant pour le voir en tee-shirt, les bras resserrés contre lui, comme pour se réchauffer un minimum.

« - Sombre idiot ! Reprend-le avant que tu ne meures de froid ! » S'écria alors Draco d'une voix froide.

« - Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu te préserver un peu du froid ! » Fit alors Harry, blessé par le ton du blond.

Comprenant que sa phrase n'avait pas été vraiment comprise, et se rappelant que Harry n'avait aucune connaissance de la mythologie sorcière, Draco expliqua d'un ton presque doux :

« - Ne te méprend pas Harry. C'est seulement que je suis un Élu, cela veut dire que je ne crains pas le froid, quelles que soient les circonstances. Tout comme je ne crains pas la faim ou la fatigue, sauf que j'utilise toute mon énergie, comme tout à l'heure. »

« - Oh… Je vois. »

« - En attendant, je vais tenter de nous procurer un minimum de lumière et de chaleur. Pourrais-tu aller chercher un peu de bois ? Je me sens encore un peu faible pour pouvoir me lever. »

« - Bien sûr. Mais il pleut dehors, le bois sera mouillé. »

« - Ce n'est pas un problème. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et reprit son pull pour l'enfiler, puis il quitta la grotte. Draco s'assit en tailleur, faisant en sorte de ne pas éteindre sa boule de feu et attendit patiemment le retour du brun. Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec quelques morceaux de bois.

« - Tiens. » Fit-il en les disposant devant le blond.

« - Merci. » Répondit Draco en lançant alors sa petite boule de feu dessus. Aussitôt, un feu prit, éclairant un peu plus la grotte, et commençant déjà à diffuser sa chaleur.

Ils restèrent un long moment en silence, assis autour du feu à observer les flammes danser. Draco leva alors les yeux sur Harry qui était presque replié sur lui-même et qui continuait de frissonner.

« - As-tu encore froid ? »

« - Un peu. »

« - Approche ! »

« - Quoi ? »

Harry lui lança un regard confus mais Draco ne s'expliqua pas, à la place il tendit le bras et lui fit signe de s'approcher et alors, le brun comprit ses intentions. Quelque peu réticent, il alla s'asseoir auprès de Draco, qui enroula un bras autour de lui et le fit s'installer entre ses jambes et resserra son étreinte avec ses bras en poussant Harry vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps soit collés l'un à l'autre.

« - Tu auras plus chaud ainsi. »

Harry ne démentit pas les paroles du blond, car aussitôt que son corps avait été en contact avec celui de l'Élu, il avait émit une chaleur bienfaitrice.

« - Dans quelques heures, j'aurais repris suffisamment de force pour pouvoir nous éclipser jusqu'à Poudlard sans incident comme celui-ci. »

« - Comment cela se fait-il que nous ayons atterrit ici ? » Demanda alors Harry.

« - Parce que mes ressources étaient vides et je n'avais pas la force nécessaire pour arriver jusqu'au château. Je me suis effondré avant et le voyage s'est donc interrompu brutalement. »

« - Je vois. »

Un autre moment de silence accueillit cette déclaration, et enfin, Draco décida de la briser en disant d'une voix incertaine :

« - Tu sais Harry, si tu veux me poser des questions sur ma nouvelle nature, tu le peux. »

Le brun hésita un moment, puis demanda, un peu gêné :

« - Depuis quand…… Depuis quand es-tu un Élu ? »

« - Depuis la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Je me suis fais tuer là-bas, et je suis revenu à la vie grâce à mon héritage. »

Draco avait sortit ça d'un ton naturel, comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, mais Harry lui, en était mortifié.

« - Tu es mort ? Alors, ça veut dire que tu es un…. Mort vivant ? »

« - Non pas vraiment…. D'après Annabelle, l'Élu de l'Eau. » Précisa Draco. « Quand nous prenons possession de notre héritage, c'est un peu comme une renaissance. Ce que nous étions avant de mourir, nous ne le sommes plus ou presque plus. »

« - Mais l'année dernière, ton attitude était la même, tu n'as absolument pas changé. »

« - C'est parce que je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait, et je ne voulais pas devenir quelqu'un de bon. Puis j'ai pris conscience de ma vraie nature et c'est à partir de cet instant que j'ai changé et ça remonte au mois de Juin. »

« - Et nous ? Si tu….. Me rencontrais c'était pour…. Oublier tes pouvoirs ? » Demanda Harry, d'une petite voix.

« - Au début oui, je n'arrive pas vraiment à expliquer à quoi je pensais parce que ça reste confus mais j'avais besoin d'un…. Garde-fou. Puis peu à peu, cela à changer et j'ai pris peur. Et je t'ai rejeté de la pire des façons. »

Harry s'appuya un peu plus contre le blond et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - Que ma haine vers toi commençait à changer, quand je te voyais, je ressentais une étrange chaleur ici. » Fit le blond en posant sa main sur le cœur de Harry. « Ma condition d'Élu faisait ressortir tous mes bons sentiments et j'avais peur de cela, peur de ce que je ressentais. Alors pour m'en sortir, je me suis dit que la meilleur chose à faire était de mettre le plus de distance entre toi et moi, je m'étais convaincu que si je te blessais, alors tu me blesserais et tout serais terminé, que je ne ressentirais plus cette chaleur…. Mais au contraire…. Je la ressens encore avec en prime une douleur insupportable. »

Harry garda le silence après la tirade de Draco. Il ne savait pas du tout comment interprété le sens de ses paroles ni que faire. Il pensa à Fred qui devait sûrement se faire un sang d'encre pour lui, le jeune homme roux l'aimait, il le lui avait avoué mais….. Il savait au plus profond de lui que seul Draco comptait.

« - Est-ce que tu peux m'embrasser ? » Demanda alors timidement Harry. « Je veux dire, un vrai baiser, rempli d'amour. »

« - Avec plaisir. »

Draco saisit délicatement le menton d'Harry et fit pivoter sa tête dans sa direction, et avec toute la douceur dont il savait faire preuve, il embrassa le brun, à la fois passionnément et amoureusement.

À suivre…..

* * *

**Coucou,**

**Bon alors voici maintenant le résultat du sondage de la semaine dernière concernant une M-preg Harry Potter avec en couple principal Harry et Draco (avec Harry en 'mère') et une M-preg Gundam Wing avec en couple principal Duo et Heero avec The Perfect Soldier en petite maman, lol... Et le gagnant est : **

**_GUNDAM WING_ ! (on applaudit bien fort s'il vous plait)**

**J'aurais pensé que les fans de HP seraient plus nombreux que ça, mais apparament, ça n'a pas été le cas, donc ma prochaine fic sera une GW, M-preg, et comme vous commencez à me connaitre, je pense que vous vous doutez que Heero va beaucoup en baver, niark. Enfin bref, voici le découpage des voix pour ceux que ça intéresse : **

**Gundam Wing : 14**

**Harry Potter : 5**

**Les deux : 4 ( petits gourmands )**

**Vote blanc : 2**

**Et tant que j'y suis, je vais faire un peu de publicité pour une fic que j'écris en collaboration avec Taki Chan, elle s'appelle "l'amour sans préavis" et c'est une GW, alors allez la lire s'il vous plait et dites-nous ce que vous en pensez.**

**Et voilà, merci d'avance pour cela et aussi pour votre mobilisation concernant le sondage.**

**Bisous**

**Shali Maxwell**


	28. Chapitre 27

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews **

Un très grand merci pour leurs reviews à **_Cyzia_** ; **_Kaly Nigellus_** ; **_Agatha Brume_** ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_Drudrue_** ; **_onarluca_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_Ipikou_**. Je vous remercie encore, et les réponses à vos reviews vous ont été renvoyées par le biais du site ou par mail, si ce n'est pas le cas, excusez-moi car j'ai dû faire un oubli (j'suis tête en l'air, lol). **

* * *

**

Le Destin d'un Sorcier

**Chapitre 27**

Ils apparurent dans le parc de Poudlard, tendrement enlacés. À contre-cœur, Draco lâcha Harry et recula de quelques pas avant de lui dire :

« - Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre Dumbledore, et l'avertir de ton retour avant qu'il n'ameute tous les aurors. »

« - Je crois que ce ne sera pas la peine. » Fit simplement Harry en désignant du menton un point derrière le blond.

Draco se retourna et regarda Dumbledore marchait vers eux à grand pas. Ce dernier les rejoignit avec un grand sourire.

« - Harry, Draco, je suis heureux de vous revoir en pleine forme. Nous étions très inquiets à votre sujet. »

« - Nous allons très bien professeur. »

« - Alors tout va pour le mieux. Vos amis vous attendent avec impatience, mais avant que vous alliez les rejoindre, je veux que vous passiez à l'infirmerie afin que Popy vous examine. »

« - Mais professeur….. »

« - Dumbledore a raison Harry, va à l'infirmerie, s'il te plait. » Lui fit Draco avec une voix douce, qui étonna beaucoup le professeur.

« - Et toi ? »

Draco secoua la tête en souriant.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de soin, je me guéris tout seul, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. »

« - Très bien. »

Draco pressa tendrement la main du brun dans la sienne avant de la lâcher. Puis il resta en tête-à-tête avec le directeur alors qu'Harry s'éloignait. Le vieil homme attendit que le survivant soit hors de porté pour se tourner vers le blond d'un air inquiet.

« - Quels étaient les véritables intentions de Tom ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Rassurez-vous monsieur, Voldemort ne s'intéressait qu'à moi et non à Harry. »

« - Et cela ne me rassure pas du tout, Draco. »

Le blond eut un sourire ironique.

« - Vous avez peur que je m'allie à lui ? »

« - Non, je sais que tu as assez de force en toi pour ne pas tomber aussi bas. Mais si Tom te veut, il usera de tous les moyens pour y arriver, même à tuer les autres Élus ou Harry. »

« - Je ne le laisserais pas lui faire du mal par ma faute ! » Déclara le blond avec fougue.

« - Je sais et c'est ce qui me rassure un peu. Harry a besoin d'être aimé, de recevoir de l'affection et j'espère que tu seras à la hauteur de ses attentes. »

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois rejoindre les miens. »

Puis sans attendre la réponse du directeur, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Il était peut-être devenu un Élu, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était devenu poli et affable. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'appartement qu'il partageait avec les autres, et sitôt rentré, Claire lui sauta dans les bras, d'un air soulagé. Puis elle l'examina des pieds à la tête pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de blessures graves.

« - Tu es sûr que ça va bien ? Tu ne saignes pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en l'entraînant dans le salon ou les attendaient Annabelle et Lucas.

« - Mais oui. »

« - Nous voulions venir t'aider, mais Annabelle a dit que tu avais besoin de te sortir de situation tout seul. »

« - Et elle a eut raison. » Il regarda fièrement les trois autres Élus. « J'ai réussi à contrôler mon pouvoir. Bien que je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler le débit d'énergie, j'ai réussi à contrôler le feu. »

« - Nous sommes très fiers Draco. » Fit Annabelle en souriant. « Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Draco alla s'installer confortablement sur le canapé et commença son récit.

_**/8888888888888888888888/**_

Quand madame Pomfrey l'avait vu arrivé, elle l'avait d'office installé sur un lit et l'avait examiné sans qu'il ne puisse dire un mot. Puis avec un sourire soulagé, elle lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Néanmoins, et au grand déplaisir d'Harry, il devait passer la nuit à l'infirmerie afin d'être sûr du diagnostic. Donc, en cet instant, il était tranquillement allongé dans un lit, à compter le nombre de points noirs au plafond, bien qu'il connaissait le nombre par cœur, il y en avait 47 par dalle, quand Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

« - Harry ! Oh, Harry ! J'étais si inquiète ! » Fit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras.

« - Ouais, mec. Tu nous as vraiment fais peur ce coup-ci. »

« - Rassurez-vous, je vais bien. Voldemort ne m'a rien fait. »

Ses deux amis froncèrent les sourcils en entendant ces mots.

« - Pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas sauté sur l'occasion de te tuer ? C'est ce qu'il veut depuis que tu es naît ! » Fit remarquer Ron.

« - Ce n'est pas moi qu'il voulait. »

En disant ces mots, il regardait Hermione fixement, et cette dernière comprit à qui il faisait allusion. Elle hocha brièvement la tête pour le lui faire savoir.

« - Mais alors qui ? » Demanda à nouveau le roux, qui n'avait pas pris conscience de l'échange de regard entre ses deux amis.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Fit simplement Harry.

« - Dis Ron, pourquoi tu n'irais pas envoyer un hibou à Fred pour le prévenir que Harry est saint et sauf ? » Dit alors Hermione.

« - Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Tu sais, il était très inquiet pour toi. Encore plus que nous. »

Puis le rouquin s'éloigna. En entendant parler de Fred, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il devrait absolument parler avec lui. Enfin seuls tous les deux, Hermione vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté du Survivant.

« - Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« - De quoi ? » Fit Harry sans comprendre.

« - A propos de Draco. De ne pas vous l'avoir dit, et surtout à toi. »

« - Non, je comprends parfaitement que tu es gardé le secret. Ces choses-là ne se disent pas. »

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fais d'être au courant ? »

« - Euh…. Rien de spécial. » Répondit le brun en souriant.

La jeune fille sourit en voyant l'attitude de son ami.

« - Tu sais Harry, je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que Ron. J'ai très bien vu que l'année dernière tu t'éclipsais le soir avec ta cape d'invisibilité, j'avais vu à plusieurs reprise le portrait de la grosse Dame s'ouvrir tout seul. Et je savais que tu allais rejoindre quelqu'un. Puis j'avais également remarqué que les joutes verbales entre Draco et toi s'étaient légèrement calmé, et que vous ne vous insultiez que quand Ron ou les autres Serpentards cherchaient la bagarre. »

« - Mais ça ne veut pas dire que…. »

« - Et j'ai bien vu comment il te regardait parfois, quand tu avais le dos tourné. Son regard se faisait presque tendre. »

« - Ah bon ? » Fit Harry, d'un air intéressé.

« - Et quand il a quitté le château avec son père, j'ai bien vu que tu étais à la fois en colère, triste et inquiet. Alors j'en ai conclu que Draco était celui que tu allais rejoindre. Puis, quant il s'est retourné contre son père et Voldemort pour me sauver, j'ai pris conscience de son changement, et également qu'il t'aimait. »

Harry sourit malgré lui à l'entente des mots d'Hermione, et la jeune fille reprit :

« - Alors maintenant, répond à ma première question. Qu'est-ce que ça te fais de savoir sa condition ? »

« - Sincèrement ? Je suis heureux. Heureux parce que je savais qu'au fond de lui, il y avait quelque chose de bon, et je suis heureux de ne pas m'avoir à me battre contre lui le jour ou j'affronterais Voldemort. Je suis heureux qu'il se soit rallié à notre cause, et qu'il soit bon. »

« - Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Harry garda le silence un petit moment, puis leva la tête et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux.

« - Oui. Oui, je l'aime plus que tout. Mais avant que je n'aille l'admettre devant Draco, je dois mettre les choses au clair avec Fred. »

« - Je pense que c'est le mieux. »

_**/8888888888888888888888/**_

« - Et là, je n'ai pas pu nous ramener à Poudlard d'une seule traite, alors nous avons atterrit sur une falaise. Harry m'a traîné jusqu'à une grotte et a attendu que je me réveille. Après ça, j'ai récupéré un peu et nous somme rentrés. » Conclut Draco.

« - Bon travail. » Fit Lucas. « Je pensais que tu n'avais pas suffisamment assimilé l'exercice avec les feux d'artifice, mais tu viens de me prouver le contraire. »

« - Je pense que tu viens d'acquérir officieusement le statut d'Élus du feu. » Fit Annabelle.

Draco inclina respectueusement la tête en signe de remerciement et se leva.

« - Je vais aller m'allonger un peu. Je n'ai pas entièrement repris mes forces. »

« - Nous travaillerons sur ce problème lors de notre prochain entraînement. » Fit alors Lucas.

« - D'accord. »

Et le blond s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à faire le vide en lui pour faire une méditation, quand sa porte s'ouvrit et se referma, et il sentit un poids affaisser le matelas. Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage rieur de Claire.

« - Que veux-tu ? » Demanda le blond en se remettant en position assise.

« - Que tu me racontes la suite ! »

« - Mais je vous ais déjà tout raconté. »

« - Mais non, banane ! Je ne parlais pas de Voldemort, mais de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Harry et toi dans la grotte. »

« -………… »

« - Ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Tu l'aimes, et tu te retrouve seul avec lui, dans une grotte, loin de tout. Allez ! Raconte-moi. »

Draco soupira, puis avec un sourire niais, il entreprit de raconter dans les détails, tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et le survivant.

À suivre…..


	29. Chapitre 28

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à **Cyzia** ; à **Agatha Brume** ; à **Eeyore17**; à **ali angel** ; à **Kaly Nigellus** ; à **Demoniac Cat's** ; à **onarluca** ; à **Louange** ; à**crystal d'avalon** ; à **Magical Girl Kiki** ; à **Drudrue** ; à **Roxie-Angel** ; à **lucy-hp** et à **ange de un cisme**.  
**

* * *

**

Le Destin d'un Sorcier

**Chapitre 28**

Hermione et Ron étaient partis depuis un peu plus d'une heure, quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau. Harry tourna la tête pour voir l'intrus et fut quelque peu abasourdi de voir Fred Weasley marcher vers lui. Le brun soupira, finalement, sa conversation avec son petit-ami aurait lieu ce soir au lieu de demain. Fred s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèves mais Harry détourna la tête pour que le baiser se fasse sur sa joue. Le roux fronça les sourcils face à cette réaction, mais décida de mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Fred.

« - Bien, rassure-toi. Et toi ? »

« - Je vais bien. Aucun mangemort ne m'a touché après qu'ils m'aient stupéfixer. Ils sont tous partis dès qu'ils t'ont attrapé. »

« - Je vois. »

« - Heureusement que Ron et Hermione m'ont trouvé rapidement. Nous sommes ensuite allés prévenir Dumbledore, mais trois élèves ont dit que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide parce que tu n'étais pas seul. De quoi parlaient-ils ? »

Harry sourit malgré lui, en pensant que les trois élèves devaient être les trois autres Élus. Ils devaient savoir que Draco avait des problèmes. Mais pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venu aider l'un des leurs ?

« - Harry ? » Appela Fred.

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry regarda alors le roux, puis se rappelant de sa question, il s'empressa de dire :

« - D'un espion pour l'ordre. »

Fred fronça les sourcils, sachant parfaitement que si il y avait un autre espion parmi l'Ordre, il serait obligatoirement au courant. Il avait l'impression que Harry lui cachait quelque chose. Puis secouant la tête à cette pensée, il s'installa près du brun et lui caressa la joue.

« - Je suis heureux de voir que tu es en pleine forme. »

« - Fred, il faut que nous parlions. » Fit alors Harry en lui prenant le poignet pour l'éloigner de sa joue.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? »

Harry se redressa un peu et s'éloigna de Fred, avant de commencer d'une voix incertaine, ne voulant pas blesser le rouquin.

« - Tu te souviens du soir où nous nous sommes croisés à Pré-au-Lard ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Je n'étais pas bien émotionnellement, mais je n'ai jamais rien voulu te dire. »

« - …. »

« - En fait, ce soir-là, je venais de me rendre compte que mes sentiments pour celui que j'aimais ne seraient pas réciproques. Qu'il s'était servi de mon corps, que j'avais fais l'erreur de lui confier mon cœur, et pire que tout, je venais de prendre conscience que jamais il ne changerait. »

« - Harry, pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ? »

« - Parce que ce soir, tout a changé. »

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Fred d'une voix froide.

Ce ton déstabilisa Harry, il craignait de plus en plus la colère du roux, mais maintenant qu'il s'était lancé, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il prit une bonne inspiration, et déclara :

« - Fred, je t'aime sincèrement….. Mais à mes yeux, tu ne seras rien d'autre qu'un ami. Celui qui a la plus grande place dans mon cœur est et sera irremplaçable. »

« - Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu me quittes ? »

« - Oui. »

Fred se leva brusquement et se mit à marcher de long en large d'un pas rageur. Puis il darda sur Harry un regard furieux.

« - Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Harry ! Tu ne peux pas venir me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu retournes avec ton ex ! »

« - Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » Murmura le brun.

« - Et qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre ? Quand je t'ai vu à Pré-au-Lard, tu étais perdu, déprimé et triste. Qui te dit qu'il ne te refera pas souffrir à nouveau ? Quelqu'un comme ça ne change pas d'humeur du jour au lendemain. »

« - Lui, il l'a fait ! » S'écria Harry.

« - Je ne le crois pas. Je suis désolé Harry, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu changes d'avis comme ça, d'un seul coup. Hier encore, tu disais que tu m'aimais ! »

Harry commença à perdre quelque peu patience. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il décidait quelque chose, fallait-il toujours qu'il rende des comptes de A à Z ?

« - Écoute Fred, j'aime Dr…. Je l'aime, et personne ni changera rien. C'est un fait que tu dois accepter. »

« - Et pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, hein ? Il a de bonne performance au lit ? Parce que c'est vrai que pour te faire écarter les jambes, il t'en faut peu. »

Harry fut très touché par la dernière phrase de Fred, et sur le coup, il ne sut que répondre à cette agression. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour riposter un temps soit peu, une voix froide et tranchante vint se mêler à la conversation.

« - Et je ne trouve pas ça très fin de dire de telles absurdités ! »

Fred pivota sur lui-même pour tomber sur deux prunelles grises qui le fusillait du regard.

« - Malfoy ! »

« - Draco ! »

S'écrièrent en même temps Fred et Harry. Entendant ce prénom dans la bouche du brun, le rouquin se tourna vers lui et le regarda presque avec dégoût.

« - Alors c'est lui ? Tu me laisses tomber pour ce putain de fils de mangemort ? »

« - Surveille ton langage, Weasley ! Ne m'oblige pas à te punir. » Riposta Draco avec un petit sourire supérieur.

Fred s'approcha alors de Draco, et le prit par le col de sa robe et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Sinon tu feras quoi ? » Siffla-t-il.

« - Fred, non ! » S'écria alors Harry, sachant de quoi Draco était capable.

Le blond se dégagea de la prise de Fred en le repoussant, et darda sur lui un regard autoritaire.

« - Je ne pense pas que tu sois le bienvenu ici. Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que Harry ne perde tout estime de toi ! »

Fred se tourna alors vers Harry, et pointa vers lui un doigt menaçant.

« - Ce n'est pas fini Harry ! Je te jure que ce n'est pas fini ! »

Puis il s'éloigna, mais au moment de dépasser Draco, il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, pour murmurer à voix basse, de manière à ce que le Survivant n'entende pas :

« - Quant à toi, tu me le paieras très cher Malfoy, je te ferai comprendre que l'on ne me prend pas gratuitement ce qui est à moi ! »

Draco attendit que le roux soit sortit définitivement de l'infirmerie pour se détendre. Il relâcha toute tension et s'approcha du lit. Il s'installa à côté, et caressa doucement la joue du brun.

« - Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »

« - Non. Je suis content que tu sois intervenu. Je ne me sentais pas la force de l'affronter seul. »

« - Je ne te laisserais plus affronter les obstacles, seul. » Fit alors le blond d'une voix solennelle.

Harry sourit doucement, et appuya sa tête sur la main de Draco, toujours posé sur sa joue, pour plus de contact.

« - Tu sais, nous avons beaucoup de choses à tirer au clair, maintenant. » Dit alors le Survivant.

« - Oui, mais pas ce soir. Tu es fatigué et tu as besoin de repos. »

« - Dis, tu veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir ? » Demanda alors Harry, d'une voix suppliante.

« - Tu me fais une place ? » Fit alors Draco en souriant.

Presque aussitôt, Harry se déplaça sur le côté et Draco vint se coucher, tout contre le brun. Ce dernier se colla encore plus à lui, posant sa tête sur le torse de son petit-ami qui l'entoura d'un bras protecteur. Harry soupira de bien-être.

« - Comme ça c'est bien ! » Fit-il en commençant à s'endormir.

« - Oui, amour, c'est bien. »

Puis Draco rabattit le drap sur eux, et veilla sur le sommeil de son aimé.

* * *

Après qu'il soit sorti de l'infirmerie puis de Poudlard, il avait presque aussitôt transplané au Chaudron Baveur. Maintenant, il était en train de vider à lui tout seul sa bouteille de Whisky Pur feu, quand une personne encapuchonné vint s'installer à sa table.

« - Alors, besoin de noyer son chagrin ? » Fit la voix, un brin moqueuse.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? » S'écria alors Fred, en voyant légèrement double.

« - Allons, je viens seulement me montrer poli et charmant. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ? »

Alors, Fred se lança dans un long récit larmoyant au sujet d'Harry et de Draco. Puis une fois qu'il eut fini, la personne eut un sourire méchant et se pencha un peu plus vers Fred.

« - Si tu veux te débarrasser de Malfoy, je peux t'y aider. Nous pouvons t'y aider. »

« - Qui, nous ? »

« - Rejoins les rangs de mon Maître, et bientôt, Draco Malfoy n'existera plus. »

« - Et pourquoi ferais-je confiance à une personne qui ne me montre pas son visage ? »

« - Si c'est mon visage que tu veux voir, alors…. »

Et l'inconnu abaissa sa capuche et Fred ouvrit de grands yeux, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il voyait.

« - Toi…. »

**_à suivre…._**


	30. Chapitre 29

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Un grand merci pour vos reviews à **_lucy-hp_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; **_Louange_** ; **_lapin bleu sans patte_** ; _**Vert Emeraude**_ (ma trois-centième revieweuse, je t'adore :-)) ; _**Nemesis.drake**_ ; _**Agatha Brume**_ ; _**Magical Girl Kiki**_ ; **_Kaly Nigellus_** ; **_onarluca_** ; _**Ipikou **_et **_Drudrue_**. Les réponses ont déjà dû vous parvenir, si il y a eu des oublis, je m'en excuse.  
**

* * *

**

Le Destin d'un Sorcier

**Chapitre 29**

_« - Si tu veux te débarrasser de Malfoy, je peux t'y aider. Nous pouvons t'y aider. »_

_« - Qui, nous ? »_

_« - Rejoins les rangs de mon Maître, et bientôt, Draco Malfoy n'existera plus. »_

_« - Et pourquoi ferais-je confiance à une personne qui ne me montre pas son visage ? »_

_« - Si c'est mon visage que tu veux voir, alors…. »_

_Et l'inconnu abaissa sa capuche et Fred ouvrit de grands yeux, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il voyait._

_« - Toi…. »_

Le roux resta ébahit devant la vision qui se dessinait devant lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser si ce n'est qu'il avait devant lui une personne qui parlait de Voldemort comme s'il s'agissait deson Maître et qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire à son identité.

« - Percy…. » Souffla-t-il.

« - Ravi de voir que tu te souviens encore de moi. »

« - Que…. Que fais-tu là ? »

Percy regarda autour de lui d'un air dégagé avant de se fixer à nouveau sur son frère.

« - Allons dans un endroit plus intime, suis-moi ! »

Le second rouquin se leva et commença à s'éloigner en direction des escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Fred hésita un moment, sa raison lui criant de partir au plus vite, mais il finit par se lever et suivre son frère en titubant. Les deux Weasley se retrouvèrent alors seul dans une chambre, Percy lança un sort d'intimité à la pièce, et un autre de verrouillage sur la porte avant de pointer sa baguette sur Fred.

« - _Recoverto esprirum._ »

Aussitôt, le brouillard causé par l'alcool se dissipa, et Fred retrouva la clarté de son esprit. Cette fois, il s'adressa plus sérieusement à son frère, et redemanda d'une voix sèche :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« - Je venais prendre des nouvelles de mon petit frère. Je n'ai pas le droit ? »

« - Quelle est cette histoire avec Tu-sais-qui ? »

Percy se contenta d'un petit sourire mystérieux et releva la manche gauche de sa robe, découvrant ainsi son avant-bras, et Fred pu alors voir un petit tatouage d'une tête de mort avec un serpent qui sortait de sa bouche. Fred recula de quelques pas à cette vision.

« - Tu es…. Tu es un…… »

« - Mangemort. » Finit Percy.

« - Comment as-tu pu t'abaisser de la sorte ? Toi qui voulais réussir, comment as-tu pu devenir un de ces assassins ? »

« - Mais j'ai réussi. Depuis que je suis un mangemort, tout me réussit. J'ai eu accès au ministère, et Fudge est aussi contrôlable qu'un Moldu. Quand mon Maître aura réussit son plan, nous, les mangemorts, deviendrons puissants. »

« - Un plan ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« - Crois-tu que je sois assez fou pour te le dire, alors que tu fais partis de l'Ordre du Phœnix ? Non. Je suis seulement venu pour te rallier à nous. Je sais que tu as envi de quelque chose de plus grand, Fred. »

« - Tu te trompes ! Ma vie me convient très bien. »

Percy eut alors un sourire ironique.

« - Et ton cher Harry ? Tu veux le reconquérir n'est-ce pas ? Alors quoi de mieux d'être là pour le réconforter quand Malfoy moura ? »

« - Je suis furieux contre Malfoy, c'est vrai, mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à devenir mangemort pour le tuer. C'est déloyal et déshonorant. »

Percy eut l'air faussement déçu, puis, il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur son frère.

« - Dans ce cas-là, j'ai bien peur que tu nous aides quand même, contre ta volonté. Nous avons besoin de ta haine. »

Comprenant que son frère allait lui jeter un Imperium, il se concentra suffisamment et transplanta aussitôt. Percy, qui n'avait absolument pas prévu ça, se retrouva alors seul dans la pièce, et poussa un cri de rage.

Quand Fred réapparut, il était à proximité de Poudlard, sans perdre une seconde, il s'élança sur le chemin qui conduisait au château. Quelques minutes plus tard, il pénétra dans le bureau du directeur, essoufflé.

« - Monsieur Weasley ? » Fit Dumbledore avec calme.

« - J'ai un nom de mangemort à vous donner ! » S'écria alors Fred sans détour.

« - Qui ? »

« - Mon frère, Percy. »

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration. Puis Dumbledore se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il se posta devant, les bras croisés dans le dos, et observa le parc, envahit par la nuit.

« - En êtes-vous sûr ? »

« - Certain monsieur. J'ai vu sa marque. »

« - Vous avez bien fait de me prévenir. Je prendrais quelques précautions. »

Fred hocha la tête et se détourna pour partir quand le directeur l'appela une dernière fois.

« - Monsieur Weasley, je suis content de voir que vous n'avez pas cédé à votre haine. »

« - Malfoy ne mérite pas que je m'abaisse à ressentir ça pour lui. » Fit alors sombrement le roux.

« - Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. »

« - Je ne veux pas le savoir, mais sachez une chose monsieur. » Fred se tourna alors vers Dumbledore et le regarda gravement. « J'ignore ce que Malfoy à fait à Vous-savez-qui, mais ce dernier à oublier qu'il avait un ennemi qui s'appelait Harry Potter. Il à l'air obnubilé par Malfoy. »

« - Malheureusement, je sais. »

Puis sans rien ajouter d'autre, Fred quitta le bureau, et transplana directement dans son appartement qu'il partageait avec Georges, au-dessus de leur magasin sur le chemin de Traverse.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

**Le lendemain matin.**

Harry émergea d'un sommeil réparateur et papillonna des yeux pour remarquer que le jour était déjà levé. Il tourna la tête vers le côté du lit qu'occupait Draco la veille, mais le blond avait disparu. Harry fit un petit sourire triste en se redressant, mais se dit que cela valait mieux, car l'infirmière n'aurait pas apprécié de voir deux élèves dormir ensemble dans son infirmerie. Cette dernière fit alors irruption dans la pièce et se dirigea vers lui.

« -Bonjour monsieur Potter. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit. »

« - Oui. »

« - Bon, vos examens sont normaux, vous êtes en pleine forme monsieur Potter. »

« - J'en suis rassuré. » Fit alors Harry avec un petit sourire.

L'infirmière s'éloigna alors et le brun entreprit de sortir du lit, mais alors qu'il posait le pied par terre, un vertige le pris et il tangua dangereusement. Il se retint à son lit afin de ne pas tomber.

« - Monsieur Potter ? » Appela alors madame Pomfresh en s'approchant à nouveau de lui.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, le vertige s'était dissipé, et Harry se redressa pour afficher un sourire rassurant.

« - Ce n'est rien, c'est passé. »

« - Cela doit être dû à la faim. Vous devriez vous rendre dans la Grande Salle et prendre un solide petit-déjeuner. »

« - Oui, madame. »

Et quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir remercié l'infirmière pour ses soins, le Survivant fit son entré dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers sa table, où il fut accueillit avec sollicitude, et l'incident du vertige fut oublié.

À suivre…..

* * *

**Alors j'ai une petite info à annoncer, certain sont déjà au courant je pense, maisj'ai j'écris une seconde fic en collaboration avec Yami ni hikari et qui a été posté dans la semaine, elle s'appelle "Futur improbable" et c'est une GW, alors allez la lire s'il vous plait et dites-nous ce que vous en pensez.**

**Merci d'avance et gros bisous à tout le monde.**

**Bisous**

**Shali Maxwell**


	31. Chapitre 30

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

**ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour commencer, je voudrais vous adresser mes excuses pour tout ce retard, mais malheureusement la saleté qui me sert d'ordinateur m'a encore lâché, et comble de malchance, je l'ai porter au moment où le réparateur était surchargé de travail, résultat, j'ai dû patienter TRES environ une semaine et demi avant de le récupérer, et quand j'ai enfin pu l'avoir pour vendredi, je me suis dit, "chouette je vais enfin pouvoir poster !" Eh ben non ! Parce que c'était au tour de Ffnet de déconner, histoire de bien m'énerver... Enfin bref, maintenant tout est arrangé, l'ordinateur marche bien, tous mes dossiers, fichiers et fics ont été sauvegardé, alors à présent, je suis soulagée. Donc maintenant, je vais arrêté mon blabla et passer aux remerciements pour les reviews à _Nemesis.drake_ ; _Agatha Brume_ ; _la-shinegami_ ; _onarluca_ ; _Magical Girl Kiki_ ; _Cyzia_ ; _lapin bleu sans patte_ ; _ali angel_ ; _lucy-hp_ ; _Ipikou_et _Vert Emeraude_. Normalement vous avez dû recevoir une réponse à votre review, et si ce n'est pas le cas, il s'agit d'un oubli de ma part et je m'en excuse.**

_Drudrue :_ Et oui, rassure-toi, Fred est et restera gentil, lol, par contre, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir pensé à Percy, et je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de mon minuscule coup d'éclat, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 30**

Harry soupira de soulagement alors que le dernier cours de la journée se finissait. Depuis qu'il était sortit de l'infirmerie le matin même, la journée s'était enchaînée à rythme interminable, et il n'avait même pas eut le temps de croiser Draco. Là, il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle accompagné de Ron et Hermione quand Harry stoppa brusquement au milieu du couloir.

« - Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Demanda alors Ron, en le regardant avec curiosité.

« - Je viens de me souvenir que je devais porter mon devoir de métamorphose à McGonagall. Elle m'a dit de le terminer dans la journée et de lui porter après les cours. »

Harry commença alors à faire demi-tour en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« - Partez devant, je vous rejoindrais plus tard. »

Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, et fut bientôt en vue du portrait de la Grosse Dame quand soudain, il sentit une main se refermer sur son bras, et être tiré dans un coin sombre, à l'abri des regards. Avant qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre son, il fut plaqué doucement contre le mur et deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, deux lèvres qu'il reconnut aisément.

« - Bonjour, toi. » Fit alors Draco, une fois qu'il eut lâché les lèvres de son amant.

« - Bonsoir. » Dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Le blond se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, et Harry ne se fit pas prier. Ils passèrent un bon moment à profiter de la présence de l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant, se câlinant, quand Draco se détacha du brun pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Je pense que nous devons parler tous les deux, non ? »

« - Je le pense aussi. » Acquiesça Harry.

« - Alors vient, allons dans un endroit où je me sentirais moins à découvert. » Fit alors le blond en le traînant par la main à travers les couloirs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils stoppèrent devant une peinture représentant la forêt de Brocéliande.

« - Ou sommes-nous ? » Demanda alors le Survivant.

« - Dans mes appartements et celui des autres. » Fit Draco. « Espoir ! » Fit-il alors à l'adresse du tableau qui pivota.

Draco tira Harry à l'intérieur, et ils débouchèrent dans un salon circulaire, agréablement meublé, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier sur le décor que déjà son petit ami le tirait vers un escalier qui conduisait aux chambres, et ils pénétrèrent dans celle du blond. Cette dernière était confortablement meublée, un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce, aux tentures bleues sombres. Une descente de lit aux motifs orientale s'étalait au sol. Une armoire au bois sombre et richement sculpté occupé presque tout un pan du mur, une commode tant les même ton s'y trouvait, sans parler de la cheminée en marbre noir, qui faisait fasse au lit. Mais le plus impressionnant, ce fut la large fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc du château. Harry ne put retenir un cri d'admiration.

« - Être Élu a plusieurs avantage à ce que je vois. C'est magnifique. »

« - C'est vrai, je dois admettre que Dumbledore à de la ressource en matière d'aménagement. » Fit le blond avec un sourire narquois.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'installa confortablement et le brun se résolu à faire pareille. Sauf que Draco ne le laissa pas s'installer à ces cotés, mais devant lui, entre ses jambes, le dos de son amour collé contre son torse. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du Survivant et laissa un petit moment de silence s'installait entre eux, avant de déclarer :

« - Je suis prêt à répondre à tes questions. Je t'écoute. »

« - En quoi consiste un Élu ? Vous servez à quoi ? »

« - D'après ce que m'en a dit Claire, Anna et Lucas, un Élu sert à préserver le bien-être du monde. »

« - Comment cela ? »

« - Nous représentons tous les quatre un des éléments fondamentaux, le feu, l'eau, l'air et la terre. Nous contrôlons ces éléments pour permettre au monde d'exister en paix. Si aucun Élu n'existait, rien ne pourrait contrôler ces éléments. Les volcans se déchaîneraient, ainsi que le noyau du monde constituait de magma et de lave. L'eau reprendrait ses droits sur la terre, et envahirait tout. La nature cesserait d'exister, l'herbe verte mourra, ainsi que toute la faune et la flore. Quant à l'air, il deviendrait irrespirable. Tu comprends ? »

« - Je pense. Sans votre existence, cela conduirait à la fin du monde en quelque sorte. »

« - Oui. Le monde se nourrit de nous pour se préserver. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« - Qu'entends-tu par : il se nourrit de nous ? »

« - Et bien, il puisse dans notre magie. Comment t'expliquer ? ……… C'est un peu comme un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère, il vit grâce à elle, il se nourrit d'elle en quelque sorte. Pour nous, c'est pareil, le monde se nourrit de notre magie, mais pas au point de nous affaiblir, pour survivre. Nous sommes en quelques sorte les 'mères' de ces éléments. »

« - Je vois. Et pour devenir un Élu, comment cela se passe-t-il ? »

« - Et bien, l'Élu en faction choisit son héritier quelque part dans le monde, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu. Il le choisit en fonction de ce qu'il y a dans son cœur, puis, il lui transmet une partie de ses gênes qui s'activeront à la mort de l'Élu, et l'héritier aura alors accès à ses pouvoirs. »

« - Alors en fait de compte, il y avait du bon en toi quand tu as été choisi. » Fit remarquer Harry.

« - Non, détrompe-toi. J'étais mauvais. »

« - Mais alors, comment…. »

« - Je n'ai pas été choisi en fonction de mon cœur, mais de mes gênes. » Expliqua Draco. « Annabelle m'a raconté que l'Élu de la Terre avant Claire avait été attiré dans un piège tendu par Voldemort et tuée par ce dernier. L'Élu du Feu de cette époque a alors essayé de le tuer mais mon père c'est interposé, ce qui a déclenché les foudres de l'Élu qui a alors décidé de se venger de lui. Sachant mon père fervent adepte de la magie noire, elle a alors prit sa vengeance en faisant de moi un défenseur de la magie blanche. »

Harry se retourna alors dans les bras de Draco et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Maintenant tu as le cœur bon. Peu importe ce que tu étais dans le passé ou ce que tu seras dans le futur, je t'aime et c'est ce qui compte à mes yeux. »

Draco lui sourit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis, petit à petit, la tendresse fit place à la passion. Le blond allongea Harry sur le lit en se positionna au-dessus de lui, lui picorant le cou de baiser voluptueux avant de descendre progressivement sur son torse qu'il parsemait de baisers à mesure qu'il ouvrait la chemise de son amant. Il s'attarda un petit moment au niveau des tétons du brun, s'amusant des râles de plaisir que ce dernier poussait, puis alla taquiner son nombril un petit moment, tout en commençant à déboutonner le pantalon du brun. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse approfondir un peu plus son étreinte, il sentit renverser Harry le remonter pour l'embrasser tendrement. Draco repondit au baiser, puis allalui mordiller doucement la mâchoire et son cou, et descendit au niveau des clavicules, les grignotant légèrement, prenant conscience que jamais auparavant il n'avait fait ça. Harry poussa une sorte de petit miaulement de satisfaction, ce qui fit sourire Draco qui remonta au niveau du visage de son amant et l'embrassa.

« - Chatouilleux ? » Demanda-t-il taquin.

« - Continue. »

Draco accéda à sa requête et après un dernier baiser, reprit son activité, mais cette fois directement aux mamelons. Il prit en bouche la petite boule droite, tandis qu'il caressait, pincer l'autre à l'aide de sa main. Ce traitement fit réagir Harry qui haleta un peu plus fort. Ensuite, le blond traça des sillons humides avec sa langue en allant titiller son nombril, tandis qu'une de ses mains partit à la redécouverte de l'anatomie du Survivant. Il ouvrit la braguette du pantalon et l'abaissa, un même temps que le caleçon et prit en main le sexe dressé de son amant, lui appliquant un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Harry se tortilla sous le plaisir qu'il éprouvait. Draco passa ensuite à la vitesse supérieure. Il descendit au niveau de la cheville droite et remonta le long de la jambe en posant de légers baisers avant d'arriver au niveau du membre tendu de Harry. Ce dernier murmura alors à son amant :

« - Tu te rends compte que se sera la première fois que nous ferons réellement l'amour ? »

« - Raison de plus pour que cette nuit soit inoubliable mon amour….. Je veux te faire oublier nos étreintes passées, et mon attitude. »

Harry le regarda surprit, puis esquissa un doux sourire. Draco s'abaissa alors entre les jambes du brun et fit promener sa langue sur le sexe de son amant, avant de le prendre en bouche. Harry se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir immédiat que cela produisit. Draco entama un lent mouvement de va et vient avec sa bouche qui rendit fou Harry. Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, il ne tarda pas à l'accompagner par de léger mouvement de hanche, mais Draco les lui empoigna pour les immobiliser. Il accéléra la cadence, et au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se libéra dans un cri. Remontant le long du corps de son amant, il observa un instant le visage détendu et le souffle haletant du brun.

Le fixant avec un grand sourire, Harry l'attira à lui et l'embrassa amoureusement. Draco accepta l'étreinte mais quand il sentit le jeune homme l'attirer plus contre lui et relever ses jambes pour lui entourer la taille, il comprit le message. Il se pencha vers le visage aimé et l'embrassa tandis que sa main descendait au bas de son corps, au niveau de son intimité. Sans rompre le baiser, il introduisit un doigt, Harry se raidit et mordit légèrement la lèvre du blond. Puis il cassa le baiser et poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand le doigt entreprit un mouvement de va-et-vient. Doucement, Draco se pencha sur le brun et déposa de léger baiser sur sa tempe et alla lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille quand il introduisit un second doigt. Un troisième doigt rejoignit ses compagnons, et Harry commença bouger légèrement les hanches quand il sentit les doigts s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément en lui. Le sentant prêt à l'accueillir, Draco retira ses doigts et se débarrassa rapidement du reste de ses vêtements et se prépara pour pénétrer dans son amant. D'une poussée unique, il entra dans l'intimité de son amant, arrachant un léger cri à Harry. Il patienta un instant, le temps que ce dernier s'habitue à sa présence puis débuta un long et lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Harry écarta un peu plus les jambes et incita Draco à accélérer. Puis ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans une bulle de plaisir et d'amour.

Alors que Draco accélérait de plus en plus ses coups de rein, les soupirs de Harry se changèrent en cri de plaisir quand son amant entreprit de calquer ses mouvements sur son sexe. Puis ce fut blanc tout autour de lui, plus rien d'autre n'existait mis à part le corps de Draco contre le sien, en lui.

Il se libéra entre eux dans un cri de jouissance, tandis que le blond atteignait lui aussi l'orgasme en se libérant au plus profond du corps de son amant. Épuisé et en sueur, il se laissa tomber dans les bras du brun qui l'accueillit contre lui pour quelques minutes de récupération. Il se retira de l'intimité de Harry et s'allongea à ses côtés, le serrant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence de la chambre, profitant du moment passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quand soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et que Claire entra.

« - Draco, je voulais te prévenir que…… »

« - Claire ! » S'écria alors le blond, outré.

La jeune fille leva la tête et aperçut alors le couple enlacé sur le lit, nu. Elle rougit, bafouilla, et se replia rapidement vers la porte, la refermant brusquement. Les deux amants restèrent quelques seconde figé sur place à cause de cette intrusion, puis Harry fut le premier à rigoler, bientôt suivit par le blond. Ce dernier l'embrassa alors et lui dit :

« - Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain ? »

« - Avec plaisir. »

Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tranquillement en train de barboter dans la baignoire de la salle de bain du blond, Harry nonchalamment appuyé contre son amant qui le serrait contre lui.

« - Je n'ai jamais vu ton tatouage. »

« - Pardon. »

« - Le tatouage que tu as acquis en devenant Élu, je ne l'ai jamais vu malgré le fait que je t'ai vu de nombreuse de fois nu. »

Draco eut un petit sourire et se détacha de l'étreinte du brun pour se lever et passer devant lui. Harry fut un instant émoustillait par l'aura que dégageait le blond, mouillé et nu, se tenant devant lui. Draco lui sourit et se retourna lentement, offrant son dos à la vue du Survivant. Ce dernier pu alors voir le phœnix qui s'étendait entre les deux omoplates. Il se leva à son tour et alla caresser le tatouage qui avait la même douceur que la peau normale, comme si le phœnix était une partie de l'épiderme du blond. Il le caressa un moment et apposa ses lèvres dessus.

« - Il est magnifique. Comme toi ! »

Draco se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement.

« - Je t'aime. »

« - Je t'aime aussi. »


	32. Chapitre 31

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à **_la-shinegami_** ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; **_Spicy marmelade_** ; **_Vert Emeraude_** ; **_Cyzia_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_yami ni hikari_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_Drudrue_** ; **_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_** ; **_onarluca_** et _**Ipikou**_. **

* * *

**

Le Destin d'un Sorcier

**Chapitre 31**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en douceur, étroitement collé à Draco qui lui caressait distraitement le dos tout en étant dans ses pensées. Harry le regarda quelques instants, avant que le blond ne tourne la tête vers lui, sentant sur lui le regard de son amant.

« - Bonjour. » Murmura le brun en se bouinant un peu plus contre lui.

Draco se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« - Tu as bien dormi ? »

« - Comme un bébé, et toi ? »

Draco lui fit un petit sourire amusé, prenant conscience que son amant n'était pas au courant de ce petit changement du à son statut.

« - Je ne dors plus. »

« - Comment cela ? »

« - Je suis mort, donc, je n'ai plus besoin de manger, boire ou dormir. »

« - Oh….. Je suis désolé. Et moi qui te pose bêtement la question de savoir si tu as bien dormi. »

Mais Draco le rassura tout de suite en resserrant son étreinte sur lui, et l'embrassa tendrement.

« - Il y a d'autre conséquence de mon statut dont je ne t'ai pas parlé. » Fit alors le blond, saisissant la perche qu'Harry lui avait inconsciemment envoyé.

« - De quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Tu sais que je suis mort, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry acquiesça et Draco reprit : « De part ce fait, je ne peux pas mourir une seconde fois, sauf si je me donne moi-même la mort où que l'un des Elus me tuent… J'ai acquis l'immortalité Harry, et la jeunesse éternelle également. »

Harry le fixa un instant sans parler, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

« - Tu resteras toujours tel que tu es aujourd'hui ? »

« - Oui. »

« - …. »

« - …. »

« - …. »

Draco laissa le silence s'installer et perdurer, ne sachant pas trop quoi rajouter d'autre, et attendant que Harry donne son avis.

« - alors tu me quitteras. » Murmura alors le brun.

« - Jamais je ne ferais cela ! » Répliqua avec vigueur l'Elu.

Harry eut un sourire ironique.

« - Quand je serais vieux et fripé, tu ne diras plus ça, crois-moi. »

« - Détrompe-toi, je le dirais encore ! Tu es l'unique amour de ma vie, comment peux-tu imaginer que je puisse te quitter parce que tu vieillis ? »

« - Je deviendrais impotent et moche…. »

« - Pas du tout, tu resteras toujours désirable à mes yeux, quelque soit ton apparence. »

« - Flatteur. » Répliqua Harry d'une voix faible.

« - Je sais que ce sujet n'est pas facile à aborder, et le mieux est que nous en rediscutions dans quelques temps, après tout, tu ne vas pas vieillir du jour au lendemain, nous avons encore de très longues années devant nous. »

« - Je sais. »

Un autre silence s'installa, et Draco décida d'intervenir pour y mettre fin.

« - Bon…. Nous ferions mieux de nous lever, sinon tes amis vont se demander où tu étais. »

« - Tu me brise le cœur là. En plus, nous n'avons qu'un seul cours en commun. Je ne te verrais pas de la journée. »

« - Tu pourras toujours me rejoindre ici ce soir. Mais en attendant, notre cours commun est avec Rogue, et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait notre retard alors debout ! »

Après un dernier baiser, ils se levèrent. Tandis que Harry mettait un pied par terre, un vertige le pris, comme à l'infirmerie. La pièce tangua un instant avant que ça se calme. Draco le regarda avec inquiétude.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? »

« - Oui, je me suis levé un peu trop vite. » Répondit Harry en souriant.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et accepta l'excuse, et ils prirent ensuite une douche rapide avant de s'habiller. Dans le salon, ils trouvèrent Claire et Lucas qui les attendaient.

« - Ah, vous voilà ! On se demandait si vous sortirez un jour ! » Fit alors Claire avec un sourire. « Salut Harry ! »

« - Bonjour. »

Harry entreprit alors de faire plus ample connaissance avec Lucas tandis que Draco et Claire se mettaient un peu à l'écart des deux garçons.

« - Je suis désolé pour hier soir Draco, je ne savais pas que…. Enfin… Tu vois…. » Fit Claire d'un air légèrement gêné.

« - La prochaine fois, frappe au lieu de rentrer comme une furie. » Fit le blond avec un léger sourire ironique.

« - T'inquiète pas, je ne rentrerais plus jamais dans ta chambre sans y avoir été invité à le faire avant. »

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire complice, puis rejoignirent Lucas et Harry.

« - Annabelle est déjà parti ? » Questionna alors le blond en remarquant l'absence de l'Elue de l'Eau.

« - Oui, elle voulait se rendre à la bibliothèque avant les cours. Bon, et si nous allions dans la Grande Salle ? Ce n'est pas que j'ai faim mais faut bien qu'on se montre ! »

Draco soupira face à l'enthousiasme trop débordant de son amie, et prenant Harry par la main, ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle. Mais arrivé à proximité, Harry retira sa main de celle de son amant.

« - Il vaut mieux que nous nous séparions ici. Mes amis ne savent pas que nous sommes ensemble, et je ne voudrais pas leur annoncer comme ça. »

« - Je comprends. Je te vois ce soir ? »

« - Oui. »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et passionnément, avant de se séparer. Draco parti devant avec les deux Élus, tandis qu'Harry patientait quelques minutes dans le couloir. Quand il fit à son tour son entrée dans la Grande Salle, Draco était assis à sa table avec Claire et lui lança un regard pénétrant, qu'il tenta d'ignorer. Il se dirigea vers Ron et Hermione et s'installa en face de son ami qui le regarda en souriant.

« - Merci pour nous avoir oublié Harry. »

Harry lança un regard étonné à Ron avant de comprendre où son ami voulait en venir.

« - Oh je suis désolé. Vous ne m'avez pas attendu longtemps j'espère ? »

« - Oh non, on s'est seulement fait un sang d'encre pas possible, et quand McGonagall nous a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu, là, nous avons commencé à paniquer. » Déclara Ron, d'un ton légèrement ironique.

« - On pensait que tu t'étais encore fait enlever. Mais quand nous sommes allés voir Dumbledore, il nous à dit de ne pas nous inquiéter, que tu allais très bien. » S'exclama alors Hermione.

« - Dum… Dumbledore ? » Fit Harry en rougissant, comprenant ainsi que le vieil homme devait se douter de sa relation avec Draco.

« - Oui, Dumbledore ! Nous sommes allés le voir ! Et vu l'état de ton cou, je remarque qu'il avait raison ! La vache ! Vu les suçons que tu as, je ne pensais pas que mon frère était une bête au lit ! »

« - Ron ! » S'écria Hermione, tandis que Harry rougissait un peu plus.

Il inspira profondément et déclara alors, préférant mettre son ami au courant maintenant :

« - C'est fini entre Fred et moi. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Nous avons rompu avant-hier. »

« - Mais alors si c'est pas Fred, qui t'as…… »

« - Je vous le dirais, mais pas maintenant. Laissez-moi un peu de temps pour m'habituer à cette relation. »

Hermione acquiesça, sachant déjà à qui le brun faisait référence, tandis que Ron eut un air interrogatif.

« - Pourquoi as-tu rompu avec Fred ? Il n'était pas bien ? »

« - Ce n'est pas ça, c'est seulement que c'était plus un copain qu'un petit-ami. Et puis, il y avait quelqu'un que je n'arrivais pas à oublier. »

Ron garda un instant les sourcils froncés, assimilant les informations, puis leva le regard vers Harry et dit :

« - Si c'est un type bien et que tu l'aimes, alors il n'y a pas de problème pour moi. »

« - Merci. »

« - Et je le connais ? »

« - Plus que tu ne le crois. » Répondit Harry en souriant, imitée par Hermione.

Soudain, Harry prit alors conscience de quelque chose.

« - Mince ! J'ai oublié de rendre mon devoir de Métamorphose du coup ! McGonagall va me tuer. Je vais aller le chercher ! »

Il se leva d'un bon, mais un nouveau vertige le prit, plus violemment cette fois. Il se retint à la table espérant garder un certain équilibre.

« - Harry ? » Entendit-il vaguement.

Le vertige se calma alors, et il regarda ses amis, essayant de les rassurer.

« - Ce n'est rien. Ça doit être le manque de sommeil. »

Mais Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec encore plus d'inquiétude.

« - Harry, ton nez. » Fit alors la jeune fille.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et porta une main à son nez. Il sentit alors une substance liquide, et légèrement épaisse. Il regarda alors sa main et vit qu'elle était couverte de sang. Ron lui tendit alors une serviette.

« - Tiens. »

Harry la prit en se rasseyant et l'appliqua sur son nez, mais bien vite, le bout de papier se tenta rapidement de rouge.

« - On te conduit à l'infirmerie, ce n'est pas normal que tu saignes du nez ainsi. » Fit alors Hermione.

« - Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Tout va bien, cela doit être lié à ma fatigue, tout simplement. »

Puis comme pour confirmer ses dires, le saignement s'interrompit aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Harry retira alors la serviette en papier taché de sang, et s'exclama d'un ton apaisant :

« - Ce n'est rien de grave, je vous assure. Maintenant, je dois vraiment y aller. »

Cette fois, il se leva sans vertige ni saignement, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Un bref coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards lui indiqua que Draco était déjà parti. Il passa la porte et s'éloigna sans se rendre compte que quatre personnes ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux depuis le début, échangeant un sourire victorieux.

À suivre…


	33. Chapitre 32

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et plus particulièrement à **_Flo ShadowSpirit_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_Louange_** ; **_la-shinegami_** ; **_lolodie_** ; _**Kaly Nigellus**_ ; _**Magical Girl Kiki**_ ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; _**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**_ ; **_Spicy marmelade_** ;**_Vert Emeraude_** ; **_lucy-hp_**; **_onarluca_** ; **_Cyzia_**et **_Drudrue_**. 

**_jessy :_** Coucou, merci pour ta review, la suite est juste en dessous et j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous

**

* * *

**

Le Destin d'un Sorcier

**Chapitre 32**

_Une semaine plus tard._

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry était revenu au château après son bref séjour dans les cachots de Voldemort. Il continuait à filer le parfaite amour avec Draco, sous l'œil attendri et amusé d'Hermione et sous celui perplexe et interrogateur de Ron qui n'était toujours pas au courant du mystérieux amant de son meilleur ami et officiellement responsable de la rupture entre Harry et Fred.

La seule ombre au tableau de Harry, étaient ces mystérieux vertiges dont il était sujet, et qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, sans parler des saignements de nez. Heureusement, quand cela le prenait, ses amis ne se trouvaient pas à proximité de lui et cela lui évitait de faire face à leur inquiétude. Cependant, à ces vertiges et ces saignements s'étaient également ajoutés de violents mots de tête ainsi que des tremblements au niveau de ses mains. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, et ne voulait pas se résoudre à aller voir Madame Pomfrey, se convainquant lui-même que tout cela n'était dû qu'au stress et à la fatigue accumulée. Il eut un petit sourire suggestif à cette pensée, il faut dire que Draco ne le laissait pas beaucoup se reposait la nuit. Une voix le sortit alors de ses pensées :

« - Harry, dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard au cours de Rogue. »

Harry sursauta violemment en entendant la voix d'Hermione et entreprit de rassembler rapidement ses affaires et de quitter le cours de Binns. Il se dirigea rapidement vers les cachots avec ses deux amis, tout en parlant Quidditch avec Ron et arrivèrent trop tôt à leur goût devant la salle de Rogue, où ils avaient cours commun avec les Serpentards.

« - Au fait, vous ne connaissez pas la rumeur ! » S'exclama alors Seamus en s'approchant d'eux.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Harry, blasé par les rumeurs qui couraient à Poudlard.

« - Et bien. » Reprit l'Irlandais. « Lavande m'a dit que Parvarti lui avait dit que Padma lui a dit que…. Et tenez-vous bien…. Que Draco Malfoy avait à un appartement privé ! »

Harry entama alors tout de suite une conversation avec Neville qui lisait un livre de botanique à ses côtés, espérant échapper ainsi à la conversation. Néanmoins, il put entendre la réaction de son meilleur ami.

« - Quoi ? Cette fouine a droit à des appartements privés autre que celui des Préfets ? En plus, il n'est même plus Préfet cette année. » S'écria Ron en jetant un regard noir à l'autre bout du couloir au Draco se trouvait avec Claire.

« - Je suppose que son père a dû verser une forte somme à l'école. » Répliqua alors Seamus.

« - Pffff….. Tout ça à cause de l'argent. Il peut bien se vanter à présent. »

Hermione intervint alors, calmant la conversation qui commençait à s'animer du côté de Ron.

« - Allons les garçons, vous croyez franchement que Dumbledore se laisserait acheter par Lucius Malfoy ? Alors qu'il a contribué grâce à Harry à son arrestation lors de notre cinquième année ? »

« - Hum…. Peut-être pas…. » Concéda Seamus.

« - Mais…. »

« - Ron, si Malfoy a des appartements privé et loin de Serpentard, c'est sans doute pour une bonne raison. »

« - Tu parles ! » Fit Ron, visiblement pas enchanté par le fait que son ennemi avait un appartement privé, il se tourna vers Harry. « Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? »

« - Oh…. Euh… »

Harry se sentit prit au dépourvu, mais heureusement pour lui, Snape ouvrit la porte à toute volée et permit aux élèves d'entré d'une voix froide. Le Survivant soupira intérieurement et s'empressa d'aller s'installer à sa place.

« - Aujourd'hui, vous allez me préparer la potion d'allégresse ! Bien que je n'attende pas à des miracles de votre part, j'espère que certain d'entre vous réussiront un minimum ! » Claqua la voix de Snape.

D'un geste de la baguette, il fit apparaître les consignes sur le tableau noir et s'installa à son bureau. Harry se leva alors pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires et commença alors à se mettre à l'œuvre, quand Ron, qui était installé à ses côtés, lui murmura :

« - Non mais franchement, tu ne trouve pas que c'est injuste pour nous ? Toi par exemple, tu as fais beaucoup pour l'école alors pourquoi c'est cette fouine qui a droit à tous les privilèges ? »

« - Je n'en sais rien Ron. »

« - Et ça ne te fais rien ? Ca ne te choque pas plus que ça ? »

Harry sentait vraiment qu'il était en train de s'enliser profondément là, et ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire au roux, qui commençait à le regarder d'un air soupçonneux.

« - Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Potter, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous êtes en cours ! » Retentit alors la voix de Snape. « Dix points en moins pour chacun. »

Cela eut pour effet de calmer quelque peu Ron qui entreprit alors de commencer sa potion. Harry quant à lui, soupira légèrement et leva la tête pour rencontrer deux prunelles grise qui le regardait depuis l'avant de la classe. Harry adressa un petit sourire à son amant, qui le lui rendit, et se plongea dans sa potion. Cependant, après quelques minutes de travail, alors qu'il coupait des racines de mandragore, il ressentit des tremblements dans ses mains. Il stoppa alors tous mouvements, lâcha son couteau et leva les mains devant lui pour les observer trembler de plus en plus violemment sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose.

« - Monsieur Potter, vos mains ont-elles quelque chose de si particulier pour qu'elles requièrent autant d'attention de votre part. »

Harry s'arracha lentement de l'observation de ses mains pour regarder Snape en fronçant les sourcils avant de se remettre à son travail, tentant de ne pas prêter attention à ses tremblements. Mais ces derniers eurent des répercutions sur sa potion qui fut lamentablement ratée, plus qu'à l'habitude. Il ignora les éternels sarcasmes de Snape et quitta rapidement les cachots, mais une main le stoppa au milieu d'un couloir. Il se retourna pour voir que Draco le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« - Que s'est-il passé en cours ? »

« - Rien. Rien du tout. » Répondit Harry en souriant.

« - Ne me mens pas Harry. Tu avais l'air perturbé en regardant tes mains. »

Harry eut un petit sourire et se rapprocha de son amant pour effleurer rapidement et tendrement ses lèvres avant de se reculer.

« - Tout va bien, rassure-toi. »

Draco le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il allait rajouter autre chose quand Ron et Hermione les rejoignit.

« - Harry, pourquoi es-tu parti si rapidement ? » Demanda alors Ron, quand il prit alors conscience de la présence de Draco. « Que fiches-tu Malfoy ? »

Mais Draco ne fit même pas attention au rouquin et continua de fixer Harry d'un regard inquiet.

« - Malfoy ! Je te cause ! »

« - Ferme-la Weasley, tu ne vois pas que tu déranges ? » S'écria le blond.

Mais avant que Ron puisse riposter, Harry se prit alors l'estomac à deux mains et gémit de douleur en se laissant tomber par terre, choquant ses amis.

« - Harry ! » Cria Draco en allant le soutenir de ses bras. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - J'ai mal. J'ai mal. » Gémit le brun.

Hermione qui reprit très vite ses esprits, s'agenouilla en face de son meilleur ami.

« - Harry, as-tu mal à ta cicatrise ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« - Comment peut-il avoir mal à sa cicatrice alors qu'il se tient l'estomac ? » Répliqua alors Draco d'un ton cassant.

Hermione lui lança alors un regard désolé tout en se mordillant alors nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« - Ou as-tu mal ? » Redemanda-t-elle d'une voix douce alors que le brun continuait de gémir de douleur.

« - Au ventre, c'est affreux. J'ai l'impression de me déchirer de l'intérieur. Merlin, aidez-moi. »

« - Maintenant ça suffit, je te conduis à l'infirmerie. » S'exclama alors Draco en soulevant son amant dans ses bras sans se soucier de ses objections.

Hermione se leva en même temps que Draco et ils partirent alors rapidement en direction de l'infirmerie, laissant sur place un Ron, encore figé de stupeur, à la fois choqué par le malaise de son ami, mais aussi par la réaction et la douceur qu'avait fait preuve Malfoy en lu parlant et le portant.

_**/888888888888888888888888888/**_

Hermione ouvrit brutalement la porte de l'infirmerie.

« - Madame Pomfrey ! » S'écria-t-elle tandis que Draco pénétrait à sa suite.

Madame Pomfrey, qui s'occupait d'une élève, se retourna alors, prête à crier sur la personne qui venait d'entrer, mais quand elle vit l'état de Harry, elle se dirigea vers eux d'un air inquiet

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« - Il se plaint qu'il a mal au ventre, et il s'est effondré devant nous. »

« - Mettez-le sur le lit, là-bas. »

Draco s'exécuta et posa doucement le corps de son amant sur le lit que lui avait indiqué l'infirmière. Cette dernière s'approcha alors d'eux, elle tata le front d'Harry et fronça les sourcils.

« - Il est brûlant de fièvre. »

« - Mais il allait bien à l'instant ! » Fit alors Hermione.

Mais madame Pomfrey ne fit pas attention à son commentaire, et fonça vers son armoire pour en sortir plusieurs fioles de différentes couleurs, puis revint vers eux.

« - Tenez monsieur Potter, buvez cela. Ça calmera votre mal de ventre et fera baisser votre fièvre. »

Harry s'exécuta non sans grimacer sous le goût affreux de la potion, et se relaissa tomber sur l'oreiller gémissant encore faiblement de douleur. Pomfresh s'éloigna alors quelques minutes pour finir de s'occuper de l'élève encore présente. Draco se pencha alors sur lui, et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux d'un air inquiet.

« - Harry…. » Murmura-t-il.

Le brun lui sourit alors doucement, malgré la douleur visible sur ses traits.

« - Je vais bien. Rassure-toi. »

« - Non, nous tu ne vas pas bien. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

« - Je t'aime, tu le sais. »

« - Bien sûr que je le sais. »

« - Alors c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. »

« - Imbécile. » Dit alors Hermione qui se trouvait derrière eux. « Nous sommes là pour t'aider, pas pour te prendre en pitié. Tu aurais dû nous le dire plus tôt. » Fit-elle, à la limite en pleur.

C'est à cet instant que choisit Pomfrey pour revenir près d'eux. Elle s'approcha d'eux et posa une main sur le front de Harry et fronça les sourcils.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda alors Draco en voyant l'inquiétude de l'infirmière.

« - La fièvre n'est pas tombée. Hors la potion aurait dû l'annihiler immédiatement. » Elle se tourna vers eux, et leur demanda gravement : « Y a-t-il eu d'autres symptômes ? »

Draco secoua négativement la tête tandis qu'Hermione plissa les lèvres avant de dire :

« - Il y a une semaine, il a saigné du nez, sans aucune raison. Il a également était pris de vertige. Et même si il a voulu nous le cacher, je pense que cela c'est reproduit durant les jours qui ont suivi. »

« - Merlin, mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir immédiatement ! » S'exclama alors l'infirmière en portant aussitôt vers son armoire à potion. Elle en sortit une nouvelle et revint vers eux.

« - Buvez monsieur Potter. »

Harry s'exécuta une nouvelle fois, et l'infirmière regarda alors attentivement son patient quelques minutes, et devint plus inquiète.

« - De quoi s'agissait-il ? » Demanda alors Draco en désignant la potion.

« - Elle sert à localiser l'endroit où se trouve le mal. Mais là, elle n'a aucun effet. » Elle regarda alors gravement les deux adolescents. « Monsieur Malfoy, allez immédiatement chercher le professeur Snape. Miss Granger, allez informer le Directeur de l'état de monsieur Potter. »

Il ne fallut pas le répéter deux fois, et Draco et Hermione partirent immédiatement en courant, dans deux directions différentes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le premier à pénétrer dans l'infirmerie fut Dumbledore, suivit d'Hermione.

« - Que lui arrive-t-il Pompom ? »

« - Je l'ignore Albus, Potter ne réagit pas à mes potions, et le Révélateur n'a rien donné. J'ai bien peur que….. »

Elle s'interrompit, et hésita à finir sa phrase.

« - Pompom ? »

« - Bien sûr je préfère attendre le diagnostic de Severus avant de dire vraiment ce qu'il a, mais…. Je pense qu'il s'agit de magie noire. »

Hermione poussa un cri d'horreur tandis que Dumbledore fixait gravement l'infirmière, comprenant alors que jamais Voldemort n'aurait permis à Harry de s'enfuir sans lui infliger des dommages. Il espérait néanmoins que cela ne serait pas trop grave pour le jeune garçon.

**_À suivre…._**


	34. Chapitre 33

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à **_crystal d'avalon _**; **_moji_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_Kaly Nigellus_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_lolodie_** ; **_JessyMP_** ; **_onarluca_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_Cyzia_** ; **_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_** ; **_la-shinegami_** ; **_Vert Emeraude_** ; **_Ipikou_** ; **_Drudrue_** et **_Spicy marmelade._**

**

* * *

**

Le Destin d'un Sorcier

**Chapitre 33**

Draco courait à toute allure dans les couloirs, bousculant toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, ne prêtant pas attention à leurs remontrances. il croisa alors Weasley, qui avançait dans les couloirs un air hébété sur le visage, voyant Malfoy le dépasser à toute vitesse, il lui cria :

« - Malfoy ! Que se passe-t-il avec Harry ? Que fais-tu avec lui ? »

« - C'est pas le moment Weasley ! File à l'infirmerie voir Granger ! » Lui répondit Draco de l'autre bout de couloir.

Il descendit en un éclair les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots, et ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle de classe de Snape, interrompant ainsi le cours.

« - Monsieur Malfoy, que signifie cette….. »

« - Professeur Snape, il faut tout de suite que vous alliez à l'infirmerie ! C'est Harry, il ne peut pas être soigné, vite ! »

Puis sans rien expliquer d'autre à son professeur, il fit demi-tour et repartit en sens inverse. Snape resta figé quelques secondes sur place, assimilant les informations que son filleul lui avait donné. Potter insoignable ? Et pourquoi donc Draco l'avait-il appelé Harry ? Severus fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers les cinquièmes années de Poufsouffle.

« - Je m'absente pour un moment. Je ne veux pas un bruit, est-ce clair ? Si jamais j'apprends qu'il y a eu, ne serait-ce qu'un mot échangé, je vous collerais tous jusqu'à la fin de l'année. » Fit-il d'une voix plus froide et plus menaçante que d'habitude.

Les élèves déglutirent péniblement, et Severus quitta alors sa classe dans une envolée de cape, se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers l'infirmerie. Quand il arriva sur le lieu, il vit toute une assemblée autour du lit de Potter et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce gamin avait vraiment le don pour s'attirer la compassion de tout le monde. Il s'avança vers le lit, tout en remarquant l'air grave du directeur et de l'infirmière. Cette dernière leva alors les yeux vers lui en l'entendant approcher, et s'écria d'un air soulagé :

« - Severus, merlin soit loué. Nous avant besoin de vos compétences. »

« - Que se passe-t-il exactement ? »

L'infirmière allait répondre, mais elle se ravisa d'un coup. Elle se tourna vers les personnes présentent et déclara d'un ton sans réplique :

« - Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez sortir ! »

« - Hors de question que je le laisse ! » Déclara alors Draco, sèchement.

« - Monsieur Malfoy….. »

« - J'ai dit, que je ne le laisserais pas ! »

L'infirmière recula alors d'un pas en voyant la fureur qui animait les yeux du blond, comme si des flammes se consumaient à l'intérieur. Dumbledore intervint alors d'une voix calme et posée.

« - Monsieur Malfoy, je vous promets que nous vous tiendrons au courant, mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux que vous sortiez. Harry a besoin de soins et vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Vous pourrez rester auprès de lui autant que vous voulez, mais pas maintenant. »

Draco ferma les yeux et hocha la tête doucement, puis il s'éloigna d'un air las vers la sortie, où Hermione et Ron se trouvaient déjà. À sa sortie, Severus questionna alors une nouvelle fois l'infirmière.

« - Potter ne répond à aucune de mes potions, de plus son état s'aggrave d'heure en heure j'ai l'impression. Je ne suis pas experte en magie noire, mais je pense qu'il est victime d'un maléfice. »

Severus hocha alors gravement la tête et s'approcha alors du lit du malade et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Il se mit alors à incanter dans une langue étrangère durant quelques minutes, puis, le corps d'Harry se retrouva alors entouré d'un halo noir. En voyant cela, Severus blêmit affreusement, tandis que Dumbledore et Pompom regardaient le phénomène sans vraiment comprendre. Se reprenant, le professeur de potion dit alors une autre formule et des lettres d'un blanc brillant apparurent au-dessus du corps du Survivant.

**_MORTUM IMPETIA_**

« - Merlin ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix faible.

« - Severus ! Qu'est-ce ? »

« - Vous aviez raison Pompom, le petit est victime d'un maléfice de magie noire. »

« - Pouvez-vous le contrer ? » Demanda alors Dumbledore.

Severus regarda alors gravement le directeur dans les yeux, avant de dire le plus clairement possible.

« - Lord Voldemort a fait appel à une magie très ancienne, et très destructrice. Le maléfice _Mortum impetia_ détruit le corps de l'intérieur, et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Les personnes qui ont été victime de ce sort sont toutes mortes, Albus. Personne n'y survit. Ce sortilège a été créé dans un seul but. »

« - Lequel ? »

« - Tué. »

Madame Pomfrey eut alors un petit cri de détresse, et fit d'une voix chevrotante de tristesse :

« - Alors cela veut dire que Potter…… »

« - Va mourir. » Termina Severus.

« - Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour lui ? » Redemanda l'infirmière, avec espoir.

« - Je vous l'ai déjà dit, le maléfice ne peut être contré. La seule chose que vous pouvez faire, c'est de l'empêcher de souffrir un minimum en lui faisant boire des potions de sommeil sans rêve. Mais cela ne fera que retarder l'échéance. »

« - Combien lui reste-t-il ? » Demanda alors Albus, d'une voix affligée.

« - Une semaine tout au plus ! Je suis désolé. »

Puis sans ajouter un mot de plus, Severus quitta l'infirmerie, tandis que les deux autres restèrent dans un silence pesant. Puis Dumbledore releva les épaules et regarda l'infirmière.

« - Donnez-lui la potion du sommeil Pompom. Je vais aller prévenir ses amis. »

Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête, et le directeur sortit de l'infirmerie. Aussitôt, Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent vers lui pour le questionner, tandis que Draco restait légèrement en arrière.

« - Comment va-t-il ? Ce n'est pas trop grave j'espère ? » Fit Hermione.

« - Suivez-moi. Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en parler. »

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, suivit de Ron et Hermione, mais il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Draco qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'infirmerie.

« - Monsieur Malfoy, venez avec nous aussi. Cela vous concerne également. »

Draco hocha la tête en silence et les suivit sous le regard meurtrier de Ron. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois adolescents pénétrèrent dans le bureau du directeur et s'assirent sur les fauteuils tandis que Draco restait debout près de la porte. Dumbledore s'assit et regarda chacun des élèves un moment avec de dire :

« - Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile. Harry est victime d'un sort de magie noire que Voldemort lui a jeté. »

A ses mots, Draco repensa à l'étrange nuage noir que le Lord avait invoqué quand ils étaient prisonniers, et qui s'était infiltré dans le corps d'Harry. Il se frappa mentalement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça plus tôt ?

« - Est-ce grave ? » Demanda alors Ron, d'une voix blanche.

« - J'ai bien peur que oui, Monsieur Weasley. Le professeur Snape a été catégorique à ce sujet, et….. »

Dumbledore s'interrompit, n'arrivant pas à trouver les mots pour leur annoncer ça.

« - Professeur ? »

« - Harry est très mal en point. »

« - Mais…. Vous pouvez le soigner, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda alors Draco, sentant l'inquiétude monter en lui.

Le directeur se tourna vers lui, et répondit tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Non, monsieur Malfoy. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui. Harry est condamné. »

Hermione se mit alors à sangloter dans ses mains, et Ron vint la réconforter, laissant couler quelques larmes également.

« - Non ! Non, non, non ! C'est impossible ! Je ne veux pas le croire, vous vous trompez ! » Fit alors Draco.

« - Monsieur Malfoy. » Appela alors le directeur alors que le blond se ruait hors de bureau.

Draco entendit l'appel du directeur, mais ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait plus écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Harry ne mourrait pas, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme cela. Non.

**_À suivre…._**


	35. Chapitre 34

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews à ****_Kaly Nigellus_** ; **_la-shinegami_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_Cyzia_** ; **_lenyka_** ; **_lolodie_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_Spicy marmelade_** ; **_Drudrue_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_** ; **_onarluca_** ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; **_Ipikou_** ; **_JessyMP_** et **_Vert Emeraude._**

**_moji : Coucou et merci pour ta review, j'ai voulu te répondre par mail, mais ça n'a pas marché (normalement) donc je réponds via Ffnet en espérant que tu lises, lol. Faire survivre Harry ? Peut-être, à voir selon mon humeur, lol. Je sais que Dray et Harry sont trop beaux ensemble, et que ce serait un sacrilège de les séparer, mais est-ce que mon sadisme ira au delà de ça ? A voir tout de suite..._**

**

* * *

**

Le Destin d'un Sorcier

**Chapitre 34**

Draco avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore aussi rapidement qu'il le put et regagna l'infirmerie, il s'approcha du lit de son amant, et se laissa tomber assis sur une chaise près de lui. Les mots du directeur résonnaient encore dans sa tête : _« Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui. Harry est condamné. »_ Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la personne la plus chère à son cœur allait mourir, sans que lui ne puisse rien y faire. Quand Annabelle lui avait annoncé qu'il ne vieillirait jamais, il avait imaginé à sa réconciliation avec Harry, qu'il passerait de grand moment avec le brun, qu'il resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il meure de vieillesse, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait imaginé qu'il le verrait mourir dans ces conditions. À présent, il voyait Harry, qui était plongé dans son sommeil sans rêves.

Il ignorait combien de temps il resta là, sans bouger. Il ne faisait pas attention aux remontrances que Madame Pomfresh lui faisait, et il n'avait pas réagit quand Hermione était venu lui dire d'aller se reposait. D'après leurs mines inquiètes, cela devait faire des heures, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'entendait plus rien, il ne voyait plus rien, si ce n'est le visage crispé de douleur d'Harry, qui ressentait malgré tout la douleur, même dans son sommeil.

« - Draco, ne reste pas là, tu te fais du mal pour rien. »

Surpris, le blond releva la tête pour voir son parrain se tenir près de lui, il ne l'avait même pas entendu s'approcher.

« - Je sais Severus, mais je ne peux pas le quitter. Il a besoin de mon soutien. »

« - Quelles sont vraiment tes relations envers Potter ? » Demanda alors Snape.

« - Je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout. »

Si Severus fut choqué par cette révélation, il ne le montra pas. Il garda un visage neutre et posa une main sur l'épaule de son filleul.

« - Je suis dés… »

« - Je ne veux pas de tes excuses qui sonnent comme des condoléances ! Il n'est pas encore mort ! » Siffla Draco en plissant les yeux.

« - Mais dis-toi que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, mais ne te fais pas d'illusion. Potter est condamné. »

« - Va-t-en. »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Je voudrais rester seul avec lui. »

Snape hésita quelques secondes avant de s'exécuter. Après tout, le blond devait faire ses adieux au brun au plus vite, avant que son état n'empire encore et qu'ils soient forcés de le plongé dans un coma magique. Quand son parrain se fut éloigné, Draco reporta son attention sur le brun, il remarqua alors que ce dernier commençait à froncer les sourcils et que ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières, signe d'un proche réveil. Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, deux orbes vertes apparurent.

« - Harry. » Appela doucement Draco en se penchant pour lui prendre la main.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un faible sourire.

« - Draco… »

« - Comment te sens-tu ? »

« - J'ai mal partout. C'est horrible. »

« - Je sais mon amour, je sais. »

« - Est-ce que…. Est-ce que Pompom va remédier à cela ? »

Draco sentit son cœur s'émietter à cette phrase, il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui avouer. Alors il lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui chuchota, les larmes aux yeux :

« - Très bientôt. Tu guériras très bientôt. »

« - Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Demanda faiblement Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Ce sont des larmes de bonheur amour. » Draco se tourna alors vers la table de nuit et lui tendit une fiole. « Bois. »

« - Qu'est-ce ? »

« - Une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il faut que tu dormes. »

« - Non, mes rêves sont sombres et douloureux…. Je ne veux pas. »

« - C'est pour ton bien. »

Harry obtempéra alors, et quelques minutes plus tard, il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil. Draco repartit alors dans ses pensées, le cœur encore plus déchiré qu'avant. Si seulement il pouvait intervertir sa place avec lui…. Il était un Élu, il était immortel, le sort n'avait aucun effet sur lui…….. Draco sursauta à sa pensée_… « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! »_ Il se leva d'un bon, et partit presque en courant hors de l'infirmerie.

« - Monsieur Malfoy ? » Fit alors l'infirmière en voyant le comportement du blond.

Mais ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter, et encore moins de lui parler. Il se dirigeait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, évitant parfois quelques élèves et rentrant dans d'autres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Bientôt, il arriva devant le tableau qui renfermait ses appartements.

« - Espoir ! » Prononça-t-il.

Le tableau pivota et Draco s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il avait ressentit que Annabelle se trouvait à l'intérieur, et justement, il la vit assise dans le salon, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre. En voyant son frère de cœur faire une entrée si remarquée, elle laissa tomber son bouquin et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« - Anna, je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'apprennes quelque chose ! »

« - Que veux-tu apprendre ? »

Draco prit une grande inspiration, et demanda d'un ton presque suppliant :

« - Je veux que tu m'apprennes à faire de quelqu'un mon héritier. »

Annabelle le regarda alors en fronçant les sourcils et garda durant de longues minutes le silence, avant de déclarer :

« - Non. »

« - Mais pourquoi ? »

« - Tu es trop jeune Draco, enfin ton expérience n'est pas assez développée, ainsi que ton instinct. Tu ne peux pas choisir ton héritier maintenant. »

« - Mais…. »

Voyant la seule solution pour sauver Harry s'envoler, il s'écroula au sol, et laissa perler quelques larmes.

« - Mais je veux le sauver. » Murmura-t-il.

« - De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Demanda alors Annabelle en le rejoignant et en l'entourant de ses bras dans une étreinte presque maternelle.

« - Harry…. Il a été empoisonné par Voldemort et on ne peut rien y faire. Il va mourir…. Alors je me suis dit que si je lui donnais mes pouvoirs et que je me sacrifiais, ça pourrait le sauver. »

« - Je suis désolé Draco. »

Annabelle resserra son étreinte sur lui, et Draco se laissa alors aller, déversant toutes les larmes qu'il retenait depuis des heures. Il pleure de longues minutes, tandis que l'Élue de l'Eau le berçait tendrement. A bout de nerf et de fatigue, il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son amie, cette dernière se liquéfia alors pour réapparaître sur le lit de Draco. Elle l'installa confortablement et entreprit de sortir silencieusement de la chambre. Puis, d'un pas gracieux et assuré, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Quand elle poussa la porte, l'infirmière n'était nulle part en vue, et elle alla alors vers le seul lit qui était caché par des rideaux blancs. Elle les écarta et vit alors Harry, toujours endormi mais faisant visiblement en proie à de grandes souffrances. Annabelle reprit alors sa vraie apparence, celle d'une femme âgée presque de vingt-sept ans, sa robe d'écolière ayant fait place à une brassière bleue et ne couvrait que sa poitrine, et deux filaments de perles reliées ce dernier à une longue jupe dont la couleur changée au gré de ses déplacements, passant d'un bleu clair à un bleu plus foncé, de telle manière qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle était habillée de son élément, ainsi qu'une couronne de perles sur la tête. Elle tendit la main vers le front d'Harry et le rafraîchit quelque peu en faisant apparaître un tout petit filament d'eau.

« - Triste vision, n'est-ce pas ? »

Annabelle se retourna alors pour voir Albus Dumbledore qui la regardait, à quelque pas d'elle. Toute trace de joie avait déserté ses yeux, et il semblait avoir vieillit d'une vingtaine d'année.

« - Je suis désolé pour lui, Albus. »

« - Je sais. Pauvre garçon…. Il n'a jamais voulu de cette vie là, il n'a jamais voulu affronter Voldemort, mais la population et moi-même avons reposé tous nos espoirs sur lui, sans comprendre que c'était un fardeau trop lourd à porter pour lui. Je l'ai envoyé à la mort. »

« - Ne dites pas ça, Albus. »

« - C'est pourtant la vérité, madame. J'ai offert Harry en sacrifice à Tom, et maintenant, il est en train de mourir sous mes yeux. »

Annabelle vit tant de souffrance et de tristesse dans les yeux du vieux sorcier qu'elle ne sut pas quoi ajouter d'autre pour le réconforter. Elle comprenait parfaitement que la mort d'Harry Potter serait un éclat mondial. Le peuple perdrait leur icône d'espoir.

« - Comment va Draco ? » Demanda finalement Dumbledore.

« - Il va très mal. Je ne pense pas qu'il supportera… Cela. Il souffre énormément. »

« - Pauvre enfant. »

« - Veuillez m'excuser Albus, je dois y aller. »

« - Bien sûr. »

Annabelle reprit alors sa forme d'écolière et elle quitta rapidement l'infirmerie. Arrivée à un détour d'un couloir vide, elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Toutes les émotions de Dumbledore et Draco l'avaient touché à un point inimaginable, à un point qui la convainquit de prendre une grande décision.

À suivre….


	36. Chapitre 35

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Merci à **_hp-slytherin_** ; **_onarluca_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_Cyzia_** ; **_Lunita Jedusort P-M_** ; **_lolodie_** ; **_JessyMP_** ; **_Estelle01_** ; **_la-shinegami_** ; **_Kaly Nigellus_** ; **_Spicy marmelade_** ; **_ali angel _**; **_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_** ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; **_Drudrue_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** et **_Vert Emeraude._**

**_didi :_** Il y a surement dû y avoir un petit problème avec ta review, parce que je ne l'ai pas reçu en entière, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, et je te dis merci pour ça. Bisous.

**

* * *

**

Le Destin d'un Sorcier

**Chapitre 35**

La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures, et pas un bruit ne venait troubler le calme de la chambre d'enfant. Quelques peluches de différentes tailles jonchées le sol, et au centre de la pièce, dans un petit lit, une fillette de huit ans dormait tranquillement, serrant contre elle son ours en peluche blanc. C'est dans cette atmosphère calme qu'apparut l'Élue de l'Eau. Elle s'approcha silencieusement du lit de l'enfant et la regarda un instant tendrement.

« - Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait une bonne Élue, mais je suis désolée, l'avenir du monde des sorciers à besoin de ton héritage. » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle tendit le bras vers le corps de l'enfant qui se mit alors à rayonner d'un halo de couleur bleu, et aussitôt, une petite sphère de la même couleur sortit du corps de la fillette pour réintégrer celui d'Annabelle. Cette dernière regarda encore un moment l'enfant en souriant, puis elle se liquéfia et disparut.

Elle réapparut à Poudlard, dans la chambre de Lucas. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis sur le lit, en train de lire et regarda avec étonnement son amie.

« - Tu voulais me parler ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Je t'écoute. »

Annabelle alla s'asseoir près de Lucas et le regarda un instant en silence avec de dire :

« - Tu seras le plus âgé à présent, ce sera à toi de les guider spirituellement. »

« - Anna, que veux-tu dire. »

« - Je dois le faire Lucas, pour Draco mais aussi pour le monde des sorciers. Je te demanderais alors de ne pas intervenir pour m'en empêcher. »

« - Tu veux dire que…. »

« - Oui. »

Lucas regarda un moment son amie, sa sœur avant de s'approcher et de la serrer contre elle tendrement. Annabelle se laissa aller à l'étreinte un moment puis se détacha pour se lever.

« - Adieu Lucas. »

« - Je ne te dis pas Adieu. Un jour, nous nous retrouverons. »

Annabelle lui fit un petit sourire et sortit de la chambre. Elle se rendit à l'infirmerie à pied, d'un pas calme et lent, appréciant une dernière fois la vision de Poudlard.

Elle pénétra silencieusement dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit où reposait Harry. Ce dernier était toujours plongé dans un sommeil artificiel, mais semblant agité de légères convulsions. Elle fit apparaître alors dans sa main la boule de lumière bleue qu'elle avait retiré du corps de la fillette et la lança sur Harry, un halo de lumière bleuté l'entoura alors avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de lui. Annabelle fit alors un petit sourire.

« - Ce sera à toi de jouer maintenant. »

Elle fit alors apparaître dans sa main une lame, et regarda une dernière fois le jeune homme.

« - J'espère que mon sacrifice vous amènera vers de meilleurs jours. »

Puis Annabelle se planta le couteau dans le cœur, d'un geste vif et assuré. Elle tomba alors à terre, et après qu'elle ait rendu son dernier souffle, son corps se liquéfia une dernière fois et disparu tandis que Harry mourait à son tour.

_**/88888888888888888888888888888888/**_

_**Quelques heures auparavant.**_

Quand Draco rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il s'étonna de se trouver dans sa chambre, puis il se souvint alors que sa fatigue émotionnelle avait eut raison de son énergie et qu'il s'était effondré dans les bras d'Annabelle. Ce devait être elle qui l'avait conduit ici. Il se leva de son lit et s'approcha de sa fenêtre, le soleil déclinait doucement, et une lumière oranger s'étendait dans le ciel. Mais le coucher du soleil n'intéressa nullement Draco, tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit c'était Harry. Encore et toujours Harry. À la pensée de son amant, s'ajouta alors celle de Voldemort, celui qui était responsable de tout cela, celui qui avait presque tué Harry. Draco sentit alors quelque chose se brisait en lui, et un flot de haine se déversa alors dans ses veines et sa robe de sorcier fit alors place à un haut en cote de maille noire avec des reflets bordeaux et rouge, les épaules et les poignets étaient recouvrés de métal dont les motifs étaient des flammes, la tunique tombé jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et le pantalon était en cuir noir simple, par-dessus lequel se trouvaient des bottes, ses yeux prirent également une teinte ombrageuse, ainsi que des reflets rougeoyants inquiétants. Voldemort allait payer pour tout cela. À cette pensée, Draco disparut alors dans un brasier de flamme pour réapparaître alors devant un manoir sombre et inquiétant. Il aurait pu apparaître à l'intérieur, mais il voulait faire le plus de dégât possible. D'une démarche féline et menaçante, il se dirigea vers la porte, et apposa sa main sur la poignée et la serrure, aussitôt le métal fondit et Draco ouvrit l'obstacle d'un puissant coup de pied. Le bruit provoqua l'arrivé de deux mangemorts mais le blond s'en débarrassa à l'aide de deux boules de feu. Apparemment, le vestibule de la demeure avait l'air désert, et il pénétra alors dans le hall. Là, les choses devinrent tout de suite plus musclées, les mangemorts arrivés de tous les côtés et les sorts fusés, mais ne lui faisaient rien. Draco fit alors confiance à son instinct et eut un sourire diabolique. Il lança quelques boules de feu à ceux qui étaient le plus près de lui, puis, tendant la main vers un petit groupe de cinq sorciers, il s'écria :

« - Brasier ardent ! »

Aussitôt, les cinq mangemorts furent entourés par les flammes qui les consumèrent. Le blond ne porta pas attention aux cris de douleurs et se tourna vers les autres. Il lança quelques boules vers les trois qui arrivaient sur la gauche et se tourna ensuite vers ceux qui lui bloquaient l'accès à l'escalier.

« - Croix satanique ! » Cria-t-il en repliant les bras sur son torse.

Aussitôt, une croix entièrement faite de feu, et de grandeur impressionnante se dirigea droit vers le barrage humain et les tua tous. Piétinant les cendres qui restaient d'eux, il commença son ascension lentement, invoqua un arc. Il tira alors des flèches enflammées sur les quelques audacieux qui osaient aller à sa rencontre, voyant que leurs sortilèges n'avaient aucun effet. Les mangemorts, voyant leurs congénères tomber face à ce démon, se replièrent alors stratégiquement dans la pièce où se trouvait leur maître afin de le protéger de leurs corps. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco pénétra dans cette même pièce. Il fit rapidement brûler quelques-uns des mangemorts qui se trouvait près de lui, et la voix de Voldemort s'éleva alors.

« - Écartez-vous. »

Ses fidèles obéirent et Voldemort se redressa alors dans toute sa hauteur, retirant sa capuche, et dévoilant ainsi son visage reptilien et ses deux yeux rouges.

« - Quel plaisir de te revoir Draco ! »

« - Vous. » Cracha le blond.

« - Alors est-il mort ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, mais fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main, sa colère se décuplant encore plus à la vue de cet être abominable.

« - C'est bien mon petit, mets-toi en colère ! » Siffla Voldemort.

Plus la colère de Draco augmentait, plus la boule de feu s'agrandissait. Les mangemorts autour d'eux commencèrent légèrement à paniquer, mais leur Maître leur fit signe de ne pas intervenir. Puis, au moment où Draco allait lancer sa boule, Voldemort fit preuve de plus de rapidité et lança au pied de l'Élu une fiole rouge. Aussitôt, un épais nuage rouge vint alors entourer Draco pendant un instant avant de se dissiper. Voldemort eut alors la satisfaction de voir l'Élu titubait, la boule de feu s'évaporer tandis qu'il tombait à genoux. Draco se prit alors la tête entre ses mains et se mit à hurler à plein poumon avant que le silence ne retombe. Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce retinrent leur souffle tandis que Draco haletait légèrement, et ils se mirent sur leurs gardes quand il se releva. Tous purent alors voir que les yeux du blond étaient entièrement devenus noirs, et qu'un tatouage en forme de serpent orné désormais son front.

« - Bienvenu parmi nous, mon très cher Élu. » Souffla alors Voldemort.

À suivre….


	37. Chapitre 36

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Merci pour vos review à **_kaiyh-chan_** ; **_la-shinegami_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_Dryry_** ; **_Leelo calavera_**; **_Kaly Nigellus_**; **_crystal d'avalon_**; **_Spicy marmelade_**; **_Egwene Al' Vere_** ; **_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_** ; **_Cyzia_**; **_lucy-hp_**; **_ali angel_** ; **_Ipikou_**; **_Onarluca_**; **_Lenyka_**; **_JessyMP_**; **_Vert Emeraude_**; **_Drudrue_** (un gros bisou spécialement pour toi qui ma 400 ième revieweuse) et **_Lunita Jedusort P-M. _**

**

* * *

**

Le Destin d'un Sorcier

**Chapitre 36**

Au moment même où Annabelle mourut, Claire et Lucas le ressentirent grâce une violente douleur dans leur cœur. Et tandis que Lucas esquissait un sourire triste ainsi qu'une dernière pensée pour son amie, Claire pénétra dans sa chambre.

« - Lucas, c'est Annabelle. Mais que s'est-il passé ? »

« - Elle a seulement décidé que l'heure était venue pour elle. »

Claire le regarda un moment, puis abaissa la tête et laissa couler quelques larmes, Lucas se redressa et la prit dans ses bras un moment, puis il s'écarta d'elle et lui déclara :

« - L'héritier doit encore être dans l'autre monde. Nous devrions aller près de lui pour qu'il ne soit pas perdu. »

« - La fillette n'a que huit ans, elle va être trop jeune et trop immature. »

« - Non Claire, Annabelle a changé d'héritier juste avant de se tuer. »

« - Mais alors….. Qui est-ce ? »

« - Harry. »

La jeune fille releva la tête rapidement et regarda Lucas d'un air grave, avant de sourire doucement.

« - Alors elle s'est sacrifiée pour le sauver. Nous devons aller prévenir Draco, il sera heureux. »

Lucas hocha la tête et ils fermèrent les yeux pour le localiser mais au bout de quelques minutes, ils les rouvrirent et froncèrent les sourcils.

« - Je ne sens plus son aura. »

« - Moi non plus. Mais que se passe-t-il encore ? »

« - Si l'on ne ressent plus son aura, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un problème avec lui. » Fit Lucas d'une voix inquiète.

À ces mots, Claire se précipita vers la chambre de Draco et l'ouvrit, pour se rendre compte, comme elle craignait, que celle-ci était vide de toute présence du blond.

« - Peut-être est-il à l'infirmerie. »

« - Allons-y. »

Et ne voulant pas perdre de temps à traverser tout Poudlard, Lucas disparut dans un courant d'air et Claire s'enfonçant dans le sol. Quand ils réapparurent, ce fut pour voir que l'infirmerie était vide, si ce n'est Harry qui était toujours dans le lit. Claire s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son cou.

« - Son cœur ne bat plus, il doit être en train de prendre possession de ses pouvoirs en ce moment. Il ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures. »

Lucas regarda Harry pensivement avant de se tourner vers Claire.

« - Je pense que je vais me rendre là où se trouve Voldemort. Après tout, il est responsable de tout ça et peut-être que Draco est allé l'affronter. »

« - Fais attention à toi. » Fit Claire alors que Lucas disparaissait.

_**/88888888888888888888888888888888/**_

Le professeur Snape était en train de corriger les copies des cinquièmes années de Gryffondors et maudissait cette maison qui ne composait que des personnes au cerveau atrophié, incapable de réaliser une potion et d'en marquer les effets. Il était donc occupait à gribouiller joyeusement de rouge un parchemin quand il ressentit une douleur sur son bras gauche. Son Maître l'appelait. Il se tint l'avant-bras tout en se dirigeant vers sa cheminée pour contacter Dumbledore. Il trouva ce dernier, assis derrière son bureau, la tête entre les mains.

« - Albus ? » Appela Snape.

Le directeur sursauta et se tourna vers sa cheminée, où la tête du professeur de Potion apparaissait.

« - Un problème Severus ? »

« - Je dois y aller. »

Dumbledore n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explication pour comprendre ou voulait en venir son professeur. Il hocha simplement la tête.

« - Soyez prudent Severus. »

Le professeur Snape coupa alors la communication avec son directeur et entreprit alors de sortir de son bureau. Il traversa le château et le parc d'une démarche rapide, et transplana presque immédiatement après avoir enfilé discrètement son masque pour réapparaître dans le hall d'entrée du manoir des Jedusor. Il fronça les sourcils sous son masque en voyant les traces de brûlures qui parsemaient le sol et les murs. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ici ? Il monta rapidement les escaliers et rejoignit rapidement la pièce où Voldemort avait élu domicile. Comme d'habitude, il était le dernier arrivé et vit un rassemblement tout autour de leur Maître. Aussi, afin de ne pas provoquer la colère de ce dernier, il se glissa silencieusement dans le fond de la pièce, et retint une exclamation de surprise quand il vit Draco se tenir au centre du cercle.

« - Mes chers serviteurs, après une bataille sanglante contre lui, où nombreux d'entre vous on trouvait la mort, j'ai la fierté de vous annoncer qu'à partir de maintenant, l'Élu du Feu est l'un des nôtres. Nous avons à présent la force nécessaire pour faire face à Dumbledore, qui doit être très affecté par la mort de son Survivant. »

Ces paroles firent naître quelques ricanements moqueurs mais ceux-ci moururent rapidement quand l'Élu de l'Air fit son apparition en plein milieu de la pièce. Ce dernier semblait surpris de tomber au centre de cette assemblée, mais son regard s'arrêta sur Draco. À la vue des yeux noirs, et du tatouage sur le front, il comprit de suite qu'il y avait un problème avec lui.

« - Draco. » Appela Lucas.

Mais ce dernier resta sans réaction, il ne cilla même pas. La voix froide de Lord Voldemort s'éleva alors dans la pièce.

« - Tue-le. »

À cette phrase, Draco se mit immédiatement en position d'attaque, et avant que Lucas avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il vit une boule de feu se dirigeait droit vers lui. Il se mit alors en position de défense et fit appel au vent, pour détourner la boule de feu qui se dirigea alors vers un mangemort.

« - Draco, je ne veux pas t'attaquer. Reprend tes esprits ! » Fit Lucas.

Mais ses paroles semblèrent sans effet sur Draco, qui l'attaqua de nouveau.

« - Croix démoniaque ! » Fit alors le blond.

La croix se dirigea vers Lucas qui ne se laissa pas démonter, et au lieu de l'atteindre, la croix se brisa contre un mur d'air que le jeune homme avait invoqué par la pensée.

« - Très bien, tu ne me laisse plus le choix à présent. » S'écria alors Lucas.

A l'aide de ses mains, il fit d'étrange symbole dans les airs et fit mine de lancer quelque chose sur Draco, et le blond se sentit alors violemment percuté au niveau de l'abdomen et alla s'écraser sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Les mangemorts autour d'eux, s'étaient reculé contre les murs, laissant de la place aux deux combattants, et Snape regardait le combat d'un air anxieux. Draco se releva lourdement.

« - Brasier ardent ! »

Comme précédemment avec les mangemorts, Lucas se retrouva alors entouré d'un brasier de flamme, mais il fit tournoyer autour de lui une tornade, le feu se mêla alors au vent et d'un geste de la main, le vent et le feu se dirigèrent vers Draco qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, et s'écroula à terre. Ne voulant pas blesser encore plus le blond, Lucas disparut alors dans un courant d'air. Furieux, Voldemort se leva alors de son siège et se dirigea vers Draco, ce dernier se releva alors et se tint droit devint le Lord Noir.

« - Tu m'as déçu Draco. Il va falloir améliorer tes techniques. Lucius ! »

Voldemort se tourna alors vers le mangemort blond et lui lança un doloris, puis mettant fin à l'incantation.

« - Je veux que tu entraîne ton fils au combat. À chacune de ses erreurs, tu prendras la punition à sa place. Maintenant, disparaissez ! »

Tous les mangemorts sans exception sortirent rapidement de la pièce, à l'exception de trois d'entre eux, les fidèles de Voldemort, à savoir, Bellatrix, Malfoy senior et Snape. Leur Maître se tourna alors vers ce dernier et lui jeta à lui aussi un doloris. Snape tomba à genoux et serra les dents sous la douleur attendant que Voldemort mette fin au sortilège.

« - Ceci est pour ton retard Severus ! Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Nous avons les trois autres Élus sur notre chemin, et bien qu'ils soient externes à notre guerre, ils représentent un grand danger vis-à-vis de Draco. »

« - Que comptez-vous faire à propos d'eux Monseigneur ? » Demanda alors Bellatrix.

« - Seul Draco peut faire quelque chose contre eux, si nous les attaquons, nous risquons de nous faire tuer, c'est pour cela que ton fils doit être au meilleur de sa forme. Si Draco n'a pas pu faire face à l'Élu du Feu, je n'imagine même pas ce que cela donnera face à son pouvoir opposé, la Terre. »

« - Il sera parfaitement entraîné Maître. »

« - Je l'espère pour toi, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le perdre une nouvelle fois ou tu seras très sévèrement puni. » Siffla Voldemort d'une voix froide.

« - Maître, puis-je poser une question ? » Demanda alors Snape.

« - Je t'écoute. »

« - Comment avez-vous fait pour rallier l'Élu parmi nous ? »

Voldemort eut un sourire satisfaisant, et déclara :

« - Cela est très simple, j'ai seulement utilisé sa….. »

À suivre….


	38. Chapitre 37

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à _**onarluca**_ ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_kaiyh-chan _**; **_Lunicorne _**; **_Cyzia _**; **_dryry _**; **_la-shinegami _**; **_crystal d'avalon _**; **_Egwene Al' Vere_** ; **_lilu malfoy-potter_** ; **_Spicy marmelade _**; **_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_** ; **_JessyMP _**; **_Vert Emeraude _**; **_Lunita_** **_Jedusort P-M _**et **_Drudrue_**.

**La semaine passée Ffnet a eut quelques problèmes avec les reviews et certains n'en n'ont pas pu en envoyé, sauf par mail et message privé, j'ai retrouvé quelques noms, mais il se peut que j'ai fait des oublis, si c'est le cas, sachez que je vous rermercie pour votre envoie et que je m'excuse pour l'oubli.**

**Bisous et bonne lecture**

**Shali Maxwell**

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 37**

Harry avait l'étrange sensation de flotter, il avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau et il aimait beaucoup cette sensation, il la trouvait calme et reposante. Puis, à quelques mètres de lui, une silhouette prit peu à peu forme humaine.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » Questionna le brun.

« - Je me nomme Aquilo, et je suis le gardien de l'Eau. »

« - Le gardien de quoi ? »

« - Tu as été conduit ici par ta mort afin que tu reçoives ton héritage ! Le sacrifice de l'Élu de l'Eau permet une nouvelle renaissance. Tu auras beaucoup de chose à apprendre et très peu de temps pour le faire pour mener à bien ta dernière bataille dans le monde des hommes. »

Harry comprit alors où il était, ce qu'il allait devenir. Mais pourquoi choisir lui comme Élu ? Il sentit alors une violente douleur au niveau de sa hanche droite, il tomba à genoux et gémit de douleur puis, sombra à nouveau dans le noir.

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

Quand Lucas réapparut à Poudlard, près de Claire, cette dernière était encore au chevet d'Harry.

« - Comment va-t-il ? »

« - Il a reprit vie. Et ne tardera pas à se réveiller. »

Elle souleva alors le drap blanc et repoussa le vêtement du jeune homme pour mettre à jour un tatouage en forme de sirène sur la hanche droite du brun. Le buste de la sirène était dessiné sur la hanche, et la queue partait vers le ventre, pour se terminer près du nombril.

« - Il est apparu il y a quelques minutes. »

« - Bien, il ne tardera pas à se réveiller alors. »

« - Tu as trouvé Draco ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

« - Hélas oui. Vient, nous devons tout de suite allez voir Dumbledore.

Claire fronça les sourcils quand elle vit que Lucas avait évité le sujet de Draco, néanmoins, elle le suivit à travers les couloirs pour arriver devant la statue du bureau de Dumbledore.

« - Tu peux la faire tourner ? »

« - Bien sûr ! » Fit Claire en tendant le bras vers la statue qui se mit à bouger toute seule.

Ils montèrent les marches et frappèrent à la porte. Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, le directeur était encore dans son bureau et leur somma d'entrer.

« - Bonsoir Albus. » Fit Lucas en reprenant son apparence d'origine.

Claire l'imita et ils s'installèrent devant le bureau du directeur qui les regardaient avec une légère interrogation.

« - Nous sommes venus vous dire que Harry était hors de danger. »

À ces mots, Dumbledore se redressa vivement et ses yeux se remirent à pétiller.

« - Comment est-ce possible ? »

« - Annabelle s'est sacrifiée pour en faire un des nôtres. » Fit alors Claire.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se voilèrent de tristesse.

« - Je suis profondément désolé pour vous. »

« - Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. » Fit alors Lucas. « Draco a rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. »

Ces paroles provoquèrent un silence pesant dans la pièce, puis Claire s'adressa à lui, d'une voix presque suppliante.

« - Non, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« - Je voudrais le contredire crois-moi, mais hélas, je ne le peux pas. Nous nous sommes battus quand je suis allé le chercher. J'ignore comment Voldemort s'y est pris mais….. Je pense qu'il a réussi à prendre possession de l'esprit de Draco. Il le contrôle. »

« - Voilà une nouvelle très importante. Mais je croyais que vous étiez immunisé contre cela. » Fit alors Dumbledore.

« - Et c'est le cas, mais….. Draco est encore un jeune Élu et il peut être contrôler facilement si la personne connaît ses points faibles. »

« - Et en l'occurrence, il s'agit de Potter ! » Fit une voix froide et sèche dans leur dos.

Lucas et Claire se retournèrent pour voir le professeur de Potion pénétrer dans le bureau du directeur. De toute évidence, il avait entendu une partie de leur conversation.

« - Severus, avez-vous vu Draco ? » Demanda alors Dumbledore.

« - Oui. Et comme ce jeune homme l'a dit, Voldemort contrôle son esprit et son corps, c'est pour cela qu'il ne réagit pas à nos paroles. »

« - Il utilise une sorte d'Imperium. » Fit alors le directeur.

« - Oui, il a utilisé Potter pour l'affaiblir. Son but quand il l'a kidnappé, ce n'était pas d'attirer Draco, ni de tuer Potter, mais de lui lancer le sortilège qui est en train de le tuer et de le relâcher. Voldemort devait se douter que cela attiserait la colère de Draco et qu'il ne ressentirait rien d'autre. Et il l'a utilisait à son avantage. Il a créé une potion qui agit comme l'Imperium mais à un niveau plus élevé, et il a comblé tout le vide qu'il y avait en lui. » Expliqua Severus.

Il y eut un autre silence durant lequel tout le monde réfléchit aux paroles de Snape, puis Lucas prit la parole.

« - Dites-moi professeur, si comme vous dites, la potion de Voldemort se base sur la colère de Draco, y a-t-il une chance pour qu'elle devienne inactive si cette colère disparaît ? »

« - Oui, mais pour cela, il faut utiliser l'objet de la colère, hors, Potter est sur le point de mourir. »

Dumbledore eut un sourire heureux qui étonna beaucoup le professeur Snape. Claire lui annonça alors :

« - Harry va se réveiller dans quelques heures, plus en forme que jamais. »

« - Même si Potter survit, il faut que Draco vous écoute, tant que Voldemort ne lui ordonnera pas, il ne le fera pas, il est dépendant de sa volonté. »

« - C'est un risque à prendre. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire d'autre. » Déclara Lucas. « Il est hors de question d'abandonner Draco à Voldemort, il représente une menace très importante, surtout pour Poudlard. » Fit Lucas.

« - Que voulez-vous dire ? » S'exclama Dumbledore inquiet.

« - Les Élus ont la faculté de traverser n'importe quelle barrière magique. Draco pourrait utiliser cela pour faire entrer les mangemorts. » Expliqua l'Élu de la Terre.

« - Ce serait effectivement un problème. » Fit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. « Et nous ne pouvons rien y faire ? »

« - Et bien, seul une barrière dressée par un Élu peut causer problème à un autre. » Fit Lucas.

« - De plus, Draco n'a pas assez d'expérience pour réussir à les briser. » Rajouta Claire

« - Si cela peut vous rassurer, nous pourrons installer une protection autour du château. »

« - Je vous en remercie. »

Lucas se leva alors et Claire l'imita.

« - Si vous voulez bien nous excusez, il voudrait mieux que nous allions aux côtés d'Harry à présent. »

« - Faites, je vous prie. Je passerai le voir demain. »

Les deux Élus acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau, laissant Dumbledore et Rogue seuls.

« - Qu'ont-ils fait à Potter ? »

« - Il va devenir un Élu, lui aussi. C'était la seule solution pour le sauver. »

« - Je vois. » Snape réfléchit un moment. « Cela pourrait nous donner un atout face à Voldemort également. »

« - Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi Severus. Un petit bonbon au citron ? » Demanda joyeusement Dumbledore.

Sa joie était revenue depuis l'annonce de la survie d'Harry. Même si Draco représentait encore un problème, il restait confiant quant à l'avenir, car il savait qu'un amour fort unissait Harry et le blond et Voldemort lui-même ne pourrait rien contre cela.

À suivre…..


	39. Chapitre 38

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à _**kaiyh-chan**_ ; **_naeloj malfoy_** ; **_Egwene Al' Vere_** ; **_dryry_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_la-shinegami_** ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; _**onarluca**_ ; **_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_** ; **_lilu malfoy-potter_** ; **_Spicy marmelade_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_JessyMP_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_didi_** ; **_Cyzia_** ; **_Vert Emeraude_** ; **_Drudrue_** ; **_Lunicorne_** ; **_Lunita Jedusort P-M_**.

**

* * *

**

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 38**

Le bruit d'une conversation étouffé fut le premier son qui brisa les ténèbres de son sommeil. Harry eut alors la sensation qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de doux et de matelassé, et il pouvait sentir les doux replis des draps autour de lui. Il était dans un lit… un lit confortable, et une légère odeur planait dans l'air qui lui rappelait vaguement celle de potion. Il cligna doucement des yeux et sa vue distingua nettement un plafond blanc. Il sut alors où il se trouvait, il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

« - Lucas, il est réveillé. » Fit alors une voix à sa droite.

Il tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix et vit alors que Claire, l'amie de Draco se trouvait à ses côtés, et derrière elle, il y avait Lucas.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« - Bien… Je crois. » Fit Harry. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« - De quoi te rappelles-tu ? » Questionna gentiment Claire.

« - De…. De mon malaise après la classe de Potion. »

Claire eut un petit sourire réconfortant.

« - Cela s'est passé, il y a trois jours. Tu as été mortellement malade, mais tu es guéri maintenant. »

« - Co….. Comment ? »

« - Tu…. Tu es devenu un Élu. »

A ses paroles, il se rappela son rêve où il avait vu Aquilo, et ne put que croire ce que venait de lui dire la jeune femme. Ainsi donc il était devenu un Élu.

« - Ce n'était pas un rêve alors. » Murmura-t-il.

Et soudain, Harry porta une main à son visage, sur ses yeux précisément, pour voir qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes malgré le fait qu'il y voyait très bien. Lucas comprit la réaction du brun, et expliqua doucement :

« - Quand nous devenons Élu, tous les maux dont nous souffrons guérissent. Tu as donc été sauvé du maléfice de Voldemort, et ta vue a également été réparée. »

« - Je vois. »

Il esquissa un léger sourire, et promena son regard autour de la pièce, et rapidement son sourire s'effaça quelque peu.

« - Ou est Draco ? » Demanda-t-il.

Lucas et Claire échangèrent un regard, avant que le jeune homme n'explique doucement :

« - Draco est tombé dans le piège que Voldemort lui a tendu. »

« - Quoi ? Mais comment va-t-il ? »

« - Il va mal, mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. » Fit Claire.

Voyant l'air perdu du brun, elle expliqua sa pensée :

« - Il est dépendant de la volonté de Voldemort. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux à cette explication, et blêmit affreusement.

« - Comment est-ce que cela a pu arriver ? »

« - En te tuant, Voldemort a déclenché la colère de Draco. Sa haine envers le Lord a donc beaucoup augmenté et sa soif de vengeance est devenue importante pour lui, mettant de côté tous ses autres sentiments, la culpabilité, l'amour, l'honneur, la justice, ce qui a crée un énorme point faible dont Voldemort a tiré profit. »

« - Alors Voldemort le….. »

« - Contrôle entièrement. Il a même essayé de s'en prendre à Lucas. » Termina Claire.

Harry ferma brusquement les yeux à ces mots. Draco était passé du côté de Voldemort, il se battait maintenant contre ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis.

« - C'est de ma faute. » Souffla Harry.

« - Non, ne dis pas ça. » Fit Claire doucement.

« - Mais c'est le cas. Si j'avais fait plus attention, Voldemort ne m'aurait pas capturé, et je ne me serais pas mis en danger. Si Draco est devenu mauvais, c'est entièrement de ma faute, tout comme….. La mort de votre amie…. Si je suis devenu un Élu, c'est parce qu'elle est morte n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui. » Répondit Lucas.

« - Et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit dû à une attaque. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver. Tout le monde meurt pour me sauver ! Mais je ne vaux rien. » Fit alors brutalement Harry en repensant à Sirius qui était passé derrière le voile par sa faute.

Claire se déplaça et s'assit sur le lit aux côtés du Survivant, le prenant doucement dans ses bras dans une étreinte presque maternelle.

« - Pour Annabelle, ce n'était pas ta faute. Elle a prit sa décision, et personne ne l'a obligé. Et pour Draco, ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus, c'est celle de Voldemort. »

« - Ne te rends pas responsables de ces actes. » Fit alors Lucas. « Ce n'est pas ainsi que doit penser un Élu. »

Harry releva la tête et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de lentement hocher la tête, étant d'accord avec les paroles du jeune homme. Il allait rajouter autre chose quand Dumbledore arriva. Il s'interrompit donc et regarda son directeur approcher.

« - Bonjour Harry, comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda gentiment le vieil homme.

« - Je vais bien monsieur le directeur, je vous remercie. »

« - Tu nous as fais une belle peur, mon garçon. »

« - Oui, je le sais. »

Le vieux sorcier s'assit alors sur une chaise près du lit d'Harry et regarda son élève avec bienveillance.

« - Je sais que tout cela est dur pour toi. Tu dois encore payer très durement le prix de tout cela. »

Harry regarda Dumbledore avec étonnement et confusion et ce dernier lui fit un doux sourire.

« - J'ai appris à te connaître Harry. Je sais que le fait qu'une vie se soit sacrifiée pour sauver la tienne t'affecte énormément, du fait que cela te ramène à la mort de Sirius…. Mais sache qu'en mourant, l'Élue de l'Eau t'a fait un don rare, et tu te dois d'être à la hauteur de ce cadeau. »

Harry regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux, et déclara d'un ton déterminé :

« - Je le serais professeur. Sa mort n'aura pas été vaine. »

« - Je suis heureux de le savoir. » Fit le directeur avec un sourire. « Je vais te laisser à présent. Tes amis ont sûrement hâte de te voir, depuis trois jours que tu es inconscient après ta soi-disant 'mort'. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« - Je suis resté inconscient trois jours? Est-ce normal ? Les autres Élus aussi le sont restés aussi longtemps ? »

« - Je ne pense pas Harry. Si tu es resté si longtemps en phase de renaissance, c'est parce que tu étais sur le point de mourir quand l'Élue s'est donnée la mort. Si elle avait agis quelques minutes plus tard, elle serait morte, et toi avec. Tu es un miraculé Harry. »

Dumbledore allait s'en aller, mais Harry le retint, voulant demandé une précision sur un dernier point.

« - Professeur ? »

« - Oui, Harry ? »

« - Voldemort….. Il…. Il va savoir que j'ai survécu, et il va comprendre que je suis devenu un….. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. » Le coupa Dumbledore. « Je t'ai jeté un sort, les personnes pourront te voir, mais aussitôt que tu ne seras plus dans leurs champs de vision ils oublieront qu'ils t'ont vu. »** (1)**

Puis cette fois, Dumbledore quitta définitivement l'infirmerie.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888888/**_

Malgré le fait qu'il est repris entièrement ses forces et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace du sort de magie noire de Voldemort, Madame Pomfresh avait interdit à Harry de quitter l'infirmerie. Ce dernier avait donc passé la journée assis sur son lit, à lire ou à ne rien faire. Hermione lui avait pourtant apporté ses devoirs pour l'occuper, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de les faire pour le moment. En pensant à Hermione, il eut un sourire, ses deux amis avaient vraiment été heureux de le voir en pleine forme et aussi impressionné de savoir qu'il était un Élu à présent, et Harry avait même reçu la bénédiction de Ron pour sa relation avec Draco, comme quoi, sa maladie avait eu du bon, car le roux ne lui en voulait pas.

« - Coucou Harry ! » Fit alors la voix joyeuse de Claire.

Le brun releva la tête pour se figer sur place. Devant lui ne se tenaient pas les deux adolescents qu'il connaissait, mais bel et bien les Élus. Ils avaient revêtu leurs tenus traditionnels.

« - C'est ainsi que nous sommes habillés quand nous sommes sous notre forme originelle. Toi aussi tu auras ta tenue, mais c'est trop tôt pour te l'apprendre maintenant. » Expliqua la jeune fille.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous habillé ainsi ici ? »

« - Parce que nous partons. » Fit Lucas. « Nous partons affronter Draco, et tenter de le ramener ici. »

« - S'il voit que tu es encore en vie, et en bonne santé, nous espérons que sa haine et sa vengeance disparaîtront et que le sort de Voldemort s'annulera. »

« - Et…. Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? » Demanda le brun anxieusement.

« - Alors nous devrons le tuer. Et mettre après, un terme à la lignée des Élus…. Mais nous n'en sommes pas là, pour le moment, nous allons juste le ramener ici, loin de Voldemort. »

« - En attendant, je veux que tu tiennes près à intervenir pour le ramener sur le droit chemin quand nous le ramènerons. Choisi bien tes mots. »

Harry acquiesça sombrement de la tête. Les trois Élus allaient s'affronter, et le brun priait de tout son cœur pour que Draco ne leur fasse aucun mal et vise versa. Il espérait que son amant redevienne comme avant, et qu'ils puissent ensemble mettre un terme à la menace que représente Voldemort….. Mais pour le moment, ses espoirs reposaient sur Lucas et Claire pour qu'ils le ramènent.

« - Bonne chance. » Fit-il alors que les deux Élus disparaissaient.

À suivre….

* * *

**(1)** **Pour ce sortilège, j'ai repris l'idée de _Novalie_ dans sa fic "Ma seconde vie" que je recommande d'ailleurs, cette histoire est excellente.**


	40. Chapitre 39

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**_Merci pour vos reviews à __Kaly Nigellus ; __kaiyh-chan ; __crystal d'avalon ; __la-shinegami ; __Magical Girl Kiki ; __Spicy marmelade ; __ali angel ; __lucy-hp ; __Egwene Al' Vere ; __zouzou ; __Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; __onarluca ; __Vert Emeraude ; __JessyMP ; __Lunicorne ; __Drudrue ; __Lunita Jedusort P-M._**

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 39**

Claire et Lucas apparurent dans le hall d'entrée de la demeure de Voldemort. Les deux Élus regardèrent autour d'eux, l'œil méfiant, mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : c'était vide.

« - Tu crois qu'ils nous attendent ? » Demanda Claire.

« - J'en suis persuadé. Ce hall vide en est d'ailleurs une preuve. Voldemort est peut-être fou, mais il n'est pas inconscient, il n'aurait pas laissé l'entrée de son repaire sans surveillance. »

« - Donc ils sont quelque part dans la maison, prêt à refermer le piège sur nous. »

Lucas acquiesça silencieusement et son regard se porta sur l'escalier en marbre noir qui menait vers le second étage. Il était persuadé que toutes les forces de Voldemort se terraient quelque part là-haut.

« - Montons. Je pense qu'ils nous attendent là-haut. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, mais à peine eut-ils posé le pied sur la première marche quedes dizaines de silhouettes sortirent de nulle part, et envahirent le hall, les baguettes levées et les sorts commençant à fuser dans tous les coins. Aussitôt, Lucas et Claire se mirent en position d'attaque, mais ils étaient entourés par les mangemorts, leurs nombres les surpassant. Malgré qu'ils soient immunisés contre les sortilèges, cela n'enlevait pas le fait que cela les affaiblissait quand même, ils devaient rapidement agir où ils tomberaient sous le nombre de leurs assaillants. Lucas frappa alors violemment le sol de son pied, créant ainsi une mini tornade qui éloigna quelques mangemorts, Claire l'imita, mais à la place de la tornade, cela déclencha un petit tremblement de terre détachant ainsi des pierres du sol, faisant perdre l'équilibre à quelques sorciers, qu'elle cloua carrément au sol à l'aide de petits silex pointus.

« - Ils sont trop nombreux, nous ne pourrons pas les repousser. » Cria Claire pour se faire entendre de Lucas.

« - Alors achevons-les ! Ils sont incapables de vivre s'ils sont ignorants dans leurs propres choix ! » Conclut le jeune homme, ses yeux prenant alors des reflets bleu clair, presque blancs.

Et comme pour clarifier cet ordre, Lucas fit apparaître dans sa main une épée dont la lame était d'une blancheur inhabituelle. Il invoqua une puissante rafale de vent qui envoya au sol ses ennemis et tua sans ménagement ceux qui étaient encore debout. Et alliant à la fois son pouvoir élémentaire et sa technique de combat à l'épée, il se débarrassa rapidement de bon nombre de Mangemorts. Ces derniers furent surpris par cette attaque en force, eux qui croyaient que les Élus ne tuaient pas, ils venaient d'avoir la preuve du contraire. Certains battirent pitoyablement en retraite, préférant craindre la colère de leur Maître plutôt que celle de L'Élu de l'Air, tandis que d'autre restaient courageusement sur leurs positions.

Du coin de l'œil, Claire observa son ami se battre, jamais Lucas n'avait fait preuve d'une telle violence dans leurs combats, mais l'air qui les entouraient était néfaste, et elle devait bien admettre qu'aucun de ces mangemorts ne méritait d'être épargnaient. Après tout, ils enlevaient des vies pour privilégier le sang-pur. Les yeux verts de Claire eurent alors d'étrange reflet marron tandis qu'elle esquissait un sourire mauvais, elle allait montrer à Voldemort qu'un Sang-pur ne vaut pas mieux qu'un Sang-mêlé ou un Moldu. Elle tendit le bras en avant et des petits blocs de pierre aussi pointu que des poignards se dirigèrent vers les Mangemorts se tenant devant elle. Puis, tout comme Lucas, elle fit apparaître dans sa main une longue épée en pierre grossière, mais tout aussi tranchante que celle de son frère. Elle fit sortir du sol des lianes qui emprisonna les Mangemorts et en profita pour les tuer net. Bientôt le nombre de sorcier diminua rapidement, mais pas suffisamment. Les deux Élus se fatiguaient rapidement à cause des sorts les plus mortels les touchaient sans rien leur faire, mais ils devaient tenir bon et ne pas repartir sans avoir ramené Draco avec eux.

« - Claire, ces idiots commencent sérieusement à me jouer sur les nerfs. »

« - A moi aussi. »

« - Ca te dirait qu'on les enferme dehors ? »

« - A toi l'honneur. »

Aussitôt, Claire entama une replie stratégique près de Lucas et ancra solidement ses pieds sur le sol, fusionnant en partie avec lui. Tandis que le jeune homme fermait les yeux pour ce concentrer, puis les rouvrant brusquement, il cria en leva la main :

« - Rafale de vent ! »

Un vent se leva alors dans le hall, gagnant rapidement en puissance. Bientôt, les Mangemorts eurent du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, le vent soulevant la poussière qui régnait dans la pièce depuis le début du combat, puis ce vent devint si violent, que les doubles portes du château volèrent en éclat. Alors, Lucas se concentra pour rassembler tout son pouvoir sur cette porte, et rapidement, les mangemorts se firent emporter à l'extérieur. Petit à petit, le vent se calma.

« - A toi de jouer à présent. »

Claire hocha la tête et fixa la porte sans ciller, le sol se mit légèrement à trembler alors qu'un mur de pierre se formait devant l'entrée, empêchant ainsi les mangemorts de rentrer à nouveau dans la demeure.

« - Voilà de quoi nous faire gagner un peu de temps. » Fit alors Claire.

« - Oui mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Voldemort ne les fasse rentrer à nouveau, puis qui sait combien de Mangemort nous attende encore. »

« - Pas beaucoup j'espère, j'ai utilisé bien plus d'énergie que je n'aurais du le faire. »

Lucas hocha la tête silencieusement, signifiant qu'il était également dans la même situation qu'elle et s'engagea rapidement dans l'escalier. Ils montèrent silencieusement et arrivèrent rapidement sur le palier sans avoir fait une seule rencontre. Mais là, un autre problème se dressait devant eux.

« - A ton avis, à gauche ou à droite ? »

« - Je l'ignore, la dernière fois que je suis venu, j'ai apparu là où j'ai ressenti l'aura de Draco pour la dernière fois, mais là, je ne ressens plus rien. Je ne sais pas quelle direction prendre. »

« - Le mieux est de nous séparer. Gardons le contact psychique, si tu trouve Draco, appelle-moi. » Fit Claire.

« - Hn. »

Et les deux Élus se séparèrent, Lucas à gauche et Claire à droite. Le jeune homme traversa un dédalle de couloir plus délabré les uns les autres. Le plancher pourrissait par endroit et devenait instable, quelques portes étaient éventrées, et une impressionnante couche de poussière avait élu domicile sur le sol. Soupirant, Lucas entreprit alors de faire demi-tour, de toute évidence, cette partie de la demeure n'était plus utilisée que par les rats et autres vermines, cependant une porte retint son attention. Comparé aux autres, elle avait l'air en meilleur état et semblait fréquemment utilisé si on en jugeait par la poignée dénudée de poussière et toile d'araignée. Poussé par la curiosité, il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement macabre. L'intérieur était sombre et il ne distinguait rien, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas dans la pièce que des torches sur le mur s'allumèrent toute seule. Lucas put alors voir apparaître sous ses yeux un impressionnant laboratoire, deux des quatre murs étaient recouvert d'étagères de livres anciens et poussiéreux ainsi que des ingrédients, et un troisième contenait tout un pan de potion en tout genre. Sur le plan de travail deux chaudrons contenaient une quelconque potion et bouillaient tranquillement.

« - Voilà qui est intéressant. » Souffla Lucas un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres.

De toute évidence il était dans le laboratoire de Voldemort, et l'Élu de l'Air pensa alors qu'il ne serait pas plus mal de détruire cette pièce avant de rejoindre Claire. Il invoqua alors une tornade qui entreprit de dévaster complètement les plans de travails en céramique, renversant les chaudrons par la même occasions. La tornade se dirigea ensuite vers les étagères, les reversant sous son passage. Les fioles se brisèrent par terre, leur contenu devenant alors inutilisables, mais les livres cependant, allait poser quelques problèmes. Il mit fin à la tornade et avança parmi les débris pour atteindre le coin où étaient les livres. Ils étaient à terre, certes, mais Voldemort pourrait se servir d'eux pour créer à nouveau d'autre potion, et cela, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. A l'aide d'un petit vent, il rassembla tous les ouvrages en un seul tas puis fronça les sourcils et se concentra un maximum, faisant apparaître au-dessus du tas de bouquin un petit nuage. Nuage, qui rapidement augmenta, et qui bientôt déversa sur les livres de la pluie. Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les ouvrages étaient trempés et inutilisables. Souriant de fierté, il entreprit alors de rejoindre son amie.

Claire avançait depuis quelques minutes déjà dans les couloirs quandelle entendit un léger bruit, une sorte de raclement du sol comme si quelqu'un poussait une chaise. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la source du bruit, poussa une porte et pénétra dans une pièce. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que celle-ci était entièrement dépourvu d'objet et de meuble, et que deux personnes se trouvait en son centre.

« - Draco…. » Souffla-t-elle.

Mais le blond n'eut aucune réaction. Voldemort eut un rire froid et s'écarta de l'Élu du Feu, et refermant d'un coup de baguette et d'un puissant son de verrouillage la porte derrière Claire.

« - Tue-la avant que le second n'arrive. »

Elle fut si choquée par ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle ne pensa même pas à appeler Lucas, comme convenu, et c'est sans réaction qu'elle vit une puissante colonne de feu se diriger droit vers elle, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir.

À suivre…


	41. Chapitre 40

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Merci pour vos review à **_Drudrue_** ; **_didi_**; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_Lunicorne_** ; **_Egwene Al' Vere _**; **_onarluca _**; **_crystal d'avalon _**; **_Spicy marmelade _**; **_lucy-hp _**; **_dryry _**; **_moji _**; **_ali angel _**; **_Vert Emeraude_**. 

**_ariane malfoy-shinigami :_** C'est sûr qu'il ne se le pardonnera jamais si Claire meurt, mais rien n'est encore joué, et si tu veux savoir ce qui va arriver, jette un coup d'œil en bas. Moi tout faire pour retarder l'échéance? Mais pas du tout…… lol

**

* * *

**

Le Destin d'un Sorcier

**Chapitre 40**

_« - Tue-la avant que le second n'arrive. »_

_Elle fut si choquée par ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle ne pensa même pas à appeler Lucas, comme convenu, et c'est sans réaction qu'elle vit une puissante colonne de feu se diriger droit vers elle, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir._

Claire eut alors conscience de deux choses, la première fut l'explosion qui retentit derrière elle, et la seconde fut le mur d'air qui se dressa entre le feu et elle. Elle tourna alors la tête pour voir Lucas se tenir à ses côtés, la main tendue vers Draco alors qu'il retenait l'attaque.

« - On dirait que je tombe à pic. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« - Oui. »

Lucas la regarda alors dans les yeux, ne perdant pas sa concentration sur son mur d'air et lui dit gravement :

« - Draco n'est plus le même, tu ne dois pas hésiter à l'attaquer, parce que lui n'aura aucune pitié. »

« - Je sais….. J'ai seulement été surprise de le voir ainsi. » Fit-elle en regardant à nouveau le blond.

« - Ressaisis-toi alors, n'oublie pas que tu es la seule qui a un pouvoir rivalisant avec le sien, et il devient plus fort de jour en jour, j'ai du mal à retenir son attaque. »

« - Je m'en occupe. »

Et Claire détacha un bloc de pierre du sol et l'envoya droit sur Draco, le touchant au niveau de l'épaule droite, ce qui déstabilisa le blond et mit un terme à son attaque. Lucas relâcha alors la pression et se mit en position d'attaque. Draco se tenait l'épaule avec sa main gauche et les regarda furieusement de ses pupilles noires, il s'apprêta à relancer une nouvelle attaque quand Claire fut plus rapide que lui, elle leva la main et une centaine de petits morceaux de pierre acérés comme des lames se dirigèrent vers Draco et lui coupèrent au niveau des bras, jambes et visage.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les tuer Draco, ne me mets pas en colère ! » Siffla alors Voldemort depuis un coin de la pièce.

« - Claire, continue de déstabiliser Draco, je m'occupe du Serpent. »

« - Entendu. »

Et tandis que Claire et Draco échangeait leurs attaques, Lucas marcha droit vers Voldemort, le regardant d'un air déterminé.

« - Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Depuis le jour où vous avez tué Clara, l'Élue de la Terre. »

« - Je n'ai que très peu de souvenir de cette période…. » Siffla Voldemort un rictus méprisant aux lèvres. « Avada Kedavra. »

Le rayon vert toucha Lucas en pleine poitrine mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur lui, et il regarda le mage noir avec un sourire narquois.

« - Je pensais qu'un être aussi puissant que vous saviez que cela n'avez aucun effet sur nous. Mais votre ego est tellement démesuré que vous pensez que vous êtes l'exception. »

« - Ferme-la. Stupefix ! Doloris ! Crucio ! »

Mais aucun des sorts ne firent leur effet, décidant alors de mettre un terme à ce petit jeu, Lucas fit naître un tourbillon d'air qui vint entourer Voldemort, le faisant prisonnier de cette cage naturelle. Puis, ne prêtant plus attention au Mage Noir qui vociférait férocement, il se tourna vers le combat entre Draco et Claire, cette dernière avait plusieurs traces de brûlures, tandis que le blond avait des blessures dû aux pierres qu'il s'était reçu.

« - Ne nous attardons pas plus Claire, les Mangemorts ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »

« - J'aurais besoin de toi pour le maîtriser alors ! »

À ces mots, Lucas se plaça aux cotés de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle déviait une nouvelle attaque du blond. Lucas concentra son esprit sur les poignets de Draco ainsi que sur ses chevilles, et soudain, des liens d'air apparurent, relié à Lucas, faisant ainsi le blond prisonnier de lui. À cela s'ajouta alors des lianes qui s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour des deux jambes de Draco et allèrent lui maintenant les bras contre le corps. Ainsi harnacher aux deux Élus, Draco fut dans l'impossibilité de bouger ou de riposter.

« - On y va. »

Et Lucas disparu le premier, suivit par Claire. La connexion avec les deux Élus emmenèrent Draco avec eux, et ils réapparurent quelques instants plus tard dans le parc de Poudlard. Le blond était toujours maintenu par les deux Élus, et se débattait comme il pouvait.

« - Va chercher Harry ! Je le retiens ! »

Lucas acquiesça et disparut presque immédiatement.

Harry était tranquillement étendu sur son lit de l'infirmerie, feuilletant d'un air passionné sa revue sur le Quidditch. Il sursauta violemment quand Lucas apparut de nul part près de lui.

« - Merlin ! Tu m'as fais peur. » S'exclama Harry, mais dès qu'il vit dans l'état où il se trouvait, il s'inquiéta : « Tu vas bien ? »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tu dois absolument venir avec moi dehors. »

« - C'est Draco ? Vous l'avez ramené ? »

Lucas acquiesça sombrement et Harry se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la sortie de l'infirmerie mais le jeune homme le retint par le bras.

« - Nous n'avons pas le temps de marcher, Claire ne tiendra pas longtemps. Cela sera plus rapide. » Fit-il en disparaissant dans un courant d'air, emportant le brun avec lui.

Ils réapparurent dans le parc de Poudlard, où Claire tendait tant bien que mal de retenir Draco avec ses lianes. Dès que Harry toucha le sol, il s'écroula à terre, l'estomac un peu retourné.

« - Ca fait toujours ça la première fois. » Fit Lucas en souriant. « Tu es prêt à lui faire face. »

« - Oui. »

Et Harry se tourna alors vers Draco qui continuait de se démener comme un beau diable. Il s'approcha doucement, ne le quittant pas des yeux, mais le blond ne l'avait pas encore aperçu. Harry le détailla alors, il remarqua douloureusement ses prunelles noires, signe qu'il n'y avait aucune présence du blond, et la marque hideuse du serpent qui ornait son front.

« - Lâche-le. » Fit-il à Claire.

« - Quoi ? Hors de question, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre, Harry. De plus, tu ne maîtrise absolument pas tes pouvoirs pour te défendre. »

« - Il ne me fera rien. » Insista le nouvel Élu de l'Eau.

Claire le regarda un moment, puis fit rentrer ses lianes dans la terre, relâchant le blond. Ce dernier tomba à terre une fois que la pression disparut, mais il se releva presque immédiatement.

« - Draco ? » Appela Harry.

Le blond détourna ses yeux de Claire pour les poser sur Harry. Il n'eut aucune réaction sur le moment, le fixant de ses prunelles noires, puis il fit apparaître une boule de feu.

« - Draco ne fait pas ça. » Fit Harry.

Mais l'Élu du Feu ne l'écouta pas et lança la boule sur son amant, mais elle fut déviait par une légère brise. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Lucas et le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Draco.

« - Drake, c'est moi, c'est Harry. »

Le blond, qui s'apprêtait à attaquer à nouveau le brun, se figea alors dans son mouvement. Ses yeux restaient noirs, mais L'Élu de l'Eau avait eut l'impression d'y avoir aperçu une légère lueur.

« - Draco, je sais que tu ne veux pas faire ça. Voldemort a peut-être le contrôle sur toi, mais il ne contrôle pas tes sentiments. Je t'aime Draco, et je suis là, avec toi. »

« - Ha…. Harry…. » Murmura le blond.

« - Reviens vers nous mon amour. Reviens vers moi. Je t'aime Draco, je sais que tu m'aimes également, et je sais qu'il y a encore du bon en toi. Oublie ta colère, elle n'a plus lieu d'être. Je suis vivant. Je vis et je t'aime. »

Draco tomba alors à genoux et se prit la tête entre ses mains en hurlant de douleur, il hurla à plein poumon, à s'en briser les cordes vocales, et ce cri rempli d'effroi les autres Élus. Le blond avait vraiment l'air de souffrir atrocement. Soudain, un nuage de fumée rouge sortit alors du coup de Draco pour s'évaporer dans les airs. Il releva alors la tête et Harry ainsi que Claire et Lucas eurent la chance de voir que le blond avait à nouveau des yeux normaux et ses prunelles de couleur grise. Draco leur fit alors un pauvre sourire avant de s'effondrer inconscient, Harry le rattrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol et le tint contre lui.

« - Je suis là Draco, je ne te quitterais jamais, plus jamais. » Murmura-t-il au blond endormi

à suivre…


	42. Chapitre 41

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 41**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Draco eut l'impression d'avoir du coton dans la tête comme si il venait de sortir d'un très long sommeil. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était légèrement plongée dans l'obscurité, même si quelques rayons de soleil réussissait à passer à travers les rideaux. Draco réalisa soudainement qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, à Poudlard, et aussitôt, tous ses actes de ses derniers jours lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se sentit horriblement honteux alors que les images de ses combats contre Lucas et Claire rejaillissaient devant ses yeux. Comment pourrait-il se retrouver en face d'eux après tout ceci ? Et Harry ? Comment est-ce que le brun avait réagi à cela ? S'était-il sentit trahi par le fait qu'il se soit rallier à Voldemort ? Le blond interrompit ses pensées quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une personne entrer. Draco tourna la tête vers l'intrus et rencontra alors les yeux verts éclatant de Claire et il sentit sa honte augmenter encore plus quand il vit quelques petites brûlures en voie de guérison sur le visage de son amie. Il préféra détourner le regard tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

« - Bonjour Draco. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« - Mal. » Souffla le blond.

« - Je m'en doute. » Elle s'assit sur le lit, près du jeune homme. « Tu t'ais fais contrôler psychiquement, et même si je n'ai jamais connu cette expérience, je me doute bien que cela a du être très pénible pour toi de voir tes actes, mais de ne pas pouvoir les contrôler. »

« - C'était horrible Claire. » Fit alors Draco, refusant toujours de la regarder dans les yeux. « Je me voyais vous faire du mal à Lucas et à Toi, je vous entendais me parler, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. »

Claire posa une main sur la tête de Draco et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour le réconforter. Puis, faisant voyager sa main jusqu'à son menton, elle le força à lever la tête et plongea ses prunelles vertes dans les grises de son ami.

« - Tout cela n'est pas ta faute, Draco. Lucas et moi ne t'en voulons absolument pas. Nous savons parfaitement que tu étais contrôlé par Voldemort. »

« - Mais…. Je me sens si honteux d'avoir été aussi faible face à lui. Il m'a tendu un piège, et je me suis jeté dedans. »

A ces mots, Claire redevint soucieuse.

« - Il est vrai que Voldemort à su trouver ton point faible et l'a utilisé à son avantage. Tu dois savoir alors que nous devons impérativement remédier à cela. »

« - Comment cela ? »

« - Tes sentiments pour Harry sont très dangereux pour toi. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Claire avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas renoncer à Harry pour cela et s'apprêta à lui dire. Cependant, la jeune femme fut plus rapide que lui et expliqua rapidement :

« - Je vois à ton expression que tu penses à une séparation forcée, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

« - Que proposes-tu alors ? »

Claire ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux d'un coup sec, faisant alors entrer la lumière dans la pièce. Elle regarda alors l'extérieur, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et dit :

« - Tes sentiments pour Harry sont dangereux pour toi, parce que si il lui arrive quelque chose, la colère prend rapidement le dessus sur le reste, c'est ce que Voldemort à compris et c'est pour cela qu'il a réussit à te manipuler. »

« - Mais alors, ça doit être la même chose pour Harry. »

« - Non. Votre pouvoir est à prendre en compte également. Le fait que tu possèdes le pouvoir du Feu, intensifie ta colère, tu deviens irresponsable et tu fonces tête baissée sans te soucier du danger. Harry a le pouvoir de l'Eau, il est plus stratégique et intuitif. Si il t'arrivait quelque chose, il ne serait pas aussi affecté que tu le serais. Bien sûr, il serait triste et en colère, mais pas au point de perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et vouloir se venger à tout prix. »

« - Je vois. Donc je suis une menace pour vous ? »

Claire se retourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, les sourcils froncé et une expression colérique sur le visage.

« - Ne redis jamais plus que tu es une menace pour nous, Draco. Tu es l'un des nôtres, tu ne nous feras jamais de mal par toi-même. »

« - Peut-être, mais mes sentiments pour Harry, eux, représente une menace. »

« - Oui. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que Claire ne reprenne son explication :

« - Les sentiments que vous ressentez tous les deux, sont bien plus forts que les nôtres. Jamais je n'éprouverais de l'amour, et c'est pareil pour Lucas. »

« - Mais alors pourquoi…….. ? »

« - Parce que tu aimais déjà Harry avant de devenir un Élu. » Le coupa Claire avant qu'il ne formule sa question. « Tu ne t'en doutais pas encore, mais tes sentiments pour lui étaient bel et bien présents et le fait de le côtoyer les ont renforcé. Et il en est de même pour Harry, puisqu'il t'aimait avant qu'on ne le transforme en Élu. »

Draco sembla perplexe un moment, puis il demanda :

« - Et vous ? Avant de devenir Élus, vous n'avez jamais été amoureux ? »

« - Pour Lucas je l'ignore, mais j'aimais un jeune homme dans le passé. Mais quand je suis devenu Élu, j'ai quitté ma vie, mes proches et tout ce qui me relier à mon ancienne vie, mon amour pour lui est donc mort puisque je ne l'ai jamais revu. Tu vois, généralement, quand un nouvel Élu se réveille, les trois autres sont auprès de lui pour le guider vers sa voie et ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Toi, tu as été l'exception à la règle à cause de Sonia. »

« - Alors, quant on devient Élu et qu'on ne revoit plus la personne qu'on aime, on oublie les sentiments qu'on ressentait ? »

« - Oui. L'amour meurt en même temps que notre corps, mais il peut renaître si on côtoie l'être aimé, comme pour toi. »

« - Je vois. »

« - Pour en revenir à tes sentiments pour Harry, sache que tu n'es pas le premier. Cela remonte à près de deux siècles, l'Élu de la Terre en ce temps-là a été dans la même situation que toi, il était amoureux d'une jeune fille et elle était présente à son réveil, de part ce fait, il ne l'a jamais oublié et ait passé du côté du mal à la mort de son amour. Mais contrairement à toi, il est devenu mauvais intentionnellement, et après une violente bataille entre les quatre Élus, il est enfin revenu à la raison. »

« - Que lui est-il arrivé par la suite ? » Demanda Draco, vivement intéressé par cette histoire presque semblable à la sienne.

« - Il a été envoyé dans un monastère qui se trouve dans un pays lointain afin de lui permettre de contrôler ses émotions. »

« - Et cela a marché ? »

« - Dans un sens oui, sa formation à duré un peu plus d'un an, et quand il est revenu auprès des Élus, toute trace de colère à la mention de sa belle avait disparu. »

Le blond réfléchit à ses paroles, et releva la tête pour regarder fixement la jeune fille.

« - Vous voulez que je fasse la même chose que lui ? Vous voulez que je me rende dans ce monastère ? »

« - Oui. Là-bas, tu seras protégeais par des moines-gardiens. Ils protégeront ton corps de toute attaque tandis que ton esprit se trouvera près de Auster, le dieu originel du Feu. »

« - Un an…. Je devrais partir un an…. » Murmura le blond.

« - Non, ton amour est toujours vivant et près de toi, et ce, pour encore très longtemps, tu n'auras pas besoin d'annihiler tous sentiments en toi, mais seulement de réussir à contrôler ta colère afin de te permettre d'écouter ta tête et ton instinct. »

Draco baissa la tête et réfléchit aux paroles de Claire.

« - Tu conviendras que c'est la seule solution. Voldemort ne s'arrêtera pas si près du but. Il a failli t'avoir et j'espère que son esprit fourbe ne concevra pas un autre plan diabolique pour toi. »

« - Je sais et je comprends la situation. » Souffla-t-il, puis il releva la tête et dit d'un ton déterminé. « J'accepte de me rendre là-bas. »

Claire lui fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

« - Nous préviendrons Dumbledore de ton départ au Tibet pour une durée indéterminée. Par contre…. Lucas et moi avons pensé qu'il serait plus concevable que tu le dises toi-même à Harry. »

« - Je vous remercie, j'aime mieux lui annoncer cela moi-même. »

« - Il est en cours en ce moment, il faut sauvegarder les apparences, et ne pas divulguer la nouvelle nature d'Harry. Je te l'enverrais ce soir. »

« - Merci. »

Claire eut un sourire amusé.

« - De toute manière, je ne pense pas que j'aurais besoin de lui dire que tu le demandes, parce que la première chose qu'il fera quand il rentrera, sera de se précipiter ici. »

Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire à la pensée de son amant. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'amour est vraiment plus fort que tout, même de Voldemort car grâce à lui, il avait pu échapper au sombre Mage.

« - Au fait » La rappela Draco, avant que Claire ne sorte. « Je ne sais pas si c'est un élément important, mais je me souviens que Voldemort m'a prélevé du sang, des cheveux et des morceaux de peau. »

Claire fronça les sourcils à ces mots. À quoi cela pouvait-il servir à Voldemort ?

À suivre….


	43. Chapitre 42

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 42**

L'après-midi était presque déjà passée, et Draco était tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil, lisant un livre, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Le blond eut à peine le temps de se lever que son amant se jeter à son cou pour le serrer contre lui. Draco sourit à cette marque d'affection et resserra son étreinte.

« - J'ai eu si peur. » Murmura Harry. « Et tu es resté si longtemps inconscient…. »

« - Il fallait que je recharge mes batteries. » Fit Draco pour détendre le brun, mais ce dernier ne partagea pas l'humour du blond.

Ce dernier le remarqua à la façon dont Harry s'était légèrement raidi. Il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour du brun et plongea la tête dans son cou.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je vais mieux. » Lui murmura-t-il.

Harry se détacha légèrement et le regarda un moment dans les yeux, avant de l'embrasser doucement. Draco répondit au baiser durant quelques temps avant de se défaire de l'étreinte de son amant. Il lui prit la main et le guida vers le lit, là, ils s'assirent et Draco prit Harry dans ses bras.

« - J'ai vraiment cru te perdre. » Fit le blond.

« - Moi aussi. Quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai compris que tu étais du côté de Voldemort, j'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. »

« - J'étais si triste, si en colère. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de te sauver, et Annabelle avait refusé que je te donne ma vie. »

« - Elle l'a fait pour toi. Pour nous. Même si je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'une personne de plus est morte pour moi, d'un côté, je comprends son sacrifice. »

Draco hocha la tête.

« - Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de la connaître aussi bien que Lucas et Claire, mais elle m'a beaucoup aidé et je sais qu'elle me manquera. »

« - Je lui ferais honneur en continuant à me battre avec son don. »

Draco eut un petit sourire mélancolique et déposa un léger baiser dans les cheveux en bataille du brun.

« - Harry, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. »

A ces mots, le Survivant commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, il n'aimait pas le ton que Draco venait d'employer.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il alors que l'étreinte du blond se renforçait.

« - Après mon réveil, j'ai eu une conversation avec Claire. Elle m'a fait comprendre que mon esprit était trop faible et que ce que Voldemort a fait risquerait de se reproduire. Je suis beaucoup influençable quand il s'agit de toi, il n'y a qu'à voir comment j'ai réagis quand tu étais mourrant. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence que Harry ne brisa pas. Il savait que Draco n'avait pas fini de parler et il ne voulait pas le pousser. Il resta donc silencieux et immobile, attendant patiemment la suite.

« - Elle m'a parlé de quelque chose, et je pense qu'il serait bénéfique pour moi que je le fasse. »

« - De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« - De partir dans un monastère et de suivre une autre formation avec le Dieu du Feu. »

Il y eut un autre moment de silence tandis que Harry assimiler les informations dans sa tête et que Draco attendait sa réaction.

« - Alors….. Ça veut dire que….. Tu vas me quitter ? »

« - Ce ne sera qu'une question de mois. Je reviendrais, et je te promets que mon amour pour toi ne changera pas. »

Harry se retourna brusquement dans les bras de son amant et mis ses bras autour du cou du blond, et posa doucement sur l'épaule du blond.

« - Si il faut que tu partes, alors je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faut. »

« - Je t'aime. » Répondit simplement Draco à cette promesse.

« - Je t'aime aussi. »

_**/8888888888888888888888888888/**_

Le lendemain matin, jour du départ de Draco, les trois Élus se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard à faire leurs adieux à leur ami. Draco serra Claire un petit moment contre lui.

« - Merci d'être toujours là pour moi. » Fit-il.

« - C'est naturel Draco. »

Il la relâcha et fit une accolade fraternelle à Lucas, puis il se pencha sur lui pour dire, de manière à ce que ni Claire et ni Harry n'entendent :

« - Prend soin de lui pour moi, Lucas. »

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerais sur lui, je te le promets. »

Le blond hocha la tête et lui sourit amicalement avant de se tourner vers le dernier du groupe. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

« - Ce n'est pas un baiser d'adieu. Je reviendrais très bientôt. »

« - Tu me manqueras beaucoup. »

« - Toi aussi, mon amour. »

Puis avec un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent. Claire fit alors une dernière recommandation pour lui.

« - Une fois que tu seras arrivé à destination, il faudra que tu marche jusqu'à une petite clairière en haut du chemin. Enfin, tu devras concentrer toutes tes pensées sur le Dieu Auster, afin que l'on entende ton appel. Ils viendront te chercher. »

« - Entendu. »

Il fit un dernier sourire à ses amis et son amant, puis disparut dans un brasier de flamme. Il réapparut alors dans une région froide et austère, et qui de toute évidence, ne se trouvait pas en Angleterre étant donné que les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient. La zone où il avait apparut était couverte d'arbres et de fourrés abondants, les plantes rampaient jusqu'aux bords de la route, la rendant presque inaccessible. Cela rendait Draco légèrement nerveux de voir une verdure si épaisse car cela voulait dire que cette route était depuis longtemps abandonnée. Les seuls avertissements que des êtres vivants habitaient ici, étaient le panneau devant lequel il se tenait. A part cela, le reste était vraiment à l'abandon et vierge de tout contact humain. Draco frémit. Le crépuscule se rapprochait rapidement, et il voulait attendre la clairière avant la nuit. Il leva les yeux vers le chemin qui menait à sa destination, et soupira avant de se mettre vaillamment en route. La marche ne fut ni facile, ni agréable de part le fait que le chemin était en pente. Bien que Draco soit un Élu, et donc ayant une plus grande résistance à la fatigue, il n'aimait pas beaucoup marcher, surtout sur ces genres de route-là. Il trébucha une nouvelle fois sur une ornière et poussa un jurant tout en maudissant Claire de ne pas l'avoir prévenu.

Il atteignit la clairière au moment ou les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la nuit tombait rapidement dans cette contrée. La clairière était, au contraire de la route, vierge de toute mauvaise herbe. L'herbe était verte et courte, ce qui contrastait vraiment avec le reste du paysage. Haussant les épaules, Draco se laissa tomber à terre, en position assise, et ferma les yeux, se concentra comme Claire lui avait conseillé de faire.

Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il avait passé, les yeux fermés à méditer sur le Dieu Auster, mais il les rouvrit au bruit de sabot. Des chevaux avançaient dans sa direction. Il se leva prestement et resta sur ses gardes, quand il vit un attelage surgir au bout de la clairière.

C'était une grande voiture fermée et démodée, et elle était aussi noire que la nuit qui l'entourait. Elle était tirée par deux chevaux gris et le cocher était habillé du longue cape noire qui lui dissimulait le visage. Sans dire mot, il s'arrêta devant Draco et la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit toute seule, invitant le blond à monter. Ce dernier hésita un instant, puis il secoua la tête et monta dans l'attelage. L'intérieur était confortable, et il se détendit sur la banquette, se demandant ou est-ce qu'il allait.

Il n'eut sa réponse qu'environ une-demi heure plus tard, quand la voiture se stoppa devant une imposante et lugubre demeure. Une personne tout de noir vêtu, l'attendait devant le perron. Draco descendit de l'attelage et marcha vers son hôte. C'était un homme assez grand, le visage fermé et les yeux froid, qui lui rappelait vaguement le professeur Snape.

« - Bienvenu à vous Élu. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre lieu de retrait. »

Draco ne répondit rien et le suivit à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle n'était pas beaucoup meublé, et l'intérieur était aussi lugubre que l'extérieur, ce qui fit frissonner le blond. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra dans ce qui devait être une chambre, au vu de seul lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien d'autre, pas d'armoire, pas de commode, pas de fenêtre, rien.

« - On ne peut pas dire que vous ayez le sens de l'hospitaliser. » Railla Draco.

« - Vous n'en avez pas besoin. Installez-vous sur votre lit, l'initiation commence. »

Le blond se retint de répliquer et obéit à contre-cœur. Il s'allongea sur le lit, et bientôt le moine se mit à récita une formule dans un dialecte ancien. Draco sentit ses sens l'abandonné et il plongea dans un profond coma tandis que son subconscient apparaissait à l'endroit où il avait reçu son héritage. Devant lui, se tenait Auster, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire.

« - Bienvenu à toi, jeune élève. Il est temps de commencer ta formation. »

À suivre….


	44. Chapitre 43

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Un grand merci pour vos review à **_Vert Emeraude_** ; **_dryry_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_moji_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_** (à qui je fais un bisou spécial pour sa 500 ième review pour le chapitre 42, mais par manque de temps et d'intense fatigue, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire) ; **_onarluca_** ; **_lunathelunatique_** et **_Spicy marmelade_**. 

**Je remercie également tous ceux du chapitre précédent, et des autres chapitres aussi, ça été assez durs ces dernières semaines, j'avais un peu la tête en l'air aussi, lol.**

**

* * *

**

Le Destin d'un Sorcier

**Chapitre 43**

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Draco, et pour Harry, ce fut un mois de supplice. L'absence du blond lui était insupportable, et il n'arrivait plus à éprouver une once de plaisir dans ses activités favorites, tels que le Quidditch ou encore la Défense contre les forces du mal. Mais il avait mis à profit ce temps pour apprendre à contrôler ses dons, superviser par Lucas et Claire.

A cet instant, il se trouvait au bord du lac, assis en tailleur, yeux fermé et se concentrant au maximum pour transformer le paisible lac de Poudlard en une mer déchaînée, mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était de former de toute petite vague inoffensive.

« - Concentre-toi Harry ! »

« - Mais je suis concentré ! » Répliqua le brun en relâchant toute pression en levant les yeux vers Lucas.

« - Non, tu ne l'es pas entièrement. N'oublie pas que ton pouvoir nécessite un maximum de concentration, si tu n'acquiers pas cela, tu ne pourras pas contrôler l'eau. »

« - Draco arrive à contrôler le feu, et il n'a pas besoin d'énormément de concentration. » Répliqua le survivant un brun boudeur.

Lucas se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et prit place aux cotés de Harry et entreprit d'expliquer patiemment.

« - Parce que le Feu est différent de l'Eau, il n'a pas de volonté propre, il ne fait que brûler, tandis que l'eau est plus indépendante. Elle agit seule et peut devenir douce ou dangereuse. C'est pour cela que tu dois avoir une concentration extrême, c'est exactement comme moi pour le Vent, tu dois maîtriser ton don avant que ce soit lui qui te maîtrise. »

« - Je vois. » Murmura Harry, perplexe.

Lucas soupira, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils s'entraînaient et les cours allaient bientôt commencer.

« - Tu devrais y aller, tu as un cours de potion dans cinq minutes. »

« - Hn. »

Harry se leva et se drapant dans sa cape, il entreprit de rejoindre le château alors que Lucas restait assis.

« - Harry ! » Le rappela l'Élu de l'Air.

« - Oui. »

« - Je sais que tu détestes tous nos entraînements et que tu aimerais apprendre à maîtriser tes dons à ton rythme, mais Voldemort veut te tuer et même s'il ignore encore que tu es un Élu, un grand danger plane sur toi. »

« - Je le sais. »

« - Alors comprends qu'il est primordial que tu apprennes en un mois ce qu'un Élu de l'Eau apprendrait en plusieurs mois. »

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire et s'éloigna rapidement. Il pénétra dans le hall et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller prendre ses affaires dans son dortoir, mais il croisa Ron et Hermione en chemin et le brun vit avec soulagement que son meilleur ami avait pris son sac.

« - Merci vieux ! » S'exclama Harry en lui prenant le sac des mains.

« - De rien. Quand j'ai vu que ton lit était vide, j'ai pensé que tu devais être avec les Autres. »

C'est une habitude qu'ils avaient pris tous les trois après la sortie d'Harry de l'infirmerie. Afin d'éviter toutes rumeurs, ils parlaient par code et ne nommaient jamais les prénoms des Élus ou de Draco. Ils savait pertinemment que plusieurs élèves étaient des mangemorts, en l'occurrence Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que Nott, mais ils avaient également des soupçons sur quelques Serdaigles, Gryffondorset Poufsouffles et ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque que Voldemort sache pour sa nouvelle condition.

Harry fit un sourire de remerciement à Ron, et ils prirent la direction des cachots où ils avaient cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Le Trio se posta à proximité de la porte, attendant que le prof le plus détesté de Poudlard fasse son apparition. Harry s'appuya contre le mur, tandis que Hermione et Ron se mettaient de part et d'autre de lui.

« - Le prochain match que nous jouons c'est contre les Poufsouffles, Angelina nous dit de ne pas nous inquiéter, mais elle a quand même décidé d'augmenter les entraînements d'une heure. Je te le dis, cette fille est pire que Dubois. » Dit Ron pour faire la conversation, tandis qu'Hermione se plongeait dans son manuel de potion.

Harry fit un petit sourire amusé et alla répondre à son ami quand une silhouette se plaça devant lui. Le brun leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard peu avenant de Blaise Zabini.

« - Zabini ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? »

« - Calme-toi la Belette, tu ne m'intéresse pas. » Répliqua Blaise, sans quitter Harry du regard. « Dis-moi Potter, tu ne serais pas où Malfoy se cache par hasard ? »

« - Il ne se cache pas Zabini ! » Fit alors le brun d'une voix froide.

« - Oui bien sûr, il disparaît des rangs de notre Maître, mais il ne réapparaît pas à Poudlard. S'il ne se cache pas, que fait-il alors ? »

« - Si tu veux le savoir Zabini, tu lui poseras la question quand il reviendra, parce que fais-moi confiance, il va revenir, et sache que Voldemort n'est pas son Maître, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un Sang-mêlé qui joue avec des sorciers ! »

Le visage de Blaise devint alors rouge de colère. Il attrapa Harry par le col et le plaqua contre le mur avant que Ron ou Hermione ne puissent réagir.

« - Comment oses-tu insulté le plus grand sorcier du monde ? »

« - Tu me feras toujours rire Zabini. » Fit Harry avec un sourire, et pas le moins de monde effrayé. « Ton cher petit maître ne t'a pas raconté que son père était un moldu ? »

« - Mensonge ! »

Mais avant que Blaise ne put faire quoi que se soit, Hermione sortit sa baguette et d'un geste vif la pointa sur la gorge de Blaise et Ron l'imita.

« - A ta place Zabini, je me calmerais où alors tu goûteras à nos sortilèges ! » Fit la jeune fille.

Zabini regard Hermione dédaigneusement et aller dire quelque chose quand une voix froide s'éleva dans le couloir.

« - Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Fit Snape en approchant.

« - Rien du tout, monsieur. » Répondit Blaise en lâchant Harry et en reculant.

« - Bien alors s'il ne se passe rien, ça fera trente points en moins pour miss Granger et monsieur Weasley pour menacer un élève avec leurs baguettes. »

« - Mais…. »

« - Pas de mais Weasley ou je vous enlèverais trente points supplémentaires. »

Puis sur ce, Snape se détourna dans un envol de robe et entra dans la salle de classe. Le Trio le suivit rapidement, laissant Blaise sur place, perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Qu'est-ce que Potter a dit ? » Fit alors la voix de Pansy à ses côtés.

« - Rien, il n'a rien dit. »

Puis il s'éloigna à son tour. Potter mentait, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas être un Sang-mêlé, pas avec tout ce qu'il leur demandait de faire aux moldus et à ceux naît de parents moldus.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888/**_

« - Maître ? »

« - J'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles Lucius. »

« - Oui Maître. J'ai découvert le traître parmi nos rangs maître. »

« - Qui ? »

« - Severus Snape. »

Un petit silence accueillit les paroles de Lucius Malfoy, avant que Voldemort ne reprenne dans un sifflement effrayant.

« - Amenez-me-le. »

« - Oui, maître. »

« - Et quand est-il du plan ? »

« - Tout se déroule à la perfection Mon Seigneur,tout sera prêt àtemps pour le sortilège. »

« - Bien, tu peux partir. »

Lucius s'agenouilla une dernière fois devant Voldemort et se redressa pour partir, mais avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la pièce, le Lord le rappela.

« - Ne me déçois pas avec eux Lucius. Je compte sur toi pour les rendre aussi puissant que l'est ton fils. »

« - Oui Maître. »

À suivre….


	45. Chapitre 44

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 44**

La nuit était tombée depuis de nombreuses heures maintenant, et Claire profitait de cela pour s'entraîner dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle maniait les blocs de terre avec dextérité qui l'a rendait quelque peu fière d'elle, et ne fit en aucun cas attention à l'ombre qui se tenait derrière elle.

Elle tendit le bras et souleva un énorme bloc de pierre, quand soudain, une colonne de feu la frôla de très près et alla réduire en miette son bloc. Elle se retourna d'un coup pour apercevoir la silhouette encapuchonnait et eut un sourire amusé.

« - Tu m'as fais peur, idiot. »

« - Tu n'avais qu'à être sur tes gardes. Si j'avais été mauvais, j'aurais pu te tuer facilement. » Fit alors Draco, retirant la capuche de sa tête.

Claire lui fit un grand sourire et alla le prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte de bienvenue.

« - Tu es enfin de retour. »

« - Et oui. »

« - Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as appris beaucoup de chose ? »

« - Des centaines de choses. J'ai adoré ma petite escapade avec Auster, j'ai vraiment appris à comprendre mes dons. »

« - J'en suis ravie. Tu venais juste d'arriver ? »

« - Oui, je suis apparu à l'entrée de Poudlard, mais je t'ai vu alors me voilà ! »

Claire lui fit un petit sourire taquin.

« - Je suis certaine que tu aurais préféré voir quelqu'un d'autre à ma place. »

« - Je l'avoue. »

« - Pour t'éviter de le chercher pendant trois heures, il est dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. »

« - Pourquoi n'est-il pas à l'appartement ? »

« - Pour que personne ne sache qu'il est un Élu ! »

« - Ca sent du Dumbledore tout craché. »

« - Oui, mais il a raison. »

« - Je sais. »

Draco la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras puis se retira et commença à s'éloigner.

« - Au fait, tu m'as manqué. » Fit le blond.

Claire sourit face à la réaction de Draco, d'attendre d'être éloigné pour dire ses vraies émotions, mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle se détourna de lui et reprit son entraînement.

_**

* * *

**_Draco marcha silencieusement dans les couloirs sombres et vide de Poudlard, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de Rusard ou Miss Teigne sur lui. Il arriva rapidement devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor mais se heurta à un obstacle de taille. 

« - Mot de passe ? » Fit la Grosse Dame.

« - Et zut. Je ne l'ai pas mais laissez-moi entrer, je veux juste voir quelqu'un. » Répondit Draco avec un sourire charmeur digne d'un Malfoy.

« - Pas de mot de passe, pas de droit de passage. »

« - S'il vous plaît, il faut seulement que je parle à Harry. »

« - Un Malfoy voulant parler à Harry Potter ! » Fit dédaigneusement la Grosse Dame. « Vous voulez aller le défier encore. Fichez le camp avant que je n'alerte Rusard, malotru. »

« - Vous pourriez être plus gracieuse. » Fit Draco.

Mais au lieu de s'éloigner comme la Grosse Dame le lui avait demandé, il disparut dans un brasier de flamme pour réapparaître à l'intérieur de la salle commune des rouges et or avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« - Je me demande pourquoi je me suis fatigué à lui parler à celle-là ! J'aurais dû faire ça avant. » Se dit le blond à haute voix tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons.

Il pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre des septièmes années, tout de suite, il localisa les ronflements de Ron et de Neville qui étouffa quelque peu le bruit de ses pas sur le parquet. Il survola la chambre du regard et s'arrêta sur un lit aux rideaux tirés mais qui ne camouflait pas entièrement la lumière. Draco sourit, se doutant qu'il s'agissait du lit de son amant et s'y avança. Il tira les teintures pour voir le Survivant, allongé sur le ventre, plongeait dans la lecture d'un de ses livres de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le blond esquissa un sourire carnassier quand il remarqua que le brun ne l'avait pas entendu et encore moins remarqué.

« - Quel sérieux ! » Fit-il dans un chuchotement parfaitement audible.

Harry sursauta brusquement et se tourna d'un bloc vers l'intrus. Son visage s'illumina instantanément quand il reconnut son amant.

« - Draco. »

Le blond eut un petit sourire et tira sa baguette de sa poche pour lancer un sortilège de silence sur le lit, avant d'aller rejoindre son petit-ami. Aussitôt fut-il à porter de main du brun que ce dernier lui sauta dessus, embrassant farouchement le blond. Draco fut amusé mais répondit néanmoins avec fougue au baiser.

« - Tu m'as manqué ! » Fit Harry en parsemant le visage de Draco de petits baisers.

« - Toi aussi, je me suis languis de toi. »

« - Tu resteras près de moi maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Je ne te quitterais plus amour. »

Draco entreprit alors de l'embrasser langoureusement et tendrement, tout en l'allongeant sur le lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry réussit à faire basculer le blond sur le dos, se retrouvant sur lui. Il mit fin au baiser et se cala confortablement contre lui, reposant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position en silence, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre contre soi.

« - Comment est-ce que c'était là-bas ? » Demanda alors soudainement Harry.

« - C'était merveilleux. » Répondit le blond tout en caressant distraitement les cheveux de son amant. « La première fois que je me suis retrouvé face à face avec le Dieu du Feu, j'ai été écrasé par sa suprématie. Il dégage une telle aura de respect et de puissance que dès que tu le vois, tu n'as qu'une envie c'est apprendre à être comme lui. »

« - Et tu as beaucoup appris ? »

« - Oui. Notamment tout le côté psychique de mon don. Il m'a appris à varier ma puissance, à contrôler mon énergie et à renforcer mes émotions. »

« - Comment ça renforcer tes émotions ? »

« - A ne pas me jeter tête la première dans une bataille et apprendre à réfléchir. » Expliqua sommairement le blond. « Il paraît que c'est une base qui fait défaut chez tous les Élus du Feu. »

« - Alors Voldemort ne pourra plus rien contre toi ? »

« - Non. Maintenant s'il lui vient l'idée de s'en prendre à toi une nouvelle fois, je réfléchirais. La leçon a était dure à apprendre quand je repense au combat que j'ai mené contre Lucas et Claire. »

« - N'y pense plus amour. »

Draco sourit et continua ses caresses dans les cheveux de son amour.

« - Et toi, dis-moi, où en est ton entraînement ? »

« - Lucas et Claire me font travailler durement, mais ils disent que j'apprends vite. J'arrive à invoquer de puissante vague à présent, même si je suis éloigné d'un point d'eau. »

« - Et en cours, les gens se sont posés beaucoup de question ? »

« - Oui, tu as été au cœur des discussions durant une semaine entière. Tout le monde croit que tu es parti accomplir une mission en tant que mangemort. Certains affirment aussi que tu as fui parce que tu aurais refusé la marque. Et d'autre disent que tu es mort. »

« - Sympathique. » Railla le blond.

Harry pouffa légèrement et se dégagea pour aller l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« - C'est surtout les Serpentards qui affirment cela. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi tu es parti. »

« - Ils vont avoir une petite surprise demain, alors. En parlant de Serpentard, ils ne t'ont rien fait au moins ? »

« - Non, à part les insultes habituelles, il n'y a rien eu. Mais… »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda brusquement Draco d'un ton sérieux.

« - Rien d'important mais c'est au sujet de Zabini. »

Draco se renfrogna au nom de son ancien ami.

« - Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« - Il est bizarre en ce moment. Il s'isole des autres Serpentards, et ne traîne presque plus avec Nott et Parkinson. Et cela depuis le jour où je lui ai dit que Voldemort était un Sang-mêlé. »

« - C'est peut-être une ruse. »

« - Toi qui le connais mieux qui quiconque, penses-tu réellement qu'il puisse être aussi fourbe ? »

« - Non, Blaise n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant. Il est devenu mangemort parce que son père en était un. Il n'a pas le choix et doit faire ce qu'on lui dit. »

« - Crois-tu qu'il…. Pourrait se rallier à nous ? »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que Draco ne réponde en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Franchement je l'ignore. Je connais Blaise depuis que je suis enfant, et je sais que comme moi avant que je devienne Élu, il adorait faire souffrir. Être mangemort lui plaît je pense, mais je crois également que le fait que tu lui ais dit qu'il se rabaissait devant un Sang-mêlé l'a ébranlé. »

« - … »

« - J'irais lui parler demain. Il y a beaucoup de chose entre nous deux qui doit être résolu. » Fit mystérieusement le blond.

« - Comment ça ? »

« - C'est une longue histoire. »

« - Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous. » Répliqua Harry.

Le blond eut un sourire carnassier et renversa le brun sous lui, l'embrassant passionnément.

« - Non mon cœur. Nous avons mieux à faire que de parler à présent. » Fit-il en lui ravissant de nouveau la bouche.

Le moment de tendresse était passé, et Draco réclamait le corps de son amant, une danse d'amour que seul Harry pouvait danser avec lui. Ils se laissèrent aller à cet instant, repoussant loin de leurs esprits Voldemort et la guerre qui faisait rage.

À suivre…..


	46. Chapitre 45

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

Merci pour vos review à : _**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**_ ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; **_onarluca_** ; **_petite-abeille_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_Vert Emeraude_** ; **_Spicy marmelade_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_lunathelunatique_** et **_moji._**

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 45**

Le lendemain matin, Draco quitta le dortoir des Gryffondor avant le réveil des compagnons de Harry, lui promettant de le retrouver pour le déjeuner dans la tour d'Astronomie. Après un dernier baiser, l'Élu du Feu traversa les couloirs de Poudlard d'un pas conquérant, se rendant dans les cachots, un objectif bien précis en tête. Il devait parler à Blaise, il devait enfin crever l'abcès qu'il y avait entre eux depuis le début de l'année et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour coincer le Serpentard sans être interrompu ou être vu, s'était dans des toilettes désaffectées perdues au fin fond des cachots. Personne ne s'y rendait mis à part Blaise qui avait pris pour habitude chaque matin avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle venir là et fumer une cigarette. Draco poussa la lourde porte priant pour que les habitudes de son ancien ami n'ait pas changé et fut soulagé de le voir assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant l'extérieur d'un air morne, une cigarette encore fumante dans sa main gauche. Blaise tourna la tête vers l'intrus et son regard devint froid à l'instant où il se posait sur Draco.

« - Que viens-tu faire ici ? » Demanda le Serpentard d'un ton menaçant. « Tu n'étais pas en train de te cacher quelques part ? »

« - Je ne me suis jamais caché Zabini. »

« - Ca me fait une belle jambe ! » Railla le Serpentard. « Et que me vaut la visite du Grand Draco Malfoy ? »

Draco soupira, la discussion s'annonçait très longue et difficile.

« - Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles d'un ami. »

« - Un ami ? Laisse-moi rire Draco, mon ami est mort le jour où tu t'es détourné de ta voie. »

« - Non, Blaise, je ne me suis pas détourné comme tu dis, j'ai pris mon destin en main. J'ai fait mon propre choix. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, avant que Blaise se lève lentement et s'approcha de quelques pas du blond. Ils se firent face durant quelques minutes avant que le Serpentard ne reprenne :

« - Tu te souviens de la promesse que nous nous étions faite, lors de notre première année ? Putain, nous étions jeunes et cons à cette époque, mais moi, j'y croyais vraiment. Tu étais comme mon frère Draco, je te considérais vraiment comme tel. »

« - Blaise…. »

« - Tu m'avais promis que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas. Que nous traverserions les épreuves ensemble que jamais nous serions seuls ! »

D'un geste rageur, Blaise releva sa manche droite et mit à jour la marque noire de Voldemort et tendit le bras vers le blond.

« - Ce soir-là quand ils sont venus me marquer comme du bétail, je pensais que j'aurais un allié dans les rangs. Quelqu'un qui me comprendrait…. Mais je me suis retrouver seul. Je n'avais personne. »

« -…. »

« - Tu as été incapable de me faire confiance. Tu as été incapable de me mettre dans la confidence de ton statut, au lieu de cela, tu t'es détourné de moi et tu m'as abandonné. »

« - Je ne voulais pas le faire Blaise. J'étais perdu, je ne savais pas quoi faire. »

« - Tu aurais dû me faire confiance. Moi, je l'ai bien fait pour toi. Je ne t'ai jamais caché quoi que se soit. Tu as toujours été au courant au sujet des brutalités de mon père et des menaces qui planent sur ma mère et ma sœur. Jamais je ne t'ai dissimulé mes blessures ou mes craintes. Tu étais mon seul ami et je pensais que j'étais le tien mais je me suis trompé. »

Un lourd silence plana entre les deux garçons. Draco se sentait vraiment coupable face aux mots de Blaise. Et il ne savait pas comment réparer sa faute et récupérer son ami. Décidant de jouer la carte de la sincérité, il commença à expliquer :

« - Quand je me suis pris l'Avada Kedavra et que j'y aie survécu, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais ce tatouage dans le dos, mais je ne comprenais rien. Peu à peu au fil de mes recherches, je ne prenais conscience que d'une chose : C'était un signe de la magie blanche. J'avais peur Blaise, peur de mon père, de devenir la honte de la famille. J'avais peur de voir du dégoût dans tes yeux quand tu comprendrais que je n'avais plus rien d'un parfait futur mangemort. Je me suis détaché de tout le monde. Et quand Voldemort a voulu faire de moi un de ses sbires, j'ai accepté avant de réaliser que tout cela ne menait à rien. »

« - Tout cela ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« - De cette guerre ! Que le monde soit peuplé de Sang-Pur, de Sang-Mêlé ou de moldu, qu'est-ce que cela change ? Granger est bien plus puissante que la plupart des Serpentard de notre année, le sang qui coule dans les veines des gens, ne donne pas le droit à Voldemort de les tuer. Personne n'a le droit de choisir qui doit vivre ou qui doit mourir. »

« - ….. »

« - C'est ce dont j'ai pris conscience quand j'ai pris pleinement possession de mes pouvoirs. Je suis un Élu, je suis détaché de ce monde, mais je me battrais pour annexer cette haine qui n'a pas lieu d'être. »

« - Tu parles comme Dumbledore ! » Cracha Blaise.

Draco eut un petit sourire.

« - J'ai été désolé de t'abandonner à Voldemort, de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que je devais me détacher de tout cela. Je n'ai plus aucune place dans ce monde. Je suis au-dessus de vous, pas pour ma supériorité, mais parce que je suis détaché de cela. Qu'aurais-tu fais si je t'avais avoué qui j'étais réellement ? »

« - …. »

« - …. »

« - Je…. Je l'ignore. Mais j'aurais préféré savoir. »

« - Bougre comme tu es, tu te serais retourner contre Voldemort et tu aurais mis ta famille en danger. »

« - ….. Au moins, ma mère serait peut-être morte avec une lueur de fierté dans le regard. Depuis que j'ai été marqué, elle n'ose même plus me regarder dans les yeux. »

« - Mais elle est vivante. »

« - Peut-être, mais j'ai perdu son respect. Tout ça parce que mon père l'a décidé ainsi. Et ma sœur sera condamnée à épouser un de ses fichus meurtriers tout ça parce que j'ai été incapable de me rebeller. »

« - Mais…. Quant je te vois avec Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle ou encore Nott, j'ai l'impression que tu adores cela. J'ai toujours pensé qu'au fond de toi devenir mangemort ne te gênais pas. » Fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Ne me gênais pas ? Ne me gênais pas ! Tu sais quelle étais l'épreuve après avoir été marqué ? On m'a demandé de tuer un moldu ! Tu crois que ça m'a plu de torturer ce gamin, de l'entendre hurler avant de l'achever ? »

« - …. »

« - Ce n'est qu'un masque Draco. Je me cache derrière ce masque en tentant de rester en vie. Mais pour moi, c'est déjà fichu. Si Voldemort gagne cette guerre, jamais je ne pourrais supporter une telle vie, et si il perd, je serais envoyé à Azkaban et exécuté. Alors tu vois, contrairement à toi, je n'ai plus aucun avenir. Je ne vis même plus, ce n'est qu'une demi-vie. »

Les mots de Blaise l'avaient marqué au plus profond de lui. Franchissant la distance qui les séparait, Draco prit son ami dans les bras et le serra fraternellement contre lui.

« - Je ne voulais pas ça Blaise. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais éloigné de cela. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que tu ne sois pas un mangemort. Oh merlin, je m'en veux tellement. »

« - Tu ne peux plus rien faire maintenant. »

Draco desserra l'étreinte et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« - Va voir Dumbledore. Il est peut-être un peu fou, mais il fera quelque chose pour te sortir de là. »

« - …. »

« - Je protègerais ta famille. J'irais les chercher et les emmènerais dans un endroit sûr. Je t'en pris Blaise, ne deviens pas ce que tu ne veux justement pas devenir. »

« - Tu me proposes de passer pour le paria des Serpentards. »

« - Je te propose de te battre à mes côtés. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence.

« - Et si je vais voir Dumbledore, il fera quoi pour moi ? »

« - Il t'offrira une protection envers Voldemort et le Ministère. »

« - Je….. Je….. Non ! »

Draco fut atterré par cette réponse.

« - C'est trop tard pour moi. Je suis déjà un meurtrier, tu ne peux plus rien pour m'aider. »

Puis Blaise s'éloigna, il s'apprêta à sortir des toilettes mais au moment de franchir le seuil, il s'arrêta.

« - Ton père a découvert que Snape était un traître. »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Voldemorta prévu de tuer Snape lors de la prochaine réunion, c'est à dire dans deux jours. »

Puis il sortit, laissant le blond seul dans la pièce.

_**

* * *

**_

Dans un lieu éloigné de Poudlard, Voldemort jubilait. Devant lui, se tenaient quatre statues d'argile, n'attendant que lui pour se mettre à vivre. Dans un coin sombre de la pièce, deux mangemorts attendaient patiemment. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à Queudver d'approcher.

« - As-tu ce qu'il faut ? »

« - Oui, Maître. »

Et le Mangemort tendit à Voldemort avec des mains tremblantes un vieux grimoire à l'aspect ancien. Ce dernier le prit et alla le poser sur un socle.

« - Maintenant fiche le camp Queudver, je ne veux plus te voir dans cette salle. »

L'animagi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et s'empressa de quitter la salle. Voldemort se tourna alors vers le dernier mangemort.

« - En aucun cas je ne veux que tu interviennes Bellatrix. Attend la fin du sortilège pour intervenir. »

« - Oui, maître. »

Voldemort ouvrit alors le grimoire et s'arrêta sur une page couverte de symbole d'un dialecte ancien. Il se mit à incanter dans une langue étrange durant de très longues minutes. Bientôt, une lumière blanche sortit de la poitrine de Voldemort qui manqua de s'écrouler et se sépara en quatre fragments qui se dirigèrent chacun vers une statue d'argile. Ces étranges lumières pénétrèrent dans la poitrine des quatre statues et ce fut à ce moment-là que le Lord Noir s'écroula à terre, mettant ainsi un terme à l'incantation et que Bellatrix se dirigeait vers lui.

À suivre….


	47. Chapitre 46

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

Merci pour vos reviews à **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_la-shinigami_** ; **_Chaola_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_** ; **_Spicy Marmelade_** ; **_Vert Emeraude_** ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; **_onarluca_**

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 46**

Sitôt Blaise partit, Draco resta figé quelques minutes sur place, avant de se précipiter hors des toilettes et de courir en direction du bureau directorial. Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore n'avait pas eu l'idée de changer son mot de passe, aussi, Draco pénétra rapidement dans la pièce, trouvant le directeur penché sur un parchemin, les traits de son visage marqué par la fatigue.

« - Professeur…. » Appela Draco.

« - Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous êtes de retour ? »

« - Oui Professeur, depuis hier soir. »

« - Vous m'en voyez ravi. »

Puis ne voulant pas perdre de temps inutile en parole, Draco dit sans préambule :

« - Voldemort, il sait pour Snape, il ne doit plus y retourner, c'est trop dangereux pour lui. » Déclara-t-il, ne mentionnant pas le nom de Blaise.

Le Directeur poussa un soupir triste et regarda l'Élu droit dans les yeux.

« - Vous venez de confirmer mes soupçons Draco, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« - Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« - Severus a été appelé hier soir, et il n'est pas revenu. »

Draco resta silencieux un long moment, tentant de ne pas imaginer le pire concernant l'état de santé de son parrain. Il respira un grand coup et demanda :

« - Est-ce que vous avez un plan de secours ? »

« - Je vais envoyer Fumseck au Q.G de l'Ordre du Phœnix, rassurez-vous Draco, nous le ramènerons. »

Le blond hocha la tête et sans rien dire de plus, se détourna pour partir, mais Dumbledore le rappela.

« - Comment avez-vous su pour Severus ? »

« - J'ai mes sources. Mais ne cherchez pas à savoir qui. » Le prévint Draco.

« - Bien sûr. » Acquiesça le vieil homme. « Oh, une dernière chose….. Prenez ceci avec vous, c'est une autorisation signée de ma main pour vous autoriser à retourner en cours malgré votre longue absence. »

Draco prit le parchemin que Dumbledore lui tendait, puis il quitta définitivement le bureau. Il parcoura les couloirs à moitié remplie d'élève et se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée, Métamorphose. Ce cours était en commun avec les Serdaigles, et quand il arriva à proximité de la classe de McGonagall, nombreux élèves lui lancèrent des regards méfiants de la part des bleus et bronze ou haineux de la part des verts et argent, se demandant où le blond avait disparu depuis un mois. Mais Draco n'y tenait pas compte, et il se dirigea vers Lucas et Claire qui se trouvaient un peu en retrait.

« - Je suis content de te revoir, Draco. » Fit Lucas en guise de salut.

« - Moi aussi. »

Claire le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Que se passe-t-il Draco ? Tu as l'air anxieux. »

Draco regarda autour d'eux pour être certain que ces paroles ne seraient pas entendu par les élèves, et leurs expliqua la situation concernant Severus Snape. Lucas lui lança alors un regard un peu inquiet.

« - Draco, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas intervenir. Souviens-toi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry. »

« - Je sais Lucas, et s'il y a une chose que le Dieu Auster m'a répété durant toute ma formation, c'était qu'un Élu ne devait pas se mêler des affaires qui ne le concernaient pas directement. »

Lucas et Claire semblèrent se détendre à ses paroles.

« - Je sais que c'est dur pour toi Draco, Snape est en quelque sorte de ta famille, mais nous ne sommes pas des samaritains non plus. »

« - Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. »

« - C'est tout à fait normal. Mais ai confiance en l'Ordre du Phœnix. »

Draco hocha la tête en direction de la jeune fille, et ils entrèrent dans la classe que McGonagall venait d'ouvrir, le blond lui tendit le parchemin que Dumbledore lui avait remis et il se dirigea vers sa place, aux côtés de Claire. Au passage, Pansy lui lança une remarque acerbe qui fit ricaner quelques Serpentards, mais Draco n'y tint pas compte et suivit le cours d'un air presque absent.

_**/888888888888888888888888888888/**_

Les élèves sortirent du cours d'Histoire de la magie avec soulagement pour se rendre dans la grande salle pour manger et se délasser avant de reprendre les cours pour l'après-midi.

« - Je vais retrouver Harry dans la Tour d'Astronomie. » Fit Draco à Claire.

« - A tout à l'heure. » La salua-t-elle en prenant la direction de leur appartement.

Le blond se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la Tour et eut le plaisir d'y découvrir que Harry l'y attendait déjà. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et s'installa à ses côtés.

« - Tu as eu une bonne journée ? »

« - Oui. Je n'ai eu qu'un seul cours ce matin vu que Snape n'est pas là. Tu sais pourquoi il est absent, d'ailleurs ? »

Draco garda un instant le silence, puis déclara :

« - Voldemort à découvert qu'il était l'espion de Dumbledore. Il est encore là-bas. »

Harry le regarda en silence, puis soudain, il s'exclama :

« - Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Je croyais que Snape comptait pour toi ? Alors pourquoi tu reste-là ou lieu d'aller lui porter secours ! »

« - Calme-toi. »

« - Que je me calme ? Mais comment peux-tu rester calme dans cette situation ? Voldemort va le tuer si on ne va pas le chercher immédiatement. »

« - Écoute Harry, je sais que tu tiens absolument à porter secours à tous ceux qui sont dans le besoin, mais tu es un Élu aujourd'hui ne l'oublie pas. »

« - Et bien justement. En tant qu'Élu nous devrions aller le sauver. » S'exclama Harry.

« - Non, ce n'est pas notre rôle. »

« - …. »

« - Harry, durant le mois que j'ai passé auprès d'Auster, j'ai appris qu'en tant qu'Élu nous devons rester neutres quoi qu'il arrive. Nous ne sommes plus des sorciers, nous n'appartenons plus à cette communauté, et donc, la guerre qui oppose Voldemort aux autres ne nous concerne plus. C'est dur à admettre, mais nous devons agir que si cela nous touche. »

« - Mais Snape….. »

« - C'est quelqu'un d'important pour moi, c'est vrai. Mais il n'est que ça, et je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour l'aider, et ne pas aider les autres. »

« - Je ne comprends pas. »

« - Tu comprendras plus tard Harry, moi-même j'avais du mal avec ce concept, mais j'ai fini par l'accepter. L'Ordre du Phœnix doit agir seul. Il faut que tu saches que les dons que nous possédons n'ont pas été crées dans le but d'aider les gens, mais dans celui de faire prospérer la vie dans ce monde. C'est pour cela, que nous ne nous battrons plus contre Voldemort. »

Ils gardèrent le silence durant un long moment, le brun analysant les paroles de son amant.

« - Mais….. Moi, je suis lié à Voldemort. » Finit par dire Harry.

« - Comment ça ? » Fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun soupira et révéla alors à Draco la prophétie qui le concernait, et qui disait que _« l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… » _

« - C'est cette prophétie que Voldemort voulait récupérer au ministère lors de notre cinquième année. Elle a été détruite, mais Dumbledore avait une copie et me l'a montré. Tu comprends Draco, que je sois un Élu ou pas, ne changera jamais le fait que je doive tuer Voldemort ou me faire tuer par lui. »

Draco regarda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de cette prophétie, et jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un tel poids pesait sur les épaules de son amant.

« - Tu es un Élu, tu ne peux pas mourir. »

« - Mais si je ne tue pas Voldemort, il ne mourra pas non plus. Telle est la prophétie. »

« - Il ne faut pas prendre cela au pied de la lettre Harry, les prophéties ne sont pas toujours fiables tu sais. »

« - Celle-là, elle l'est. »

« - …. »

« - Je suis lié à Voldemort, et lui il l'est à moi. Ma survie dépend de son destin. Je dois prendre part à cette guerre Draco, quelle que soit ma condition. »

Puis le Survivant sortit de la Tour, laissant derrière lui un Draco perdu par toutes ces révélations.

À suivre…..


	48. Chapitre 47

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler des tomes 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

**Merci pour vos revies à :** _crystal d'avalon ; Chaola ; Magical Girl Kiki ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; Estelle01Potter ; Spicy marmelade ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; petite-abeille ; onarluca et Vert Emeraude._

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 47**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne distingua rien. Était-ce dû à l'obscurité du cachot ? Ou bien avait-il un problème aux yeux ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son corps n'était que douleur et que jamais Voldemort ne le laisserait sortir vivant de cet endroit infesté de rat et de vermine. Il n'avait qu'un faible souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était que Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle l'avaient stupéfié à la seconde même ou il avait transplané dans le manoir Jedusor. Ensuite, il s'était retrouvé face à son Maître qui lui avait fait avouer à l'aide de Véritaserum qu'il était un espion au service de Dumbledore. Une longue série de torture avait ensuite suivit cette révélation, le laissant le corps en sang et encore tremblant sous l'effet des Doloris et des Crucios. Apparemment, Voldemort s'était lassé de lui, et Snape avait devant lui un petit moment de répit avant que le Lord Noir ne se décide à l'achever définitivement. Mais de toute évidence, il se trompait car dès qu'il eut terminé de penser cela, la serrure tourna et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Il vit un mangemort entrer, et Snape aurait reconnu partout ses yeux gris qui brillaient de malveillance.

« - Snape, Snape, Snape. » Murmura le blond en retirant son masque et sa capuche. « Quelle tristesse de te voir ainsi. »

« - Ta compassion sonne fausse, Malfoy. » Riposta Severus d'une voix rauque, à force d'avoir crié à cause des Crucio.

Lucius eut un sourire froid tandis qu'il regardait Snape droit dans les yeux.

« - Qui aurait cru que le sinistre professeur de potion était en réalité le chien-chien de Dumbledore ! »

« - Je préfère être le chien-chien de Dumbledore que celui d'un fou psychopathe. »

« - DOLORIS ! » Hurla Malfoy, furieux.

Snape serra les dents, tentant vainement de se retenir de crier tandis que la douleur envahissait une fois de plus son corps, et empirant celle qu'il ressentait déjà avant.

« - Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de notre Maître ! »

« - ……. »

Après un interminable moment de douleur, Lucius mit fin au sortilège, et Snape sentit avec soulagement, la douleur s'estompait un peu.

« - Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi mon fils s'est détourné de sa voie ! » Cracha Malfoy. « Tu étais là pour influencer sa décision. »

« - Ton fils est assez intelligent pour réfléchir par lui-même et voir où se trouvait sa place. » Répondit difficilement Severus.

Le poing de Lucius s'abattit alors violemment dans l'estomac de Severus, qui l'espace de quelques seconde eut le souffle coupé, et sentit le sang remonter dans sa gorge.

« - Il n'aurait jamais dû se détourner de moi. J'avais des projets pour lui ! Le Maître croyait en lui et en moi. Et toi, tu t'es pris d'affection pour ce gamin, lui donnant ce dont il n'avait pas besoin. »

« - L'affection dont il n'avait pas besoin ? » Répéta Severus dans un souffle. « Tu n'as aucun sentiment Lucius. »

« - J'ai fait mon fils à mon image. J'interdisais Narcissa de l'approcher, de le traiter comme un enfant. Mais toi…. Tu es allé à l'encontre de tout cela, et tu as ruiné tous mes efforts. »

« - Draco est né avec une chose que tu n'auras jamais. »

Lucius lui donna un nouveau coup, et tout en s'approchant un peu plus de lui, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« - Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - Un cœur. Un cœur qui lui permet aujourd'hui de ressentir de l'amour et de vivre. »

« - L'amour ? Mais Potter va mourir mon cher. J'ignore pourquoi ni Dumbledore et ni la Gazette n'en parle, mais votre cher petit protégé est en train de succomber au poison que notre Maître lui a infligé. Il est plus résistant que nous le pensions, mais il finira par succomber. » **(1)**

Snape eut un sourire ironique, mais ne dit rien d'autre. Heureusement pour lui, Voldemort ne l'avait pas questionné au sujet de Potter, et Severus en était vivement soulagé, car il n'avait pas la force de contrer les effets du Véritaserum. Lucius, n'ayant rien vu de l'attitude de Snape, continua à parler de Potter, puis, se tut soudainement et regarda Severus avec un regard de fou.

« - Mais suis-je bête. » Fit le blond avec sarcasme. « Je parle tellement que j'ai oublié de te donner les raisons de ma présence. »

« - Et quelles sont-elles ? » Demanda le professeur de potion avec un mauvais pressentiment.

« - Le Maître n'a plus besoin de toi, de plus, il ne veut pas prendre le risque que l'Ordre ne vienne à ton secours, donc, plus vite tu mourras, et mieux se sera pour nous. »

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait qu'un jour il finirait par mourir à cause de son rôle de double-agent, mais le fait d'être devant le fait accompli, l'anéantissait. Il aurait dû se résoudre, mais au lieu de cela, il repensa à sa vie, à ce qu'il avait fait, et aurait pu faire. À ce qu'il changerait s'il s'en sortait. Malfoy eut un sourire froid, et tira sa baguette de sa poche pour la pointer sur Severus.

« - Quand je pense que c'est moi qui t'ai conseillé à Voldemort, il y a dix-sept ans. »

« - Tu n'as jamais su qui était tes véritables ennemis Lucius. »

« - Tu te crois malin ? Tu n'étais rien quand j'ai décidé de t'aider, et voilà comment tu nous remercie ? Notre Maître a été bien trop gentil avec toi, moi, à sa place, je t'aurais torturé des jours entiers, te faisant vivre milles souffrances, puis, je t'aurais achevé à petit feu ! »

Il leva sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer un sort, mais avant même qu'il puisse dire un mot, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un sortilège fusa dans la pièce, prenant par surprise Malfoy. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse, stupéfixer, et Snape leva alors les yeux vers la personne qui venait d'intervenir.

« - Lupin… » Souffla-t-il.

Remus s'approcha de lui et l'observa avec inquiétude.

« - Tu es dans un sale état, Severus. » Constata le loup-garou.

« - Quelle déduction ! Viens-tu pour m'aider ou pour échanger des banalités avec moi ? »

Remus eut un léger sourire et s'activa près de lui pour le détacher.

« - Tu es tout seul ? » Demanda alors péniblement Snape alors que ses poignets étaient enfin libres.

« - Tonk et Shacklebolt sont avec moi. »

« - Génial. » Fit ironiquement le professeur de potion. « Et c'est vous, qui comptaient m'aider ? »

« - Je vois que ces quelques heures de tortures ne t'ont pas rendu plus aimable qu'avant. »

Puis, se taisant subitement, ils entreprirent de quitter discrètement l'endroit.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888/**_

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps quand Draco mit un pied dehors. Il était à la recherche de Harry, mais depuis leur discussion d'hier, il ne l'avait pas revu, comme si le brun l'évitait délibérément. Marchant d'un pas rapide et silencieux, il se dirigea vers le lac, là où il sentait l'aura du Survivant émaner. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco arriva à destination mais ne fit pas savoir sa présence. Au lieu de cela, il observa Harry s'entraînait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le brun ainsi. Il portait l'armure des Élus de l'Eau, contrairement à celle de Draco qui était de couleur sombre, celle de Harry avaient les tons bleus. Une tunique bleue nuit sans manche faite dans une matière semblable au cuir lui cintrait le torse, le bas était de la même couleur mais d'un textile plus souple, pouvant facilité les mouvements, sans compter que ce pantalon lui moulait agréablement les muscles de ses jambes. Et pour finir, emblème suprême de son appartenance à l'Eau, il avait autour de la tête une fine chaîne blanche à laquelle pendait une perle à niveau de son front.

Draco sourit agréablement à cette vision, le brun était déjà sexy dans ces habits habituels, mais là, il n'avait aucun mot lui venant à l'esprit pour qualifier le brun. Il observa alors un petit bout de l'entraînement du brun. Ce dernier se trouvait à quelques mètres de la rive, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître pour le blond, Harry semblait marchait sur l'eau, comme s'il marchait sur un sol normal. Il magnait devant lui un serpent d'eau qu'il s'amusait à contrôler dans tous les sens. En ayant assez vu, Draco fit connaître sa présence en appelant le brun. Celui-ci perdit sa concentration, et s'engouffra alors au fond de l'eau, comme si une trappe venait subitement de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Draco resta médusé durant quelques secondes, avant de se précipiter vers la rive.

« - Harry ! Harry ! »

Harry refit brusquement surface, en prenant une grande bouffé d'air tout en toussant pour recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Il rejoignit le blond en nageant, et se posta devant lui, le regard noir.

« - Ca ne va pas de me déconcentrer ainsi ! J'aurais pu me noyer. »

Draco eut un sourire amusé.

« - Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait ainsi. Je serais plus prudent la prochaine fois. »

« - Mouais, en attendant moi, je suis tout mouillé. C'est malin. »

« - Attends, je vais arranger ça. »

Draco posa sa main sur le torse de Harry, à l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur, et une lueur rougeoyante émana alors de la main du blond, et Harry sentit une douce chaleur s'emparait de son corps. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était entièrement sec.

« - Merci. » Fit le brun avec un sourire, puis il commença à s'éloigner mais Draco le retint par le poignet.

« - Ne me fuit pas Harry. »

« - Je ne te fuis pas…. »

« - Alors pourquoi pars-tu ? » Demanda Draco, lui tenant toujours le poignet. « J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux pour ce que tu m'as dit hier. »

« - Je ne t'en veux pas, mais….. »

Harry s'interrompit, laissant le silence s'installait entre eux. Draco ne parla pas, attenant patiemment que le brun finisse sa phrase.

« - Je…. Si je t'ai évité c'était parce que je…. Je ne voulais pas que tu me dissuades de me battre. »

« - Harry….. »

« - Draco, je représente l'espoir du monde sorcier, les gens croient en moi, certain se battent parce qu'ils ont confiance en moi. Je ne peux pas leur retirer cela. »

« - …. »

« - Et Voldemort ne me laissera jamais tranquille. Il continuera à me persécuter, et le fait que je sois un Elu ne le dissuadera pas de continuer. Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas abandonner cette guerre. »

Draco le regarda en silence, tandis que Harry fixait un point au sol, puis doucement, le blond lui prit le visage entre les mains et lui fit lever la tête vers lui.

« - Tu es un imbécile. »

« - Je….. »

« - Et je me battrais à tes côtés. Ton combat, c'est mon combat. Je t'aiderais à faire face à lui. »

« - Merci. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis doucement ils s'embrassèrent. Ils ne virent pas les deux silhouettes qui les obsersvaient derrière une fenêtre depuis le château.

« - Ainsi donc, Draco et Harry vont se battre. » Déclara Lucas, qui avait comprit les intentions du blond à travers ses sentiments.

« - Oui. Les Élus vont entrer en guerre. » Fit Claire.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire, avant de s'éclipser de la fenêtre, rendant leur intimité aux deux personnes épiées.

À suivre…..

**(1)** Petite précision : Si Voldemort ne s'inquiète pas du sort de Harry, c'est que le poison agit selon la puissance du sorcier, plus il est fort et plus il tarde à mourir. Et bien sûr, en aucun cas, il s'imagine qu'il a survécu en devenant un Élu.


	49. Chapitre 48

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

_Merci pour vos reviews à crystal d'avalon ; Chaola ; onarluca ; Spicy marmelade ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; Magical Girl Kiki ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO et moji._

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 48**

Tout était calme et silencieux quand il reprit conscience, mais il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Il savait parfaitement où il se trouvait, Lupin l'avait ramené à Poudlard et la légère odeur de potion qui flottait dans l'air lui indiquait qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, Severus Snape s'autorisa un moment de détente. Il cessa d'être sur ses gardes et soupira silencieusement de soulagement. Prenant garde à ne pas être éblouit, il ouvrit prudemment les yeux pour tomber, comme il s'y attendait, sur le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de trouver Dumbledore assit à son chevet et qui le regardait avec une lueur espiègle.

« - Bon retour parmi nous Severus. » Fit le vieil homme.

« - Albus…. » Fit le maître de potion.

« - Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Snape se releva doucement en position assise et s'appuya contre son oreiller.

« - Les bons soins de Poppy font déjà des miracles sur moi. Je me sens parfaitement bien. »

« - Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Tom n'a pas été très tendre avec vous. » Fit le Directeur.

« - Comment l'a-t-il su ? »

« - Percy Weasley. » Répondit Dumbledore mais il n'expliqua pas la signification de ces mots car l'infirmière s'approcha d'eux.

« - Ah Severus, vous voilà enfin réveillé ! » S'exclama Pomfresh en déposant un plateau contenant une potion sur la table de nuit près de Snape.

Elle demanda poliment à Dumbledore de les laisser seuls un instant, et elle administra à Severus des potions révélatrices, afin de savoir si un quelconque sort était encore actif dans son corps, comme pour Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle autorisa le directeur à revenir dans la pièce.

« - Alors Poppy ? » Questionna Dumbledore.

« - Tout va très bien. Severus n'est pas en danger. Néanmoins, je préférerais le garder une nuit en observation. »

« - Naturellement. » Acquiesça le directeur avec un sourire malicieux tandis que Severus se contentait de grogner de mécontentement.

Puis, une fois sa tâche accomplie, l'infirmière s'éloigna, les laissant à nouveau seuls. Aussitôt le maître de potion se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« - Que voulez-vous dire avec Percy Weasley ? » Demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore prit place en soupirant sur la chaise qu'il occupait précédemment, il garda un instant le silence, puis déclara :

« - Il y a quelques mois, Fred Weasley est venu me voir avec une information capitale. »

« - … »

« - Percy Weasley est un mangemort. » Déclara-t-il.

Cette nouvelle laissa Severus sans voix, ce dernier analysa les paroles du directeur puis se tourna vers lui, avant d'avoir un petit rire moqueur.

« - Un de ces rouquins ? Mangemort ? Je sais que vous avez un humour très étrange Albus, mais là…... »

« - Croyez-moi Severus, en cet instant, j'aimerai beaucoup plaisanter, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

« - Je ne peux pas croire que l'un de ses rouquins soit corrompu. »

Dumbledore soupira longuement.

« - Moi non plus. Percy avait essayé de rallier Fred, mais heureusement pour nous, ce dernier n'a pas cédé à ses pulsions et il est rapidement venu me prévenir. J'ai fait preuve d'une vigilance constante sur Percy, mais il m'a échappé, il y a quelques jours. J'ignore encore les détails, mais je pense que c'est lui qui a découvert votre double-jeu en se servant des relations de ses parents avec l'Ordre. »

« - Maudit Weasley ! » Fit alors Snape avec rage en serrant le poing.

_**/8888888888888888888/**_

Harry et Draco marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, se rendant dans la Grande Salle tout en discutant joyeusement de choses et d'autres, quand Ron leur passa devant, un air furieux et inquiet sur le visage.

« - Ron ? » Appela Harry, inquiet à la vu de son ami.

Mais le rouquin l'ignora volontairement, et continua sa route d'un pas vif en direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Harry fut quelque peu perturbé par l'attitude de son meilleur ami, et se tourna vers Draco.

« - Tu peux continuer sans moi ? Je vais aller lui parler. »

« - D'accord, en attendant que tu me rejoignes, je vais en profiter pour dire à Claire et Lucas que nous voulons leur parler. »

« - Entendu. »

Harry déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de prendre le même chemin que Ron. Quand il entra dans les toilettes, il soupira de soulagement en voyant que Mimi n'était nul part en vu pour le moment, et repéra très vite le rouquin, qui lui faisait dos, les bras appuyés contre un lavabo et la tête baissée, comme s'il pleurait.

« - Ron ? » Appela Harry en s'approchant de lui.

Ce dernier releva la tête et se tourna vers Harry, les yeux encore mouillés de larmes.

« - Pourquoi ? » Murmura Ron, en laissant encore couler quelques larmes. « Pourquoi il nous a fait ça ? »

« - Ron…. Je ne comprends pas. »

Ron prit une profonde inspiration, et regarda le Survivant droit dans les yeux, déclarant d'une voix plein de sanglots :

« - Percy… C'est un mangemort… Il nous a trahis… »

« - Qu… Quoi ? »

« - Dumbledore à convoquer mes parents, mes frères, ma sœur et moi ce matin pour nous expliquer la situation. Si le professeur Snape à été découvert par Vol…. Vol…. Par Tu-Sais-Qui, c'était de sa faute. »

Harry ne sut que dire durant quelques minutes, trop surpris par cette nouvelle. Il avait toujours sut que Percy était ambitieux mais pas à ce point-là…. Durant une fraction de seconde, il pensa alors que les fuites du ministère n'étaient pas toutes dues à Lucius Malfoy mais aussi à Percy…. Revenant à l'instant présent, il vit alors l'air abattu de Ron et se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour une étreinte fraternelle pour le réconforter de cette perte. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron se détacha de lui, séchant ses larmes.

« - Merci. » Fit le rouquin en se tournant vers le lavabo pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

« - Comment a réagi ta famille ? »

« - Mal… Fred, George et Ginny ont été furieux, même si Fred le savait déjà…. Papa a officiellement rayé le nom de Percy de la lignée des Weasley, quant à maman….. Quand j'ai quitté le bureau de Dumbledore, elle était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. »

« - Je suis désolé. » Fit Harry, vraiment attristé pour Molly Weasley.

« - Au début, on a pas voulu croire à ce que disait Dumbledore, mais Fred a approuvé en nous racontant que Percy l'avait contacté pour qu'il rejoigne lui aussi les mangemorts. »

« - Quoi ? » S'exclama Harry. « Fred était au courant, et il ne l'a pas dit ? »

« - Il l'a dit à Dumbledore mais il ne voulait prévenir personne d'autre pour le moment, il pensait que peut-être Percy agissait sous Imperium ou un truc comme ça, mais Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il agissait de son plein gré. »

« - … »

« - Mais tu sais ce qui est le pire Harry ? »

« - Non. »

« - C'est que malgré le fait qu'il ait quitté la maison lors de notre cinquième année, je le considérais toujours comme mon frère et je l'aimais comme tel, mais là…. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est pu rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui alors que nous t'avons recueilli chez nous, que nous te considérons comme un frère, et qu'il ait passé nos deux premières années de Poudlard avec nous…. Il t'a fréquenté pendant tout ce temps, et maintenant il veut te tuer pour satisfaire son…. Maître ! » Ron cracha ce dernier mot avec rage.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour réconforter Ron, il allait tenter de parler quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit doucement et se referma tout aussi doucement. Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir Hermione qui se tenait devant eux. Elle leur sourit brièvement et porta son regard sur Ron, avant de regarder Harry.

« - Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seul, s'il te plait, Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Bien qu'il fut surpris par cette demande, Harry acquiesça silencieusement et sortit, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. Au moment où il refermait la porte, il vit brièvement Hermione prendre Ron dans ses bras, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_**/888888888888888888888888888888888/**_

Harry consulta sa montre et remarqua que l'heure du déjeuner était presque finie, par ce fait, il se dirigea vers le cours de Botanique qui était en commun avec les Serdaigles. En arrivant devant la serre, il remarqua que quelques Serdaigles y étaient déjà et il repéra très vite Lucas, assis dans un coin en train de lire un livre. Harry se dirigea vers lui et s'installa à ses côtés.

« - Ca va Harry ? Draco à dit que tu nous rejoindrais mais tu n'es pas venu. »

« - Je suis désolé, un de mes amis va mal et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. »

« - Il nous a dit que vous vouliez nous parler. C'est à propos de Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry lui lança un regard surpris, puis acquiesça lentement.

« - Draco vous l'a dit ? »

« - Non, mais Claire et moi, nous en doutions un peu. Enfin, on verra pendant que vous nous expliquerez tout. »

« - Oui. »

Puis ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, et notamment de l'avancement des pouvoirs de Harry jusqu'à ce que les Gryffondors et les autres Serdaigles arrivent, bientôt suivi du professeur Chourave. Harry remarqua que ses deux meilleurs amis n'étaient pas venu, et il les excusa auprès de leur professeur, sachant qu'ils seraient absent une bonne partie de la journée encore, ils avaient besoins de se trouver tous les deux.

À suivre….


	50. Chapitre 49

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 49**

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée, pour le dernier cours que Harry revit Draco. Ce dernier, le sourire aux lèvres, se dirigea vers lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres devant la plupart des Serpentards et des Gryffondors. Aussitôt, le Survivant le repoussa avec un air affolé.

« - Draco ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ! » S'écria-t-il alors que la plupart des élèves les regardaient à la fois étonné et dégoûtés pour certains.

« - J'embrasse mon petit-ami que je n'ai presque pas vu de la journée. » Fit Draco avec un air parfaitement innocent sur le visage.

« - Mais… »

« - De toute façon Harry, grâce au sortilège de Dumbledore, ils ne se rappelleront plus t'avoir vu et par conséquent, ils ne se rappelleront plus du baiser. »

Harry allait protester avec force quand une voix désagréable retentit à leurs côtés.

« - Que crois-tu faire avec lui Drake ? » Fit la voix criarde de Pansy.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la Serpentarde qui avait osé s'approcher d'eux, et Draco la toisa d'un air hautain et narquois.

« - Es-tu aveugle Parkinson ? J'embrasse mon petit-ami tout simplement. »

« - Mais…. Mais…. Mais…. » Balbutia Pansy. « Mais tu ne peux pas ! »

Draco haussa un sourcil et la toisa de haut tandis qu'à ses cotés, Harry eut un sourire amusé.

« - Tiens donc? » Fit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« - Nous sommes fiancés, tu ne peux pas t'afficher avec Lui ! » S'écria-t-elle avec une voix suraiguë.

« - Pansy, Pansy, Pansy… On dirait que t'as pas très bien compris l'histoire. Alors je vais simplifier les choses : Tu es une méchante, je suis un gentil donc bientôt, je te tuerais. »

Pansy resta un moment figé sur place, regardant Draco d'un air choqué, puis elle reprit avec une voix remplie de sanglots :

« - Mais ce n'est qu'une passade, je sais que tu m'aimes, et je sais aussi que tu finiras par comprendre tes erreurs et que tu me reviendras…. Tu ne peux pas me tuer Drake chéri. »

« - Écoute Parkinson, je te conseille de te taire maintenant avant que je t'envoie brûler pour l'éternité dans les flammes de l'enfer en compagnie des sbires de Voldemort que j'ai déjà tué ! » Fit-il d'une voix froide.

Ces mots eurent l'effet escompté sur la jeune fille qui pâlit affreusement avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre les autres Serpentards dont certains regardaient à présent Draco avec colère face aux dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcé en rapport avec Voldemort. Quant aux Gryffondors, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir à cela, Harry Potter en couple avec Draco Malfoy ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Les deux concernés eux, ne firent pas cas du silence pesant qui régnaient dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers Claire qui avait assisté à la scène de loin.

« - Alors, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de te faire remarquer, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

« - Que veux-tu ? Il fallait bien que je lui fasse comprendre au moins cela. »

Claire soupira et secoua la tête d'un air affligé, puis redevint quelque peu sérieuse.

« - Ce soir, nous parlerons de la nouvelle que vous voulez nous dire. »

« - Lucas m'a dit que vous vous doutez un peu du sujet. » Fit alors Harry.

« - Sachant qui tu es Harry, je pense que nous avons effectivement notre petite idée. » Dit Claire avec un petit sourire et elle rentra dans la classe.

Draco embrassa Harry une dernière fois et rentra dans la classe d'Histoire de la magie pour aller s'asseoir à coté de Claire tandis que le brun s'asseyait à une table vide, Ron et Hermione n'étant pas encore réapparus.

_**/88888888888888888888888888/**_

D'un pas conquérant, Voldemort traversait à grands pas les couloirs de son manoir, suivi par Queudver qui portait un plateau contenant divers objets. Le Lord Noir se stoppa devant une porte et entra dans la pièce, qui était entièrement vide de tout, sauf quatre personnes qui étaient assises à même le sol. Leurs yeux étaient vides de toute vie, mais leurs corps bougeaient encore, ce n'était que des marionnettes dont Voldemort tirait les fils.

« - Debout. » Ordonna Voldemort.

Les quatre personnes se levèrent automatiquement, les yeux toujours vide de toute flamme de vie.

« - Donne-moi les éléments. » Fit Voldemort à Queudver d'une voix autoritaire.

Queudver tendit alors une pierre volcanique à son maître qui alla la déposer aux pieds de la première personne, puis vint ensuite, un glaçon (ayant reçu un sort pour qu'il ne fonde pas), de la glaise et pour la dernière personne, le Lord fit apparaître un léger éclair inoffensif qu'il enferma dans une bulle de protection avant de la poser à ses pieds. Une fois tous les objets placés, il traça un pentacle sur le sol à l'aide de sa baguette puis se mit au centre.

« - Euq sel sednarffo setiaf à sec stirpse sudrep tneois seébrosba rap nom emâ eésivid ne ertauq ! Euq sel secrof sed sednarffo es tnelêm à ruel sproc, uq sli en tenssaf sulp uq nu ceva, tnaréfnoc ecnassiup te eigam. »

Il répéta cette formule trois autre fois, puis, les quatre objets posés aux pieds des personnes inertes se transformèrent en boule d'énergie et rentrèrent dans le corps qui se trouvait devant eux. Aussitôt, les corps prirent vie et bougèrent de leurs propres volontés, et la marque des Ténèbres apparut sur leurs fronts.

« - Bienvenu au monde, mes Élus. » Susurra Voldemort dans un sifflement.

_**/888888888888888888888888888888888888/**_

_**Quelques instant avant à Poudlard.**_

Le soir était tombé sur Londres et sur Poudlard, et les quatre Élus étaient réunis dans le salon de leur dortoir privé. Draco commença à prendre la parole.

« - Bien, alors comme vous le savez, Harry est l'Élu, et ce depuis sa naissance, et il y a une prophétie qui le relie à Voldemort. »

« - Je suis lié à lui, et l'un de nous deux doit mourir de la main de l'autre uniquement. » Résuma rapidement Harry. « J'ai un devoir à accomplir envers le monde sorcier, envers Dumbledore, pour cela, je dois me battre, je dois continuer à représenter l'espoir des sorciers. »

« - Et j'ai décidé de le suivre dans cette bataille. » Déclara Draco.

Claire et Lucas se contentèrent de hocher la tête, et un petit moment de silence s'installa, qui fut brisé par un violent coup de tonnerre venant de dehors. Lucas fronça les sourcils et porta son regard vers l'extérieur où un orage semblait s'être déclaré. Mais il revint très vite à la conversation quand Harry reprit la parole.

« - Nous ne voulons pas vous entraîner là-dedans. C'est mon combat, pas le vôtre. »

« - Seulement Harry, tu oublie que tu es l'un des nôtres, et par conséquent, ton combat est notre combat. »

« - Mais… »

« - Si tu veux combattre Voldemort, il faudra que tu fasses avec nous, parce qu'il est hors de question que nous t'abandonnions. »

Harry regarda l'Elu de l'Eau et l'Elu de l'Air avec un regard reconnaissant, puis Lucas porta à nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur.

« - Vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec cet orage ? » Questionna alors Draco en le rejoignant.

« - Il gagne en puissance comme si…. »

Mais Lucas ne termina pas sa phrase, au lieu de ça, il s'écroula avec un cri en se tenant le cœur. Draco se tourna vers lui et aller lui demander si ça allait, quand il ressentit à son tour une douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à Claire et Harry et eux aussi avaient l'air de souffrir au niveau du cœur. la douleur ne dura que quelques minutes, puis s'estompa peu à peu. Draco reprit son souffle et s'exclama :

« - Waouh ! Je n'avais jamais ressentit mon lien avec le feu avec une telle intensité. »

« - Pareil pour moi. » Fit Claire en fronçant les sourcils. « Les quatre éléments se sont déchaînés. Je le sens au plus profond de moi, la Terre est en colère. »

« - L'Eau aussi. » Fit Harry avec difficulté. « C'est horrible ! »

« - Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » Demanda Lucas presque pour lui-même en regardant l'orage qui devenait de plus en plus violent, et qui se répercutait dans le cœur du jeune homme.

« - Il se passe quelque chose de terrible. » Fit alors Claire. « Quelque chose qui doit bouleverser l'ordre naturel des choses, c'est pour cela que la nature est furieuse. »

**_À suivre…._**

_**Merci pour vos reviews à onarluca ; crystal d'avalon ; Chaola ; Spicy marmelade ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; Magical Girl Kiki ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO et moji.**_


	51. Chapitre 50

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

_**Un grand merci pour les reviews à lucy-hp ; Magical Girl Kiki ; dryry ; Chaola ; Spicy marmelade ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; Egwene Al' Vere ; moji ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; onarluca et Luloria.**_

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 50**

Le lendemain matin, Harry était attablé à la table des Gryffondors entrain de prendre son petit-déjeuner et attendant que Ron et Hermione arrivent. Il ne les avait pas vu de la journée hier, et se demandait vaguement dans quel état d'esprit était son meilleur ami. Ses interrogations furent interrompues par l'arrivée des deux membres du trio manquant, main dans la main….. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cela, depuis le temps qu'ils s'aimaient sans oser se l'avouer.

« - Bonjour Harry. » La salua Hermione.

« - Salut vieux ! » Fit Ron à son tour.

« - Bonjour vous deux ! Alors, Ron comment vas-tu ? »

Le sourire du roux perdit un peu en intensité, mais il répondit calmement :

« - Je vais bien, je ne vais pas me rendre malade pour ce salopard de Percy… Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne fait plus parti de ma famille. »

Harry acquiesça et préféra changer de sujet. Ron affirmait qu'il allait bien, mais l'Elu en lui sentait qu'il renfermait encore une grande colère. Il regarda ses deux amis avec un sourire moqueur et demanda :

« - Vous étiez où cette nuit ? »

Cela eut l'effet escompté car ils se mirent à rougir tous les deux, avant que Hermione ne dise d'un ton un peu gêné :

« - Dans la salle sur demande. »

« - Oh. » Se contenta de dire le brun.

« - Mais ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois…. Nous avons seulement parlé et nous nous sommes endormi. »

« - Bien sûr…. »

« - Harry ! »

« - Allons ma chérie, ce n'est pas la peine de faire des cachotteries à Harry sur nos activités nocturnes d'hier soir. » Fit le roux, suivant Harry dans son jeu de taquinerie.

« - Ron ! »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'air pincé et gêné de Hermione, ainsi que ses joues écarlates, mais heureusement pour eux, l'arrivée des hiboux détourna son attention et elle s'empressa de prendre la gazette du journal. Harry, qui s'y était également abonné pour surveiller les agissements de Voldemort se dépêcha d'aller lire les nouvelles, puis quelques minutes plus tard, il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et alla retrouver les trois autres Elus dans leurs appartement avec la Gazette du Sorcier en main.

« - Tenez ! Regardez, il y a eut de nombreux accidents cette nuit. » Fit-il en leur tendant le journal.

Lucas le prit et le parcourut rapidement des yeux.

« - Des rivières en crues, des volcans en irruptions, des orages violents, des tremblements de terre…. Tout cela en une seule nuit aux quatre coins du monde. »

« - Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi la nature a réagi ainsi. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? » Fit Claire en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Vous pensez que…. Que cela pourrait être lié à Voldemort ? » Demanda Harry.

Trois regards soucieux se tournèrent vers lui, et Draco vint l'enlacer tendrement.

« - Peut-être…. Peut-être pas…. De toute manière, nous ne pourrons pas savoir tant que cela ne se manifestera pas. » Fit Lucas. « Mais le mieux est de nous tenir sur nos gardes. »

« - Tu as raison. » Acquiesça Claire. « Nous devons parer à toute éventualité, et toi Harry, il faut que tu ai le contrôle maximal de tes pouvoirs. »

« - Ne t'en fais pas Claire, je les contrôlerais à la perfection le jour où j'en aurais besoin. » Fit Harry avec sérieux.

Sur ces mots, la cloche qui annonçait le début des cours retentit, et ils se mirent en route vers leurs cours respectifs. Draco, après un dernier baiser pour Harry prit la direction de la salle de classe d'Histoire en compagnie de Claire pour deux heures de cours intensifs avec le professeur Binns. Il passa près du groupe de Serpentard composé de Grabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Nott sans leur adresser un regard, bien qu'il sentait leurs regards haineux. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'installèrent au dernier pupitre du fond de la classe.

« - Tu as l'air soucieuse. C'est cette histoire des éléments ? » Questionna Draco alors que Claire n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient quittés leurs appartements.

« - Oui. »

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Quoi que se soit, nous y ferons face. » Fit Draco avec un sourire réconfortant.

Claire acquiesça en souriant et porta son attention sur le professeur qui commençait son cours d'un air morne. Draco quant à lui, laissa son regard erré du côté des Serpentards et fut légèrement étonné de voir que Blaise n'était pas présent. Il fronça les sourcils face à cette absence…. Depuis qu'il avait parlé à Blaise dans les toilettes il y a quelques jours, ce dernier avait évité tout contact avec lui, mais cela n'empêchait pas Draco de s'inquiéter pour celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son ami. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

« - Faut que je sorte. » Murmura Draco.

« - Quoi ? »

« - J'ai quelque chose à faire, il faut que je sorte de cette classe. »

« - Mais tu….. »

Mais avant que Claire puisse finir sa phrase, le blond avait disparu à l'aide de son pouvoir. La jeune fille retint un soupir agacé et s'assura que personne n'avait remarqué la disparition de son ami.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

Draco était réapparu dans le couloir en face de la porte d'Histoire de la Magie, il soupira et réfléchit rapidement à l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Blaise. Si ce dernier n'était pas en cours, c'était qu'il avait un problème, il en était sûr. Jamais son ami n'avait manqué les cours, même quand il était malade. Il se décida à aller jeter un coup d'œil dans les toilettes désaffectés près du dortoir des Serpentards, là où le jeune homme se réfugiait chaque matin, mais quand le blond poussa la porte, il ne fut accueillis que par le silence et la poussière. Draco fronça les sourcils…. Sachant qu'aucun étudiant n'avait le droit de se déplacer librement dans les couloirs pendant leurs heures de cours, il se doutait fortement qu'il soit à la bibliothèque ou dans le parc, il ne restait donc que la Salle sur Demande ou le dortoir des Serpentards. Il y avait bien la Tour d'Astronomie, mais en plein jour et durant les cours, ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal.

Etant le plus près des dortoirs, il décida de commencer son exploration pour là, mais la salle commune n'était composée de première ou deuxième années et le dortoir des Septièmes années était vide. Il soupira et se dirigea d'un pas rapidement vers la Salle sur Demande. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'éclipsa directement à l'intérieur à l'aide de son don, étant le seul moyen de pénétrer dans la pièce si celle-ci était occupée. Le décor qui l'accueillit était plutôt sombre, les murs étaient noirs et la seule chose que l'on pouvait distingué, c'était une cheminée dont un feu brûlait dans l'âtre et un canapé qui était devant. Blaise était recroquevillé dessus, les yeux rouges, gonflés et perdus dans le vague.

« - Blaise ? » Appela Draco en s'approchant.

« - … »

« - … »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« - Je m'inquiétais pour toi de ne pas te voir. » Expliqua le blond en prenant place près de son ami.

« - Ben voyons…. »

Draco garda un moment le silence, observant Blaise qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position depuis que le blond était entré dans la pièce. Il semblait tellement….. Perdu.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« - … »

« -…. »

« - Elle… Elle est morte… » Murmura faiblement Blaise.

« - De qui parles-tu ? » Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils, avant de comprendre de qui parlait le brun. « Ta mère ? »

Mais Zabini secoua la tête négativement alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes à nouveau.

« - Ma sœur. Elle s'est suicidée. »

« - Oh Blaise, je suis désolé. » Fit le blond, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour réconforter son ami.

« - Elle m'a envoyé une lettre avant de le faire… Mon père avait décidé de la marier à un jeune mangemort, afin d'assurer la génération future, elle n'avait pas droit au chapitre et quand elle a tenté de s'opposer à ça, mon père l'a enfermé dans sa chambre en lui disant qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle se marierait. Elle me disait qu'elle n'arrivait plus à supporter cela et elle m'a demandé de lui pardonner…Et… Et elle s'est pendue… »

« - …. »

« - J'avais tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas… Je suis devenu un mangemort pour que mon père laisse ma sœur et ma mère tranquille mais…. Ca n'a pas suffi. J'aurais dû les arracher de là-bas et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. »

Ne sachant que dire, Draco préféra agir, il prit Blaise par les épaules et le serra contre lui, au début, le jeune Serpentard résista à l'étreinte avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il pleura pendant de longues minutes sa peine tandis que Draco le berçait doucement en lui caressant le dos, comme il faisait avec Harry quand ce dernier faisait des cauchemars sur la mort Cédric ou de Sirius. Puis, Blaise se détacha lentement et regarda Draco avec un air perdu.

« - Ma pauvre mère…. Qu'est-ce que mon père va lui faire ? »

« - Blaise…. »

« - Le connaissant, il va rejeter la faute sur elle…. Elle a perdu sa fille, et son fils est une honte à ses yeux… »

« - Ne dis pas ça, Blaise. Je te l'interdis. Tu n'es pas une honte, tu as fais cela pour sauver ta famille. »

« - Mais je n'ai rien sauvé du tout. Et je vais bientôt perdre ma mère. »

Draco le regarda un moment silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de lui tendre la main.

« - Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Me fais-tu confiance ? »

« - Mais… Pour quoi ? »

« - Je vais te mener chez toi, et tu vas obliger ta mère à nous suivre… »

« - Quoi ? Mais… »

Mais Draco coupa court à ses paroles en reprenant d'une voix autoritaire :

« - Je vais vous mener dans un endroit protéger, où ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore, ni même le Ministère n'a accès, un endroit coupé du monde sorcier. Une fois là-bas, se sera à toi seul de veiller sur ta mère et quand Harry aura enfin envoyer ce meurtrier en enfer, je te ramènerais dans le monde sorcier. »

« - …. »

« - Mais je ne le ferais que si tu me fais confiance pour pouvoir accepter ma proposition. »

Blaise et Draco se regardèrent dans les yeux durant quelques minutes, l'un réfléchissant à la proposition, l'autre attendant patiemment sa réponse.

« - Je… Je te fais confiance. » Fit Blaise en lui prenant la main.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparurent tous les deux dans un brasier de flamme, en route pour la demeure Zabini.

**_A suivre…._**


	52. Chapitre 51

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler du tome 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

**_Merci pour vos review à onarluca ; Luloria ; Vert Emeraude ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; oOoO Black Siri OoOoO ; lucy-hp ; Spicy marmelade ; Chaola et Magical Girl Kiki._**

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 51**

Quand Draco et Blaise réapparurent dans le hall d'entrée du manoir Zabini, ils ne furent accueillis que par le silence, mais cela ne rassura pas vraiment le blond. La demeure de Blaise était à l'image du manoir Malfoy, sombre et glacial malgré les riches décorations. Blaise se dirigea vers les imposants escaliers et Draco le suivit aussitôt.

« - Où vas-tu ? » Demanda l'Elu.

« - Ma mère doit être dans son boudoir. »

« - Et si elle était avec ton père ? Cela créerait des complications. »

Blaise eut un sourire ironique.

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour mon père, il n'est pas le genre d'homme à se préoccuper de la mort de quelqu'un, même si il s'agit de sa propre fille. »

« - …. »

« - Le jour où il sera heureux et fêtera quelque chose avec nous en famille, ça sera la victoire de Voldemort….. Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver. »

« - Et pourquoi ça ? Voldemort est puissant tu sais, ça serait une grave erreur de le sous-estimer. »

« - Je ne le sous-estime pas, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir plusieurs fois de quoi il était capable, mais…. Il s'est mit les Elus des Eléments à dos, et je pense que ça ne jouera pas en sa faveur, de plus….. »

« - De plus ? » Demanda Draco voyant que son ami avait arrêté de parler.

« - Tu es avec Potter, et je te connais Draco, tu n'abandonneras jamais le combat pour protéger ceux que tu aimes, alors j'en conclu que tu combattras Voldemort avec toute ta puissance pour donner une chance à Potter de gagner. »

Draco eut un sourie amusé.

« - Personne à part toi ne peut se venter de me connaître jusqu'au bout des ongles. »

Blaise lui répondit à son tour par un sourire mais ne rajouta rien car ils venaient d'arriver devant une porte à double battant. Le Serpentard frappa quelques coups et entra, toujours suivit par Draco. Dans la pièce composée de sofas, d'un bureau, d'un secrétaire et d'une impressionnante bibliothèque, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année s'y trouvait, le visage défait par la tristesse. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle leva les yeux vers les nouveaux venus et se leva d'un bond pour se diriger vers Blaise et le serrer dans ses bras.

« - Oh mon chéri ! » Et elle se remit à pleurer tout en tenant son fils contre elle.

Draco resta en retrait, et observa la mère de Blaise, il ne l'avait vu que rarement lors de réception où quand il venait voir son ami, mais le blond ne put s'empêcher de voir à quel point la mère et le fils se ressemblaient. La même peau ambrée, les mêmes yeux chocolats, les mêmes traits fins.

« - Mère, calmez-vous, je vous en prie. » Murmura Blaise dans le giron de la femme.

Cette dernière renifla une dernière fois, et se sépara de son fils, les yeux encore brillant de larmes. Elle adressa un sourire triste à son fils.

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû venir Blaise, si ton père apprend que tu as quitté Poudlard, il sera furieux. »

« - Je m'en moque. Je veux être près de vous. »

Madame Zabini sourit encore une fois à son fils, et relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut de la présence de Draco, elle eut un geste de surprise mais se reprit bien vite.

« - Monsieur Malfoy, cela faisait longtemps. »

« - Bonjour Madame, et toutes mes condoléances. »

Madame Zabini sourit tristement à Draco, avant que quelques larmes ne se remettent à couler. Blaise la prit par les épaules et la fit asseoir sur le sofa derrière eux.

« - Maman, où est-elle ? Je… J'aimerais la voir une dernière fois. »

« - Tu ne peux pas Blaise. Ton père l'a déjà mit dans la crypte familiale. Il n'a pas voulu attendre plus longtemps pour ne pas que l'histoire se fasse beaucoup entendre. »

A ces mots, Blaise se releva brutalement, un air coléreux sur le visage.

« - Pourquoi a-t-il fait ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui faire mes adieux ! Il sait pourtant très bien que les vivants n'ont pas accès aux cryptes ! »

« - Je le sais mon chéri…. J'ai essayé de le convaincre, mais…. Oh mon dieu, ma fille, ma petite fille….. »

Et la mère de Blaise se remit à pleurer tandis que le jeune homme serrer fortement les poings, avant de s'effondrer à genoux devant sa mère, enfouissant son visage dans les vêtements maternelles.

« - Blaise…. »

« - Je suis désolé maman, je suis désolé…. Je pensais qu'il vous aurez laissé tranquille après que j'ai reçu ma marque, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Ma sœur est morte et j'ai pas pu la protéger…. C'est ma faute….. Et maintenant, je te fais honte. »

La mère de Blaise lui releva doucement le visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Tu ne me fais pas honte Blaise, je suis triste que tu aies dû endurer tout ça, mais je suis fière de ton sacrifice. Tu ne l'as pas fait pour le pouvoir, mais pour l'amour et la protection de ta famille, deux concepts que ton père ne connaît pas…. Ne dis jamais que j'ai honte de toi, parce que c'est faux… »

« - Mais j'ai…. »

Mais sa mère le fit taire en imposant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« - Chut, ne dis rien mon bébé…. Je suis fière de toi et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Et Blaise enfouit de nouveau sa tête contre sa mère, et se remit à pleurer doucement, accompagné par les sanglots de la femme. Draco avait assisté à la scène de loin, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine… Narcissa Malfoy était loin d'avoir un tel comportement avec lui, mais les deux femmes partageait le même problème, elles étaient toutes les deux victimes de leurs maris trop attirés par le pouvoir et la mort. Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle devenait depuis qu'il avait rejeté Voldemort, mais secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il s'approcha de quelques pas et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son meilleur ami.

« - Blaise, nous devrions pas perdre plus de temps. » Fit-il d'une voix douce.

Le Serpentard leva la tête vers lui et la hocha, puis il se remit debout, obligeant sa mère à en faire autant.

« - Blaise, mais que…. »

« - Maman, il ne faut que tu restes ici. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Je t'en prie, fais ce que je te dis. Va chercher quelques affaires, le strict minimum, et nous partirons très loin d'ici. »

« - Et où veux-tu aller ? Blaise, nous n'échapperons pas au ministère, ni à la justice. »

Draco intervint alors dans la discussion.

« - Ne vous en faites pas Madame, je connais un endroit que ni le ministère, ni Voldemort ne connaissent. Vous y serez en sécurité. »

« - S'il te plait maman, fais-le. »

Madame Zabini hésita durant quelques minutes, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de hocher la tête.

« - Je me dépêche. »

Et elle s'empressa de sortir de la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre et faire ce que son fils lui avait conseillé. Après son départ, Blaise s'effondra à nouveau dans le sofa, et Draco vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui posa une main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

« - Tu es sûr que personne n'aura connaissance de cet endroit ? »

« - Ne t'en fais pas Blaise, ce ne sera pas le grand luxe, et ça sera plutôt lugubre, mais vous y serez en sécurité, je vous en fais la promesse. »

Blaise lui sourit doucement et aller rajouter autre chose, quand la porte du boudoir s'ouvrit avec fracas et Lord Zabini entra. Ce dernier marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant son fils, et le traitre Malfoy.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? Et avec lui ? » Fit Zabini sénior en brandissant sa baguette vers eux.

Aussitôt Draco se leva et se mit en position d'attaque, mais Blaise l'arrêta.

« - C'est à moi de lui faire face ! Laisse-moi régler ça. »

Et le jeune homme fit face à son père, baguette levée.

« - Tu comptes vraiment attaquer ton père ? Cela suffit Blaise, écarte-toi et laisse-moi m'occuper du traître. »

« - Tu ne le toucheras pas ! Pas plus que tu toucheras maman ! » S'écria le jeune homme.

Mais son père, face à la menace se contenta d'éclater d'un rire moqueur.

« - Tu es quelqu'un de très courageux Blaise, mais tu es encore bien trop jeune ! »

Et avant que Draco où même Blaise ne puisse réagir, un sort fusa dans la direction du Serpentard sans qu'une seule parole ne soit prononcé, et Blaise alla s'écraser avec violence contre le mur derrière lui. Draco se dirigea vers lui.

« - Ca va. »

« - Oui…. Un peu sonné…. Ma baguette ! » S'écria alors Blaise en voyant que la violence du sort lui avait fait perdre sa seule arme, qui maintenant se trouvait dans la main de son père.

« - Tu n'es qu'un faible, Blaise, malgré tout ce que j'ai essayé de d'apprendre, tu n'en as retenu aucune leçon. Seule ta haine envers moi pourra te permettre de me tuer ! »

« - Assez ! » Cria Draco en se relevant en se mettant entre Blaise et l'homme. « - Vous êtes peut-être fort, mais je vais vous montrez ce qu'est la vraie puissance ! »

Mais avant que l'Elu du Feu ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, Lord Zabini s'effondra à terre, un air surpris sur le visage. C'est alors que Draco vit la mère de Blaise, debout dans l'embrassure de la porte, baguette en main.

« - Maman… » Fit Blaise en se remettant debout.

La femme s'avança vers eux, et serra son fils contre elle.

« - Je ne le laisserais plus te toucher. Plus jamais… J'aurais dû réagir plus tôt, beaucoup plus tôt. »

« - Espèce de sale petite garce ! Je vais te tuer, toi et ton bâtard de fils qui ne sert à rien. » Hurla alors Zabini sénior en se remettant debout.

Mais cette fois, Draco prit Blaise et sa mère par l'épaule.

« - Désolé Blaise, mais tu affronteras ton père une autre fois. »

Et ils disparurent tous les trois dans un brasier de flamme, laissant Lord Zabini seul et fou de rage.

_**/88888888888888888888888888888888888888888/**_

**Pendant ce temps-là, dans le manoir de Voldemort.**

« - Attaquez Poudlard. Faites le plus de dégâts possible, tuez tous ceux qui se mettront sur votre chemin, mais ne touchez pas à Dumbledore ! Je veux qu'il voie de ses propres yeux la déchéance de son école ! »

_**A suivre….**_


	53. Chapitre 52

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler des tomes 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à Spicy marmelade ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; onarluca ; Luloria ; Chaola ; Syt the Evil Angel ; moji ; dryry ; Vert Emeraude et oOoO Black Siri OoOoO._**

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 52**

Harry ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, et se concentra, faisant le vide dans sa tête afin de faire apparaître dans sa main une bulle d'eau. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'il s'entraînait sous les conseils de Lucas, et Harry se fatiguait de plus en plus. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours entraîné à proximité du lac, ou d'une source quelconque d'eau, mais il devait apprendre à présent à faire appel à son élément, étant éloigné de toute forme de liquide, pour ce fait, ils étaient au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Harry serra fortement les yeux, et bientôt il sentit une quantité moyenne de chakra se concentrer dans la main, et il focalisa sur ce phénomène et tenta de le faire grandir, et quelques seconde plus tard, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une bulle d'eau parfaitement formée se trouver au creux de sa main, dans l'attente d'être lancée.

« - Parfait Harry, tu progresse très rapidement. » Fit Lucas avec un sourire satisfait.

« - Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. » Soupira le brun.

« - Ce n'est que le début Harry… Tant que tu es à proximité d'une source d'eau, tu contrôle parfaitement toutes tes techniques d'attaque, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne fasses pareil en étant loin de ton élément. »

« - Mais Draco n'a pas mis tout ce temps…. »

« - C'est différent, le feu est présent dans le noyau de la terre elle-même, Draco peut facilement faire appelle à son don n'importe où sans avoir à se concentrer autant, de même pour Claire et moi, mais l'eau n'est pas présente partout…. Mais ne tant fait pas, ça viendra au fil du temps. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et fit disparaître sa boule d'eau dans l'intention de recommencer l'exercice, mais Lucas l'interrompit.

« - Ca sera tout pour aujourd'hui Harry. Rentrons à Poudlard. »

« - Mais… »

« - Cela fait deux heures que nous sommes absents, et le diner va bientôt être servi. Tu vas inquiéter tes amis si tu n'apparais pas. »

« - De toute façon, ils oublieront ma présence à l'instant même où je quitterais la pièce alors ça ne sert vraiment à rien. »

« - Fait ce que je te dis, tête de mule. » Fit Lucas avec un sourire amusé en ce mettant en route.

Harry renifla dédaigneusement à ce surnom et suivit son ami d'un pas rapide, il n'avait peut-être pas envie de retourner dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais il n'avait pas vu Draco de la journée, et cela lui manquait. Se demandant où avait bien pu passer son amant, il effectua le chemin du retour sans réellement le voir, cependant, un autre sujet s'imposa dans son esprit, et il releva les yeux vers Lucas.

« - Est-ce que… Est-ce que toi aussi tu ressens cette boule dans l'estomac ? »

« - De quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda Lucas en le regardant.

« - Et bien…. J'ai une sorte de boule au creux de l'estomac comme si…. Quelque chose d'imminent allait arriver…. Alors je me demandais si….. C'était à cause du malaise que nous avions tous ressentit….. »

« - Je n'ai pas de boule à l'estomac…. Peut-être est-ce ton coté sorcier qui te met en garde… »

« - Mais contre quoi ? » Fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Peut-être à cause de Voldemort. La bataille finale approche à grand pas. »

« - Hum….. Peut-être. »

Ils effectuèrent le reste du trajet en silence, et bien vite, ils arrivèrent en vue de la cabane de Hagrid. Ils parcoururent le parc de Poudlard tranquillement, les cours étaient finis et certains élèves, toutes classes confondues, profitaient de la longévité du jour et du beau temps pour flânait dehors une dernière fois, jouant, lisant ou parlant entre eux, quand ils furent tous les deux traverser par un grand frisson et le brun se mit immédiatement à la recherche de Ron et Hermione qui avaient promis de l'attendre. Lucas se stoppa brusquement et fronça les sourcils, au aguets, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Harry avait du mal à interpréter la situation. Instinctivement, Lucas se tourna vers la droite pour voir apparaître instantanément quatre personnes, toutes habillé de noirs des pieds à la tête.

« - Qui sont ces gens ? » Souffla Harry qui les avait vus. « Comment sont-ils arrivés là ? »

L'Elus de l'Air ne répondit pas à la question du brun, essayant de comprendre lui-même, quand tout se déroula rapidement sous leurs yeux. Faisant appel à différent pouvoir, la glace, la lave, la glaise, ou l'électricité, ils commencèrent à s'attaquer aux élèves qui se trouvaient dehors, faisant bientôt naître un mouvement de panique et des cris de peurs dans le parcs de l'école tandis que certains couraient vers le château pour se mettre à l'abris. Aussitôt, Lucas reprit sa forme originel, et s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers les quatre intrus, qui étaient resté de marbre durant l'attaques, et arrêta un éclair à l'aide d'une puissante barrière de vent, protégeant ainsi un Serpentard de seconde année, qui s'empressa de se refugier en lieu sûr.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Lucas d'une voix ferme et autoritaire, prêt à attaquer.

Personne ne lui répondit, et sans broncher, sans parler ou sans même qu'un muscle de leurs visages tressaillent, l'un d'eux leva la main vers Lucas, et prenant par surprise ce dernier, un jet de lave se dirigea vers lui le touchant à l'épaule.

« - Lucas ! » S'écria Harry en se précipitant à ses côtés en le voyant tomber à genoux sous l'effet de la douleur.

« - Tout va bien. » Murmura l'Elu de l'Air en faisant une grimace de douleur en se relevant, une main tenant son épaule. « Recule Harry. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Ce ne sont pas des êtres normaux… ils ont réussi à me blesser avec leurs magies…. Ils sont dangereux pour nous, alors recule, tu n'es pas prêt à te battre. »

« - Mais… »

« - Fais ce que je te dis ! » Ordonna Lucas d'une voix dure. Puis faisant un pas un avant, il fit face aux quatre inconnus. « Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir. »

Un léger vent se mit à souffler autour d'eux, chacun attendant la première attaque de l'autre. Ce fut Lucas qui engagea les hostilités en pointant le bras vers ses adversaires.

« - Rafale de vent ! » Hurla-t-il.

Une violente bourrasque de vent envoya à terre deux des inconnus, mais d'un geste rapide, un troisième lui lança une sorte d'éclair que Lucas reçut en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant à son tour à terre, le corps tremblant sous la décharge qu'il venait de se prendre. Il se releva péniblement pour voir que les quatre inconnus étaient de nouveaux ensemble, nullement ébranlé par l'attaque de l'Elu. Crachant un peu de sang qui lui était monté à la bouche, il fixa un instant les quatre personnes qui lui faisait face, il perçut un mouvement derrière lui, mais repoussa Harry d'une bourrasque de vent, l'éloignant du champ de bataille, il invoqua alors son épée, et d'un mouvement rapide et fluide, il chargea vers ses adversaire. D'un geste précis et adroit, il réussit à blesser fortement l'un d'eux au niveau de la hanche. Esquissant un sourire satisfait à la pensée qu'il en avait affaibli un, il se retourna vers eux et se remit en garde, mais ses yeux s'agrandir sous la surprise en voyant la blessure qu'il avait infligé se refermer presque aussitôt, comme si le corps de la personne était entièrement fait… d'argile… sa surprise donna un avantage à ses adversaire et un nouvel éclair se dirigea vers lui, mais Lucas l'évita. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra rapidement, et quelques seconde plus tard, le ciel se chargea de nuages noirs, tandis que le vent se mettait à souffler avec plus de violence, tandis que le tonnerre commençait à gronder. L'Elu de l'Air fit naître un tourbillon d'air qui vint entourer les quatre inconnus, les faisant prisonniers de cette cage naturelle, tout comme il l'avait fait pour Voldemort, étant certain qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir ni riposter, il concentra toute sa puissance sur l'orage qui était en train de gronder au dessus d'eux, et les éclairs commencèrent à se diriger dangereusement vers ses prisonniers à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Mais le prenant une nouvelle fois par surprise, l'un des étrangers commença à devenir une masse de boue, et se fondre dans la terre, disparaissant complètement. Ne sachant ni comment réagir, ni où il avait disparu, il fut incapable de réagir immédiatement quand une main sortit du sol au niveau de ses pieds pour lui empoigner la cheville, le déséquilibrant. Lucas chuta lourdement au sol et perdit sa concentration, la barrière d'air qui entourait les trois autres personnes s'évapora et l'orage perdit en intensité, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir à nouveau, la terre se changea en boue au niveau de ses pieds et de ses mains, le clouant au sol, à la merci de ses ennemis. Celui qui l'avait attaqué la première fois tendit à nouveau vers lui, et un jet de lave plus conséquent que le premier se dirigea vers lui, l'atteignant en pleine poitrine, faisant hurler Lucas de douleurs alors qu'il était gravement brulé. Un second homme fit apparaître une sorte de pic de glace et s'apprêta à le lancer vers l'Elu de l'Air pour l'achever quand une boule d'eau l'atteignit dans le dos. Se détournant de leur proie, les quatre inconnus se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Harry qui venait d'intervenir.

Le survivant avait assisté avec impuissance à la bataille de son ami, mais quand il l'avait vu à terre et entendu hurler, l'Elu en lui avait jailli, lui faisant prendre sa forme originel, et rejetant toute peur fasse à ses étranges ennemis. Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, le pic de glace que tenait toujours dans la main l'inconnu se dirigea vers Harry à une vitesse phénoménale, rendant l'arme presque invisible.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

**Quelques instants auparavant.**

Draco, Blaise et la mère de ce dernier réapparurent dans un brasier de flamme devant un sombre bâtiment, encore plus lugubre que le manoir de Voldemort.

« - Ou sommes-nous ? » Demanda Blaise, d'un ton pas vraiment rassuré.

« - Devant le temple de l'Elu du Feu. Un endroit où personne mis à part moi à accès. »

« - Tu…. C'est… C'est un endroit sûr ? »

« - Entièrement sûr. Suivez-moi. »

Draco se mit en marche, gravissant rapidement les marches qui menaient vers les lourdes et hautes portes en fer forgé qui s'ouvrit toute seule à l'approche de l'Elu. Dans le hall d'entrée, un homme de noir vêtu, celui qui avait accueilli Draco lors de son initiation, les attendait.

« - Maitre Draco. Quel plaisir et étonnement de vous revoir si tôt. »

« - Isidore, en tant qu'Elu du Feu, j'octrois asile à ses deux personnes. Qu'elles soient traitées en invité. Bien entendu, elles ne doivent pas mettre un pied hors d'ici. » Fit Draco, d'une voix à la fois autoritaire et respectueuse.

« - A vos ordres Maitre. »

« - Préparez-leurs deux chambres, côte à côte. »

Le moine-serviteur s'inclina devant Draco et s'éloigna rapidement, tandis que le blond se tournait vers son ami et sa mère.

« - Je sais que la décoration n'est pas très gaie, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. »

« - Cela sera suffisant monsieur Malfoy, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. »

« - Vous n'avez pas à le faire. Je pais seulement une dette envers un ami. »

« - Draco, je… »

Mais Blaise fut interrompu dans sa phrase par un gémissement de douleur de la part du blond, et Draco se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui, en serrant les dents.

« - Draco ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda le Serpentard, inquiet.

L'Elu du Feu ne répondit pas, se concentrant au maximum sur son lien avec les trois autres Elus pour déterminer avec précision lequel était en très mauvaise posture.

« - Lucas… » Souffla-t-il. Il se redressa prestement, et regarda ses deux invités. « - Je dois m'absenter à présent, il se passe des choses… J'essaierais de revenir afin de vous tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde magique. »

« - Draco attend…. » S'exclama Blaise, le retenant.

« - Merci pour tout…. Et surtout, soit prudent…. Voldemort n'a peut-être aucune chance face à vous, mais il a des atouts puissants. »

« - Ne t'en fais pas. »

Draco lui fit un dernier signe de tête en guise d'au revoir, et disparut presque aussitôt dans un brasier de flamme pour réapparaitre dans le parc de Poudlard, près du corps inconscient de Lucas. Le regard de Draco se porta immédiatement sur l'Elu de l'Air qui a première vue, devait être gravement blessé, avant de s'aviser de certains corps qui se trouvait à proximité d'eux, puis il vit les quatre personnes qui se tenaient devant Harry, et le pic de glace qui se dirigeait rapidement vers son amant. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva devant le brun et fit fondre l'attaque meurtrière d'un léger mur de feu, puis il toisa les quatre inconnus d'un regard froid.

« - Draco…. » Souffla Harry.

Mais Draco ne lui prêta aucune attention, restant concentré sur ceux qui lui faisaient face, puis ne cherchant pas à obtenir des explications, il invoqua d'un geste rapide une attaque, envoyant deux boules de feu sur deux personnes, mais son attaque fut facilement contrée. Réfléchissant rapidement, il arriva très vite à la conclusion qu'à quatre contre un, il n'avait aucune chance, et qu'ils devaient être très puissants étant donné que Lucas était tombé sous leurs attaques. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un courant électrique et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un filet de boue se dirigeait vers lui et il évita habillement et de justesse les deux attaques, avant de laisser sur eux un puissant jet de flamme, mais ce fut contré par un jet de lave qui vint à la rencontre de son attaque, tentant de la renvoyer vers Draco. Le blond se concentra sur son attaque, tentant de la repousser, mais son adversaire faisant de même, et les deux pouvoirs se rencontrant fit augmenter la chaleur autour d'eux, du coin de l'œil, Draco nota que l'un d'eux perdait considérablement ses forces et s'affaissait sur lui-même, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail. Heureusement pour lui, il vit des fins morceaux de pierres mais acérés comme des lames se mélangeaient à son attaques pour traverser celle faite de lave et allait se planter dans le corps d'un des sbires de Voldemort qui relâcha son pouvoir et se prit celle de Draco en pleine face. Le blond n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Claire venait d'arriver pour les aider.

« - Harry, celle de droite est considérablement affaibli, essaie de la contrer ! » Ordonna Draco. « Claire, à nous deux, nous pouvons essayer de les battre ! »

Claire hocha la tête et se plaça aux côtés du blond, tandis que Harry se mettait en position de combat devant la personne que son amant lui avait désigné, et les Elus enchainèrent très vite les attaques, les Elus du Feu et de la Terre, mélangeant leurs deux pouvoirs pour plus d'impact, tandis que Harry se servaient de la présence du lac à proximité pour faire appelle à son don, ce qui lui facilitait grandement la tâche, mais au bout de quelques minutes, les quatre inconnus cessèrent toutes ripostes et disparurent grâce à leurs pouvoirs, abandonnant Poudlard. Draco, Claire et Harry restèrent sur leurs gardes en cas de ruse, mais ils finirent par se relâcher, et Claire se précipita vers Lucas pour s'assurer de son état, tandis que Draco se tournait vers Harry.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda le blond en le prenant dans ses bras.

« - Oui, je vais bien mais…. » Fit Harry en regardant en direction de l'Elu de l'Air, il se détacha de Draco et marcha vers lui. « - Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Harry en rejoignant Claire.

« - Mal ! Mais il va s'en sortir, même si la convalescence prendre plusieurs jours. »

Draco s'approcha du jeune homme, et le prit le plus doucement possible dans ses bras pour le porter vers l'infirmerie, suivit par Harry et Claire, tandis que les lianes empêchant les habitants de Poudlard de rentrer ou sortir du château se retiraient des portes et des fenêtres, et Dumbledore et les autres professeurs sortirent immédiatement, baguettes en mains.

« - Tout est fini. » Fit Claire en arrivant près d'eux, tandis que Draco et Harry continuaient leur chemin.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » Souffla Dumbledore alors que son regard se portait sur les corps des élèves qui jonchaient le parc.

« - Nous n'en savons rien, mais nous ne laisseront pas cela se reproduire. » Promit l'Elu de la Terre, avant de rejoindre ses amis.

A suivre…


	54. Chapitre 53

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler des tomes 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**_Merci pour vos reviews à Vert Emeraude ; Luloria ; dryry ; onarluca ; Spicy marmelade ; oOoO Black Siri OoOoO ; lucy-hp ; moji ; Darkan ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami et Syt the Evil Angel._**

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 53**

Harry parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de ses amis qu'il n'avait pas revus avant l'attaque, et au fond de lui, il avait peur qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose. Il n'avait pas prit attention aux élèves qui avaient été victime de l'attaque de ces quatre étrangers, mais Ron et Hermione devaient l'attendre dans le parc alors ils devaient surement être au cœur de l'action quand cela était arrivé. Il serra les poings et slaloma entre les élèves qui parcouraient eux-aussi les couloirs. Lucas était toujours à l'infirmerie, et bien qu'il se remettait lentement de ses blessures, la cicatrisation des plaies étaient lentes et il était toujours inconscient.

« - Harry ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna en entendant son nom et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant une chevelure auburn et broussailleuse suivit d'une chevelure rousse se dirigeaient vers eux.

« - Ron, Hermione, vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'Hermione se jetait dans ses bras.

« - Oui. Mais que s'est-il passé dehors ? Qui a attaqué Poudlard ? » Demande Ron.

« - Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'était pas des mangemorts, bien qu'ils portaient la marque des Ténèbres…. Mais une chose est sûre, ils étaient très puissant. »

« - Nous allons voulu aller aider, mais les issus étaient bloqué de l'intérieur, même les professeurs ne pouvaient pas sortir. »

« - Claire les a bloqué. Heureusement que vous ne m'avez pas attendu. »

« - En fait, nous allions te rejoindre dans le parc quand l'attaque à commencé. Ron avait faim alors nous avons fait un détour par les cuisines… »

« - Heureusement, vous auriez pu vous faire tuer. »

« - J'ai entendu dire que des élèves étaient morts. » Souffla Hermione d'une voix affligée.

« - Vous savez de qui il s'agit ? »

« - Milicente Bulstrode et Sally-Ann Perks de Serpentard, Terry Boot de Serdaigle, Anna Habbot et deux autres élèves de Poufsouffle que nous ne connaissions pas, des premières années je crois, ainsi que… Lavande et Pavarti. » Enuméra Hermione.

Un silence pesant suivit ces paroles. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'autant d'élève est été touché par ces personnes. Il serra les poings de colère à la pensée qu'il avait été incapable de réagir, de les protéger et de prêter main forte à Lucas.

« - Harry ? »

Harry se retourna pour voir Draco arrivait vers eux. Le blond fit un signe de tête en direction de Ron et Hermione avant de se tourner vers son amant.

« - Dumbledore veut nous parler tout de suite. »

« - J'arrive. »

Harry se tourna vers ses amis.

« - Je vous reverrais plus tard. »

« - A tout à l'heure vieux. »

Puis les deux Elus se dirigèrent en silence vers le bureau du directeur. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination et le blond prononça le mot de passe avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers, rapidement suivit par Harry. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du directeur ou Claire se trouvait déjà avec Dumbledore qui était assit derrière son bureau, les traits fatigués et défaits, qui le faisait vieillir d'une vingtaine d'année.

« - Harry, Draco, prenez place. Un peu de thé ? »

« - Non, merci professeur. » Répondit poliment Harry tandis que Draco se contentait de hocher négativement la tête.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir fatigué et les regarda avec sérieux.

« - Avez-vous une idée de qui étaient ces personnes ? »

« - Pas la moindre, mais maintenant, nous savons à quoi les cheveux et le sang de Draco ont servi. » Répondit Claire.

« - Il a fait des recherches, et à partir de mes gènes, il a créé des sortes de clone, n'est-ce pas ? » Fit le blond, tentant de comprendre les plans de Voldemort.

« - Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Voldemort, ni comment il s'y est pris, mais il a effectivement créé des clones et leur a insufflé un substitut de nos pouvoirs. »

« - Ce sont également des Elus alors ? » Demanda Harry.

« - Non, ils sont contre-nature, c'est pour cela que la nature était furieuse. Voldemort a renversé l'ordre des choses. »

« - Comment ça ? » Interrogea Draco.

« - Je contrôle la Terre, mais à présent, il y en a un qui contrôle la boue ou je ne sais quoi, ce qui fait qu'il y a deux personnes pour un élément, il pourrait déclencher des cataclysmes sans que je puisse le contrôler. »

« - Mais tu contrôles la terre, et dans la boue, il y a de la terre. » Fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que l'Elu de la Terre voulait dire.

« - Justement Harry, il y a de la Terre dans la boue, mais il y a aussi de l'eau. Je ne pourrais contrôler que la moitié de son pouvoir. »

« - Je commence à comprendre. » Fit Draco. « Dans la glace, il y a l'élément de l'eau et de l'air. Dans le magma, celui du feu et de la terre, et la foudre est surement le seul élément que Lucas pourrait contrôler facilement. De plus, les barrières magiques ne les retiennent pas plus que pour nous. »

Un petit silence suivit la dernière phrase du blond.

« - Cela veut dire que Voldemort peut réattaquer Poudlard à tout moment. » Fit Dumbledore.

« - Albus, vous devez renvoyer tous les élèves chez eux. Si ces mangemorts spéciaux reviennent, nous ne pourrons peut-être pas les repousser. » Déclara Claire, d'un air grave.

« - J'ai envoyé plusieurs hiboux aux familles, les parents viendront chercher leurs enfants dès ce soir, et j'ai mis les cheminées à disposition. »

« - Je vous promets que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour détruire ces personnes. » Fit Claire. « Nous ne les laisserons pas vous combattre. »

« - Je vous remercie, mais je vous demanderais de ne pas le faire. Vu l'état de Lucas, je vois qu'ils peuvent vous blesser gravement. »

« - Je pense qu'ils peuvent même nous tuer, et nous sommes les seuls qui pouvons les tuer. »

« - Ce qui signifie que l'on se battra jusqu'au bout, quelque soit le danger et les risques que nous courrons. Ce que Voldemort a fait avec la nature ne peut que nous impliquer dans ce combat. » Continua Draco.

Claire se tourna vers Harry et le regarda avec détermination.

« - A partir de maintenant Harry, tu vas suivre un entrainement intensif jusqu'à notre prochaine bataille. Tu contrôles parfaitement bien ton pouvoir, mais tu ne fais toujours pas un avec ton don, et tu ne sais pas invoquer ton arme. Et sache que tu en auras besoin quand tu affronteras celui qui contrôle le magma. »

Harry acquiesça avec sérieux.

« L'Ordre du Phoenix prendra possession des lieux demain soir. » Déclara alors Dumbledore. « Poudlard va devenir notre nouveau Q.G de guerre. Je savais que la bataille finale approchait, mais je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça. » Soupira le vieux sorcier.

« - Le génie de Voldemort est effrayant ! » S'exclama Draco. « Lors de notre prochaine confrontation avec lui, nous devrons tout faire pour que tu l'anéantisses. » Fit-il en regardant Harry.

Un lourd silence accueillit ses paroles, puis décrétant que la conversation était close, Claire se leva.

« - Je retourne au chevet de Lucas, il ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre conscience. »

Puis elle quitta le bureau, rapidement suivit par Harry et Draco. Les deux amants marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs quand Harry se stoppa brutalement, attrapant le blond par la manche.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Je… Promets-moi que tu seras prudent et que tu ne te feras pas tuer. »

« - Harry…. »

« - J'ai perdu tous ceux qui m'étaient proches à cause de Voldemort, mes parents…. Cédric…. Sirius…. Les Weasleys et toi, vous êtes tout ce qui me reste à présent, et je ne survivrai pas, si je devais vous voir mourir. »

Comprenant la détresse de son bien-aimé, Draco le prit dan ses bras pour une étreinte réconfortante.

« - Je te promets que je serais prudent. Mais en période de guerre, il y a des morts et l'on y peut rien. Et sache, qu'il n'y a pas de plus grand héros que ceux qui meurent en faisant leurs devoirs. Toutes ces pertes, ce sont des héros Harry. »

« - Draco…. »

Le blond posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, et le regarda un moment dans les yeux, avant de le tirer par le bras à sa suite.

« - Suis-moi ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la salle sur demande.

« - Que faisons-nous ici ? » Questionna le brun.

« - Tu verras. » Répondit son amant.

Draco réfléchit quelques secondes, puis passa trois fois devant la porte qui se matérialisa devant eux. Il l'ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur. Curieux, Harry le suivit et découvrit une vaste salle d'entrainement. Etonné, Harry regarda son amant et fut surpris de voir qu'il avait revêtu sa tenue de combat.

« - Draco ? »

« - Nous passerons tout notre temps ici ! Et je vais t'entrainer du mieux que je peux pour faire de toi un Elu à la hauteur des sbires de Voldemort. »

Harry sourit, et se concentrant, il revêtit à son tour sa propre tenue de combat, puis l'Elu de l'Eau et celui du Feu se firent face pour ce qui allait être, un long et pénible entrainement.

_**A suivre…**_


	55. Chapitre 54

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler des tomes 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**_Merci pour leurs reviews à Chaola ; oOoO Black Siri OoOoO ; Vert Emeraude ; dryry ; onarluca ; Syt the Evil Angel ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; lucy-hp et lily2507._**

**

* * *

**

Le Destin d'un Sorcier

**Chapitre 54**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque de Voldemort et Poudlard était entièrement vide d'élèves, seuls les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient présents, ainsi que Ron, Hermione et les quatre Élus. Tout le monde vivait dans la crainte de subir une des attaques de ces mange morts hors du commun, mais rien ne s'était produit comme si Voldemort voulait faire durer cette peur. Dumbledore passait son temps soit dans son bureau, soit à l'extérieur, essayant de découvrir par tous les moyens les agissements du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et les membres de l'Ordre se partageaient leur temps entre les missions à l'extérieur et la surveillance de Poudlard et de Pré-au-Lard. Harry et Draco passaient la plupart de leur temps dans la Salle sur Demande, s'entraînant sans relâche pour la Bataille Finale, tandis que Claire aidait Lucas qui était toujours blessé et qui se remettait peu à peu. Hermione quant à elle, passait tout son temps dans la réserve de la Bibliothèque plongée dans d'ancien ouvrage poussiéreux sous les yeux consternés de Ron. Ce soir-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle et ce fut Lucas qui vint la chercher en boitillant encore légèrement et la main droite bandée.

« - Hermione, tous le monde t'attend pour le repas. »

La jeune Gryffondor leva les yeux vers lui.

« - J'arrive. »

Lucas hocha la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait compris et fit demi-tour pour quitter la pièce légèrement sombre, mais Hermione le rappela.

« - Lucas, attend ! »

« - Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Je voulais te demander si… » Elle hésita sur la manière de poser sa question, et reprit. « Est-ce que l'un de vos prédécesseurs avait-il déjà fait appel au Pouvoir Ultime ? »

Lucas fronça les sourcils à cette question et regarda les livres éparpillés autour d'elle d'un air soupçonneux.

« - Pas que je sache, mais si tu cherches des informations sur ça, oublie tout de suite ton idée. »

« - Mais tu en as déjà entendu parler, n'est-ce pas ? » Insista Hermione.

« - Écoute Hermione, faire appel au Pouvoir Ultime, reviens à héberger une des quatre âmes des dieux qui sont à l'origine de nos pouvoirs, mais pour cela, il doive se nourrir de ton essence vital, et cela reste très dangereux, même pour les Élus. »

« - Mais cela surpasserait la puissance des mange morts et nous permettrait de prendre un bon avantage sur Voldemort. »

« - Tu n'as donc pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ?! » S'écria Lucas d'une voix autoritaire. « Ne t'occupe pas de ces mange morts, c'est notre problème. Arrête tes recherches ou c'est moi qui te forcerais à le faire ! »

« - Mais… »

« - Cette puissance et ces moyens te surpassent, alors ne t'aventure pas dans cette voix-là, il n'en ressortira rien de bon. »

Puis il tourna les talons et quitta définitivement la pièce, laissant Hermione seule, et légèrement étonnée. Elle attendit un moment afin d'être sûre qu'elle était bel et bien seule, puis sortit un petit livre qu'elle avait fait venir de Fleury et Bot qu'elle avait dissimulé sous une pile de livre à l'entrée de l'Élu de l'Air. Elle l'ouvrit à une page spécifique contenant une formule, et la lit une nouvelle fois avant de prendre un air déterminé. _« C'est pour redonner espoir au monde sorcier et aider Harry, je dois essayer de faire quelque chose, quelque soit le risque. »_ Pensa-t-elle en arrachant la page et la mettant dans sa poche. Puis elle rangea rapidement tous les livres qu'elle avait utilisé avant de rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre dans la Grande Salle.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor qu'elle partageait qu'avec Ron, et était penchée sur un parchemin, écrivant d'une écriture rapide et soignée.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Ron en s'installant à ses côtés et essayant de lire par-dessus son épaule, mais Hermione rangea rapidement le parchemin.

« - Rien de spécial, j'écrivais une lettre pour mes parents afin de les rassurer un peu. »

Ron hocha la tête, d'accord avec cette excuse et se pencha vers la jeune fille pour l'embrasser tendrement. Hermione répondit au baiser puis regarda Ron avec un léger sourire, et une petite once de tristesse dans les yeux.

« - Je vais me coucher, tu viens ? »

« - Pas tout de suite, j'ai encore une chose à faire. »

« - Ne met pas longtemps. » Fit le roux en lui déposant un dernier baiser et se levant pour rejoindre le dortoir.

Elle le regarda disparaître puis se retrouva seule. Elle se saisit du sac qui attendait sagement à ses pieds, et quitta la salle commune, et marcha dans les couloirs vide et silencieux de l'école. Elle rejoignit sans problème la Grande Salle, Rusard, ayant quitté l'école en même temps que les élèves, et s'enferma dans la pièce, verrouillant les doubles portes à l'aide d'un sortilège. Puis, elle alla se placer au centre de l'allée centrale et entreprit de tracer un pentacle avec de la poudre de cristal qu'elle avait au préalable dans la réserve de Snape. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle disposa une pierre, une bougie, une plume et une coupelle d'eau au centre de son pentacle et s'assit en tailleurs devant eux. Hermione s'arracha un de ses cheveux et commença l'incantation, prenant soin de faire divers geste avec ses cheveux entre les doigts au-dessus des divers objets.

_« - Aquilo, je ne fais plus qu'un avec toi car je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

_Eurus, je ne fais plus qu'un avec toi, tout ce que je mange vient de toi._

_Zéphyrus, je ne fais plus qu'un avec toi, ton souffle m'aide à vivre._

_Auster, je ne fais plus qu'un avec toi, ta chaleur me réchauffera._

_Aquilo, Eurus, Zéphyrus, Auster je ne fais plus qu'un avec vous. »_

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, la magie palpitait autour d'elle, de plus en plus puissamment et devenant plus lumineuse. Puis tout à coup, la magie se concentra sur la jeune fille, pénétrant dans son corps et faisant hurler Hermione.

Partout dans le château, tout le monde ressentit cette magie qui faisant presque tremblait les murs, mais ceux qui s'en inquiétèrent immédiatement fut Dumbledore et les quatre Elus, qui savaient qu'une telle décharge d'énergie n'était pas normal et trop dangereuse pour un être humain. Ils se précipitèrent chacun de leur côté vers la Grande Salle, et se retrouvèrent devant les portes presque en même temps, Dumbledore tenta de les ouvrir, mais elles restèrent désespérément close, et ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Claire déclara :

« - Écartez-vous ! »

« - Que se passe-t-il BAlbus ? » Demanda alors Minerva McGonagall en accourant vers eux, suivi par presque tous les membres de l'Ordre, baguette en mains.

Mais personne ne lui répondit, et Claire détacha du sol un bloc de pierre de taille moyenne et le lança vers les doubles portes, qui cédèrent sous le poids du projectile. D'un même mouvement, ils rentrèrent dans la salle pour voir ce qu'il se passait et virent Hermione entouré d'un halo de lumière.

« - Hermione ? » Appela Harry en faisant un pas en avant, mais Claire le retint par le poignet, un air grave sur le visage.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur sa meilleure amie, mais ce n'était plus vraiment elle, car aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelle, Hermione n'avait pas les yeux entièrement blancs comme la personne qui leur faisait face actuellement. La jeune fille les regarda d'un air vide, et sans rien dire, elle disparut dans un tourbillon d'air, laissant les autres choqués.

« - Hermione !! » Cria Ron en reprenant rapidement ses esprits. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les cinq personnes à ses côtés. Et l'expression grave du visage de Dumbledore, de Claire et de Lucas lui fit très peur.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai… ce n'est pas vrai… » Murmura l'Élu de l'Air. « Je lui avais dit que c'était trop dangereux, d'abandonner… J'aurais dû la surveiller. »

« - Tu savais qu'elle travaillait là-dessus ? » Demanda Claire d'une voix sèche.

« - Oui, mais je croyais qu'elle m'avait écouté quand je lui ai ordonné de tout arrêter. »

« - Quelqu'un peut-il nous expliquer ? » Fit alors Draco. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Granger ? »

« - Elle a réveillé les âmes des dieux des Quatre Éléments, ceux-là même dont nous tenons nos pouvoirs. »

« - Quoi ? » Firent plusieurs personnes en même temps.

« - Elle a compris que ces êtres que Voldemort a créée sont plus forts que nous, alors elle a fait appel à un pouvoir qui nous surpasse tous. » Expliqua Lucas.

« - Cependant, invoquer les Pouvoirs Ultimes n'est pas sans conséquence, car pour que les âmes puissent rester dans le corps, ils se nourrissent de la magie, puis de l'âme du réceptacle. » Continua Claire.

Un lourd silence accueillit ses paroles, jusqu'à ce que Ron intervienne.

« - Alors elle… »

« - Si nous ne la retrouvons pas très vite pour annuler l'incantation en la récitant à l'envers sinon elle va mourir, oui. » Acquiesça Claire. « De plus, elle n'a pas invoqué qu'une seule âme, mais les quatre en même temps, ce qui augmente le danger et diminue le temps, nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. »

Ron et Harry avaient pâli en comprenant que le risque était extrêmement important.

« - Nous allons tout de suite y aller. Harry Draco, fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous sur votre propre pouvoir, vous allez ressentir les ondes que Hermione émet. »

Les deux amants hochèrent, Harry lança un regard à Ron qui se voulait réconfortant, et fit ce que Claire lui avait dit, quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre Élus avaient disparu.

_**À suivre…**_


	56. Chapitre 55

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler des tomes 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les trois Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**_Désolé pour le retard, comme je l'ai expliqué dans "le piège", j'ai préféré attendre la fin du week-end et que les problèmes de Ffnet soient résolus pour poster mes fics._**

**_En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews à Kaani ; Marie Potter ; Jeremi Black ; Chaola ; shiya ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; Syt the Evil Angel ; oOoOo Black Siri OoOoO ; dryry ; moji ; Spicy marmelade ; Vert Emeraude et Onarluca._**

* * *

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 55**

La scène se passait à Chambéry, dans un petit village moldu, qui était en cette heure sombre un lieu de mort et de désolation. C'est alors que le soir tombait tranquillement et que les gens rentraient chez eux après leur journée de travail qu'ils étaient apparu comme par magie et avait commencé à tout détruire sur leur passage.

Les quatre mangemorts de Voldemort avait reçu comme ordre de détruire toute la ville moldu dans laquelle ils avaient été envoyé. Toute personne qu'ils croisaient périssait avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre et les plus perspicace tentaient de fuir pour leur vie. Glissement de terrain, foudre dévastatrice, coulée de magma, transperçait par des pics de glace… tout cela rendait toute fuite presque inutile. C'est dans cette atmosphère que Hermione, qui était devenue le réceptacle des quatre âmes des Dieux Élémentaires apparut. Ses yeux entièrement blanc se fixèrent sur les quatre personnes qui avaient arrêtés tout mouvement et la regardaient d'un air vide.

« - Qui es-tu ? » Demanda l'Élu de la Glace d'une voix morne.

« - Votre châtiment » Déclara Hermione avec une voix étrange.

Elle leva la main dans leur direction et une grande bourrasque de vent les repoussa sur plusieurs mètres sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent. Ils se relevèrent automatiquement et aussitôt, l'Elu du magma lui en envoya un filet de lave de taille moyenne, Hermione bloqua son attaque en ripostant avec une attaque combinant l'eau et la terre. Puis aussi rapidement qu'un clignement d'œil, elle disparut pour réapparaître derrière l'Élu de la Foudre.

« - Vous n'avez pas idée de la fureur que vous avez déclenché. » Déclara-t-elle en posant une main sur le dos du l'Élu et fit appel au pouvoir du Feu pour mettre le feu à ses vêtements et le brûler en partie, elle eut se tourna ensuite vers les trois autres et évita facilement un pic de glace qu'elle fit fondre presque aussitôt. « Vos pouvoirs ne sont rien contre les miens. »

Et comme pour confirmer ces dires, elle invoqua une puissante tornade qu'elle envoya presque aussitôt sur les trois Élus restants, réussissant à en envoyer un second au tapis, le déstabilisant durant quelques minutes pour pouvoir s'occuper des deux autres, mais alors qu'elle allait à nouveau passer à l'attaque, un filet de sang se mit à couler de sa bouche alors qu'elle n'avait reçue aucune attaque. Le corps du réceptacle commençait sérieusement à faiblir… et en faiblissant, elle devenait une cible facile, et ne put prévoir l'attaque de l'Élu de la Glaise qui transforma le sol en boue, bloquant tout mouvement d'Hermione tandis que l'Élu de la Glace lançait vers une multitude d'éclat de glace acérés qui transpercèrent la peau de la jeune fille. Juste après cette attaque, une lumière blanche sortit du corps d'Hermione et s'éleva dans les airs, avant de disparaître.

Puissant dans les dernières forces qui restaient dans ce corps, les âmes firent appelle au Feu pour durcir la boue et lui permettre de ce dégager, puis elle invoqua un puissant raz-de-marée qui se dirigea vers les Élus, mais ils réussirent à bloquer l'attaque qui perdait de plus en plus en puissance. C'est à cet instant que Claire, Lukas, Harry et Draco apparurent.

« - Hermione !! »

Aussitôt, Harry voulut se précipiter vers son amie, mais Lukas lui barra la route.

« - C'est trop tard Harry. » Fit-il d'une voix résignée.

Harry leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui avait l'air de plus en plus de mal de tenir debout, mais il secoua la tête.

« - Non, regarde-là Lukas, elle est vivante et elle va bien. »

Mais Claire s'approcha de lui et secoua tristement la tête.

« - Non Harry… L'esprit de Hermione à déjà quitté son corps… Ce que tu vois là, ce ne sont plus que les âmes qu'elle a appelé et qui ne vont pas tarder à partir. »

« - Non ! Non !! » Hurla Harry en voulant se précipiter vers son amie mais Draco se colla dans son dos, le retenant par les bras.

« - Calme-toi ! »

« - LACHE-MOI !! » Hurla l'Élu de l'Eau en se débattant violemment.

« - Harry.. » Intervint Claire. « Laisse les âmes qui sont dans le corps de Hermione attaquer. Laissons-les faire le plus de dégâts possible pour que le sacrifice de Hermione ne soit pas vain. »

A ces mots, Harry se calma quelque peu, mais dans ses yeux, la colère et la tristesse y régnaient en maître. Il regarda sa meilleure amie porter une dernière attaque, laissant à terre l'Elu de Glace, puis elle s'écroula brutalement. Draco lâcha alors Harry qui se précipita vers Hermione tandis que quatre lumières sortirent du corps de la jeune fille. S'approchant d'elle, Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et la secoua légèrement.

« - Hermione ! Hermione ! HERMIONE !!! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !!!!! »

Et le jeune Elu de l'Eau pleura en serrant le corps sans vie de sa meilleure amie. Il ne vit pas alors l'Elu de la Foudre lancer une attaque sur lui, ce fut le cri de Draco et le mur que Claire érigea pour ne pas qu'il soit touché qui le ramena à la réalité. Il releva alors la tête vers les Elus de Voldemort, les fixant d'un regard haineux.

« - Vous… » Reposant délicatement le corps de Hermione au sol, il se releva et fit face à ses ennemis.

« - Harry ! » Appela Draco en se plaçant à ses côtés.

Mais le brun ne l'entendit pas, à la place, il se contenta de foncer tête baissée, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lancer une attaque, celui qui contrôlait la glaise le fit s'enfoncer pour couper son élan et l'Elu de la foudre en profita pour lui lancer une attaque, et Harry, ne pouvant l'éviter se retrouva foudroyer sur place par une multitude d'éclairs.

« - Harry ! » S'écria Draco en s'élançant vers lui, il se saisit du corps de son amant, recevant en même temps l'attaque et réussit à les mettre hors de portée de l'Elu de la Foudre.

Claire et Lucas vinrent se poster devant pour les protéger un peu le temps qu'ils se remettent du choc et ils commencèrent à attaquer les quatre Elus, tentant de tenir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? » Souffla Draco au brun en l'aidant à se relever.

« - Oui. »

« - Sois moins tête brûlé, ce n'est pas ainsi que nous les battrons, nous devons faire équipe pour contrer leurs éléments. »

« - Je sais. » Riposta Harry, un brin énervé que Draco lui répète cela comme s'il n'avait pas compris… mais la colère l'avait tellement aveuglé qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

« - Bien, alors allons-y. » Fit le blond.

Et ils se joignirent à Claire et à Lucas. Ce dernier se tourna vers Draco.

« - Draco, fait en sorte d'éloigner celui qui contrôle le Magma et anéantissait-le, Harry et moi nous chargerons des trois autres. »

« - Entendu ! »

Clair et Draco se concentrèrent alors sur l'Elu du Magma, et bien vite, grâce à leurs attaques combinés, ils réussirent à l'éloigner de ses compagnons, mais ils se fatiguaient beaucoup trop.

« - Draco, nous ne tiendront pas longtemps, il faut en finir le plus rapidement possible. »

« - Compris. »

Draco fit apparaître une boule de feu de taille importante et Claire fit émerger du sol un bloc de terre, qui fut bien vite entouré par le feu, formant un projectile des plus dangereux, puis aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, l'Elu de la Terre lança le bloc enflammé sur leur adversaire, mais d'une coulée de lave, fit exploser la pierre sous la pression, puis ripostant à son tour, il lança un jet de lave en direction de Draco, mais Clair érigea un mur devant lui pour le protéger… mais elle sous-estima la puissance de la lave qui perfora le mur comme si il s'était agi qu'un simple carton, et Draco n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut sévèrement touché au bras gauche.

« - Draco !! » S'écria Claire en rejoignant, tandis que l'Elu du Magma rigolait, et pour la première fois, il s'adressa à eux.

« - Vous n'êtes pas aussi puissant que nous. Vos attaques ne font que nous caressait comparé aux nôtres. Votre amie, elle, elle avait la puissance nécessaire, mais elle n'est plus. »

« - Salopard ! » Hurla Draco en se relevant pour vouloir se jeter sur lui, mais Claire le retint.

« - Non Draco, on ne peut rien faire ! » Puis se tournant vers Lucas et Harry qui luttaient comme ils pouvaient et étant autant plus en difficulté qu'eux, elle leur hurla : « Harry ! Lucas, on se replie ! »

Puis fusionnant son corps avec celui de Draco, elle les fit disparaître dans la terre, et un peu plus loin, Lucas et Harry en firent de même. Le Survivant prenant le temps de prendre le corps d'Hermione avec eux.

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

Ils ne réapparurent à Poudlard que quelques heures plus tard, voulant s'assurer qu'ils ne les suivraient pas jusqu'ici, puis ils firent leur entrée au château. La première chose que virent ceux qui les attendait, ce fut Harry portant une Hermione inconsciente dans les bras, et aussitôt Ron se précipita vers eux.

« - Hermione ! Harry je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'elle va bien. »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, luttant pour empêcher ses larmes de sortir.

« - Je suis désolé Ron… je suis désolé. »

« - Non… » Murmura le rouquin. « Non… pas elle… pas elle… »

Ron tomba à genoux devant Harry et se mit à sangloter avant de pousser un cri rempli de douleur, de colère et de tristesse…

« - Je suis désolé… » Continua de répéter Harry, ne retenant plus ses larmes.

Ron finit par se relever, et gardant la tête baissée, prit le corps de Hermione des bras de son ami et s'éloigna silencieusement, ignorant les appels de sa famille. Draco se rapprocha de Harry et prit sa main dans la sienne en signe de réconfort.

« - Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry. » Dit-il. « Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle connaissait les risques. »

« - J'aurais dû la sauver…. »

« - Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. »

Harry baissa la tête et se tourna vers Draco pour enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son amant et y pleurer toute sa douleur. Le blond se contenta de le laisser faire, caressant son dos doucement tout en le berçant pour le calmer.

Un peu plus loin, Lucas et Claire assistaient à la scène avec un air triste inscrit sur le visage.

« - Cette confrontation n'a pas était facile non plus. » Fit alors une voix près d'eux.

Les deux Elus se retournèrent pour voir Dumbledore qui se tenait à leurs cotés et qui regardait d'un air affligé les différentes blessures que portaient Claire et Lucas, ainsi que Draco et Harry.

« - Oui. » Fit Claire. « Nous pensions pouvoir les avoir en nous unissant, mais même ainsi, ils gardent un avantage… nos pouvoirs combinés ne peuvent les arrêtés. »

« - Peut-être que… Hermione avait trouvé la bonne solution. » Fit le vieux sorcier.

« - Réveillé l'âme des Elus ? Non, c'est un trop grand risque, même pour nous ! » Riposta Lucas. « Nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous pourrons tenir, et si nous mourrons avant d'avoir pu les tuer, vous serez démuni face à eux. »

Le professeur Dumbledore resta un long moment silencieux, puis il regarda Claire dans les yeux, avec une petite lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« - Mais peut-être existe-t-il une autre solution qui vous permettrait d'acquérir une puissance comme la leur… Après tout, ils sont les premiers de leurs éléments…»

Puis il s'éloigna d'eux tandis que Claire fronçait les sourcils en entendant les paroles du sorcier.

_Les premiers de leurs éléments ?_

_**A suivre…**_


	57. Chapitre 56

Titre : Le destin d'un sorcier

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Harry x Draco

Disclaimer : Ceci est un spoiler des tomes 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les deux Élus, qui sont ma propre création.

* * *

**_Un grand merci pour vos reviews à la miss ; erwan ; Luloria ; Spicy marmelade ; oOoO Black Siri OoOoO ; Magical Girl Kiki ; Vert Emeraude ; onarluca ; Chaola ; dryry et Syt the Evil Angel._**

**

* * *

**

Le Destin d'un Sorcier

**Chapitre 56 **

Une semaine était déjà passée depuis le drame, une semaine durant laquelle Hermione avait été enterré dans sa ville natale, dans un sombre cimetière moldu. Par respect pour ses parents, aucune cérémonie sorcière, ni hommage n'avait été fait, seuls ses amis et quelques membres de l'ordre du Phoenix avaient été présents, notamment la famille Weasley au grand complet. Madame Weasley avait versé ses larmes, perdant un peu comme une fille, Ginny aussi avait pleuré, les jumeaux, Bill et Charlie n'avaient pas bronché, mais ils entouraient Ron de leurs présences qui vivait très mal la perte de sa petite-amie. Depuis ce jour-là, le rouquin s'était muré dans un silence pesant, le seul avec qui il acceptait de parler était Harry… Les deux amis avaient eu une longue discussion après leurs retours avec Hermione, ils avaient pleuré, parlé, Harry s'était excusé de ne pas avoir su la sauver, mais tout comme Draco, Ron lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde.

Cependant, cela n'atténua pas la douleur…

Harry apparu dans un coin reculé du cimetière afin qu'aucun moldu ne le voit, il inspira profondément et s'avança à travers les pierres tombales, qui était pour certaines, laissées à l'abandon, à travers ce paysage gris et sinistre, une tombe se détachait des autres… il était encore fraîchement fleuri, si bien que l'on ne voyait presque pas l'inscription sur le marbre blanc, et une bougie ensorcelait semblait brûler éternellement aux yeux des moldus, la pluie ne l'éteignant pas. Face à cette tombe, un adolescent roux se tenait immobile, droit comme une statue. Silencieusement, Harry s'approcha de Ron, se plaçant à ses côtés, observant la tombe sans un mot. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, puis l'Elu de l'Eau se décida enfin à parler.

« - Tout le monde s'inquiète Ron. » Déclara-t-il doucement.

« - Je suis désolé. » Se contenta de répondre le roux.

Un autre silence s'installa, le brun ne sachant pas comment continuer cette discussion difficile, et le roux ne voulant pas avoir cette discussion. Mais l'un comme l'autre, ils savaient qu'ils devaient en parler avant que la douleur devienne insupportable pour le roux.

« - Rentre avec moi, Ron. »

« - Pas maintenant. »

« - Ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu te souviendras le mieux d'elle. »

« - … »

« - Tu ne l'oublieras pas Ron, Hermione a laissé en nous une trace d'elle qui est indélébile. »

« - Tu ne comprends pas… »

« - Peut-être que je ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens vraiment, mais en juin, ça fera deux ans que Sirius a disparu… j'ai perdu des êtres chers, et la perte d'Hermione n'a fait que raviver une douleur qui s'était endormi… mais je sais que si je venais à perdre Draco, je me laisserais dépérir comme toi tu es en train de le faire… mais je ne tiens pas à te perdre aussi. »

« - … »

Harry n'argumenta pas plus, laissant à Ron le soin de laisser le temps de comprendre ces paroles, de comprendre qu'il comptait plus que tout pour le brun et que la mort ne les soulagerait pas. Après plusieurs minutes, le roux parla, d'une voix enrouée et sans quitter la tombe des yeux.

« - Je me sens vide… perdre Hermione a laissé un vide immense en moi, un vide que mes frères, ma sœur, mes parents et même toi ne pouvez comblez. »

« - … »

« - J'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans un tunnel entièrement noir et vos paroles, vos gestes ne font que me perdre davantage. »

« - Ron… »

« - En perdant Hermione, j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre… et j'ai également perdu ma raison d'être, j'ai perdu un but important de ma vie. »

« - Elle n'aurait pas voulu cela. »

« - Il y a plein de chose qu'elle aurait voulu Harry… que se soit concernant le monde, ou nous concernant nous… des choses qui sont presque impossible à réaliser. »

« - Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise d'Hermione, c'est que rien n'est impossible. »

« - … »

« - Voldemort n'est pas immortel… ces êtres immondes qui sont responsable de sa mort ne sont pas immortels non plus… mais peu importe le chemin que je devrais parcourir pour cela, les difficultés auxquels je devrais faire face, les morts qui surviendront encore et toujours… je sais qu'un jour, nous changerons tout ça. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu de moi. »

« - Sûrement. »

« - Et je suis certains qu'elle aurait voulu que tu continu ta vie Ron. »

« - … »

Harry tendit la main vers le roux, attendant que ce dernier la prenne… il y eut un moment ou aucun autre geste ne se fit, puis finalement, Ron leva la main et prit celle de Harry dans la sienne, esquissant un petit sourire, l'Elu de l'Eau les fit disparaitre tous les deux, pour les faire réapparaître à Poudlard, et aussitôt, la mère de Ron leur sauta dessus dans une étreinte maternelle auquel les deux garçons tentèrent tant bien que mal de se soustraire.

« - Ou vas-tu ? » Demanda alors Harry en voyant son meilleur ami s'éloigner.

« - Dans la bibliothèque… Hermione faisait quelques recherches pour l'Ordre avant… et je vais reprendre son travail… je me sentirais au moins un peu utile. »

Harry hocha la tête et regarda son ami s'éloigner en direction de la bibliothèque avec tristesse, et se résigna à regagner l'appartement qu'il partageait avec les trois autres Élus. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la chambre et s'installa sur le lit, s'allongeant en soupirant, repliant son bras sur les yeux. Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement, et sentit le matelas s'affaisser doucement.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? » Fit la voix de Draco, légèrement soucieuse.

« - Oui. »

« - Tu as réussi à ramener Ron ? »

« - J'ai ramené son corps, pas son cœur. »

Le blond soupira, et s'approcha un peu plus de son petit-ami, lui passant un bras autour de la taille, et le rapprochant de lui pour une étreinte réconfortante auquel Harry répondit avec joie, heureux de sentir son amant vivant contre lui.

Pendant ce temps, Claire quand à elle méditait sur les paroles de Dumbledore, il n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer plus en détail, ou plutôt, il avait comme si il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait dit, et l'Elu de la Terre se trouvait dans une impasse, tournant et retournant cette phrase dans sa tête, quand soudain, une infime idée germa dans son esprit… une idée qui prit de plus en plus d'ampleur au point qu'elle se stoppa brusquement en pleine marche, attirant sur elle le regard de quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui étaient dans le couloir, mais Claire s'en fichait éperdument, tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était la révélation qu'elle venait d'avoir.

« - Mais comment ais-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? » S'écria-t-elle à haute voix en partant en courant vers ses appartements ou Lukas, Draco et Harry se trouvaient.

Elle entra à vive allure dans la pièce principale, le tableau cognant violemment contre le mur faisant sursauter Lucas et crier le personnage du tableau mais la jeune fille n'en avait cure.

« - Claire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda le jeune homme en la regardant avec étonnement.

« - Je viens de comprendre Lucas, je viens de comprendre !! » S'écria-t-elle.

« - Comprendre quoi ? » Fit le garçon qui lui, ne comprenait pas.

« - Ou sont Draco et Harry ? »

Lucas désigna d'un signe de tête leurs chambre à coucher, et Claire s'y dirigea aussitôt, entrant sans frapper, surprenant le couple qui avait entreprit quelques caresses intimes.

« - Claire !!! » Hurla Draco, à moitié en colère, et à moitié frustré. « Tu ne peux pas frapper non ? »

« - Calme-toi Drake. » Fit Harry d'un ton calme.

« - Plus tard, Draco ! Venez dans le salon immédiatement, c'est très important ! »

Intrigué, les deux garçons la suivirent, bien que le blond le fit de mauvaise grâce, ils s'installèrent tous les trois autour de la table, et regardèrent l'Elu de la Terre avec curiosité.

« - Alors, tu veux bien nous expliquer ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda finalement Lucas.

« - Je viens de comprendre quel était le réel point faible de ces nouveaux Élus. » Expliqua-t-elle. « En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un point faible, c'est plutôt une sorte de différence comparé à nous. »

« - Et qu'elle est-elle cette différence ? » Demanda Harry.

« - Ce sont des dieux. » Déclara tout simplement Claire.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, Lucas comprenant finalement ce qu'elle voulait dire, et arborait à présent une expression soucieuse, Harry et Draco eux, eurent cependant du mal à saisir l'importance de cette explication.

« - Des Dieux ? Comment ça ? » Demanda le blond.

« - Les éléments qu'ils contrôlent sont en partie issu de nos pouvoirs, mais pas tout à fait. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'existait que quatre dieux… celui de l'Eau, de l'Air, de la Terre et du Feu. Voldemort, en créant ces sortes de clones a fait naître quatre nouveau élément… Le Magma, la Glace, la Claise et la Foudre… ce qui veut dire que ce ne sont pas des Élus car ils ne sont pas des réceptacles, comme nous. »

« - Ce sont les Dieux de leurs pouvoirs. » Continua Lucas. « Et plus le temps passe, et plus ils deviennent puissant… et d'après ce que j'ai pu en juger durant notre dernier combat, ils progressent très vite et sont à présent bien plus puissant que nous. »

« - Mais comment peuvent-ils devenir plus puissant que nous en seulement quelques jours ? Ce sont presque les mêmes dons que nous avons. » Fit remarquer Harry.

« - Non Harry, nous n'avons pas les mêmes dons qu'eux… Aquilo, Eurus, Zéphyrus et Auster ont les mêmes, mais pas nous. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Nous ne possédons en nous qu'une infime partie de la puissance des vrais Dieux des Éléments. Ceux de Voldemort, ont les pleins pouvoirs comparés à nous. » Expliqua Claire.

Un autre silence s'installa parmi les quatre Élus alors qu'ils prenaient conscience de l'ampleur de la nouvelle. Puis Draco regarda Lucas et Claire avant de demander :

« - Alors nous n'avons plus aucune chance de gagner contre eux ? »

« - A moins que nous ayons beaucoup de chance… » Fit Claire. « Mais il pourrait y avoir un moyen… une idée que j'ai eu après ce que Hermione a fait. »

« - Tu veux faire comme elle ? Appelé en nous les âmes de nos dieux ? » Demanda Harry.

« - Non pas tout à fait… Nous risquons mourir si nous faisons ça, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser ces dieux s'en prendre aux sorciers et aux moldus… j'avais pensé à un autre moyen. »

« - Lequel ? » Interrogea Lucas, intrigué.

« - Nous les battrons si nous devenons des Dieux. »

« - Quoi !? » S'exclama Harry.

« - Devenir des Dieux ? Et on fait ça comment, on va supplier les anciens dont nous dépendons ? » Fit Draco, sarcastique.

Claire le regarda avec un sourire.

« - Précisément. Nous allons aller demander une requête à chacun de nos dieux… nous ne deviendrons pas des Dieux pour toujours, mais seulement le temps de nous débarrasser de la menace de Voldemort… ensuite, nous leur rendrons ce pouvoir. Si nous choisissons les mots justes, ils pourraient accepter. »

« - Nous ne perdrons rien à demander. » Acquiesça Lucas.

« - Quand le ferons-nous ? »

« - Tout de suite. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Nous allons aller tout de suite leur demander. Plus vite nous aurons la réponse, plus vite nous pourrons contre-attaquer. »

Les quatre Élus se regardèrent en souriant, espérant de tout cœur que cette fois, ils tenaient une bonne piste, et d'un commun accord, chacun disparu… allant faire sa requête à leurs Dieux.

**_À suivre…_**


	58. Chapitre 57

**Titre :** _Le destin d'un sorcier_

**Auteur :** _Hissha_

**Base :** _Harry Potter_

**Genre :** _Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance…._

**Couple :** _Harry x Draco_

**Disclaimer :** _Ceci est un spoiler des tomes 4 et 5. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mis à part les deux Élus, qui sont ma propre création_.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_**Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews à nesshrya ; flamme ; Titegaya ; Cheeralex ; Neith X. ; ugo2 ; Rayondesoleil94 ; drahermy ; Dame Selene ; larme-de-licorne ; Flore Jade ; Nekochan Miharu ; Erwan ; la miss ; Kumiko Coamenel ; Chaola ; Spicy marmelade ; Syt the Evil Angel ; dryry ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami** et **black Flowers.**_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Le Destin d'un Sorcier**

**Chapitre 57**

L'endroit n'avait absolument pas changé depuis la dernière fois où il était venu pour parfaire son initiation, c'était toujours le même lieu sombre, lugubre et seulement éclairé par de haute flamme qui s'élevait ici est là. Le Dieu Auster était assis sur un trône aussi sombre que le lieu, son visage et le reste de son corps étaient camouflés par une grande cape noire.

« - Ta présence en ces lieux n'est pas attendu, ni désirée. Retourne d'où tu viens ou crains ma colère. »

La voix du dieu avait claqué sèchement comme un coup de fouet, empêchant Draco d'émettre le moindre son, mais il était venu ici dans un but précis et ne comptait pas renoncer maintenant. Il baissa humblement la tête avant de parler.

« - Monseigneur, j'ai a parlé avec vous d'affaires importantes qui menacent notre existence, ainsi que celle de toute existence sur Terre. »

« - Je suis au courant de cela. Exprime clairement le but de ta visite. »

« - Nous n'avons pas la force nécessaire pour contrer ce mal…. »

« - Mal dont tu es à l'origine en faisant connaître à Lord Voldemort ton existence. » Le coupa le dieu.

Draco se raidit brusquement à ces mots.

« - Mais… »

« - Ta trahison a engendré ces événements. Tu es revenu dans le droit chemin mais cela est ta punition de ses actes commis. »

« - Faut-il alors laisser ses innocent mourir en paiement de cette faute ? » Demanda Draco, faisant de grand effort pour se contrôler et ne pas laisser sa colère éclater.

« - La mort fait parti intégrante de la vie. »

« - Les êtres créés par Voldemort vont à l'encontre de tout cela, seule votre puissance ultime peut les arrêter. Je vous en supplie, donnez-moi votre pouvoir et permettez-moi de réparer mes erreurs. »

Un très long silence plana après que Draco ait prononcé ses mots, et pendant un instant, il crut que le dieu allait le chasser de ce sanctuaire après lui avoir fait payer l'audace de ses paroles.

« - Un tel pouvoir nécessite un sacrifice. Serais-tu prêt à tout acquérir pour tout perdre à la fin ? »

« - Si tel est le prix à payer, alors oui, je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice. »

Un long silence pesant s'installa dans cet environnement digne de l'enfer, Draco avait la désagréable impression que la conversation tournait en rond, mais c'était son devoir convaincre Auster.

« - Je sais que je n'ai pas été choisi comme étant un Elu du Feu pour mes critères, quand je me suis réveillé et pris conscience de ce que j'étais et de mes futures implications j'ai fui. J'ai fui toutes les responsabilités que mon statut d'Elu incombé et je vous ai même trahi. Je me suis rallié à Voldemort, mais je vous jure seigneur qu'aujourd'hui mon cœur est pur, je fais beaucoup d'effort pour être à la hauteur pour être votre représentant, et maintenant, je vous dis sans hésitation que je suis prêt à mourir pour sauver ce monde et ses habitants, qu'ils soient humains, sorciers ou hybride. J'accepterais même de redescendre à un niveau inférieur d'existence si tel était le prix. »

Le silence qui suivit ces paroles se fit encore plus pesant, les yeux rouges du Dieu Auster (plus impressionnant que ceux de Voldemort) se fixèrent dans les prunelles grises de Draco, le sondant à la recherche de la moindre faille.

« - Garderais-tu la même sagesse si l'Elu de l'Eau venait à être tué ? »

Ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cette question, Draco fut un instant décontenancé, et il imagina alors ce qu'il ressentirait s'il venait à perdre Harry. Assurément, il ressentirait un sentiment de rage, une infinie tristesse et un violent sentiment de destruction… et une envie de suicide. Il planta alors ses yeux gris dans ceux de son dieu et répondit le plus sincèrement du monde :

« - Non Seigneur. Je serais tellement aveuglé par ma colère que j'anéantirais tous ceux qui auraient conduit Harry à la mort avant de me tuer moi-même. Car je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre sans lui. »

« - Tu te comporterais donc comme un véritable Elu du Feu… tuant sans pitié. »

Draco fut sidéré par ces paroles.

« - Mais je suis un Elu du Feu. »

« - Oh non Draco, tu es loin d'agir comme tel. Tu laisses sortir ton véritable pouvoirs, tes véritables agissements seulement quand tes proches sont menacés, et ce n'est pas l'attitude qui convient d'avoir. »

« - Mais… »

« - Tu fais des efforts, certes, mais cela ne suffit pas. » Le coupa le dieu. « Je refuse de te venir en aide, tu n'es pas apte à maitriser tout ce savoir. Maintenant, disparaît ! »

Le Serpentard se sentait atterré par tout cela. C'était fini, il avait misérablement échoué… Claire, Lucas, et même Harry comptaient sur, il ne savait pas si ses compagnons et son amant avaient réussi, mais il leur faisait confiance pour cela, et lui, il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, il ne pouvait pas retourner à Poudlard les mains vides, beaucoup trop de choses étaient en jeu pour cela.

Auster le trouvait trop gentil pour être son représentant ? Très bien, alors il y remédierait. Il inspira profondément et redressa la tête en signe de défi.

« - Et si je renonçais à cette part d'humanité en moi ? »

Auster ne répondit pas, mais Draco savait qu'il avait toute son attention.

« - Je peux renoncer à cette humanité que j'ai acquise durant ces derniers mois et redevenir celui que j'étais. Redevenir ce futur mangemort que j'aurais dû devenir… un homme sans pitié qui se souciait de la survie des autres et qui agit pour son propre intérêt. Mon intérêt est d'arrêter cette guerre pour rester en vie et conservé mes pouvoirs. Je peux le faire. »

« - Es-tu vraiment prêt à cela ? »

« - Si je reçois vos pouvoirs en échange, oui, je le ferais. »

« - Très bien. »

Et avant même que Draco ait pu faire le moindre geste, une gerbe de feu se dirigea vers lui. Il ferma les yeux en ressentant une violente douleur au niveau de sa joue droite, et quand il rouvrit ses prunelles, il se trouvait à Poudlard, dans ses appartements aux côtés des autres Elus.

Harry avait été le premier à réapparaitre à Poudlard, la joue droite douloureuse. Il se sentait étrange, à la fois le même, mais différend… il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'expliquer cette nouvelle sensation. Ses yeux parcoururent le salon, à la recherche d'une autre présence, mais il était indéniablement seul. Les muscles un peu endoloris comme si il venait de se réveiller d'un très long sommeil, il se dirigea vers le grand miroir qui se trouvait au dessus de l'âtre de la cheminée afin de voir ce qui le faisait souffrir sur sa joue.

Il fut extrêmement étonné de voir alors un étrange symbole bleu s'étendre sur presque toute sa pommette. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger intérieurement que Claire apparut dans le salon le faisant sursauter, arborant comme lui une marque étrange de couleur marron. Cette dernière lui sourit mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Lucas apparut lui aussi, une marque blanche sur la joue.

« - Je vois que vous avez réussi. » Déclara Claire avec un sourire.

« - Quelle est cette marque ? » Interrogea alors Harry.

« - Cela signifie que les Dieux nous ont marqué comme leur égal. Nous somme devenus temporairement … des dieux. »

Cette nouvelle n'était pas inattendue, après tout, c'était le but de cette visite, mais pour Harry, être passé du statut de sorcier à celui d'un Elu était un changement important pour lui, mais maintenant… il était un dieu… jamais il n'aurait un jour imaginé le devenir.

« - Cela signifie donc que nous sommes donc assez fort pour faire face à nos doubles maléfiques, si on peut les qualifier ainsi. » Fit alors Lucas.

« - Mais… pourquoi Draco n'est-il pas encore revenu ? » Demanda alors Harry, inquiet pour son amant.

Claire lui lança un regard compatissant.

« - Le dieu Auster est celui qui sera le plus dur à convaincre… Draco doit faire preuve de beaucoup de persuasion pour pouvoir avoir ce qu'il veut… c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas encore là, mais rassure-toi, il reviendra très bientôt. »

Peu rassuré par les paroles de sa condisciple, Harry hocha néanmoins la tête, mais son inquiétude ne disparu pas pour autant. Une longue attente débuta alors dans un silence le plus total, alors que le brun avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir en place, se levant du fauteuil où il avait prit place pour faire les cent pas avant de s'y rassoir sous les regards parfois exaspérés des deux autres.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que Draco réapparut dans le salon et ils se levèrent aussitôt.

Le blond se tenait debout au milieu, tête baissée et yeux fermés. Lentement, il se redressa et ouvrit ses yeux pour observer Harry, Claire et Lucas d'un regard gris, froid et dénué de sentiment. Cela fut un choc pour Harry qui eut l'impression de voir le Draco du début… bien que ce regard là le faisait vraiment frissonner… quelque chose avait changé chez son amant.

« - Draco… » Commença-t-il en faisant un pas vers lui, mais Lucas lui barra la route en secouant la tête, lui faisant comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Le blond ne prêta aucune attention à l'intervention d'Harry, continuant de les observer froidement.

« - Vous avez réussi, nous allons donc dès maintenant commencer la riposte. Nous devons anéantir nos ennemis le plus rapidement possible avant de s'occuper de Voldemort. »

Même ses paroles semblaient tout aussi froides que son regard, et si Claire et Lucas avaient été surpris à l'apparition de leur ami, ils étaient maintenant parfaitement sereins, comme si cette situation était tout à fait normale, mais Harry, lui, il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils faisaient comme si tout allait bien alors que manifestement Draco n'était pas lui-même ? L'homme qui était devant lui dégagé une animosité, un danger et une virilité qui n'était pas propre à celui qu'il avait appris à aimer…

Mais tandis qu'Harry s'était déconnecté de la réalité pour se plonger dans ses pensées, la conversation continuait.

« - Proposes-tu une attaque de front ? » Demanda Lucas.

« - Non. Il faut que nous les séparions et que nous les attaquions ensemble. Un par un. »

« - Un contre un, nous serions de force égal, un combat difficile en somme… mais si on fait ce que tu dis, nous aurons l'effet de surprise et le nombre à notre avantage… mais ils ne seront pas dupe longtemps. »

« - Je sais, c'est pour cela que nous les tuerons tous les quatre, demain soir. Quatre attaques en une nuit. »

« - C'est de la folie, Draco. » Fit Lucas.

« - Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je pars devant pour récolter des informations, tenez-vous près pour ce soir. »

Et sur ces mots, Draco disparut dans un brasier de flammes, laissant derrière lui un silence médusé.

« Et bien… » Souffla Lucas. « Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'avait plus parlé ainsi. »

« - Oui, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va nous en faire baver encore plus que Sonia _**(1)**_. »

Ils eurent un sourire amusé à l'évocation de leur ancienne amie au tempérament particulièrement rebelle et autoritaire.

« - Vous trouvez cela normal ? » S'éleva alors la voix d'Harry.

Ils se retournèrent vers lui, et Claire lui sourit avec indulgence.

« - Oui Harry, c'est normal. Draco est devenu le digne représentant d'Auster. Quelqu'un de froid, d'autoritaire, de distant mais de fidèle en amitié quoi qu'il arrive. »

« - Mais ce n'est pas Draco ! » Explosa le brun.

« - Si c'est lui, tel qu'il aurait dû l'être depuis le tout début. » Expliqua calmement Claire.

« - Mais… »

« - Je sais que ça sera dur pour toi de devoir faire face à ton amant qui t'ignoreras et qui sera distant, voir même infect avec toi… mais dis-toi que nos nouveaux pouvoirs sont temporaires, et si nous en sortons vivant, il redeviendra comme avant. »

« - Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. » Clôtura Lucas.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

« A condition de s'en sortir vivant ! » Déclara-t-il d'une voix où se mélangeait tristesse et colère.

_**A suivre…**_

_**(1)**_ Petit rappel au cas où, Sonia est l'Elue du Feu du tout début, celle qui fait de Draco un Elu.

**_Et voilà, après un très long moment de silence concernant cette fiction, je viens juste de finir d'écrire ce chapitre. Bon, il n'est pas très palpitant, mais le prochain s'annonce un peu plus mouvementé avec les quatre attaques prévues. J'espère que je ne mettrais pas autant de temps à écrire le chapitre 58 mais je ne vous promets rien. En attendant, je vous remercie de votre patience._**

**_Hissha _**


End file.
